Even If
by LillianMarie2
Summary: Love, Betrayal, Death, Rebirth, Time Travel... All these things and more await inside. Follow Hermione as she falls back in time, and falls in love, can she make it through two wars unharmed? And what happeneds when she finally makes it home? Rated M for Violence, and future scenes... Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter in any ways shape or form, nor do I own any of the characters. Only this plot, which is taken and twisted from the original, is mine. I am not making any profit from this story nor do I plan on trying. This is purely for my and your enjoyment. This story is AU, some characters may be OOC.**

**If you have read all the Harry Potter books then you know the Riddle's background. I decided not to go into a lot of detail about his life. The majority of the events are condensed because it's not our focus; it's just to give you an idea of where I'm going with this story and what I was thinking about when I was writing it. Some characters may be a little OOC at times; I will try to keep them in context as much as possible.**

**I read a lot of time travel stories where Hermione goes back in time either purposefully or accidentally, and it gave me an idea for a story. Hermione is born Riddle's Era. This doesn't make Tom less evil, just gives him a softer side. This is not a Tom Riddle/ Hermione pairing. I'm not sure who she'll be paired with yet, or if she will be paired with yet.**

**Summary: **_Hermione granger is really the reincarnation of Hermione Stevens who was orphaned at 8 and was good friends with Riddle, only to die at his hands. Now some 42 years after her death she meets Harry, Ron and Neville on the Hogwarts express. She's thrown back into time to 1974 to start 5th year with Lilly Evans and Severus Snape; she's no memory of her past or present self. Only her name and the knowledge she's picked up along the way._

**Thoughts are in Italics**

**Enjoy, Review, and tell me what you think… Please**

Even If...

Introduction

In December of 1926 a boy was born to a Pureblood witch of Slytherin decent. He was kind to a muggle man whom he was named after. Tom Riddle Sr. didn't want anything to do with Merope; once he found out she was actually a witch. Merope died shortly after birthing a healthy baby boy. Tom Riddle Jr. was placed into the care of Muggles: Muggles who owned and ran an orphanage.

Chapter 1.

Tom had always known who his parents were. His mother was a pathetic woman who couldn't live long enough to be of any use, and his father was a pathetic man, who just happened to be his sire.

Tom had been at the orphanage for eight years when Hermione Stevens came. She was pretty for an eight-year-old. Her parents had died in a car accident a few days before; she had no other family that had wanted her. She was just like him because he was mostly alone. He didn't care about the other kids at the orphanage since they were all childish.

One day when they were nearly 11, he taunted her. It wasn't about anything specific; he just liked making her miserable. She had finally had enough, she was angry. _At last,_ he thought, he watched as her face became red and she began to shake. Next thing he knew, he was sinking into the floor. Quick sand, she'd turned the floor into quick sand. Needless to say he was impressed

After that they became friends… well almost friends.

He could make animals obey him without training them, he could read peoples thoughts, and he could talk to snakes. She could make clouds form above your head, have them follow you around and make it rain. "What can I say," She would say in her nearly grown up voice, "I'm raining on you parade." she could also make the shadows dance. She could make them pick things up, and move things around. It was quite impressive. Cats would find her; much like snakes would find him. They would whisper things, in their ears.

Dumbledore had come to the orphanage to see Tom one afternoon when he was 11. He said he was going to take him away to a school, a school for people like him; A school for wizards.

Tom had asked about Hermione, would she be coming too? He wouldn't make her stay behind would he? He had said it was for people like him, wasn't she like him?

Dumbledore had promised that Hermione would have the same education as his. He need not worry about her being left behind.

"I'm not worried," Tom had said, "It wouldn't be fair to her. I mean not that she's my friend or anything."

Dumbledore hadn't responded, so Tom was semi-worried about Hermione. That was a good sign.

When they started school in the fall of 1938, they were sorted into separate houses: Him into Slytherin and her to Ravenclaw. Slytherin and Ravenclaw never had classes together, so they only ever saw each other in the library, mostly on Wednesdays and Fridays.

They tried to convince headmaster Dippet to allow them to stay at school over breaks. It never happened though; they were shipped back to the orphanage over Christmas and summer vacation. All in all it was very unpleasant.

Up until 4th year, everything had gone relatively well. You see Tom had never realized that Hermione was muggle-born. He had overheard her admit to another muggle born that her parents were non-magical; after all they had died in a car accident when she was 8. She wasn't bitter about it, she was very understanding, "they are in a better place," she had said to the boy when he had asked how they had died, "they wouldn't want me to be overly sad about it." Tom had watched as the boy sat confused at the desk in the library, it had never occurred to him to ask about her parents, he felt like a fool.

Things were never quite the same between them after that. He started to avoid being alone with her, mainly in the library. They had stopped studying together, well it was more of a "he stopped" doing kind of deal.

During 5th year Tom opened the Chamber of Secrets, to finish the noble work of Salazar Slytherin. There was more than one student that was hurt, but none of them were worse for wear until the end of the year when a girl name Myrtle was killed. She had looked into the eyes of the monster, and died. Tom hadn't intended for her to die; she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

In order to keep from being caught he framed Rubeus Hagrid, who was in turn expelled. Hagrid being expelled saddened Hermione, she considered him a close friend. She didn't believe for a minute that he had let loose a monster that would hurt innocent students. Hermione never knew how to leave things alone, and was always sticking her nose where it didn't belong. This was probably the only time that she had kept her opinions to herself on the matter.

Even though headmaster Dippet was certain that everything would be fine, Hermione wasn't so sure. She was scared; and rightfully so, considering the circumstances.

In 6th year Tom and his gang (that's what they were, he couldn't call them friends) clung to him for safekeeping. So they named themselves the Knights of Walpurgis. Muggle-born and half-blood students would disappear for a few hours at a time, usually at night when no one would know they were gone; minus a few dorm mates. They would return not knowing where they were, or what had happened to them. They were removed of their memories, so they couldn't tell anyone what had happened.

Several of the Knights, thought that it was Hermione's turn. Tom was a bit reluctant, he had become close to her those years they spent together at the orphanage. Although she was muggle born she had pretended that none of it had happened. She was still unfailingly kind to him, well to everyone really.

"One who wished to concur the world must strike out their heart," Malfoy had said, "lest your enemy strikes it out first."

"Love is just another form of weakness," Avery said approvingly, "even though we all love her."

The Knights had thought that she was wonderful; although they had suspected her of knowing what they were doing she had kept silent. Perhaps she knew, perhaps she didn't; it hadn't occurred to anyone to ask her if she had known of not.

"Even though we have all been helped by her at one time or another," Nott said, "she's still a mud-blood."

After everyone had said his or her peace, the meeting was adjourned for the evening, to meet again at midnight in the usual place. Tom set off on his mission to find tonight's prey. He knew where she would be, so he wouldn't have to look long.

On this particular night she was studying in the library, she was sitting back in the corner studying for a potions exam. The thing was she really hadn't needed to study at all. She was the smartest student in her year, after him of course.

Walking up to her, trying not to startle her any more that what he had to, he spoke. "Mione," Tom said, "can we talk?"

"Is something the matter?" she asked right off the bat, it hadn't mattered to her that he hadn't talked to her in ages, or that he only talked to her when he was in dire need of something she could assist him with.

"I'm sorry," Tom said, "please don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" she asked.

"For what I'm about to do," he said.

"What are you about to do?" she asked.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, she was surprised. She doubted this was what he had wanted to apologize for. Although the kiss was nice she knew there was something else.

"I really am sorry," he said, she looked up at him confused before everything went black.

When she woke she was bound and gagged in the middle of a room. She was bound so that she could sit upon her knees. She knew what was happening, she was about to be tortured. No doubt they wanted to send across a message to the other muggle born students that there was no favoritism with muggle borns. She tried very hard not to become distressed; it wasn't easy. The room they had her in was dark and sinister looking.

The knights come into the room where she was held, they just flowed in. they looked like they were flying; it was really very amazing. Then Tom walked in, she had no idea who anyone was anyone. They were wearing long black robes and wearing masks.

"You know why you're here," was all that Tom needed to say. He turned to his Knights and started talking. Somewhere in the middle of his speech she had tuned him out. _GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! _ She screamed in her head. She hadn't realized that he had heard her until he pushed a thought into her brain. It was a very subtle '_ready yourself'._

Tom aimed his wand at her and crucio'd her, and she screamed. She screamed a scream that made their blood boil, and the hairs stand up on the back of their necks. Tom released her for a moment before he hit her with it again. Then they started taking turns hitting her with spells and curses, and then they started hitting her at the same time. Her body felt like it was going to combust. At one point it felt like she had been on fire. She was covered in cuts and welts, after that they took to physical beating her, she could barely keep herself up right, and it had hurt so badly.

They watched as she sat on her knees letting out strangled sobs, she didn't want them to see her like this. She tried to control herself but she couldn't stop the tears and she couldn't stop trembling.

"You will speak of this to no one," Tom commanded, "or the consequences will be worse than this." Hermione wasn't sure that anything could be worse than this, but she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. So she kept her mouth shut, and nodded. If Tom was upset, he hid it very well.

She was then untied and let go; she rubbed her wrists and struggled to stand. Her legs felt like lead weights; it was hard to stay up on her feet. She walked as well as she could manage, well it looked more like stumbling to the Knights. She managed to make it out of the dungeon without tripping. She wasn't sure if she should try to go to the infirmary or to head back towards the Ravenclaw common room. She collapsed somewhere in between the dungeon and the Ravenclaw common room at 2:00 in the morning. She was later found by some Gryffindor students on their way to breakfast, and was immediately taken to the hospital wing where she laid unconscious for three days.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Harry potter or the characters. **_

Even If…

Chapter 2

When Tom had walked into the great hall the next morning he had to feign his shock. He wasn't prepared to find out that she hadn't woken up yet. He tried to visit but the nurse turned him away at the door saying that he would be informed when she awoke, and to go back to class or whatever it was that he was to be doing.

So he waited, and he waited. Three days went by very slowly; he nearly lost his mind waiting for her to wake up. Then finally one morning after stepping into the great hall he was approached by a student from Ravenclaw. 'What do you want?' Tom asked.

'I thought you might like to know that she's awake,' the boy said.

'Who?' Tom asked feigning ignorance, he knew who the boy was talking about.

'Hermione,' the boy said, 'she woke up this morning.'

'Will she be alright?' Tom asked.

'They said she would be fine after a few days of rest,' the boy said, 'you should go see her, I know that she's not in your house or anything but you are friends.'

Tom knew that, he didn't need some Ravenclaw smarty pant kid to tell him that he should go and see his 'friend'. He certainly wouldn't want him as a friend if he had been taken and tortured by himself.

Tom entered the great hall and proceeded to sit at his house table. 'What did the Ravenclaw want?' Malfoy asked.

'To inform me that she's awake,' Tom said, 'and that I should visit her, since I'm a 'friend'.'

'We should visit her before going to class,' Nott said.

'Yes,' Tom said, 'let's go.'

Professor Dumbledore watched as some of the students from Slytherin hurried to finish eating. He was intrigued with the show of affection that the group showed towards the girl from Ravenclaw.

Tom and his gang of misfits walked into the infirmary to see Hermione, 'You can see her,' the nurse said, 'but you can't stay long, she needs her rest.'

'Thank you,' Tom said nicely. Tom may have been evil, but he was anything but rude.

They approached her from all sides, 'You're finally awake,' Tom said.

'Mm,' she hummed, 'I thought I should probably wake up, can't have you getting ahead in potions.'

Tom laughed sincerely, "No I suppose not,' Tom said, 'although you weren't ahead before.'

'I see that your sense of humor is still intact,' Nott said.

'Hello,' she said, smiling up at him, 'have you gotten into trouble with the ladies and need bailing out again?'

'Actually…' Nott said, with a sheepish look, and everyone laughed. She squeezed his hand lovingly as a friend would in that type of situation, then she quietly told him that she would help him later.

Tom leaned in and kissed her forehead, 'We'll come see you again after dinner,' he said, 'get some rest and try not to give the nurse too much trouble.'

'Tom I think you have me mistaken with you,' she said defiantly, 'I know how to lay still and rest… most days.' The last part she said under her breath.

Later that evening he called a meeting and the Knights met in the usual place.

'You know,' Black said, 'I don't like all this pretending that nothing happened. It didn't matter with the others, but it's her, I don't think I can handle her being so ok about it.'

'Why couldn't she be born to magical parents,' Malfoy asked.

'She had no family,' Tom said, 'they were killed when she was 8, she has an uncle.'

'Well how come she doesn't live with her uncle?' Black asked.

'Didn't want her when she was younger because he had no use for a child,' Tom said, 'he didn't want her when she was older after they discovered she was a witch because he thought that it would make too much trouble for him.'

'That's absolutely terrible,' Malfoy said, 'how do you know all this?'

'I overheard professor Dumbledore talking to Headmaster Dippet,' Tom said, 'she doesn't know, they didn't tell her. They thought it would be too much for her to handle.'

'I wish she hadn't revealed she was muggle born,' Black said, 'although it would have come out eventually.'

'I wish we hadn't known her well,' Malfoy said.

'I wish we could hide her away from the rest of the world,' Avery said.

'I wish that she wasn't so nice and caring,' Mulciber said. Lestrange and Rosier agreed with him.

'I WISH, I WISH, I WISH…' Tom yelled! 'It still had to be, as you all so eloquently agreed at the last meeting. The Dark Lord doesn't show favoritism, especially to Mud bloods.'

'Even if said mud blood just happens to be the love of your life?' Rosier asked.

'Even if,' Tom said, 'even if.'

Later that night he crept back up to the hospital wing to see Hermione; she was asleep of course. He took her hand gently into his, and moved a strand of hair from her cheek. He allowed his fingers to linger on her cheek. She snuggled her face into his hand; he couldn't recall how many times he had watched her cat do the same thing; nudging his nose into her hand or into her face.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, 'Hi,' she said sleepily.

'You should go back to sleep,' he said, 'I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to be sure you were ok.'

'And now that you have,' she asked.

'I'm off to bed,' he said. He squeezed her hand before turning to leave.

'Tom,' she called.

He turned, 'Yes?' he asked.

'When?' she asked in a small voice

'When what?' he asked, knowing full well what she was referring to.

'When will you be back,' she asked, totally changing the content of her question. She was sure that he understood the context of what she was asking before he feigned ignorance.

'Tomorrow, before breakfast, I'll walk you there,' he answered with a small smile.

'Ok,' she said, 'see you then.'

Tom crept back down to the common room, he didn't come across anyone on his way; it was too easy.

'How is she?' Malfoy asked.

'She wants to know when,' Tom said.

'What?' Malfoy asked.

'She knows,' Tom said, 'she knows that I hold her life in my hands, and she wants to know when we plan to end it,' Tom said. They exchanged no more words that evening, for nothing else needed to be said.

The nest day, as promised, Tom arrived at the infirmary to walk Hermione to breakfast. Upon entering the Great Hall she was greeted pretty much by everyone. She really was popular among males and females alike.

Some of the other muggle born's, didn't really approve of her friendship with the evil slithering snakes. But as she had been attacked, and had lain unconscious for three days in the hospital wing, she wasn't the special muggle born anymore; she was much more than that. They looked at each other and then at her with approval; because when the evil snakes started attacking, she would be the first to go. It may have sounded evil to someone not muggle born, but what made matters worse was that she knew she was first. They saw her smile at her Slytherin friends and laugh at something one of them said; and what surprised them the most was that it would kill them to hurt her.

Death was the only way out, and Hermione was being ok about it.

Together they rose and walked to greet her. Hermione, her name would be remembered, the least they could do was stand with her.

'Everyone,' Headmaster Dippet said, 'let's give her some room to breathe. It's good to have you back Miss Stevens.'

'It's good to be back headmaster,' Hermione said.

The professors sitting at the head table looked on in awe. Here one muggle born inspired inter-house-unity, and were she to say 'disappear' so would said unity.

'Its amazing how one child can cause harmonious bliss,' Professor Dumbledore said, with a snigger. 'And should she vanish I fear chaos would ensue.'

'Sounds perfectly reasonable,' Headmaster Dippet said, 'perhaps after graduation we should invite her to teach, then our school shall be even more harmonious.'

'Wonderful.' Professor Dumbledore said, and he was smirking now. What a perfectly wonderful idea he had come up with.

The following days went by without much incident. Students continued to disappear from time to time; but always showed back up with minor injuries, always Obliviated. Tom Riddle evil though he was; he was still a student, an evil mastermind really. Still, he had to stay under the radar, being expelled wasn't an option.

Come the end of their 6th year, Hermione and Tom tied for highest grades in the school; together they broke the record for highest achievement.

For the summer it was back to Wool's orphanage for the two of them. Hermione spent most of her time in her room reading books. She also helped take care of some of the younger children; she also occasionally took trips to the grocery with the kitchen cook.

Tom spent most of his summer holed up in his room; he did on occasion leave the confines of the orphanage and would stay away for days at a time. Tom also noticed that Hermione hardly ever asked him what he did when he was away. He was sure that she thought he was up to no good. Which is entirely true, nothing good came of the trips Tom took. Of course no one cared that he left or even bothered to return, from one of his trips; save Hermione, she was the only one who ever truly cared.

7th year went much the way 6th year went. Tom made head boy, and with privacy of his own rooms; which were near the prefects' bathrooms. It was easier to hold meetings, of course they didn't always meet to kill and torture, sometimes they needed to plan.

Hermione to no one's surprise made head girl. She was also given her own private rooms. This allowed her to hold meetings of her own. Not the secret meeting type; the study group type. As much as she loved the library sometimes it was just nice to hole up in her own rooms and be alone. Her 7th year went slowly but mostly incident free. She was after all head girl, and she had duties.

In late August, Dumbledore approached Hermione and offered her the apprenticeship for transfiguration. The apprenticeship would last three years at most, all of which would never require her to leave the confines of the castle. She knew he had a hidden agenda, not a bad agenda mind you; but an agenda none the less. At the time she wasn't sure what it was she wanted to do. She enjoyed the class as much as anything she'd ever done. She had wanted to think about it and told him this.

As time went by she thought more and more about what she wanted to do. She thought about maybe taking over the Wool's orphanage. After thinking about it she decided that she wanted to open a home for magical children that were orphaned or unwanted by their parents. Love and care was something that came naturally for her. So she secretly owl'd the Ministry about possibly starting an orphanage. She also asked that they keep it quiet about it because she wanted to have everything put together first before they put the word out about it.

A few weeks later, she received a reply from the Minister of Magic. He agreed to funding, and helping with finding a facility or building of one, if need be. It would be tough, but as she spent the last ten years of her life being alone without any family, she thought it high time someone started caring for the orphans.

Christmas finally came around, taking her last trip back to the orphanage over the holiday. She said her good byes, mostly to the children, and gathered the rest of her things and went to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. She used what remained of her vacation making plans. She traveled to locations that might suit her purpose, made from a list that the ministry had sent her. Somewhere near the end of her vacation she came across an old abandoned manor; owned by the ministry. How it came to be in their possession they hadn't said. It belonged to a lord some 30 or 40 years ago. There were over 100 rooms, not counting bathrooms and sitting rooms. She thought it would work perfectly. It was located in a remote part of Ireland accessible by automobile, or horse and buggy.

When she gave the ministry the affirmative they started the set up. She informed them she would be by to setup the wards herself.

After returning to school, she informed Professor Dumbledore that she wasn't taking the apprenticeship. He let her go without asking. Besides he already knew, who do you think told the Ministry about the Lords Manor? After all it had belonged to his family.

The year continued without much trouble. Soon it was time for NEWTs. Even though she hadn't the need, she spends the majority of her free time studying. After taking the test it was time for graduation. There was a ball, and a feast that everyone was invited to.

Tom and Hermione being head boy and girl shared the first dance. It no one had thought that he was possibly out to murder her sometime in the future they would have thought that they would end up together. They were the perfect couple; they looked regal in a sense.

Hermione enjoyed the ball immensely, although leaving all her friends was a bit sad. She danced every dance, and always with someone different from the dance before. She had to say goodbye to all her Slytherin friends, even though they would probably hunt her down within the next few years. They had been very decent to her, and she loved them all dearly; no one was excluded. She would probably never marry.

Tom only danced with Hermione, it was his one chance to say goodbye, and they would probably not meet again. He would in all likelihood send someone to kill her; it's what he did.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Harry Potter**_

**Even If…**

**Chapter 3.**

In the summer of 1945 (after graduation) Hermione started traveling to muggle orphanages, seeking out magical children under the age of 11. She found no more than twenty that summer. She also hired a lovely magical couple to help her run the home while she was traveling and looking for children. Mira and John Jones; they hadn't been able to have children, they were more than happy to adopt. They were thrilled when she had asked them to move into the manor with her.  
The orphanage was named 'Lovely Home Orphanage'. All children agreed that it was indeed a lovely home.

After four long years of peace and quiet things in the world became a bit loud. Hermione had been scouting around in muggle London one afternoon. It was at the orphanage that she had lived at for so many years. She had a report that a little girl by the name of Millie age 5 resided within. She was magical of course, and was instantly on a mission to rescue the little girl, from the clutches of the uncaring home for orphans.

As she climbed the stairs she heard someone call out her name. She stopped and looked down towards the street.

'Hermione is that you,' the man asked.

She was puzzled as to whom it was talking to her, then it hit her, it was Nott. 'Yes I would suppose so,' she answered.

'What brings you here?' he asked.

'Business,' she said, 'you?'

'Just passing by,' he said.

'Well I must be going,' she said, 'it was good to see you.'

'Yes,' he said, 'it was good to see you as well.'

After saying goodbye to her old friend she rang the bell to the orphan's home. After waiting a few minutes the door opened. 'Can I help you?' the woman asked.

'I hope so,' Hermione said stepping inside. The place was just as she remembered, absolutely horrid. After about thirty minutes or so with the man that ran the place, they made plans for her to pick up the little girl the following day before lunch. She was saddened; the man who was in his late 40's hadn't recognized her. Her name hadn't rang any bells. She was a little put out. Her life truly was over in the muggle world, imagine that. The muggle born poster child, with no ties left to the muggle world.

She laughed. It was in that one moment of realization that her life changed forever.

X.x.X.x.X

Meanwhile Tom, who had pretty much disappeared from the world, was taking a break from one of his many travels. 'Did you find her,' Riddle asked.

'Yes,' Nott said, 'although she wasn't where you expected her to be.'

'Where was she?' Riddle asked.

'Wools orphanage,' Nott said.

'What was she doing there?' Riddle asked.

'Adopting a child,' Nott said, 'The man had a loose tongue.'

'You left him alive I presume,' Riddle made it a statement rather than a question. The dark lord never asked that he answer him, unless of course it was actually a question. 'Yes,' Nott said.

'Good keep track of her,' Riddle said, 'Doholov will help you.'

'Of course,' Nott said.

Tom was close to completing his work; he only needed to track down one more artifact. He had made out like a bandit with Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Salazar Slytherin's locket, and several other treasures. He needed to be away by the end of the week, but he wanted to know what Hermione was up to. _'The two of you had better come through,' _he thought.

The next morning as promised Doholov and Nott lurked around Wools Stinking Orphanage. They were hidden with a invisibility charm. She hadn't showed up until 11am. She was wearing business attire, her hair was pulled back, and a stuffed teddy bear with a red bow tucked under her arm. A present no doubt for the little girl.

They watched as she climbed the stairs, and rang the bell.

'What can I do for you,' the woman asked after opening the door.

'I've come for Millie,' Hermione said.

'Oh yes,' the woman said, 'please do come in.'

'Thank you,' Hermione said.

The men stood outside waiting patiently, or as patiently as someone could whilst waiting. Within 20 minutes, she and the small child stepped forth from the building and descended the stairs.

'Well,' Hermione said to the small child, 'we have a fun afternoon planned, what would you like for lunch?'

'Um I don't know,' the girl squeaked.

'How about we find a park and have a picnic,' Hermione asked, 'I have a couple of sandwiches in my bag.'

'Ok,' the little girl said.

'Then I thought we would get some ice cream,' Hermione said.

'What's ice cream miss Hermione,' the girl asked.

'It's very cold but very yummy,' Hermione said, 'and please call me Miah.'

'Shall we go?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, Miss Miah.' Millie said.

Nott and Doholov followed them as they walked the crowded street. They followed them to the part that seemed just out of reach from the children's home. They sad and ate the sandwiches that Hermione had packed for them. After stopping to get some ice cream they then headed into London. St. Mungo's was their next destination. This meant that the little girl was most likely magical.

They followed them Nott stayed outside to keep watch, while Doholov followed them inside. 'Were here for a checkup,' Hermione said to no one in particular. He watched as she approached the lady at the front desk, who she seemed to know.

'Lacey,' Hermione said, 'we've come for a checkup.'

'Right this way Miah,' Lacey said, 'who is this lovely little lady?'

'This is Millie,' Hermione said.

'You've collected another one,' Lacey said, in a hushed tone.

'I rescued her,' Hermione said in hushed tones.

'Good,' Lacey said, 'she looks half starved.'

They continued down the hall and into a little room. He obviously couldn't go into the room with them so he waited outside the door. After about 15 minutes they three of them stepped back out. 'Thank you again', Hermione said, 'I'll stop in tomorrow after lunch to get the rest of those results.'

'Ok Miah,' Lacey said, 'tell the other children that I said hello.'

'Will do,' Hermione said.

Nott and Doholov followed Hermione and the child until they disapparited. They looked at each other; they would have to give up for now. They had a lead, which was all that mattered. They went back to where their lord, and master, was. They walked into the Dark Lord's presence and kneeled before him.

'Tell me what you have learned,' Riddle commanded.

'When I was waiting for her to come out of the examination room with the girl, the receptionist told Hermione that she could gather the test results tomorrow. She also said to tell the other children hello for her. Oh here is the best part, Hermione referred to the adoption of the little girl as rescuing. Not sure what that means though.'

'So what you're saying is that the little girl from yesterday isn't the only child that was taken in by Hermione?' Riddle questioned, 'go back to St. Mungo's tomorrow and follow Hermione, and try to get some information out of the healer that Hermione deals with. Be quiet about it; don't use force unless you have to. No deaths or bloodshed, or I will not be pleased.'

'Yes, My Lord,' they said in unison.

The next day they waited outside for Hermione to show up, seeing as they had no idea as to what time she would show they got there early. Hermione showed at exactly 10:00 in the morning. They followed her inside hidden under the cloak.

Hermione stopped at the desk and waited. After waiting a few minutes an older lady stood up, 'Can I help you dear?' the older woman asked.

'Yes I am here for test results,' Hermione said.

'Oh yes,' the woman said, 'If you'll just follow me, Lacey and Mathew are in the lab now.'

'Thank you very much,' Hermione said.

Nott wasn't surprised that Hermione had polite mannerisms; she had always been increasingly kind. They followed Hermione and the older woman into the lab.

'Miah,' Lacey called out, 'we're just about done.'

'Did you find anything?' Hermione asked.

'We found several things,' Lacey said, 'first do you have any idea who her parents were?'

'No,' Hermione said, 'the director at Wool's said that she was abandoned, they don't know who her parents are. Why do you ask?'

'Well,' Mathew said picking up where Lacey left off, 'we did some tests and have at last figured that one of her parents were magical. We can't be a hundred percent sure as were just guessing but, her magical signature suggests that she isn't muggle born.'

'That's wonderful,' Hermione said, 'what's the bad news?'

'The bad news is that she needs care and love,' Lacey said, "she'll be fine if you give her all your love.'

'Oh well,' Hermione said standing up straight, 'that I can handle.'

'Seriously though,' Lacey said, 'she's malnourished, I doubt they feed any of the children properly at that place.'

Hermione looked back into some of her memories, 'no it wasn't a very comfortable place,' Hermione said, 'but I've got her now'

'That you do, dear girl,' Lacey said, 'that you do.'

Hermione got up to exit the room, holding the door open so that Lacey and Mathew could exit first. As she was exiting, something caught her attention, and she turned to look. 'Lacey,' Hermione called.

'Is something the matter?' Lacey asked, coming towards the partially opened door.

'The cauldron is still lit,' Hermione said, pointing towards the boiling brew.

'That's odd,' Lacey said. Lacey rushed towards the bubbling brew to extinguish the flame and remove the cauldron to a cooling pad. Hermione noticed sparks coming from the cauldron itself.

'Wait,' Hermione called out, wand at the ready. Just as Hermione stepped between the cauldron and Lacey, there was a massive explosion. Hermione had tried to put up a shield, but it hadn't been effective: she managed to protect most of her and Lacey's body; but her face had been left exposed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Harry Potter**_

**Even If…**

**Chapter 4**

It had been six long months since the explosion at St. Mungo's. No one understood how something like that could have happened. There had been an investigation, and it had been declared that it was a tragic accident. After all no one was seriously hurt, right?

Hermione sat in the window at the orphanage looking out towards the forest. At least that's where she thought she was looking. It had been six long months since the explosion at St. Mungo's, and Hermione hadn't been able to see since.

Hermione was startled when one of her children came into the sitting room near the kitchen. There was a very silent question asked, and Hermione almost had to strain to hear it. 'What was that dear?' Hermione asked, turning around to look at the child, except she couldn't actually see.

'You have a visitor,' Millie said, 'should he come here?'

'That's fine dear,' Hermione said, 'why don't you run and find Mrs. Jones and tell her that there is a gentleman in the doorway that needs showing in. Tell her I'm in the first sitting room near the kitchen.'

'Ok, Miss Miah,' Millie said, 'how about tea?'

'That won't be necessary dear,' Hermione said, 'why don't you run along and play when you're done fetching Mrs. Jones.'

'Yes, Miss Miah,' Millie said.

Even though Hermione couldn't see her, she could tell that Millie was a delightful child. She had only been at the Lovely Home Orphanage for six months but she was delightful. She already had many friends and even a little admirer, even if it was just Hermione's pet cat.

After a few minutes there was a light tap at the door, 'Come in,' Hermione called.

'Miss,' Mrs. Jones said, 'there is a Mr. Malfoy here to see you.'

'Show him in Mrs. Jones,' Hermione said, 'oh could you have Tilly bring us tea for two?'

'Yes, miss,' Mrs. Jones said.

'Mrs. Jones,' Hermione called before she disappeared from the room, 'how many more times must I ask you to call me Miah, before you cave in and just call me by my name?'

'As for as long as I am alive my dear,' Mrs. Jones said lightly before exiting.

'Hermione,' Malfoy said, his voice was deeper than she remembered it being.

'Abraxas,' Hermione said, 'please sit.'

'I've come to see you,' Malfoy said.

'I know why you're here Abraxas,' Hermione said, 'why did he send you?'

'He didn't send me, for the reason you think he sent me,' Malfoy said.

'Oh?' she said, 'I'm intrigued please enlighten me.'

'You should know that six months ago, Tom told Nott and Doholov to trail you,' Malfoy said, 'he didn't mean any harm. You know how he gets; he wants to know what everyone is doing, all the time.'

'What has this got to do with the accident?' Hermione asked.

'Well Nott and Doholov were both there that day,' Malfoy said, 'they were in the room with you. They hadn't noticed the cauldron until you had questioned Lacey about it.'

'What are you trying to say Abraxas?' Hermione asked.

'I'm trying to say that going back over Nott's and Doholov's memories, we don't believe it was an accident.' Malfoy said, 'we think that Mathew was conducting an experiment on company time and it went wrong.'

'Oh,' Hermione said.

'I really am sorry,' Malfoy said reaching out for her hand.

'It's not your fault,' Hermione said, 'so Tom knows about the orphanage then?"

'Yes,' Malfoy said, 'he laughed when we discovered the orphanage. He thought you were doing something secret for the ministry. He didn't realize that saving magical orphans from muggle orphanages was something that you would do. He was impressed.'

'I'm glad that he's impressed,' Hermione said, 'he'll be starting his reign of power soon won't he?'

'in a year or two, he has a few things that he wants to do before then,' Malfoy said.

'Is getting rid of me included in that?' she asked

'Most likely,' Malfoy said rubbing his fingers over the back of her hand in circles.

'Then he knows that I don't have much longer to live,' Hermione said pulling her hand from his. She stood up and walked over to the window that she couldn't see out of; but knew it was there all the same.

'He knows,' Malfoy said.

'It won't be long then,' Hermione said, 'he'll want to kill me before my health starts to decline any further. He would see it as putting me out of my misery, for I'm sure that if he saw that it would be worse to live with my declining health, he would see fit to leave me be.'

'You know him well,' Malfoy said.

'We grew up together, and then grew apart together,' Hermione said, 'he was my best friend, and my enemy.'

'Hermione,' Malfoy said snaking his arm around her waist, 'you should enjoy the time you have left.'

'I have children to look after,' Hermione said, 'and please don't say my name with such feeling, it's unpleasant.'

'Hermione,' her repeated, 'I have loved you for several years.'

'I'm not sure what you want me to say,' she said. She laid her head against his shoulder; she lifted her hands to his face and ran her fingers across his cheek bones, over the bridge of his nose, down over his lips and around his chin. She continued down his neck till she reached his shoulders. 'Your shoulders are broader, and you have worry lines and you have some stubble on your chin. Dear Abraxas you've grown.' She whispered the last part, oh how she wished she could look upon him.

'You haven't changed at all,' Malfoy said, 'you still look the same, young and beautiful and full of life.'

'You should leave Abraxas,' Hermione said, 'Tom wouldn't want you to stay longer than it took to deliver the message, wouldn't want you to get thoughts about whisking me away to some safe place.'

'I know I can't stay,' Malfoy said, 'but I had to tell you how I felt.'

'I know how you feel,' Hermione said looking up at him like she would if she could actually see his face. 'And if you weren't destined for something more than this I would ask you to defy Riddle and stay here with me until my day of reckoning; but I can't, and you won't, so you should leave.'

'Alright,' Malfoy said, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own, they stayed locked for only moments; but it felt like a life time. 'A kiss to remember you by,' he kissed her again lightly on the lips, 'a lock of hair so that I can dream about you,' he took a knife and cut a small lock from the back of her neck, barely noticeable. 'A token of my love and affection for you,' he took a ring and a plain piece of chain from his pocket, it wasn't fancy, it hadn't been expensive. He slipped it over her head and tucked it under her blouse. 'So you won't forget me, or my love for you.'

Then she did the most unexpected thing, she lunged at him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard. 'So I'll have something to dream about,' was all she said, as she led him back to the foyer that held the way out.

She stood there just outside the door as he disapparited away. She was a bit sad, heavy laden perhaps; who knew. She stood there for some time, it looked as though she was staring off into space; but she really couldn't see anything. As she turned to walk back inside she thought she heard something and turned around wand drawn 'Who's there?' she asked, 'I can hear you breathing.'

'Calm yourself,' a man said, 'I mean you no harm, but perhaps we could move inside? The neighbors are staring.'

She laughed, 'Professor,' she said, 'please do come in.'

'I heard what happened child, I tell you how sorry I am that I wasn't able to come and see you sooner,' Professor Dumbledore said.

'There's no need for subtleties professor,' Hermione said, 'would you like some tea?'

'That would be lovely,' Dumbledore said.

'Tilly,' she called, and a small house elf popped in.

'Yes, miss Miah,' she said.

'Would you be a dear and bring us tea for two?' Hermione asked the house elf nicely.

'Yes mam,' Tilly said.

'Thank you,' Hermione said.

'I thought that while we're waiting for tea I would tell you why I'm here,' Dumbledore said.

'Yes please,' Hermione said.

'I'm sure you know how much danger you're in,' Dumbledore started, 'you have to know that he's aiming for you. You must allow me to relocate you for your safety.'

'With all due respect sir, I don't have all that much longer to live,' Hermione said, 'The healers at St. Mungo's gave me a year at most before things start to go downhill, worse than they are now. Losing my sight was just the start of it. By the end of it I'll be begging someone to put me out of my misery.'

'So Tom would be doing you a service,' Dumbledore said, 'still you must know that your work must continue. You must allow me the chance to try and find a cure, or at least a way to prolong your life.'

'Sir, please just let it go,' Hermione said, 'I know that dying like this would be a waste of life. You don't have to tell me that. I plan to devote my time, up until my last dying breath, giving these children all my love and care, and all the knowledge I have to offer. So what that I will never know a man's touch or that I won't have the chance to carry and give birth to a child. The way I see it, this orphanage is my life, and the children residing inside these walls and the ones I have yet to find, are my children. From the first I found in the summer of 1945 to my most recent find of six months ago. I love them all, to me this is as good as it gets.'

'Well,' Dumbledore said, 'I'll leave you to it; please don't hesitate to contact me if you need my assistance in any way.'

'Professor,' Hermione said, 'there is one thing you can do for me.'

'What is that my dear,' Dumbledore asked.

'You can call me Miah,' Hermione said.

Before tea could arrive yet again, the company was shown to the foyer, which in turn leads to the way out. Hermione sat and drank tea alone for the second time that day. She had to wonder how many other people would come out of the woodwork between now and the time her life would expire. Would he come for her and kill her? Would he leave her to suffer and die in a painful agony? With Tom you would never know. He would probably send one of his followers to kill her, and instead of listening to instructions, they would go off on one of their own half-baked plans and others would suffer in the process.

Something had to be done; she rose to seek out Mr. Jones. She had to reset the wards; he would have to help her walk the perimeter of the manor.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: **Harry potter does not in any way shape or form belong to me; I'm not the brilliant J.K. Rowling

**Even If…**

**Chapter 5**

After Mr. Jones helped Hermione with the wards, they retired to the dining room where dinner was waiting. The children were already sitting at the table waiting for them to return. The children had been sad when they heard that Hermione had been hurt at St. Mungo's all those months ago. Some of them didn't understand how she couldn't be healed; after all it's a place for healing isn't it?

Hermione had done everything to try and ease their fears, she told them that they would be taken care of should something happen to her. They would be safe from danger, and they would never want for anything. The ministry had been very generous; they had taken to paying for everything that they needed. Some of the children were left with money from their parents when they passed away. This money would be useful when they started school in a few months or years, whenever it was time for them to start school.

The next few days went very slowly. Time ticked by at an unbearable pace; she was quite literally waiting for her death song. Waiting for the moment that would end her agony; would it ever come? It was nearly the end of November; she decided she needed to have a talk with Mr. and Mrs. Jones.

'Did you need something dear?' Mrs. Jones asked.

'Should someone come to visit in the next few days, I want you to bring them to where ever I am, If I'm with one of the children show them to my private study,' Hermione said.

'Is there a problem dear?' Mrs. Jones asked.

'Yes,' Hermione said, 'I may very well not live very much longer. Now should something happen I want you to contact Headmaster Dumbledore, at Hogwarts.'

'Of course dear,' Mrs. Jones said.

'I want to thank you for assisting me all these years,' Hermione said, 'I already alerted the Ministry about my health. They have agreed to put you as head of the Home after my passing.'

'We don't want to upset you,' Mr. Jones said, 'but why are we talking about this? The healer said that you have months left before your health starts to decline further. What aren't you telling us?'

'The man or men that will be coming in the next few days intend to harm me,' Hermione said, 'and when I say harm I mean kill. I want you to stay out of the way; I don't want you to get hurt. I don't believe they'll go after the children, but try to keep them in the south wing of the Manor.'

'Why don't you fight them?' Mr. Jones asked.

'Because it's my destiny,' Hermione said, 'I've done all I can here. I'm already dying, better to get it over quickly while I'm resigned and ready to die, then in a few months when I change my mind and decide that I want to live.'

'I didn't take you for a coward,' Mr. Jones said, 'I thought that you were trying to accomplish something.'

'But I have,' Hermione cried passionately, 'if I know anything it's about loss and loneliness, and if one less child is lonely and miserable because of this place then, I, we must have accomplished something. We must have made a difference in someone's life.'

There were no words after that; the Jones couple was speechless at Hermione's declaration. She had accomplished so much for the abandoned and parentless magical children from pureblood to the muggle born, and once more she had made them happy; she had given them a life that they could boast about. Sure their family wasn't conventional, but Miss Miah was their hero. She had saved them from the cruelty of the world, gave them a reason to hope.

Hermione walked slowly up to her study, she was expecting her healer Lacey to accompany her. They would be there soon and she found it easier if she was already in her private rooms when they arrived.

After the healers came and went, she did some more waiting. She went through all of her checklists in her head. Had she covered everything? She couldn't see to make lists; but then would she be in this predicament if the accident at St. Mungo's never happened? it would probably soon; but at this minute, doubtful.

Nighttime had come, and there was still no sign that anyone was coming. Perhaps they were waiting for everyone in the manor to be asleep. Or maybe she was just really paranoid; perhaps a bit of both. After making her rounds, saying good night to every child: she tucked them in, and gave hugs. She told stories to the younger children, and by the time she was done she was very tired herself. So she went to bed.

She lay there in one of her favorite nightgowns thinking. She thought about all the things that she hadn't the chance to do. Had she lived longer she would have gotten married, possibly had a child of her own. Not that the children at the orphanage weren't her children, they were; but it wasn't the same.

No doubt any man that she would marry would have to be open minded about taking care of children every day. Children that weren't his own offspring; men were more fickle than women sometimes.

After she fell asleep, around 12:30am, there was a knock at her door. 'Mistress,' Tilly called, 'someone's here to see you, mistress and master Jones are asleep in bed.'

'It's alright Tilly,' Hermione said, 'go ahead and show them to my sitting room I won't be but a moment.'

'Yes, mistress,' Tilly said.

Hermione dressed and slipped her robe on over her night gown. She thought against it once she had it on, it felt so heavy; but was now really the time to be self-conscious?

Upon entering the sitting room she was met with the presence of her childhood friend, Tom Riddle. He didn't really look like the boy she once knew; he had changed over the last several years. Once boyish charm lurked in his face and now his eyes lived a rugged haggard appearance. Tom had changed; he wasn't really Tom anymore, and although she couldn't see it, she could feel it.

'Hello Tom,' Hermione said, 'is there a reason that you're here so late?'

'I wanted to be courteous and not wake your children,' Riddle said, 'I can if you like?'

'Tom, ever the joker,' Hermione said, 'although I gather you're not here to tell jokes badly or poke fun at me.'

'No,' Riddle said, 'you haven't changed much since school.'

'I think I've changed quite a bit, Tom,' Hermione said.

'You're still as beautiful as ever,' Riddle said,' Despite losing your eyesight.'

'Tom as much as I would like to continue with the small talk, I believe there may actually be a reason why you're here.'

'You know why I'm here,' Riddle said, moving towards her, 'although I have to say I'm sorry it had to end like this.'

'You won't hurt the children, or the Jones's right?' Hermione asked.

'Of course not,' Riddle said, 'children can't hurt me until they become adults, and I don't consider a small group of 5 and 6 year olds a threat. The elderly couple has nothing to worry about; they will take care of your children well.'

'You know what I thought of when deciding on starting this orphanage?' Hermione said, 'I thought of all the pain we went through at the muggle orphanage, how they hadn't cared whether we lived or died. I thought that maybe if someone loved them enough that perhaps they would lead a happy life.'

'What about you,' Tom asked, 'are you happy?'

'Yes,' Hermione said, 'although I would be happier if I could see. I can imagine you sitting in the chair there, with a half smirk, half scowl on your face. I can see you pretending to be indifferent to me. Should I make the shadows dance for you before you finish what you came for? How about a raincloud, to make your evening complete?'

'As wonderful as that would be, why prolong the inevitable?' Riddle said. He was now standing next to her. Pulling out his wand, he whispered something in Latin: _'Adficio veneficus insquequo nex.'_

She couldn't quite hear what he said, nor did she understand what he was saying. She suddenly felt drained. Picking her up he carried her into her bedroom and laid her on the bed. 'Tom,' Hermione said, 'what's happening to me?'

'I'm trying out a new spell,' Riddle said, 'it drains away your magic, which in turn drains away your energy. In the end you'll fall asleep and never wake up.'

'You could have just used a poison,' Hermione said, 'it would be quicker.'

'I thought I would sit with you until your too tired to speak,' Riddle said sitting on the edge of her bed, 'it seemed less evil to let you fall asleep and die than to just outright kill you.'

'This way you can say everything you want to say,' Hermione said, 'you realize that if you had a conscience that this would make you feel horrible.'

'But alas, I don't have a conscience,' Riddle finished.

'Can I ask you something?' Hermione asked.

'Since you are dying, I see no harm,' Riddle said.

'Do you hate me?' Hermione asked.

'No,' Riddle answered after a few moments of silence, 'I could never hate you.'

'I love you,' Hermione said, 'since we were children, and you would make fun of me. I used to pretend that I couldn't stand you. The day that I accidentally turned the floor to quicksand was the first time I felt real anger towards you; but my love for you has never lessened. Even though I know you probably never felt the same way, I never stopped.'

After Hermione finished her speech she closed her eyes, and her breathing hitched. She stretched her hand towards where she thought his voice came from and she cupped his cheek. His hand cupped her hand in a loving gesture before her hand went limp.

He put his hand upon her heart to check for a beat, and there was none. He checked her breathing, and realized she was gone. He knelt down next to the bed and kissed her cheeks, her eyes and then her mouth. 'Fair well my star crossed friend,' Riddle said in a whispered tone, 'may you finally be at peace.'

Soon after Riddle slipped from the room, Dumbledore was summoned by Tilly. She had been given strict instructions to inform Dumbledore the moment that Hermione had passed.

After everyone in the Manor said their sorrowful goodbyes to Hermione, Dumbledore whisked her away to somewhere private. She was buried in a special place under a weeping willow behind the manor, it was where she would want to be; close to home. Her tombstone read, _'Hermione J. Stevens. Always aimed for the stars. Well-loved and cherished.1926- 1949.'_


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

**A/N: please remember that this story is AU: sure some of the same events happen as in the books but I've changed things up a bit. Some of the characters may seem a bit OOC but that can't be helped. I am not the brilliant author that came up with the Harry Potter books**

**I put this part in because I didn't want to just jump past what happened with Harry and his parents. I didn't put the full events in and I won't until later. I hope it isn't too vague. **

**Even If…**

**Chapter 6 Explaining the Past**

In the year 1981, The Dark Lord, Voldemort, left his lair to confront the child that would destroy him. It didn't matter that he was just a child; the fact remained that he would strike him down while he was young and defenseless. It was the perfect plan: go in and kill the boy, and should his parents get in the way kill them too. That was until he arrived at the family's house; someone was there that shouldn't have been. He couldn't even figure out how she was alive, let alone 19 years of age. He had watched her die, hell he had muttered the spell that killed her.

It hadn't mattered, he just stood there and stared at the woman standing in the open door way. He may have said her name aloud, "Hermione?" No, he shook his head. The Dark Lord doesn't get distracted by ghosts. "Move out of the way girl," he said, "Or dies."

"You'll have to strike me down," she said loudly and defiantly, "I will not let you pass."

"So be it," he said raising his wand, "Avada Kedavra." She countered with "stupefy". They faced off what seemed minutes; but was in fact just seconds. After about a minute her wand fell from her hand. It was amazing she hadn't fallen over dead, she had quite literally disappeared.

It didn't matter what happened to her he kept going up the stairs, he encountered that fool Potter and he knocked him out with a _stupefy._ The man went down with a thud. Voldemort went farther up the stairs and into the first room he came to. There he saw a woman and the child in question. She was telling the child that she loved him, _"Goodie," he thought to himself, "she knows what's coming."_ Yes it was odd that he would think with such words but "goodie," was so much better than "yay."

The woman finally looked up and saw him. She cried out that he should spare Harry.  
"No," he said, and cursed her, and she fell. _"Finally," _he thought, the boy looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Voldemort raised his wand and said the fateful words, "Avada Kedavra."

Something had gone wrong; the spell just sort of bounced off the head of the child and struck Voldemort in the chest. He felt his body disintegrate; it felt like he was melting away into nothing. Then he fled from the room down the stairs and out the front door. Something had gone terribly wrong and he was totally unsure what it was.

Soon after Voldemort was destroyed, members of the order showed at James and Lilly's home. The door was open, James was lying at the bottom of the stairs rubbing his head, he couldn't figure out what had happened. He was having a hard time finding leverage to stand, he was dizzy and wobbly. Lilly lay unconscious, in the spot where Voldemort stuck her down. Harry cried his little heart out, standing in his crib reaching out for his mum.

**Chapter 7 Exploring the Future**

In the summer of 1991 Harry Potter received his acceptance letter. He had always known he was a wizard, his mother and father had told him so. He hadn't been surprised when it arrived, his father threw a party, and everyone from the "Order" had been invited. Sirius, Harry's godfather, had gotten Harry a broom. He of course forgot that he wouldn't be able to take it with him to school, as first years are not allowed to bring their own broom. "I'm sorry Harry," Sirius said, "I quite forgot about that."

"It's alright Sirius," Harry said, "I can always practice my flying when I'm home for winter holiday."

Remus, well seeing as Remus was really smart and practical, he got Harry some quills and a journal. "It's to record all the things you want to remember while you're away at Hogwarts." Harry thanked him in return for the thought, although he confessed to not knowing that he would ever use them. Everyone laughed, "I won't be surprised if you don't," Remus said, "but just in case, keep them close, you never know."

Lilly and James gifted Harry with a snowy owl, "So you can write to us whenever you like," Lilly said.

"Yes," said James, "we expect a letter as soon as you arrive."

"Of course," Harry said.

Meanwhile at "The Lovely Home Orphanage",

"Hermione," Mrs. Jones called, "you've a letter dear."

"Oh?" the little girl said, "who would send me a letter."

"Well go on," Mrs. Jones said, "open it."

It was her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had known for a few years that she was a witch ever since her fist accidental episode two years back_._

_She had created a rain cloud out in the garden. "Child what are you doing," the Mr. Jones asked.__  
__"You said that the flowers would die if it didn't rain," she cried, "so I made it rain. Did I do something bad the child asked?"_  
_He noticed that as she started to get upset that the cloud went from a small sized rain cloud to a larger cloud that looked like it could make a bit of damage if not kept under control._  
_"No dear," Mr. Jones said, "You did well." Telling her that she did well caused her and the cloud to calm down. _

"Well what do I do now?" the girl asked.

"We have to take a trip to Diagon Alley," Mrs. Jones said.

Hermione didn't say a word she just looked over her letter and shopping list, there was a lot there, and it was probably costly. "It looks a bit expensive," she said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry dear," Mrs. Jones said, "we've plenty enough to pay for it."

"But what about the other children?" she asked, "What will they use to get supplies?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Mrs. Jones said.

~_skip forwards to the Hogwarts Express~_

Hermione was walking through the hall on the train looking for a compartment, when she stumbled across the compartment with three young male wizards. "Hello," she said, "is there room for one more?"

"Sure," Harry said, "I'm Harry Potter, this is Ronald Wesley, and next to you are Neville Longbottom."

They waited for Hermione to answer, the looked at her oddly, "Oh right," she said, "I'm Hermione Granger; you can call me Hermione or Miah. Everybody does."

"Might we ask who everyone entails?" Ron asked.

"Everyone at home," Hermione said.

"Well then Hermione," Neville said, "it is alright that I call you Hermione right? I just thought that I would be a little different from everybody else."

She giggled at this, "It's fine," she said, "do you all know any spells?"

"My brother gave me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow," Ron said, "that's my rat. He's been in the family for ages."

"We'll let's see then," Hermione said, trying not to sound demanding. She hadn't seen anyone do magic outside of the orphanage and now she was on a train headed towards a school for magic. Not only would she get to practice, she would get to learn; she was a bit excited.

"Alright," he said clearing his voice, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." They waited but nothing happened, she tried very hard not to giggle but couldn't help it.

"Sorry mate," Harry said, "must be a dud."

"I'll get them," Ron said, "I can believe they got me again."

"You said your brother gave it to you?" Hermione asked, and when he nodded his head she said, "Sounds like your brother is a bit of a trickster."

"Just a bit?" Neville said, "More like a right menace, and he's a twin at that."

"Goodness," Hermione said, "sounds dreadfully retched."

"You use awfully big words for being 11," Ron said, "how come you couldn't have said something like, "how awful," or "that's horrible."

"Because it would be incredibly dull," Hermione said, "I try to say something confusing every day. It's a habit."

"Well don't get angry with us when we just laugh and ask huh?" Harry said, "Some days are brighter than others."

"I must agree with you there Harry," Hermione said, "it is ok for me to call you Harry?"

"Of course," Harry said, "and if it's alright I'll call you Miah."

_The events that happen through the years remain the same as told in the books minus a few things, and including a few others. _

_Harry, Hermione and Ron followed the clues to the Philosophers stone. Harry used his touch to make Professor Quirrill dissolve into dust, because of the love his mother protected him with. He can talk to snakes, and his wand is the same of that of lord Voldemort._

_In year two Harry Hermione and Ron follow the clues that lead Harry to the chamber of secrets. Hermione is petrified, and Ron screams like a girl when facing Giant spiders. Professor Snape writes a letter to the Potters about it, tells them that they should worry. Mrs. Jones comes to see Hermione once Hermione is no longer petrified._

_In year three, Harry Hermione, and Ron follow the clues that lead them to discovering that Professor Lupin is a werewolf and also to the discovery that Peter Pettigrew was Ron's rat. They still get dragged to the womping willow, and save Buck Beak the Hippogriff._

_Hermione goes home with Harry for part of the summer before fourth year. They have a grand time; they try to teach her to play Quidditch. When James and Lilly were alone they discussed how much Hermione looked like the Hermione they had gone to school with. It wasn't until the end of the summer that they realized that it was indeed her. Remus had it figured the moment he saw her in third year. Severus had commented that he knew the moment he saw her but professor Dumbledore asked him not to say anything. Sirius and James took everyone to the world cup. They met up with the Weasley's there, they had the celebration afterwards. Ron still went on and on about how great Viktor Krum was. Then there was the raid by the death eaters. Everyone got separated from everyone. Hermione stuck by Harry and somehow they managed to get away. _

_In fourth year Hogwarts participated in the Tri-wizard tournament, Harry was chosen as a champion not by choice. It was her Flour, Cedric, Viktor, and Harry. Hermione went with Viktor to the Yule Ball. Ron didn't get jealous and they didn't argue. Neville was a bit mad thought that he hadn't thought to ask her. Ginny was a bit upset that Harry hadn't asked her to go.__  
__In the maze, Harry stunned Cedric and then shot red sparks into the air before grabbing the Cup. It was then that Voldemort rose again, Harry managed to somehow escape again, but it wasn't the love of his parents that helped him escape, it was something else, or someone else that helped him. _

_That summer Harry, Hermione and Ron spent some of the summer at the Potters._

_Fifth year started and it was then that Severus started following Hermione around when she wondered around alone, then not more than a week into the school year she had been going down the stairs from the dorm, headed towards the potions room. When all of a sudden she stopped, he watched as she struggled to move, then Draco appeared, and he called out to her. She was just able to move her head to mouth the word help before she disappeared into nothing._


	7. Chapter 8

**Even If…**

**Chapter 8. Back to the past**

It was 1975, and the term had just started. So why, was there a young lady that no one knew lying unconscious in the infirmary. Headmaster Dumbledore didn't seem all that surprised to see the girl. She laid unconscious for 3 or 4 days, when she woke up. After finally waking up enough to talk, she confessed that she was Hermione Granger, a fifth year student, and then she asked where she was. When they told her she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. She asked what year it was and when they said 1975 she didn't flinch, she didn't comment that it wasn't the right year. She just nodded her head and asked when she could go back to class. Needless the teachers were all stumped.

There were a few teachers though that thought she looked very much like an old student that hadn't been in school for over 30 years. Professor Slughorn thought she looked remarkably like Hermione Stevens. He was distraught to hear of her passing, she had been one of his favorite students.

Headmaster Dumbledore told him strictly that he wasn't allowed to say anything to her about it. He didn't want her thinking that we only see an old friend, instead of a student that is stranded in a time she doesn't know, and without a friend in the world.

Hermione upon being released from the hospital wing went to the library, as it was the only place that made her comfortable. Of course she couldn't escape the clutches of Headmaster Dumbledore for very long. "You need to be sorted dear child," he had said, "might as well get it out of the way."

"If you say so Headmaster," she said, "I really just want to find a good book and fall into it."

"Sure dear," he said approvingly, "but not until your sorted into the right house."

As it turns out she was sorted into Gryffindor , "you dear child shall do great things," the sorting had said, "and we all know that of the greatest people came from Gryffindor."

"Thank you," she said to the hat, and to headmaster Dumbledore.

She decided to go back to the library until it was time to go to the Great Hall for dinner. After sometime passed she started on her way to dinner, when she walked in she stopped in the door way, she had no idea where she was supposed to sit, or at which table. Everyone looked at her; she saw a girl whisper into another girl's ear.

The girl stood up and walked towards her, Hermione didn't know what to do, she was suddenly nervous. "Hi," the girl said, "I'm Lilly, are you Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Then you'll sit with us," Lilly said, "Professor McGonagall, told me there was a new student and that I should welcome you."

"Oh," Hermione said, "thank you then."

"Anytime," Lilly said, "You're welcome to sit with us, I'll introduce you to my friends."

"I would like that," Hermione said.

They walked together; Lilly noticed that Hermione was reluctant to walk over to the table. Lilly looped her arm though Hermione's arm and told her that it would be fine. After sitting down at the table she introduced everyone, "Meet James Potter," Lilly said, "and next to him is Sirius Black, next to him is Remus Lupin, and last but not least Peter Pettigrew; also known as Prongs, Padfoot, Mooney and Wormtail."

"Those are most interesting names," Hermione said with a giggle, "I can't admit to hearing such names before."

"And what's your name," Remus asked, "if you don't mind us asking."

"I'm sorry," she said trying to control her giggling, "I'm Hermione Granger, but you can call me Miah."

They all nodded and smiled, the girl was smart and creative, and "why do people call you Miah?" Remus asked.

"Because it's easier for small children to say Miah, than to try and say Hermione," Hermione said, "although I have no idea why young children would want to say my name in the first place, I don't recall knowing any."

"You really don't remember how you came to be here or where you're from?" Lilly asked.

"No," Hermione said, "I can't remember at all. I have a feeling though that I may be here for a while, and I would be grateful if you would be friends with me."

"We would love to," Remus said, "say how do you feel about studying?"

"Oh I love studying," Hermione said, "and reading and libraries. Actually if it has books you'll more than likely to find me in the library than at dinner."

After dinner Lilly showed Hermione back to the common room, and then showed her where she would be sleeping. Hermione was in the room with Lilly, Hermione was happy to know that she would at least know someone.

Lilly showed Hermione how to get to Gryffindor tower, showed her the common room, and introduced her to different people already lingering in the common room. She showed her up to the girl dorms. She put what few things she had away, "I imagine that Headmaster Dumbledore will help you with acquiring a few things," Lilly said, "I can go with you to talk to Professor McGonagall tomorrow if you like. In the mean time you can borrow one of my uniforms and robes if you like."

"That would be lovely," Hermione said, "I don't know how to thank you."

"Nonsense," Lilly said, "let me be your friend, which will be plenty."

Lilly left Hermione to her thoughts, while the girl readied for bed. It was a lot for a girl to digest, the girl didn't have anyone. She didn't have clothes or books; she didn't have memory of her family or her friends.

The boys were sitting up waiting for Lilly to descend the steps, they looked at her waiting for some kind of information on the girl they had just met. Miah, she was different than anyone they had ever met.

"She didn't say much," Lilly said, "I think she's a bit worried about getting close to anyone. She doesn't remember where she came from or how she got her. She told me that she doesn't think that she has any family to worry about her. You think someone would remember if they had a mum or dad. She said that she wants to try and settle here until it's time for her to return, she feels lost."

"So what you're saying is that we should help her out," Remus said, "I don't think we'll have to worry much once she gets settled in. the only question I have is where will she go for Christmas holiday, we can't just leave her here alone."

"We'll figure that out when the time comes," Lilly said, "just concentrate on helping her settle in."

"Yes, ma'am," Remus said with an imitation salute.

Over the following weeks Hermione settled in quickly, she became fast friends with most everyone; except Slytherin. Hermione and Lilly also became very close, sometimes if you looked at the right angle they looked like sisters. Miah, Lilly and Remus started studying together, and they found that they worked well together. Sure they didn't talk a lot but the fact that they had someone to do homework with help a lot.

To Lilly's and Remus's delight, Hermione turned out to be brilliant. Although she preferred to spend her time in the library pouring over books, she was really very nice, and helpful if anyone had problems. Remus enjoyed spending not only study time with Miah; but free time as well.

Lilly looked at Miah as a second sister; she was starting to become attached. She secretly hoped that Miah would never leave. Miah felt the same about Lilly, she became the sister she never had. She got along well with James and Sirius, but she thought they were a bit much sometimes. Remus was quiet and usually silent except when they were discussing something to do with class. They got on famously and it hadn't taken long for Miah to figure out that Ramus was a werewolf.

After she had initially figured out why he was disappearing she decided that she would get him a pepper up potion, and a rejuvenation potion from madam Pomfrey. When the nurse asked who they were for she told her a friend. When she handed the potions to Remus he looked confused, the look of befuddlement was only slightly funny and caused her and Lilly to giggle a bit.

"They won't bite you Remus," Miah said, "just take them."

"How did you know I needed them?" Remus asked.

"It took me a bit to figure it out," Miah said, "but you disappear 3 days every month and always around the full moon. James and Sirius are usually with you, and you always return so tired in the morning. There's nothing wrong with you, so don't even try to tell me that you're a horrid monster I won't listen."

"Miah," Remus said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's quite alright," Miah said, "I forgive you because you have a right to your privacy. I had no right, but I thought you could use a little cheering up so take them and drink them."

"Thank you, Miah," Remus said.

"That's what friends are for," Miah said, "I know you would do the same for me, granted it would drolly be just because I stayed up all night studying in the library or fell asleep at 3am reading a book and forgot to look at the clock even once."

"I'm sure that if that should happen that I will gladly bring you a pepper up potion straight away," Remus said, and they all laughed. It wasn't hard to believe that Miah would fall asleep in the library; but the fact being is that it had already happened several times. And several times he had brought her the potion to help pep her up.

Christmas approached quicker than they imagined, Lilly took it upon herself to invite Miah home for Christmas. When her mother sent her a letter saying that any of her friends were welcome over the holiday Lilly immediately asked Miah if she wanted to visit her home. Miah immediately said yes, that she would love to meet her family, and thank them for bringing such a wonderful person into the world. Lilly couldn't help but hug Miah; she hugged her so hard she nearly knocked her over.

Miah did something then that no one expected she knew that James and Sirius were watching. "Lilly," Miah said, "I didn't know you felt that way." Miah turned her and Lilly around so made it look like they were kissing. When they turned around James and Sirius were dumbfounded. That had been the last straw, Miah and lily busted into fits of laughter. They gave each other a high five; they would secretly giggle about it every time James would give them an inquisitive look. Remus seemed to be lost somewhere in translation as he wasn't there when the girls pulled a prank on the boys.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" he asked Miah the one day.

"You don't want to know," Miah said, "not that you wouldn't think that it's funny. Just that it was directed more towards James and his affection towards lily. I couldn't control myself."

"Maybe I don't want to know," Remus said, "I'll let you have this inside joke, but next time try to include me."

"I'll try," Miah said.

The time to leave the school for the holidays came, and they boarded the Hogwarts express. They all sat together in the same compartments. "I will be back in a bit, "Lilly said, "You know prefect's duties."

"Ok dear, "Miah said, "we'll be here most likely."

"You better be," Lilly said winking at Miah.

"Ugh," James said, "if I didn't know better I would say that you two are dating or something."

"Don't be silly James," Miah said, "We do it just to annoy you."

"I wish you would stop," James said.

"Oh but you get annoyed so well," Miah said.

"You're incorrigible," Sirius said.

"Well yes," Miah said, "I guess I forgot to tell you when we first met. Can you imagine, "hello my name is Hermione granger, but you can call me Miah, I'm incorrigible."

They laughed at what she said, "See I thought not, better to let you figure it out for yourself," she said, settling down to read a book.

Before they knew it, Lilly was back and then shortly after it was time to get off the train, and part ways. "boy's it isn't for forever," Miah said, giving each a hug after Lilly said her good byes, "it's just a few short weeks, then we'll all be together again, and Lilly and I will be forcing you to study for your OWL"s. You'll wish we were still on vacation."

"Go," Remus said, "I got them, be well. We'll see you soon." They hugged for an extra few seconds, sometimes Remus felt she was the sister he never had, and other times he thought she was a bit more. He kissed her forehead, and she smiled at him. Turning and walking away with Lilly she turned around once before turning the corner. Yes perhaps there was room for something more, wouldn't do to rush things.


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want to thank those of you who are keeping up with this story. Please leave me a review, I would really like to know if you like it or not. Otherwise I may get discouraged and decide not to finish this story.**

**Even If… **

**Chapter 9**

Lilly and Miah were picked up by, lilies parents. They were nice people, Lilly's mum couldn't be prouder of her daughter being a witch. She was really very welcoming of Miah, treated her like a third daughter. Lilly's sister Petunia was nice in her own way. You could tell that she was a bit jealous of lilies magical abilities. Lilly and Miah vowed to try to keep the magic talk to a minimum. They tried to include Petunia, in things they did.

Lilly's father was kind and unassuming. He was able to hold an intelligent conversation; but because Miah couldn't remember anything about anything that wasn't magic related from before she lost her memory their conversations were usually about Lilly's father's job. Lilly and her father showed her how to use some of the smaller kitchen appliances, and he admitted that he had no idea how to use the washing machine. 'That makes two of us,' Miah said, and they laughed.

Miah felt quite at home with Lilly's family, and Lilly's family liked having here there. They extended her an invitation to stay the summer; she didn't have anywhere else to go, so she had no reason to say no to the invitation.

Lilly's family took them to the train platform, and left them at the entrance to 9¾. Miah was embraced by not just Lilly's mum and dad but her sister Petunia too. They had asked her to consider staying with them over the summer and when she decided to have Lilly sent her answer in one of her letters home. Miah promised to make a decision soon.

Upon going through the entrance to 9 ¾ they were bombarded by James and Sirius who were silently awaiting their arrival. They were enveloped in hugs, after hug from the four boys. 'We missed you two,' James said, 'did you have a Happy Christmas?'

'Yes,' Lilly said, 'it was quite fun actually. They took to Miah very well, even invited her back over the summer if she didn't have other plans.'

'I was thinking of asking them to be honorary parents,' Miah said, 'it would be nice to have a family, even if I have to leach off Lilly.'

'You can leach all you like,' Lilly said, 'that would make you my honorary sister, I think I can handle that. I was very surprised though about Petunia, she likes you. I think she may like you a bit more than me.'

'Oh you shouldn't say that,' Miah said, 'your sister loves you, she was just a bit jealous that you're so gifted and she isn't. She really does love you, she told me so.'

They were sitting there having their own conversation that the boys were just kind's bystanders. 'Girls,' Sirius said, 'You can bond on your own time, let's board the train before we get left behind.'

'Oh you know that you're just jealous,' Miah said.

'Really how so?' Sirius asked holding the door open to the compartment.

'You're just jealous that were having bonding time without you,' Miah said saucily.

'Well yes,' Sirius said, 'who wouldn't be jealous that two very lovely and intelligent girls are bonding without him.'

'You're impossible,' Lilly said.

'You really think we're pretty or were you just talking in general?' Miah asked.

Sirius tried to dodge the question by pretending that he didn't hear the question, 'answer the question Sirius,' Lilly demanded.

'Yes I think you're both very pretty,' Sirius said, 'oh don't look so disbelieving would I lie to you? You two can't seriously think that you're anything short of beautiful. Any bloke that didn't admit that is either lying or into other blokes.'

They hugged him at the same time, one hugging him around the neck the other around the waste one on either side. 'Sometimes you can be a real git,' Lilly said, 'but sometimes you know just what to say to make me feel a little bit better about myself.'

'So I did well?' Sirius said, 'I was a bit worried that I had said something wrong.'

'Don't worry, so much,' Miah said, 'good deeds will always be rewarded, if you had said anything else we would have hexed you.'

'I shudder to think that I would ever be on the end or either of your hexes,' Sirius said.

'What is this,' James said, 'hugging sessions without yours truly?'

'We were just rewarding Sirius for good behavior,' Lilly said.

'Oh well,' James said, 'I shall strive to do something good in order to receive one of Lilly's hugs.'

They all laughed, a bit at James. The rest of the train ride went well, and without incident. Remus and Miah spent the majority of the ride reading and going over notes. They were having a discussion about DADA, it was a heated discussion. You could part the passion with a butter knife.

James and Sirius were intrigued, by the display. Lilly told them to leave it alone it would develop on its own if it was meant to be.

After the welcome back feast, they retired to the Gryffindor common room. They traded stories, and presents. Miah sat and watched, thinking that she had it pretty good. She didn't want for anything; she couldn't remember being this happy. Of course she couldn't remember much of the past; but being a part of something was absolutely wonderful.

Meanwhile somewhere in the castle tucked away in his office a certain headmaster was thinking. It was never good thing for this particular Headmaster to be thinking. Imagine his surprise when a girl that he hasn't seen alive shows up out of nowhere. A girl 14 nearly 15, who died one snowy night in November of 1949. Of course he wasn't surprised to see her, she had an extremely pure soul, and would no doubt be reincarnated; but so soon? It was odd; odd indeed.

The next few weeks went well; Miah and Remus were hell bent on studying for their OWL's. It didn't matter to them that they had more than three months. To them it was three months to soon.

Sometime around spring, one a beautiful day. It wasn't just any beautiful summer's day, I was Saturday, and it was a Hogsmead weekend. This meant that they could take a break from the forced study that they were being tortured with, to go and have some fun. And not just any old kind of fun, the '_let's go and torture the 'slimy git Snape' kind of Saturday._

On this particular day Remus could have cared less; what he really wanted to do was be holed up in the library surrounded by parchment and his favorite person Miah. James and Sirius were being particularly cruel; Severus hadn't even done anything to warrant it. They just hung him upside down and bounced him around. The surprise attack caused him to drop several of his books; some of them ruined beyond repair. James was being cruel taunting him with the fact that Lilly didn't like him. That she would never love a slimy git like him. That she only pitied him because he had no friends.

Sometime during the name-calling Miah and Lilly came upon the scene, they immediately tried to come to the rescue, Lilly even threatened to hex James. He wasn't listening though, he just kept ignoring her. That had been the final straw, Lilly and Miah yelled at the same time, Miah yelling, 'JAMES!' and Lilly yelling 'POTTER!' they paused and smiled at each other before continuing on, with yelling, 'STOP IT!' and Miah yelling 'PUT HIM DOWN!' they finished it off with a 'This Instant.'

The finished product was something like. 'JAMES POTTER, STOP IT, PUT HIM DOWN THIS INSTANT!'

Sirius rubbed his eyes, before saying 'I'm seeing double.'

'Yeah,' James said, 'double trouble.'

Everything may have been fine but Severus had to go and screw things by saying, 'I don't need help from mud-bloods like you.'

Lilly ran off immediately leaving him to get himself out of trouble. Hermione before leaving to follow her said only one thing, 'idiot.' If you listened closely to what she was saying, she grumbled about 'stupid idiot boys, who don't know when to quit.' Everyone stayed out of her way, they had just seen Lilly run past and everyone who knew lilly knew that Miah wouldn't be too far behind. When Miah finally caught up to her, she didn't say anything she just enveloped her distraught friend in a much needed comforting hug, for a girl she considered a sister.

'I'm sorry Lilly, he shouldn't have said it,' Miah said, rubbing Lilly's back in circles.

'Doesn't what he said bother you?' Lilly asked.

'well I am muggle born, I'm sure I am,' Miah said, 'and I feel as though I've been called that word more than once. I can't really recall it's more of a feeling I have.'

'I can't forgive him this time,' Lilly said, 'he's gone too far.'

'I don't really think he meant it,' Miah said, 'sometimes people say things they don't mean in high stressful situations. And James was egging him on. Give him a chance to apologize and explain before you tell him to take a hike.'

'And if his answer doesn't satisfy me,' Lilly said.

'Then tell him to bugger away,' Miah said.

'And what about you?' Lilly asked.

'Well I figure that he didn't really mean it, and if he sincerely apologizes I'll forgive him on a probationary basis, stipulations are if he screws up again were done I won't forgive him next time.'

'You're too kind hearted Miah,' Lilly said, 'but I'll give him a chance to explain.'

'Good,' Miah said, 'shall we go to lunch, or do you want to play hooky and go to the library to study.'

'Lunch,' Lilly said, 'I'm rather hungry, and I think that there are 4 boys who plan to apologize at lunch.'

'We'll then,' Miah said, looping her arm in Lilly's, 'shall we?'

'Yes, lets,' Lilly said, and off they marched to the great hall for lunch.

When they arrived at the great hall they discovered the boy were still not in the castle. They ate a relatively quiet lunch. They didn't discover until later that there was a Quitage match that afternoon between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. And Lilly would say, 'no wonder it was quiet.'

Later that evening Miah was studying in the library alone, Lilly had already finished. They figured that the boys would avoid them till the next day; but Miah was missing Remus a bit more than she realized. He encountered Severus on her way back to Gryffindor tower. 'Miah,' Severus said, 'I'm really sorry for what I said earlier,' Severus said, 'I really messed up.'

'Yes I agree, 'Miah said, 'so how do you plan to fix it'

'I guess a simple I'm sorry doesn't quite cut it does it?' Severus asked.

'Not really no,' Miah said, 'so you're on probation, I'll forgive you, but if you do anything in a manner which displeases me or hurts Lilly in anyway. I revoke my right to cut you off as friends.'

'Deal,' Severus said, 'I really am very sorry, about what I said. I didn't mean it, it just sort of slipped out, I wasn't thinking. They were goading me and you two sticking up for me was the last straw. I really am sorry.'

'I forgive you,' Miah said, 'now go apologize to Lilly, beg her to come out if you have to. She'll most likely listen to what you have to say.'

'Alright,' Severus said, 'goodnight Miah.'

'Goodnight,' Miah said.

Severus did as Miah said, he went to find Lilly. Finally after waiting what seemed to be forever. After telling her how sorry he was she asked if he was still planning on taking the dark mark. After he said yes, she said they couldn't be friends anymore. He had made his bed, and now he had to lie in it. She said that if he decided not to take the mark that she would talk to him again. They were through, although it was more of an 'I'm through with you.'

After Lilly went back to the dorm, she refused to talk to any of the guys. Miah followed her up to the dorm. Lilly had told him what they had said. Miah just sat and listened patiently for her to finish. 'Do you think I did the right thing,' Lilly asked.

'I think you did what was right for you,' Miah said, 'don't let yourself get all torn up about it. You did what you had to.'

'Thank you,' Lilly said, 'I don't know what I'd do without you.'

'Oh you would probably die a horribly miserable death,' Miah joked.

'Your right James and Sirius would drive me insane,' Lilly said, 'and in short I would try to take a long walk off a short pier.'

'I imagine I might as well,' Miah said as they settled into bed for the night. Murmuring their goodnights it was lights out and sleep time.

The next morning, Miah was up very early for a Sunday, it was 7am. The majority of the students didn't wake until 9 or 10, some wouldn't wake until nearly lunch time. Miah dressed quietly, putting her robe over her night gown. She didn't feel a need to dress till later when more people would be awake. Upon descending the stairs she saw Remus sitting on one of the chairs. He looked up just as she was coming over to meet him.

He stood up to greet her, because all men who claim to be gentleman do. He whispered her name, she looked pretty her hair all a mess, and still in her night clothes. Before he could get a word out she threw her arms around his neck, 'I missed you yesterday,' Miah murmured aloud.

'I missed you also,' Remus said, as he hugged her back.

Reluctantly they released each other; they were both blushing. 'What happened with Severus yesterday, how come you didn't try to stop them?' she asked.

'It didn't occur to me to stop it until it was over,' Remus said, 'I was kind of thinking about something and although I was there physically, mentally I was elsewhere.'

'Oh well,' Miah said, 'next time try to pay attention.'

'I'll try,' he promised sincerely. The rest of the morning was spent sitting on the couch together going over some homework for the next day. When Lilly and the rest of the crew finally emerged from their sleeping slumbers. Miah and Remus were seen asleep on the couch. Although it was nearly 10am, Miah had a tendency to wake early; she figured the girl was up around 6 or 7. Miah was resting her head on Remus's shoulder, and his head was propped against the top of her head. Lilly couldn't help it she took a picture of the two sleeping.

**Well what do you think is it worth a review or two?**


	9. Chapter 10

**A/N: Obviously you guys don't know how to take a hint. Please Review. i would atleast like to know if you even like the story. i have up to chapter 14 done. i'm in the process of working on chapter 15. i know the rating say's M and that some are you are possibly disappointed that there are no lemons yet. please don't worry come chapter 20 or so there will be. i don't forsee any lemons while they are still students. anyway hang in there and keep reading. and please drop me a line or even a word 'Great' or 'Awesome' or 'Dreadful' would work also. other wise next chapter will be cut in half and you'll be left hanging in the middle of a conversation. ****Eve****n if… **

**Chapter 10**

James and Sirius stumbled down the stairs to the common room around the time Lilly took the picture of Remus and Miah. 'Woman,' Sirius said, 'what are you doing with the camera?'

'Shh,' Lilly hissed, 'you'll wake them, before I can get away with getting a decent picture.'

'I didn't know you were so into perfect pictures,' Sirius said, 'if that's the case I will be your model.'

'Seriously, Sirius, just be quiet,' Lilly whispered harshly, 'Miah and Remus are asleep in the common room; I want to get a picture before they wake up. It's just too cute.'

'Ok mother hen,' James said, 'go to it, we'll keep watch to make sure no one comes in until you get a good picture.'

'Thank you James,' Lilly said smiling at him with one of the most brilliant smiles he had ever seen.

She snuck back into the common room and over to the couch where the couple were sleeping, and managed to snap 3 pictures before they pair started to awaken. Lilly took out her wand and cast a spell to help them stay asleep until they were ready to wake. After taking one more picture she retreated to the dorm steps where the boys were keeping watch.

'Got em, how about we go and get something to eat,' she said, putting the camera back where she had found it.

'Sure,' Sirius said, 'let's go before they wake up and realize we have pictures.'

'Before who wakes up?' Remus asked.

'Guys from the dorm,' James answered fast.

'Why would you take pictures of the guys in the dorm?' Miah asked.

'For the memory book for the when we graduate,' Lilly said.

'Oh, well,' Miah said, 'I hope you'll let me help with it then. I just adore taking pictures.'

'Of course,' Lilly said, 'I wouldn't dream of asking anyone else to help with a project this hush-hush.'

'Come on let's go and get something to eat,' Miah said.

Everyone filed out, except for Remus and Miah. 'Think their up to something?' Remus asked.

'When aren't they,' Miah said.

'Their hiding something,' Remus said, 'and what's worse is that Lilly's in on it.'

'Lilly working with Sirius and James,' Miah said dramatically putting the back of her hand to her forehead, 'oh no, what ever will we do?'

Remus laughed, 'let em have their fun, and just when they think they're safe we'll find em out and get em at their own game.'

'Sounds like fun, 'Miah said, 'we'll shall we go?'

'Yes,' Remus said, 'ladies first.'

'Thank you kind sir,' Miah said.

'You're welcome fair lady,' Remus finished. They laughed all the way to the great hall. They sat down across from each other. Miah smiled at him as she reached for the butter, to butter her toast.

Lilly watched the exchange between the two, they may not be in love yet; but it would eventually. She couldn't help but wish that she was in love herself; but she didn't have time for that now. There would be time for love after they were older. Now she wanted to concentrate on being young, she wanted to get as many owls as she could. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do after she graduated, she wasn't to leave her options open.

As the year progressed further into spring, and nearer to summer, Remus and Miah all but forgot their plot to take down James and Sirius and their new sidekick in crime, Lilly. There were too busy studying for their OWL's Miah was determined to get as many OWL's as possible. She was in an unspoken battle with Remus and Lilly, although she was sure that they would still be friends after it was all over; but they had all aimed to be the highest from their house. Of course no one had thought to put Severus in the equation.

One Friday afternoon three weeks before the OWL exam, Miah was scurrying down the hall towards the library. 'Miah,' Severus called, 'do you have a minute.'

'I suppose,' Miah said, 'what do you need?'

'You seem a bit cranky,' Severus said, 'is this a bad time?'

'No,' Miah said, 'it's a fine time, what can I help you with?'

'I was wondering if you would like to help me study for Potions?' he said, 'I talked to professor Slughorn and he offered to allow us and another student's preparing for OWL's to us the class room two nights a week for 2 hrs. After dinner. Are you interested?'

'That would be wonderful,' Miah said, 'can I tell Lilly and Remus?'

'Sure,' Severus said, 'I just thought you might like the chance to study more. The first session is tonight, but to make it up to Professor Slughorn we have to come to his party tomorrow night. You know how he likes to throw parties last minute.'

'Is it Casual or Formal?' Miah asked.

'Formal,' Severus said,

'Thank you Severus,' Miah said, 'I'll be sure to pass the word on.'

'See you later Miah,' Severus said.

Miah immediately turned around, instead of heading to the library; she headed off to find Remus and Lilly. They would most likely be at the common room by now. When she got to the portrait she practically screamed the password. After getting into the common room she noticed people staring at her. 'Uh hi guys,' Miah said.

'Hi Miah,' they practically all said in unison.

'Have you guys seen Remus or Lilly?' Miah asked, 'or both?'

'Lilly is still up in the dorm getting ready for dinner,' one girl said, 'she should be down any minute.'

'Oh thank you,' Miah said, plopping herself down into one the unoccupied chairs. She propped her feet up on the table and laid her head back a bit so she could take a breather.

A few minutes later Lilly came down from the dorms, 'Miah I thought you were going to the library to study,' Lilly said.

'I was,' Miah said, 'but I ran into Severus, who was sent to tell anyone interested that Professor Slughorn was lending out his classroom 2 nights a week for 2 hours after dinner, to anyone who wanted extra help studying for potions.'

'That's wonderful,' Lilly beamed, 'when's the first night?'

'Tonight,' Miah said, 'after dinner, but to make up for professor Slughorn's letting us use his class room he's having a party tomorrow that we have to go to, and it's Formal.'

'What!' Lilly practically yelled, 'he just can't do that, it's too short notice.'

'I guess were just going to have to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow to get a formal dress then,' Miah said, 'we could use a break from the boys.'

'Sure,' Lilly said, 'it's a date.'

'I'll pick you up at 9,' Miah said jokingly.

'I'll see you then,' Lilly said, playfully batting her eyes at Miah. They busted up into fits of laughter.

When they got the great hall they found the four boys already sitting down to eat, 'Remus I've been looking for you everywhere,' Miah said.

'Oh?' Remus said, 'I thought you'd be at the library studying.'

'I was going to,' Miah said, 'but I ran into Severus and he said that Professor Slughorn is offering his classroom two nights a week for 2 hours after dinner to those who want extra help studying for potions.'

'That's wonderful,' Remus said, 'when's the first night?'

'Tonight after dinner,' Miah said, 'and as payment, the members of the 'Slug Club,' are invited to a formal dinner tomorrow that we can't refuse.'

'That must be tough,' Remus said, 'but seeing as I'm not a member I don't quite see the problem.'

'No?' Miah asked skeptically, 'don't you know? You're going to escort me.'

'Oh,' Remus said, 'do I have to?'

'Absolutely,' Miah said.

'If Lilly and I have to suffer through one of professor Slughorn's horrible dinners, then we'll drag you along as well.'

'Maybe I don't want the extra help to study for potion,' Remus said.

'Doesn't matter,' Miah said, 'you're still going.'

'Who died and made you my boss?' Remus asked.

'Your mother,' Miah said smiling.

'Ah,' Remus said, playing along with the joke, 'no wonder she hasn't been answering my owls.'

Miah laughed, 'I'm sure that's not the reason,' Miah said, 'I'M sure the owls' just got lost in transit.'

'Do you really want me to suffer through one of Slughorn's parties?' Remus asked.

'Not if you don't want to,' Miah said.

'So about this study session,' Remus asked, 'are we brewing or just studying?'

'Whatever you need help with,' Miah said, 'Severus said it was open lab.'

'You know the way we argue people might start to think that we're a couple,' Remus said.

'You say that like it's a bad thing,' Miah said, picking up her bag, 'I'll see you at dinner.'

Miah walked out through the portrait hole, she hadn't given Remus a chance to respond. She didn't really want to hear the answer; she didn't think she would want to hear. So she would have been totally surprised when he said, 'no it would be a wonderful thing.' But she hadn't heard him; probably wouldn't hear him say something like that until the end of 6th year when he could no longer hide his feeling for her.

Now they could be just friends, because the emotions weren't running at their highest yet. Someday they would have to confront the other; but that someday was a ways off.

Remus followed after Miah catching up with her before she walked into the great hall for dinner. He smiled at her reassuringly and they walked over to the table together.

'So what's this I hear about extra potions help?' James asked.

'Professor Slughorn is offering his class two days a week for 2 hours after dinner for those who want extra help studying for OWL's,' Lilly said.

'That sound like a total waste of time,' James said, 'you all know you're the best in the bloody class. Do you really need to take extra lessons to be sure that you'll get and even higher grade that doesn't exist?'

'Not necessarily,' Lilly said, 'we just like to have all our bases covered.'

'Still you're a bunch of over achievers,' Sirius said, 'not that we don't like you anyways.'

Lilly, Remus and Miah all looked at Sirius evilly, 'don't look at me that way you all know it's true.'

'That may be so,' Miah said, 'but I can still choose to hex you should you say it again. It's like calling someone a know-it-all- twit, or swot.'

'I suppose so,' Sirius said, 'yup that fit's you perfectly.'

'Oh shush,' Lilly said, 'honestly you tow, can you guys eat without getting into some kind of row, playful or not?'

'Sorry Lilly,' Miah said, 'didn't, mean to make your dinner more enjoyable.'

'That's quite alright,' Lilly said, 'but next times you'll pay for making me laugh.'

'And what's the payment?' Miah asked engaging in playful banter with Lilly

'I haven't decided yet, 'Lilly said, 'but I'll think of something.'

'I'M sure you will,' Miah said.

Dinner ended with an air of pleasure about. Remus Lilly and Miah were off to the potions classroom shortly after. And even though they didn't need the extra help with potions they were determined to get all the extra time in class they could get.

Perhaps in the future, when Severus became potions master, and the teacher of potions at Hogwarts, we would take into consideration of extra class time for Owl and Newt classes. Perhaps not, it seemed like a bit of work to go through every year when he could be doing his own experiments.

**So what do you think is it worth a review or two?**


	10. Chapter 11

**A/N: All disclaimers from the first chapter still apply, this doesn't belong to me, only the plot does.**

**Even If…**

**Chapter 11**

_Professor Slughorn's potions classroom_

'As you know this time period is for anyone who needs extra help with potions,' Slughorn said, 'now I see several students that are already at the top of the class her tonight. I'm not sure what you plan to accomplish in learning, that you don't already have a firm grasp on. If I could persuade you to work with someone who needs the extra help, perhaps you can be of a help while getting extra experience with brewing.'

'that would be fine professor,' Lilly said, 'if anyone who needs help could raise your hands one of us will be around to partner with you.'

Miah bid Remus and Lilly good bye as she left to go partner with a boy from Hufflepuff. They brewed the Drought of living death. She let the boy do the majority of the work. She would give pointers on how to slice or cut up certain ingredients. She talked about stirring and timing in adding ingredients. All in all the boy did a good job. 'You're good at this,' the boy said.

'Thank you,' she said, 'you've doing pretty good, and all you need is a bit of practice.'

After the session was over Slughorn secured the girls promise that they would attend the dinner the next evening, 'I look forward to chatting with you tomorrow,' he said to the girls, 'feel free to bring anyone you feel would add to our stimulated conversation.'

'Of course sir,' Miah said reassuringly. There were times where Professor Slughorn's collecting of students was quite annoying; but there were other times where she thought that perhaps he was just lonely.

Upon arriving back at the common room they were jumped by James and Sirius, 'how was your study session?' Sirius asked.

'It went well,' Miah said, 'we partnered up with students that needed the help and guided them through making the potion, all in all it was very rewarding.'

'I agree,' Lilly said, 'I hardly did any work on the potion at all, I just gave pointers and suggestions.'

'it was about the same with me,' Remus said, 'I paired with a girl from Hufflepuff, once we got underway she did quite well I think she may have been upset that she couldn't pair up with her boyfriend.'

'Who was her boyfriend?' Miah asked.

'I think she mentioned that he was paired with you,' Remus said, 'I think she's afraid that you were doing more than brewing potions.'

'Ridiculous,' Miah said, 'if they're there next week we could swap partners so she feels less threatened or we can work closer together.'

'I wouldn't worry about it Miah,' Remus said.

'yeah,' Lilly said, 'it was just her way of saying that she thinks you're pretty and smart, she was worried that he would get distracted by the pretty girl helping him and forget about the potion.'

'Oh well,' Miah said with a blush, 'she's got nothing to worry about; he's a nice guy but not my type.'

'Say Miah dear,' Sirius said, putting his arm around her shoulder, 'exactly what is your type.'

'The smart book worm type,' Miah said, busting Sirius's bubble, 'someone who can be serious and get their word done, but knows how to have fun. Someone like Lilly.'

'WHAT?' everyone shrieked except Remus and Lilly.

'Yes didn't you know,' Miah said, like it was nothing. It was like she had said, _'I'M going to the library be back soon.'_

Lilly walked over to Miah and put her arm around her shoulder, 'you mean you couldn't tell,' Lilly said, 'bet you thought all those study sessions were actually '_study sessions._'

Their mouths were gaping wide, if it were possible their mouth would be hitting the floor. The girls tried very hard not to laugh at the two of them. Lilly and Miah looked at each other, and smiled.

'Don't forget about our date tomorrow,' Miah said, 'I'll pick you up at 9am, and we'll eat breakfast, and then we'll traipse down to Hogsmeade and be all lovely together.'

'Of course my dear,' Lilly said, in a sweet seductive voice, 'wouldn't skip it for the world.'

Miah gave Lilly a kiss on the cheek, and then sauntered off towards her dorm. She turned around as she got to the stairs and winked at Lilly and Remus. Soon after she departed to common room everyone that witnessed the exchange were laughing except for Sirius and James.

'What on earth?' James asked, he scratched his head dumbfounded.

And even though it wasn't April fools Remus and Lilly yelled 'GOTCHA!'

The two of them looked at Remus and Lilly dumbfounded, and said 'huh?'

'We were just fooling ya,' Miah said coming back into the room dressed in her pajamas and her house coat, 'and how easy it was.'

'You two are just too easy,' Remus said.

'But,' Sirius said, 'it was just a joke?'

'Of course,' Miah said, 'I love Lilly to death but as my sister and best friend.'

'Sorry boys,' Lilly said, 'I don't swing that way.'

'However,' Miah said, 'we do have a date to go shopping in Hogsmeade together tomorrow.'

'Have to find dress robes for Slughorn's party tomorrow,' Lilly finished.

'Have room for a third?' Remus asked, 'since Miah is making me tag along to the party I need a new set of robes as well. '

Lilly and Miah looked at each other and nodded, 'sure,' they said together, 'we'd be happy to have you.'

'What about us?' the boys asked.

'Afraid you're on your own,' Miah said, 'besides you hate shopping anyways. How about we meet for lunch though. We'll meet to at The Three Broomsticks or we could go to the Hogs Head and have a bit to eat.'

'Or we could ask the kitchen for a basket, 'Remus said, 'and we can have a picnic, we can sit by the lake.'

'Remus,' Lilly said, with a sigh, 'that sounds wonderful.'

'Then it's settled,' Sirius said, 'we'll meet you at Honeydukes at 12:30 and we'll walk down to the lake and have a picnic.'

'Sirius and I will stop by the kitchens in the morning and ask for a picnic basket full of your favorite foods and we promise not to forget it.'

'Sounds divine,' Lilly said, 'well we're off to bed, we'll see you gentlemen tomorrow.'

The girls headed off to bed, and the boys watched them go. James couldn't believe they played a joke on them. Sirius couldn't believe that the girls would pretend to be lovers to fool them and then get a laugh out of it; were they really Gryffindor's? Remus started to feel a fondness for Miah that he hadn't felt for anyone before. Would she really accept him for who and what he was without a hitch? He hoped so.

In the morning when the girls woke they had a feeling it was going to be a wonderful day. They couldn't wait for the picnic by the lake. It would be wonderful, everyone hanging out together.

Lilly felt that things were finally starting to go ok between her and James. Sure a few weeks ago she had called him some names and vowed never to talk to him again; but she just couldn't stay mad at him. And although Severus had been a prick, she couldn't help but want the best for him. Miah had the right idea, Lilly just didn't know if she could be as kind as Miah. Miah seemed to take everything in stride, she didn't seem to fret about anything. She had even taken Remus's furry problem graciously and without a negative opinion; hell she had been the one to figure it out.

Sometimes Lilly felt a bit jealous of Miah, here this girl comes in and has so many people bowing to her every whim; but Lilly had the feeling that if she was to voice her feelings to Miah, that she would completely understand. Lilly couldn't help feeling bad about it, she had no reason to be jealous. Had Miah never came, had they never met her, things might be worse off than what they were. Lilly wasn't all that close to the boys before she showed up out of nowhere; and now that she was, she was kind of the glue that held them all together. She was the thing that they all had in common, they all had a friend in Miah.

Lilly walked down to the common room to meet Miah. She wasn't there yet, but then Lilly was a bit early. At 5 minutes to 9am, Miah came down the stairs with a glint in her eye.

'What have you got up your sleeve,' Lilly asked Miah.

'Nothing really,' Miah said, 'but I can't wait to go shopping. It'll be just us all morning.'

'And Remus,' Lilly said.

'I know,' Miah said with a goofy grin.

'You like him,' Lilly said.

'Yes,' Miah said, 'I can't quite describe it, it's more than just a friendly like, perhaps not quite a romantic like. I think I may be on my way to it though.

'I knew it,' Lilly said with a happy squeal,' don't worry I won't tell anyone.'

'Thank you,' Miah said, 'I don't know what I would do without you.'

'You would die a most horrible and miserable death,' Lilly said.

'Probably,' Miah said, as they laughed.

After meeting Remus at breakfast they continued to Hogsmeade to start their shopping venture. Remus was finished almost as soon as they started. It took the girls a little longer to settle on something. After about 2 hours, Lilly settled on a green sleeveless dress that hugged her figure slightly. The neckline went straight across her neck and tapered off at her shoulders. It was really very pretty but a little plain nothing that a little jewelry wouldn't fix, and she had just the thing back in her dorm that would work.

Hermione settled on a light pink number, it was the same style as Lilly's only the neck line was a bit lower and in more of a v. on anyone else it may have been too low, but it worked for Miah, it hugged her figure nicely.

Seeing as they finished their shopping earlier than they had planned they wasted some time at Honeydukes candy shop and then went to Zonko's joke shop to try and find something to prank they boys with at the picnic.

At 12:25 they headed back to Honeydukes to meet up with the rest of the crew. Sirius and James were right on time picnic basket in tow; they also seemed to have brought Peter along.

'Hello,' Peter said, 'did you find everything that you were looking for.'

'Absolutely,' Lilly said.

With all the greetings said they departed for the lake. They found a patch of grass and sat down. They were close to the rocky part of the shore line.

The picnic basket included but was not limited to 3 types of hand sandwiches, some type of ham salad, chips, cookies and a delicious looking pie. They divided up the food between the six of them, the basked itself seemed never ending. It was like someone had put an extendable charm on the basket so that they could shovel a never ending supply of food into the basket.

'How much food did they pack into this basket?' Miah asked, 'I can't possibly eat another bite.'

'Perhaps they're trying to kill us by over feeding us,' Peter said.

'Yes,' Sirius said, 'they then plan to feed our bodies to the Giant Squid.'

'Oh yes,' Hagrid said from behind them. They all jumped about a foot into the air, 'it's what we do with 5th year students.'

Everyone laughed at Hagrid's attempt at a joke.

'Hagrid,' Miah asked, 'why doesn't the giant squid have a name, I mean it's not like he's dangerous, I mean we saw some students play fetch with him just this morning.'

'It's not that he doesn't have a name,' Hagrid said, 'it's just that everyone calls him something different.'

'And he answers to everyone?' Lilly asked.

'Well yes,' Hagrid said, 'although I like to think that he's partial to the name I call him by.'

'And what's that Hagrid?' Miah asked.

'Steve,' Hagrid said.

Everyone started laughing, 'I thought you would call him something like _'Squidward,' _or, _'Squiddie,' _but Steve?' James said.

Miah was laughing so hard she was holding her stomach, 'Squidward,' she said, 'oh that's funny.'

At her saying the name so loud the Giant squid popped his head a few of his many tentacles out of the water. 'There you go Miah,' James said, 'looks like he'll answer to 'Squidward for ya,'

'I suppose it's better the Squiddie',' she said. She then proceeded to yell 'HELLO SQUIDWARD, HOW ARE YOU TODAY?' the Giant squid then did something unsuspected and flipped himself up out of the water and did something that looked a kin to waving, with all of his giant tentacles.

'Awe, Miah,' Sirius said, 'I think he likes you.'

'Wonderful,' Miah said, 'I now have a giant squid as a friend. Although I suppose you could have come up with a worse name than 'Squidward'.'

'You mean like Mike,' Sirius asked.

'Or Fisher,' Lilly said.

'I wouldn't name him Fisher,' Miah said, 'I would name a pelican at the beach Fisher.'

They continued joking about names for the Giant Squid for a bit, and then they walked back to the castle. They spent the rest of the day goofing off in the common room, until it was time for them to get ready for dinner with Slughorn. Little did the boys know that they were in for a surprise, not only with what the girls were wearing; but with who would be at dinner as well.

**A/N: i was going for light hearted here, we won't get into anything major until a bit later. it's only rated M for future events. there won't be any lemons till later, sorry for your disappointment.**

**So is it worth a review or 2?**


	11. Chapter 12

**Even If…**

**Chapter 12**

The boy's waited for Miah and Lilly in the common room, they were a bit nervous, to say the least. James was pacing back and forth, sometimes taking different paths from one side of the room to the other. Remus was messing with his tie, and Sirius was just sitting in front of the fire watching James pace. 'Can you knock it off already,' Sirius said, his voice showing how annoyed he was, 'you're making me dizzy with all you're pacing.'

'So close your eyes,' James replied.

'I can't,' Sirius said, 'I might miss something.'

'Then quit complaining,' James said, 'what's taking them so long?'

'Their women,' Sirius said, 'they're meant to take their time, besides it's still early, we've still got about an hour before we have to actually head out.'

'Then what the hell am I pacing for?' James asked.

'Haven't the foggiest,' Sirius said.

James tried sitting, which worked for about five minutes. He tried reading, but when Sirius pointed out that he was trying to read the book upside down he gave up trying to. Soon after he started pacing again, 'you're doing it again,' Sirius taunted, 'what the problem you're not nervous are you?'

'Lilly have never willingly gone with me to anything,' James said, 'even though this is a group kind of thing she's going with us. What if I say something stupid and she decides I'm not worth her time, and pushes me even further away?'

'We'll just be careful what you say,' Remus said, 'try not to be a git, don't insult her, and make the compliments subtle but remarkable.'

'And how does one go about making a compliment subtle but remarkable?' Sirius asked.

'Haven't a clue,' Remus said, 'go for modest, honest compliments.'

'Isn't that like the same thing?' James asked.

'Pretty much,' Remus said.

'Why didn't you say that it that way the first time?' James asked, 'you got me all confused.'

'We don't really know anything when it comes to girls,' Peter said, 'we're just rolling with the punches.'

'You mean going with the punches?' Remus asked.

'No we're going where the punch is,' Sirius said, 'that sounds so much better.'

'Oh yes,' James said rolling his eyes. This went on for another 45 minutes before the girls surfaced from their dormitories.

When the boys heard footsteps on the stairs they turned around at the same time. Causing a mass reaction for anyone who was in the common room at the time; needless to say they were speechless. The girls stepped down and into the room, their dresses hugged them tightly, their hair done partly up, with curls surrounding their faces. Alice had helped them with getting dresses, when she admitted that she decided not to go and the reason why, Lilly and Miah decided that they would help her out.

Miah started digging in Alice's closet, 'what about this one?' she asked, pulling out a pale yellow dress, 'it'll do beautifully.'

'I've worn that dress before,' Alice said, 'I won't be able to pull it off again without someone noticing that it's a repeat.'

'I think I can help with that,' Miah said, 'go one and get dressed, and I'll see what I can do.'

'What do you have planned?' Lilly asked.

'I'm going to work some magic,' Miah said, rubbing her hands together.

When Alice came out dressed in the yellow gown, Miah pulled out her wand and started chanting. Suddenly the dress changed from pale yellow to darling violet in color. Then she took the little golden beads from her neck and scattered them all over the darling gown; the beads then turned into flowers some were blooming and others were already blossomed.

'It's beautiful Miah, 'Alice said in awe, 'where did you learn such a trick?'

'Well we were studying charms and there are spells you can use to change the color of things and I used transfiguration to change the small beads into flowers.'

'Amazing,' Lilly said, 'but what are you going to use for a necklace now?'

'Not to worry,' Miah said, 'I have several necklaces of that kind in my jewelry box. It's just cheap costume jewelry, doesn't cost much. I came across some when we went shopping over Christmas break.'

As they chatted they finished dressing, and preparing for dinner. It wasn't unlike any dinner they had attended before; it was just that they were dressing with purpose. Each girl had their own purpose for dressing with eager anticipation. Lilly wanted to be pretty and look nice, the fact that James was attending had nothing to do with it; and she wasn't talking to Severus. Miah, like Lilly just wanted to look nice, she was sort of forcing Remus to go along. So in a way it was a kind of date, even if it was I'M going with my best friend sort of thing. Alice on the other hand wanted to look nice for Frank Longbottom. She had been crushing on him for ages, and since he had decided to take up extra studies for potions she got to spend more time with him. And he would be at the party; she wanted him to notice her. And with the spell work that Miah did with her dress, he just might.

So needless to say that when the ladies, Lilly, Miah, and Alice descended the stairs and into the common room, everyone was awestruck. It wasn't that they hadn't seen them dressed up before, they had. It was they it seemed they had put an extra effort into dressing.

'Now we understand why you make us wait so long,' Sirius said, 'you ladies look absolutely stunning.'

Remus, James, and Frank were speechless; they just silently nodded their heads in agreement and muttered something like, 'absolutely,' or 'definitely.' In all their daftness they missed the girls blushing from their actions. Sirius had to elbow James to break him out of his coma-fied stupor.

'Right, sorry,' James said coming back to reality, 'Sirius is right you look beautiful.'

'Thank you,' the three of them murmured in unison.

The boys held out their arms to the ladies to escort them to the party. After getting underway, the boys smiling head held high, each escorted a blushing beauty. Every one they passed along the way watched the pairs walk towards the dungeons. Silent exclamations of 'wow,' and 'amazing,' could almost be heard.

No Professor Slughorn was known for collecting students, and he was known for the dinners and parties that he would throw. He was also known for having old students visit for these dinners and said parties. Headmaster Dumbledore knew of course; there wasn't much that escaped his notice. Now Professor Slughorn was no Deatheather, in fact he was opposed to the idea of one of his old students rising into power and recruiting old and new members to try and wipe out Muggle born's and muggles alike. It didn't help matters that a few of his favorite students were muggle born.

At this particular dinner he would have a student that had graduated 4 years prior and his father. Sure they were known to be in league with the death eaters. Headmaster Dumbledore wasn't opposed to them being at dinner as long as they didn't start trouble; this included trying to recruit members and making threats and all together being unkind. Thus is the reason they were asked to give Headmaster Dumbledore their wands upon entering. They agreed, after all they weren't there to start trouble of any kind.

When the three couples entered the party, they were greeted by Professor Slughorn, 'oh you all look wonderful,' he said, 'here let me introduce you to a couple of my old students. '

He guided the small group over to where Lucius Malfoy and his father Abraxas Malfoy were talking with Headmaster Dumbledore. After Professor Slughorn introduced his students James and Remus watched curiously as Abraxas stared at Miah. Even after they made their way back across the room to talk with other students he watched her. There was something familiar about her, it had to be a coincidence that she looked like the girl he had gone to school with, the girl he had unwittingly fell in love with, and the girl that met an untimely death by one of her most treasured friends.

'Say Horace,' Abraxas said, 'the young Miss Granger, does she not remind you of the young Miss Stevens?'

'Yes I was just saying to Headmaster a few weeks ago how similar the two are,' Professor Slughorn said, 'they can't possibly be related. It really is uncanny; Miss Granger looks an awful lot like miss Stevens when she was in her fifth year.'

'That she does,' Abraxas said sadly, 'a woman such as she was, it is hard to believe that such a good heart ever existed. But this Miss Granger she just started this year?'

'yes she was laid unconscious in the infirmary for a good 3 days before she came to.' Professor Slughorn said, 'she didn't know where she came from of who she was other than her name and the knowledge that she had picked up in her prior years.'

'Sounds dreadful,' Abraxas said, 'so she didn't know anyone here, or of anyone from where she came from. So she could have family looking for her and she would never know.'

'Yes,' Professor Slughorn said, 'she said once a few weeks ago that she didn't think that she had any family. When we asked how she knew for sure, she said that it was more of a feeling than anything else. She didn't feel that she had any family prior to being here. She had a feeling that she might have friends that were missing her but as she couldn't remember them she didn't feel it necessary to worry about where she came from. She was here now, and she would make the best of it.'

'Sounds like her,' Abraxas said, 'you have to forgive me. She just reminds me of the friend that I lost so long ago. It's rather painful remembering her being carefree.'

'Yes I remember,' Professor Slughorn said, 'she and Miss Evens are decidedly the brightest students I've had the privilege of teaching this year. They've been close friends since Miss Granger arrived here.'

After this they moved on to other topics. Abraxas Malfoy had a decision to make; he was to gather information on students if he could at this party. He was then to deliver a report to the Dark Lord, perhaps he would overlook it as a coincidence; and perhaps not.

As the evening wound down, with dinner eaten and desert devoured, everything came to a close. The Malloy's bid farewell to everyone that they had met. The boys were kind of glad to see them go. Later Severus would tell Miah what he and Lucius had talked about. Lucius's father had stared openly at Miah, and said that she looked familiar, like someone he used to know. Lucius said that it was just a coincidence that they had the same name, and that Miah looked like Malfoy Sr.'s old friend. Severus thought that perhaps she would like to know; but then ignorance was bliss. So perhaps he wouldn't have that conversation with her after all.

Even if she did look like the girl he used to know, it didn't mean that she was; but it didn't mean that she wasn't either...

**A/N: i apologize for any spelling and grammer mistakes. i think i may have caught most of the words that were caught while doing the spelling check. please forgive me.**

**Oh yeah before i forget Harry Potter and all his friends, none of them belong to me... neither do his parents and thier friends... neither do any for the Death Eaters or The Darl Lords ilk... just the plot is mine.**

**Thanks for reading. i want to thank those who reviewed and also those folling the story. :) **


	12. Chapter 13

**A/N: just reminding you that harry potter doesn't belong to me and i'm not makeing anymoney off of this. this is purely for my amusement and yours.**

**i want to thank every one who reviewed and those of you who are following the story, i'm glad that you like it. this story has a bit of a way to go until were done. i dutifully promise to update again next week. same time if possible. thanks again. :)**

**Even If… **

**Chapter 13**

Over the next few weeks, things went very smoothly. Miah and Lilly studied more than anyone could think possible. And when the time came to take their OWL's they were more than prepared. Unlike Sirius and James, they sped through them easily. Remus did very well but after the 4th straight night of studying until 2am he gave up and told the girls they were on their own.

They had told him it was alright, that they could continue on their own, but it would be boring without him. Anyone who could think studying could be fun was definitely out of their minds.

The whole group to Dumbledore's surprise did remarkably well. In the summer when they were owl'd their OWL results, Lilly and Miah would come to find that the two of them tied for best marks, followed by Severus, Remus, James, and Sirius. Peter did alright, but then the only thing he aspired to be was a good follower.

As everyone packed to take the journey home, it was decided that Miah would join Lilly for the summer. And what a marvelous time they had, Lilly, Petunia, and Miah, spent the majority of the summer going shopping and to see movies. They did write back and forth to the boys, a bit. Well Miah and Remus mostly. They didn't actually receive word directly from James and Sirius, unless in was in a letter from Remus.

Lilly said once that if James and Sirius wanted updates from them that they could write themselves and find out. She wrote to Remus that he didn't need to be an owl for them, after all that's what an owl was for.

They boys laughed and Remus returned a letter saying that he didn't really mind, and thought he would appeal to the girl's sense of conserving parchment. Needless to say the girls laughed, even Petunia thought it was funny. The letters were always nice, and had a funny ring to them. They went something like this:

_Dear Lilly and Miah,_

_Now don't get offensive about how Lilly's name comes first, we didn't mean anything by it. Hope your summer is going well. Things are good here; James and Sirius are up to their old antics again. You know how they are, always up to no good. Anyway how are you two?_

_Remus, (James and Sirius)_

_Dear Remus,_

_We won't address James and Sirius, if they want to chat they can owl us a letter. You're not a letter carrier you know, (that's what owls are for). We're doing well, so far we've seen two movies, and have gone shopping entirely too many times in the past week. The three of us are getting along swell, and we wish that the summer would go a bit slower. _

_Miah and Lilly_

_Dear Miah and Lilly,_

_James and Sirius say that the only reason they haven't written is because they are trying a muggle tradition of trying to save parchment, something about recycling or something. I don't quite understand what they mean but I thought you would know. So far we've done a bit of shopping but nothing you would be interested in, we've gone to a couple of plays. (Been dragged is more like it.) It wasn't to terribly bad, I kind of enjoyed it. James and Sirius on the other hand tried to stage a coup and escaped during intermission. I kind of wish the summer would speed along, then we can chat on the Hogwarts express back to the castle, I miss you both.  
The boys send their regards they wish summer would speed up as well._

_Remus (Sirius and James)_

_Dear Remus,_

_We're not quite sure what muggle tradition you're referring to, but conserving paper (parchment) isn't the right turn of phrase, it recycling paper. Now conserving water is something we tend to do. We're a bit worried about the environment and conserving water is a small way that we can help the environment. On another note James and Sirius trying to conserve anything is a bit much to take in. the three of us couldn't help but have a laugh at the boy's expense. (You can tell them that too.)  
Though the idea of you three being dragged to a musical is a bit over the top, but we can see Sirius and James trying to stage a coup. What did they do burn down the auditorium? (Hide behind people and throw food in order to escape?) It's amazing the ideas that we were able to come up with. We can't seem to stop laughing.  
Although we wish to simmer this summer, we also wish that summer would speed a bit so that we can have a chat. _

_Lilly and Miah_

_Dear Lilly and Miah,_

_We thought your guess at what Sirius and James did at the theater was funny; but you were way off. Unfortunately James and Sirius won't allow me to tell you what they did, because as you say I'm not an owl. (If you want to know so badly you can wait a few weeks till we catch the train to Hogwarts.) Vindictive aren't they? Hope you're having a good time._

_Remus (James and Sirius)_

When summer did in fact come to an end, Lilly and Miah were sorry to leave petunia behind; but they promised to write to her. And she said goodbye to them with a watery smile, biding them farewell till Christmas break. After the girls made their purchases in Diagon Alley they proceeded to the platform 9¾.

As the girls boarded the train, they ran into Remus, who helped them to the compartment the boys were sitting in.

'I'm glad you guys were able to get a compartment,' Lilly said, 'but I can't stay long I have to attend a prefects meeting in the head compartment.'

'We forgot about that,' James said, 'oh well you will be back before the ride is over right?'

'Of course,' Lilly said, 'if it's anything like last year it'll be over in a half hour, and we'll have to take turns patrolling but that's nothing new.'

'Right well we'll save the majority of our summer for when you return,' Remus said, 'Miah can regale us with tales of your summer until you return.'

'Sounds perfect,' Lilly said, 'well I'm off.'

'So Miah,' James said, 'tell us about your summer.'

Miah told them about everything that they did, about how Petunia, Lilly's sister wasn't so bad. They had become friends over winter vacation and summer was just as wonderful. James and Sirius thought it was wonderful how Lilly's family had pretty much adopted the witch into the family. Miah wouldn't want for love and affection with Lilly's family.

When Lilly returned a little later, they sat and joked and ate some candy. "So tell us about the theatre," Lilly said.

"Well mum and dad dragged us to the theatre to see 'Hello Dolly,' it was horrible." James said, "So during the intermission we told James mum that we were going to the bathroom. He hung out there until the show started back up and we made our break. Unfortunately our first attempt was thwarted by an usher who was sent by James's dad to find us."

"That doesn't sound staging a coup to me," Miah said.

"It gets better,' James said, "as punishment for trying to escape punishment James father dragged us to the muggle theatre to see 'The Rocky Horror Picture show', there was no escaping that, I can't believe some of the things that go through a Muggles head."

The girls were laughing; they too had gone to see that in the theatre. Lilly's mum had told them they could go to the cinema to see a movie, by themselves. Her mother hadn't told them that they couldn't see it, but thinking back on it she probably would have had a conniption if she knew that they had gone to see.

"So what happened next?" Miah asked.

"A few weeks ago they dragged us once again to the theatre, to see 'The Wiz' which was a retelling of 'The Wizard of Oz' from America. It was in a word 'Horrible,' Remus enjoyed it though. Once again we tried to leave at intermission. But dad wasn't having any of it, he escorted us to the bathroom, and hurried us along," James said, "so we set off a stink bomb in the bathroom and in all the panic we ran. We didn't get far after leaving the theatre, needless to say we were dragged back in. not only were we forced to watch the rest of the musical but we were forced to see it two more times in addition. We also had to apologize to the manager on duty at the time for stinking up the place."

"You two really are quite idiotic,' Lilly said, "had you just watched it the first time without trying to escape you wouldn't be hurting now. I bet Mr. Potter won't let you forget in over Christmas either. I bet you a full bag of sugar quills that he makes you go see another musical."

"You're on," James said, "now tell us, what was it like having Miah at your place over the summer?"

"It was wonderful," Lilly said, "mom and dad have pretty much adopted her into the family. In fact they insisted paying for all of her things this summer, even though Professor Dumbledore gave her an allowance to school robes and books and stuff. I think Miah and mom may have argued over it for a few days, Miah insisting that she could pay her own way, and mom insisting that she wanted to pay for everything. I came down to them putting money in to each other's purses while the other was out of the room, it was really quite funny. Petunia took to her pretty well also; they had hit it off over Christmas. I think that maybe petunia likes her more than me."

"That's not true," Miah said, "Petunia said that she thought that she and I could be great friends. She's really very nice."

They continued on like this for the rest of the trip. After reaching Hogsmeade, they caught the coaches up to the castle. After everything was said and done, they ended up eating themselves full. Before they knew it, it was time for bed. They trudged towards the common room; they bid each other good night and headed towards their rooms. Lilly had prefect duties to attend to, so she showed them to the common room while she met with the head boy and girl to show the first years to the Gryffindor common room.

After the first few weeks passed, Lilly, Remus and Miah were able to get some sort of study schedule down. Lilly would meet with them twice a week, and after a while she decided to only show up once in a while claiming that she was busy with prefect duties.

Lilly knew that Miah liked him; she took to asking for extra study sessions in a secluded part of the library so that she could be alone. If Remus knew he didn't say anything.

Sirius and James did their thing, pulling pranks, getting into trouble. Although the pranks they pulled were less annoying than they were the previous year, they were still getting detentions for them. Before they knew it, Christmas vacation was upon them, and it was time to pack and go home. Miah gave them their presents on the train home, making them promise that they couldn't open them until Christmas morning. They agreed, although a bit unwillingly.

When Christmas morning came, Miah and Lilly each sent a letter by owl to the boys wishing them a merry Christmas and thanking them for the lovely gifts. After the boys opened their gifts they sent a return thank you, also wishing them a merry Christmas.

After returning to Hogwarts, they were sitting in the Great Hall. Miah was about to enjoy a most glorious piece of chocolate mousse pie. It was a three layered triple chocolate mousse pie, complete with whipped cream and chocolate shavings, dribbled with caramel. Although before she could use her fork to take a bit, it was taken out from under her nose by none other than James. She looked up just as he was about to dig his fork into it. She stood up fiercely "JAMES POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she screamed at him. He looked up at her and smirked, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT POTTER! TAKE A BITE OF THAT PIE AND IT'LL BE THE LAST PIECE OF PIE YOU'LL EVER HAVE. I SWEAR I'LL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!"

He looked at her for a moment and considered whether or not he should give her back the piece of pie. Was she just bluffing? He thought not, no definitely not. If it was one thing he learned about this girl it was that you don't mess with her, or try to steal food off her plate without asking. He looked up at her again and she was fuming at him, her hand was twitching. She could very well hex him after he handed her back the pie.

He stood up, picked up the plate and handed it back to her, "my apologies fair maiden," James said bowing.

She looked at him, took the plate, and while still standing she took her fork and cut the pie in half. Grabbing a plate she took half of what she cut and transferred it over to the plate. Putting her half down on the table she reached out and handed him the plate. "Next time just ask," Miah said, and then she smiled at him. It was the most beautiful of smiles, her most charming or smiles. Leaning she said, "If you ever try to take my pie again without asking I won't hesitate to take a hand."

Everyone looked at this slip of a girl, this easy going, gentle extremely polite girl. They looked at her with new found awe. "Remind me never to get on your bad side," Sirius said, "you're scary."

"Not as scary as I'll be if you try to convince James to pull something like that again," Miah said, "I know you put him up to it. Don't even try to deny it. You can mess with anything else, but if you ever mess with my chocolate pie again, I'll make You-Know-Who look like a picnic compared to what I'll do to you. Think about that the next time you try to steal my chocolate pie."

Remus looked at her, and he knew right then that she was the girl for him. _'I think I'm in love,' he thought to himself, 'scratch that I know I'm in love.'_

**_So what do you think, is it worth a review or two? _**


	13. Chapter 14

**A/N: i don't own harry potter**

**Even If…**

**Chapter 14**

After Miah made the display in the great hall, the boys never tried anything like that again with her. Sure they tried other things, but they never again targeted her food; chocolate pie or not.

Remus seemed to be out of sorts, well James and Sirius thought he was out of sorts. No, Remus was in love, with Miah.

Lilly was still bent of getting as many pictures of the two together, that she started talking more and more to James on a regular basis. Weather Miah was with her or not, they even took to planning ideas to snap pictures of them.

Miah kept asking Remus to study with her, even though she didn't really need the help. It took him two months to realize what she was up to. After that he started asking her if they could study in places other than the library, he even went as far as to ask her to Hogsmeade on the next Hogsmeade weekend. James and Lilly were seen together on more than one occasion trailing them trying to get a picture. Peter and Sirius would just laugh and observe them, hoping to pick up on something for blackmail.

By the end of 6th year, Miah and Remus were falling all over each other, neither wanted to make the first move. James had asked Lilly out 30 times less than he had the year before, he was less arrogant and more upstanding, and Lilly had decided that if he would ask her out just one more time she would say yes.

But before they knew it 6th year exams were upon them and James never did get around to asking Lilly out that one last time before it was time to pack and go home.

Lilly and James had, had enough of Remus and Miah circling around each other and pushed them into an empty compartment together. When Lilly and James came back to check on them an hour later, Miah was sitting in Remus's lap, her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist. They were telling each other secrets and kissing, and hugging.

When Lilly and James made their presence know, Miah and Remus smiled and thanked them for the push. It was just what they needed. Remus had been surprised when Miah confessed her love for him. That she had, had feelings for him since the middle of 5th year, and stronger recently. When he confessed that he had been falling for her for quite some time; but it wasn't until the moment she threatened to hex James for stealing her chocolate pie that he knew for sure that he was head over heels in love with her.

At the very moment that Lilly and James walked in on them she had been surprised. She whipped the camera out and took a photo of them sitting with their arms around each other. "Ha-ha," she cried, "finally I got the perfect picture."

Everyone looked at her and then laughed; Lilly was quite funny at times, even when she wasn't meaning to be.

As the year ended, the friends made promises to get together over the summer to something fun. James promised to talk to his parents about trading two willing girls to go to the theatre for two unwilling boys. If all else failed there would be two extra along for which ever musical James's father subjected them to.

Remus promised to write Miah every chance he got. He would also try to put in a word with James's father for the theatre idea. Before departing the train station, Remus kissed not only the back of Miah's hand but her knuckles and palm as well. Miah took it as a promise to what would come in the future. After he finished his wordless declaration, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. She wanted to give him a kiss he would never forget; but thought better of making a scene.

James said fair thee well to Lilly; he kissed her hand and told her he would count the hours till he saw her again. He also told her that although they couldn't see each other for a bit he would write. She told him that she would hold him to it.

Although Severus and Lilly weren't getting along, her father had still offered him a ride home, seeing as they lived in the same area. Severus declined, although he was appreciative of the offer, he had an offer to stay with a friend over the summer.

Severus said goodbye to Lilly who all but ignored him, saying nothing but a curt good bye and see you next term. Severus down trodden turned to Miah who bid him fare thee well with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She told him to keep in contact even if it was only one or two letters over the summer.

"Even if it's 5 words?" he asked.

"Even if it's 3 words," she said.

He nodded, said his goodbyes and swept off into the opposite direction.

Lilly didn't understand how Miah could be friends with him after everything that happened over the past year. Miah just said nothing, she didn't understand herself, but she knew she couldn't abandon him, when he needed a forthright friend the most.

Lilly and Miah spent the majority of their summer lounging around under the willow tree where Lilly first met Severus. Miah fell in love with the tree and suggested that if they ever had a portrait taken they should capture the tree as well.

The two of them and Petunia when she wasn't off with her boyfriend, would have picnics under the Willow. They would talk and chat and sometimes they would even swim in the lake.

Miah received several letters from Remus; they were very sweet and very personal. Some containing favorite sonnets from his favorite authors, some were his own thoughts, and dreams. Miah couldn't help but think that perhaps he should be a writer instead of a wizard.

So she would write back to him, with her own thoughts and dreams. How she couldn't wait till they could study alone in the library. How she couldn't wait till Saturday and Sunday afternoons so they could picnic outside.  
The two of them spent the majority of their summer writing love letters back and forth.

James as promised sent her a letter updating her on the situation with the theatre. It read something like this:

_My dearest Lilly Flower,_

_I hope that you haven't missed our time together to much. I hope you know that I think of you many times a day. In fact if wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that some days I think of you non-stop._

_I asked my parents about exchanging you and the lovely Miah for Sirius and myself for a night at the theatre, and he said, and I quote, "son what would be the point of us exchanging you for your lady love? How about we just invite the two Lovely ladies along, and you can have a romantic night with your lady love?"_

_I have to agree that what he says makes sense, so I'll ask you in this letter would you my dear Lilly come to the theatre with me?_

_Or should I send an invitation? Tell Miah to look for a letter from Remus soon, My Father gave him the go ahead to invite her along in his stead, seeing as father hates writing out invitations._

_Hope to hear an answer soon, and preferably a positive answer._

_Forever yours _

_James P._

After reading this letter Lilly and Miah laughed for a bit, they couldn't believe he would write something like this. _'Dearest Lilly flower.'_

Lilly's mother and sister on the other hand thought it was quite romantic, and they wouldn't allow her to say no.

James was right about getting a letter from Remus; for shortly following James's letter, Miah received his post.

After reading through it and blushing, Lilly's mum stole it from her hands and read it aloud. It read as follows:

_My dearest Miah,_

_I hope that you are well on this loveliest of mornings, although it would be far lovelier if you were here with me. Then I wouldn't have to write you the invitation, I could simply ask you to accompany me._

_Would you my love, be willing to accompany me to the theatre next Saturday evening say around 6? Dinner will be provided before, and desert if will, be taken after._

_Please dear hear don't leave me in suspense, please have mercy on my heart and forward your reply as soon as possible._

_With all my love_

_Remus L._

"My goodness," Lilly's mum said, "by all means don't leave the boy in suspense."

"I didn't know Remus was capable of such eloquence," Lilly said.

"All his other letters are the same," Miah said, "and no you can't read them. They're private."

"Go on," Lilly's mum said, "go write him, before he thinks you vanished of the face of the planet."

Miah retrieved her quill, ink and parchment, and sat down at the table. It read something like this:

_My dearest Remus,_

_I would be honored to accompany you to the theatre next Saturday evening. _

_I'll warn you now; Lilly's mum stole your letter and read it aloud to Lilly and Petunia. Just in case they give you weird looks you'll understand. _

_I must tell you how much I miss you, and how much I look forward to seeing you soon. I too think of you often, and I often dream of you. _

_With all my love_

_Yours Miah._

Miah sent out the letter, and couldn't help but wonder about his reaction.

"We have to go shopping," Mrs. Evans said, "we must get you girls something to wear."

"Why must we go shopping?" Petunia asked walking into the kitchen.

"Lilly and Miah have a date to attend the theatre on Saturday, with friends from school." Mrs. Evans said, "And they have nothing to wear."

"Well then," petunia said, "let's get going, the mall won't be open forever."

"You sister dear do have a point," Lilly said.

"Wait," Miah said, "you realize that today is Monday, we have all week. But I think there was something that we had planned to do with Petunia, since she said something about being free today."

"You're quite right," petunia said, "we can go shopping, because we all know that I have the best sense of style out of everyone here."

"Well then," Miah said, "let's get going."

So they went shopping, they really did need dresses and shoes.

Lilly managed to find a dark green dress that looked perfect on her, it hugged her tight at the waist and had a modest neck line. She was able to find shoes in the same color, which was a miraculous find.

It took Miah a bit longer to find a dress, but when she finally found the right one, it was lavender in color. She looked like a fairy, only without the wings. The dress hugged her chest just a bit, but flowed down past her knees, it was layered with three different types of lavender fabric. The bottom layer was a darker harder to see through fabric. The second layer was a more sheer fabric, and the top layer was as this and delicate as lace, and was embroidered with flowers and imitation pearls. She was able to find Cinderella type slippers. Although they weren't made of glass, they were very comfortable.

"Well now that we've got that accomplished," Petunia, "let's get some lunch."

"Sounds good to me," Lilly said, mum and Miah nodded in unison.

They went to the food court to grab some lunch before heading home. "So what's next on the agenda?" Miah asked.

"Well I suppose we could go home and watch a movie," petunia said.

"Or we could have a picnic, and do some swimming in the lake," Lilly said.

"Or perhaps we could go to the lake nearby and feed the ducks," Miah said, "that sounds like fun."

"Sure," they all said in unison, "let's go feed the ducks."

Miah got the impression that they were just trying to humor her, but she really wanted to feed the ducks. She had this feeling that she had been to feed the ducks before, she just couldn't remember it."

After they fed the ducks for about a half hour, they went home and Lilly picked a movie that she thought Miah would enjoy. "Miah," Lilly asked, "can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she said.

"Why the ducks?"

"I don't know," Miah said, "it just felt like something I had done before, I had this over whelming feeling that we should go and feed the ducks."

"And did you get a revelation of sorts?"

"I can't really call it a revelation," Miah said, "more of a feeling, after this afternoon things feel like they're going the way they should be going."

"Well then that's a good thing," Lilly said, "So have you ever seen, 'My Fair Lady'?"

"I can't say that I have," Miah said.

"Well then let's get watching."

And watch they did, and Miah discovered her love for not only musicals but for Audrey Hepburn.

**A/N: i couldn't help myself, i had to mention My fair lady, it is one of my favorite musicals. thanks to everyone who added the story to their alerts and favorites it is very much appreciated. :)**

**What do you say is it worth a review or two?**


	14. Chapter 15

**A/N: i want to thank everyone who reviewed, and faved, and is following. you know who you are. :) i'm happy. **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I want to apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, the friend that edits my chapters is starting school again so i'm on my own for the time being. so blame me if you find anything that's not gramically correct.**

Even if… Chapter 15

The night came quick for the girls to join the Potters at the theatre; needless to say they were nervous. Petunia and Mrs. Evens helped the girls do their hair and makeup. Then they dressed in the dresses that they shopped for just a few days previous.

"You both look stunning," Petunia said, "now they'll be here any minute better go to the sitting room and wait. It won't hurt them to wait 30 seconds for you at the door."

"Yes listen to your sister," Mrs. Evens said, "she would know best about this kind of thing."

After arriving in the sitting room, there was a knock at the door. It was James, and Remus. When the girls met them at the door they were speechless. "You both look stunning," Remus said, "please forgive Mr. Potter here, he seems to have lost all ability to make coherent speech."

"That's quite alright Remus," Lilly said, "His speechlessness is just another form of compliment. But it's good to know, that some people of the male persuasion, don't get all tongue-tied in the presence of ladies."

"All the same, you both look stunning," Remus said, "it's nice to meet you Mrs. Evens, and you as well Miss Evens."

"Please call me Petunia," Petunia said, "I'm Lilly sister and this is Mum, she's well Mum."

"Thanks for the introduction dear," Mrs. Evens said.

"You're welcome," Petunia said cheekily.

"Well we best be going," Remus said, "we'll have the girl's home well before midnight."

"Oh I trust you," Mrs. Evens said, "besides with Mr. Potters parents along I don't imagine that much can happen in the way of mischief."

"Too true," Remus said, "although with James and Sirius, nothing is impossible."

"Take care," Mrs. Evens said, walking them out the door, she stood on the porch and called, "have a good time."

Remus ushered the girls into the vehicle alongside Sirius and James. "Wow," Sirius said, "you both look stunning."

"Thank you," the girls said simultaneously.

"Seriously," Sirius said, "I've never seen you look so stunning before."

"So you've said," Lilly said, "so where are we going to dinner?"

"a place in muggle London," James said, "it's just a few blocks from the theatre, we thought we would walk from the restaurant to the theatre, if that's ok with you."

"It's fine," Miah said, "right Lilly."

"Sure," she said, "I've no problem with it."

"Wonderful," James said, "that'll give mum and dad some time alone together, they're going to drive the car over so that we can go directly out for desert."

"Sounds like you have the whole evening panned out," Miah said.

"Yes but what are we going to see at the theatre, I believe you forgot to tell us," Lilly said.

"We're going to see a musical called Annie," James said, "it's one of those Broadway musicals that came from across the pacific."

"If it came from America it's most likely blown out of proportion," Lilly said, "they always over do everything over there."

"I can't wait," Miah said, "I love musicals."

"Good," Remus said, "then I'll have someone to enjoy it with."

Miah didn't respond she just beamed up at him from where she was sitting. Remus reached for her hand, folding her small delicate hand into his much bigger hand. He then brought both their hands to him mouth and kissed the back of her hand. She smiled up at him, and blushed a little. Reaching up she moved his bangs a bit so they were out of him eyes.

The other three watched in awe as Miah and Remus acted like they were alone in the world. After James realized he was staring, he turned and looked at Lilly, who seemed as mesmerized as he was just moments before. He watched Lilly's face as she watched her watch them. He could tell that he wished she had the camera so that she could take a picture of Remus and Miah. They were a very cute pair, anyone watching could see that.

The rest of the night went smoothly, dinner was nice and relaxing. The restaurant they went to was an Italian restaurant, named Georgia's. The food was very rich; but very delicious.

The walk to the theatre from the restaurant was very nice as well. Remus took Miah by the hand and they walked side by side, down the sidewalk. James offered Lilly his arm, and she took it. Sirius walked beside them towards the theatre. They conversed quietly, also watching Remus and Miah in the process. Upon reaching the theatre, Remus not only opened the door; but held it for her. To be polite she stepped aside to allow the others to go through first and then she walked in. Remus then re-took his place by Miah's side.

Upon arriving inside, they were greeted by James's parents. James showed them to their seats, "well, looks like I lost the bed," James father said.

"What bet?" James asked.

"We had a bet going on whether you would get lost on the way here and be late," his mother answered, "clearly your father lost."

"Clearly," his father said, "boys show the girls to their seats and sit down; there will be no escape tonight."

"Ah James is so in love with Lilly I doubt he would try to do anything that would disappoint her," Sirius said.

"I wouldn't count on that Sirius," Miah said.

"Why do you say that Miah dear?" Sirius asked.

"Well I think his hate for musicals might override his love for Lilly," Miah said, "I can see it in his eyes he's trying to figure out how to get out of here."

"Care to wager on that?" James father asked, "I've got 10 bucks that says he sits through the whole thing."

"You have a bet," Miah said, "10 bucks says that he tries to run before intermission."

Miah and Mr. Potter shook hands to seal the deal. Remus watched Miah with awe; her eyes were twinkling with delight. It was a relief to know that Miah was getting along with James's family.

"So you made a bet with James's father," Remus said whispering into Miah ear.

"Yes I did," she whispered back, "I know he loves her but I think he might try to escape from the sweet torture of the musical before intermission."

"Care to make a second wager?" Remus asked.

"Oh what kind of wager is that?" Miah asked.

"I bet you 10 minutes in the linen closet when we get back to school that Lilly will run with him," Remus said.

"Just 10 minutes?" she asked, "you know you don't need to make a wager to get me alone right?"

"I know but I thought this would make things more fun," Remus said, "so what do you say?"

"Ok deal," Miah said, "But Lilly loves musicals and I don't think she would sacrifice her curiosity to see how it ends to help James escape the theatre."

"And if your right what do you want?" he whispered into her ear.

"20 minutes in the broom cupboard, just the two of us," Miah said.

"We have a deal," he said, he reached for her hand so they could shake on it. Her hand lingered in his for a few moments after they shook on the bet. She looked at their hands, she couldn't tell where hers ended and his began.

"Miah," Remus said, lifting her hand to his lips so that he could kiss her knuckles. Her hands were so small and dainty that they almost looked fragile. Although he knew he couldn't break her, he still wanted to be careful with her.

"Remus," she said looking deep into his eyes as he kissed her hand. The two had been in their own little world so they didn't notice Sirius watching them. It was him that butted in before they could be anymore lovey dovey in public.

"Alright you two," Sirius said in whispered tones, "break it up, before you draw attention to your selves."

"How are we drawing attention to ourselves?" Remus asked, "It's customary to kiss your girlfriends hand in public instead of full out kissing her on the lips. Unless that's what you'd prefer?"

"no, no," Sirius said, "your fine, but knock it down a notch or two I'm sure the whole theatre knows by now how you feel about her."

"Sirius," Miah said, "why don't you go think of ways to escape and leave us be? Better yet go bother James and Lilly."

"Alright I'll leave the two of you be, but I'll be back," Sirius said.

"Famous last words," Remus said.

Sirius sat and watched Remus and Miah, he could tell that he really liked him a lot, or was it love. Sirius didn't know, but come the end of the night he was going to have to have a talk with his friend about his intentions with Miah. Don't get me wrong he trusted the werewolf with his life; he just wanted to be sure that he was serious about her.

Sirius walked over to where Lilly and James were sitting, and sat down next to James. "What's up?" James asked.

"Nothing's up," Sirius said, "Remus and Miah were being all sweet together I thought I should come over here before I gag."

"Sure that's it," James said, "you're still upset that she never looked at you the way she looked at him."

"Maybe," Sirius said, "but she asked me to go away so I came over here."

Before James could say anything, the conductor came out and asked everyone to take their seats. Since James's parents had a private box, it didn't matter where they sat.

The musical started and Lilly and Miah were captivated, every time James or Sirius tried to whisper, they were, shushed by the girls. So James and Sirius took to watching them watch the musical. Sure story it's self didn't seem to be too bad but the music was just redundant.

The girls were seriously into the musical when it came time for intermission, the girls announced that they were going to go to the ladies room. The boys followed saying they were making sure they didn't get lost in the crowd. Miah thought that James was going to try and get Lilly to leave, and that was the reason that he and Remus followed them.

Upon coming out of the ladies room the girls were accosted by the boys, James and Sirius pulled Lilly off to the side to try and convince her to leave.

"Come on sneak out with us," James cried, "it's just too boring."

"James I won't get a chance like this again," she said, "I'm not leaving, and neither should you. Your father will subject you to more musicals until you get it through your thick head that musicals aren't that bad."

"But they are that bad," James cried, "I'm going to lose my mind if I have to listen to that woman sing about little children one more time."

"No I'm not leaving and that's final," Lilly said, "but if you and Sirius want to try and sneak out I'll cover for you."

"You will?" Sirius asked, "Why would you do something like that for us?"

"Well you're going to try to sneak out anyways and you'll most likely get caught anyways," Lilly said, "I may as well help cover you until your father realizes that you're not coming back."

"Lilly you're a jewel," James said, lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles. James and Sirius then rushed into the men's restroom. Lilly turned around to see Miah and Remus waiting for her. When they returned to their seats in the theatre. Lilly overheard Remus and Lilly talking, and she couldn't believe her ears.

"Looks like you owe me 20 minutes in the broom cupboard when we get back to Hogwarts," Miah said.

"Looks like I do," Remus said, with a wink, putting his arm around her shoulders, "too bad we didn't bet on whether she would cover for him or not, I couldn't have made out big time."

"It looks like I might owe his father 10 bucks though," Miah said, "we'll have to wait till the night is over."

"You made a bet with Mr. Potter?" Lilly asked in awe.

"Well he said he had 10 bucks that James would sit through the whole thing," Miah said, "and we know James, he can't contain himself at these things it's natural for him to try and get away, so I bet him 10 bucks that James would try to leave before intermission."

"Looks like you were both wrong," Lilly said, "he and James are trying to get away now while no one is paying attention, told him I'd cover for him."

"See we didn't see that coming but Miah bet that you wouldn't sacrifice you're curiosity to see how it ends to leave with James and Sirius." Remus said.

"No I don't know when we'll have the chance to do this again," Lilly said, "besides I like his parents, they're very nice."

"I agree," Miah said, "no wonder you and Sirius like spending time at his place during holidays."

"Yes," Remus said, "they are wonderful; oh look it's going to start again."

Across the box the Potters were sitting watching the musical, "looks like you were both wrong on when James would try his escape," Mrs. Potter said.

"Yes," Mr. Potter said, "looks like we both get to keep our money."

"I think we should have the girls over during Christmas vacation," Mrs. Potter said, "Do you think Lilly's mother would agree?"

"I'm sure we could ask her after the children board the train," Mr. Potter said, "but I'm sure that she'll want the girl's home for Christmas festivities."

"I'm sure you're right," Mrs. Potter said, "I think the girls are good for them, they keep them in line."

"Your right," Mr. Potter said. Finishing their conversation they tuned into the show. Mrs. Potter couldn't help but watch the girls and Remus. The girls were leaning into each other whispering about something and then laughing at the show. She watched her link hands with Remus, she would squeeze every so often and he would look at her and smile before turning back to watch the show. After watching a few more moments she turned her attention back to the show.

When it was finally over they waited for the theatre to be nearly empty before leaving. They knew James and Sirius would be waiting for them at the front doors. Lilly and Miah linked arms to walk, while Remus still had hold of her hand was walking a little ahead of them.

"There's James and Sirius," Miah pointed out. Lilly then let go of Miah's arm, telling them to go ahead. Upon catching up to the boys Lilly took James's out stretched arm, as the exited the building.

Miah looked up at Remus and smiled, he smiled in return and they followed everyone out side; the evening wasn't over yet, who knew what else it would hold…


	15. Chapter 16

Even If

Chapter 16

Sirius walked behind James and Lilly, and watched as they held hands. He was a bit envious of James for getting such a great girl. He was just a little bit mad that he didn't have someone as great as her to hold his hand. He walked beside Remus and tried not to trip over his own two feet, because he wasn't paying attention.

Miah looked across Remus to Sirius, and she could see he wasn't alright. She looked up at Remus who nodded his head, she then let go of his hand and walked behind Remus to the walk beside Sirius. Sirius didn't realize what was happening until he felt a smaller softer hand grab his. He looked to his left to see Miah. She just smiled up at him, and gripped his hand a bit tighter.

He looked over at Remus, and he just smiled and patted him on the back. They continued walking until they came to the restaurant where they were to have desert. James stepped forward and opened the door, "ladies," he said, with a bit of a bow, ushering them into the restaurant.

They were met by the hostess and were seated at a large round table, "can I get you something to drink while you look over the menu?" the hostess asked.

There was some murmuring about, James, Sirius and Remus wanted decaf coffee, Miah and Lilly wanted chocolate milk and James's parents asked for a glass of wine. "The waiter will be right over with your drinks enjoy the evening," the hostess said as she walked back over to her post to wait for another set of customers to enter.

"How did you like the musical Miah?" Lilly asked.

"It was a little over the top," Miah said, "but I liked it."

"I thought so as well," Lilly said, "how about you Remus?"

"I have to agree it was a bit over the top, as well," Remus said, "you have to admit that some Muggles have very active imaginations."

"I have to say that dancing about going to the theatre doesn't sound like something every day persons would do," Lilly said, "the majority of us don't run around singing about how we hate children or about going to the theatre, but perhaps somewhere there is a family that like to break out into song and dance."

"Oh yes," Miah said, "I can see it now. Wouldn't it be funny if the whole world broke out into song and dance around us? It would be better than the Circus."

"Ah the Circus," James said, "now that's something I can get into."

"Why am I not surprised," Lilly said.

"You should never be surprised at me," James said.

"Well even if we were," Lilly said, "I wouldn't get to upset about it."

"Good to know," James said, pulling her hand into his lap, "because I plan to surprise you pleasantly for the rest of my natural born life."

"Is that a promise," Lilly asked, in a whisper hopping that no one else would hear.

"It's a promise," James said bringing her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles. Lilly shuddered as his lips connected with her hand. She could die right this minute and be happy about it. Oh how she had longed to have him kiss her hand.

"I'll hold you to it," she whispered leaning towards him to release some of the tension on her hand and arm. He took this as a good sign, and turned her hand over in his hand so that her palm was up. He drew lazy circles in her palm, which tickled a little, it was all she could do not to laugh and pull her hand away. Noticing that she was a tad ticklish, he brought her hand, palm up and kissed it. He tucked the information into his mind for safe keeping, as he brought her hand back to his lap.

Miah and Remus exchanged a look, and a smile. He then took her hand into his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and kissed her hand, only to continue to rub his thumb over her knuckles in a tender way, thus telling her he loved her in his own way. She couldn't help the sigh of content that escaped her lips, which cause him to smile.

James's parents look at the two couples with understand and approval. They had known the boys the majority of their life, but they had only just met their lady loves. The older couple not only thought that they were beautiful passionate young women; but also that they were perfect for two of their boys. Although Remus was not their son, he was as good as. Sirius was just as much their son as well; but they could tell it would take someone special to calm Sirius down, into the man he was meant to become.

They switched their attention to Sirius, and they were surprised at the amount of attention he was paying attention to Remus and Miah. He looked almost upset, when he looked at them. Anger played over his features, and he looked like he was about to burst. Remus must have felt his anger and looked up at him. Miah noticing something was wrong looked from Remus to Sirius. Sighing she reluctantly let go of Remus's hand and stood up from her chair. She left her seat and walked around the table to where Sirius was sitting. As she stood behind him, she leaned down and wrapped her arms around him, so it looked like she was draped over his back.

She kissed him on his temple and smoothed his hair, coddling him like you would a child. "Don't worry Sirius," Miah said, "trust me when I say that we won't ever leave you, or forsake you. We promise that even when were old and grey and in need of help getting around that we still expect you to be there sitting next to us complaining about the lack of chocolate cake."

"Promise?" Sirius asked. "I promise," she said.

"If you break this promise I reserve the right to your first born child," Sirius said, "I shall not only be Godfather but I reserve the right to name him as I wish."

Miah looked at Remus with a questioning look, after a few moments Remus nodded his head yes. "Alright," Miah said, "just as long as it's not a stupid name."

The happiness shined on his face like a beacon in the fog. She stood ubrubtly and pulled Miah into a hug. "Don't forget, you promised."

"I'm sure that if I even attempted to forget that you would remind me instantaneously," she said.

"Of course," Sirius said.

Eventually the waitress came with the drinks and they were able to order desert. Some people stared at their table in wonderment. They wondered what all the hugging and comforting was about, after a few minutes of speculation they finally shifted their attention back to their meals.

The rest of the evening passed without trouble. After Miah's comforting words to Sirius, he seemed to be back to his usual trouble making self. James had to wonder what magic Miah worked to get him back into brighter spirits. He knew that Sirius was jealous of what Miah and Remus had together. Their friendship and adoring love for one another just sort of ate at him, until he couldn't help but want what they had.

James could understand Sirius being jealous of the couple, he too wanted what they had; only with Lilly instead of Miah. He understood his pain; but perhaps his luck was changing, and his Lilly would give him the chance to be the kind of person that he knew he could be.

After they ordered and ate their deserts, they walked to the car. After arriving at Lilly's house, James and Remus walked them to the door.

James wanted nothing more than to pull Lilly into a kiss and snog the life out of her, but he settled for her hand. He brought it to his lips and smoothed his lips over her knuckles, allowing his breath to pass over her skin, causing a tickling sensation over her hand, and arm. He looked at her while he placed small kisses over her skin, causing her to blush. He then turned her hand over so that her palm was up, and he smoothed his palm over hers before gently kissing the tips of her fingers.

Lilly stood there speechless, it was the first time she had no idea what to say. She watched as he smoothed the skin of her hand and she shuttered in pleasure. If he was making her feel pleasure by just kissing and caressing her hand then what could he do with her on a bed? She shuttered at the thought.

Meanwhile, Remus was adoring Miah similarly, only he was tempted to kiss his way up her arm. Instead of giving in to the urge, he left her with a promise to pick this up another time, preferable in a secluded cubbyhole somewhere.

There the girls stood thunderstruck, staring after the boys, long after the car had pulled away. _'I can't wait till the end of summer," _the girls thought. Lucky for them that summer only had a few short weeks left, till they would be wishing that summer wasn't over yet because they weren't ready to go back yet.

x.X.x

James and Remus sat in the car with smug satisfied, cat got the cream, smile on their faces. "Well boys," Mr. Potter said, "you certainly know how to leave the ladies pining after you."

"One has to wonder where you learned such heart wrenching tricks," Mrs. Potter said.

"I've been wanting to kiss her hand goodbye like that for the last six years," James said, smiling like a fool, "and I finally got to."

"I didn't think that kissing her good night would be appropriate," Remus said, "showering all my tenderness and love on her hand seemed the best alternative."

That was all that had been said on the matter, they arrived back at house. The boys proceeded to their rooms, each thinking about what the evening held for them.

James decided that he was too happy to sleep, he was too strung up on emotion and anticipation for seeing his Lilly again at the train platform. That was weeks away though, it would be quite a time before he saw her again. He decided that he would owl her, a letter carefully worded and thought out would certainly help him calm down, right? Not likely…

Meanwhile Remus was having a similar predicament in his room thinking about Miah. He longed to cling to her side and never let her go. Problem was that they still had a year left of school, and it wouldn't be proper to cling to her unless they were married. And seeing as they weren't, it wouldn't be possible until they graduated. And that was only if she wanted to marry him; but he was getting ahead of himself. They still had a few weeks left of summer and would be starting their seventh year soon enough. Oh how he longed for summer to end so that he could corner her in some secluded part of the castle and kiss her within an inch of her life.

Not being able to stand his solitude, Remus left his room and headed to James's room. Perhaps he could help him with his problem of not being able to settle down. Although it was a good idea, the chance of it happening was highly unlikely.

x.X.x

The moment the girls walked into the house, they were bombarded by question from Lilly's mum. "So how did the evening go?" she asked.

"Wonderful," both girls said at the same time.

"It went that well huh?" her mother asked, "Tell me how was the musical?"

"they went a little over board with some of the music and the plot but other than that it was pretty good," Lilly said, "we would go see it again if you wanted to go see it."

"Maybe some other time girls," her mother said, "now tell me did Sirius and James make their escape?"

"Oh yes," Miah said, "they made a getaway during intermission. I lost a bet."

"What bet did you lose?" her mother asked.

"Mr. Potter and I had a bet that James would try to bolt before intermission, he bet that he would suffer through the show for Lilly's sake. Neither of us won seeing as he left during intermission," Miah said.

"Ah well," her mother said, "that goes without saying. So Lilly did you make any headway with James?"

"Possibly," Lilly said, "I certainly wish that we could spend more of the summer together."

"Well one does often wish to spend time with one's boyfriend," her mother said, "what about you Miah dear?"

"Mmm, me as well," Miah said, "I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life, having him shower me with love and affection."

"Of course you wouldn't," her mother said, "I don't mind it at all."

They laughed with her because she really did have the best husband in the world. He was loving and attentive, and he showed her that he loved her every single day, if he could. If the girls were honest with themselves, and they would be eventually; but if they were to admit it, they would tell each other that they wanted what Lilly's mother had. They both secretly hoped that they wouldn't have to look any farther, because they had exactly that with James and Remus.

**A/N: sorry that I didn't get this posted Wednesday, I've no excuse. i want to thank everyone who reviewed, faved, and is following this story. it means a lot to me.**

**I solemly swear that i do not, nor will i ever own Harry Potter. Nor will i profit from this FanFiction **


	16. Chapter 17

Even If

Chapter 17

The rest of the summer seemed to drag on, and on for Lilly and Miah. Although they did fun things nearly every day, it was starting to become dull and tiring. They started becoming lazy, here it was two weeks until the start of term and instead of running around frantic trying to get things together and underway so that they would have the next two weeks free, they were laying on the couch watching TV.

They had finished their summer assignments and reading several weeks ago and now they were just bored to tears. It wasn't until the day before it was time to leave that they left the position on the couch where they had parked themselves.

"I see you two have finally decided to get up and do something," their mother said.

"Yes," Lilly said, "we've decided that since tomorrow is the start of term that we had better pack today."

"Seems like a good strategy," their mother said.

"We thought so," Miah said.

"Finish up," their mother said, "were going to take you two out to dinner tonight."

"Alright," the girls said in unison. They finished their packing, help out an outfit to change in for dinner and some bed clothes and clothes for the next day for their trip to Hogwarts. They dressed and went downstairs to meet their parents and sister. Miah was finally starting to feel comfortable around Lilly's parents and started calling Lilly's parents Mum and Dad.

After the night was over and they came back from dinner, Miah and Lilly pulled Petunia to Lilly's room and they stayed up late into the night talking about boys, love, and the future. Before they fell asleep on Lilly's bed, they confessed that they didn't are much for Petunia's boyfriend. While Petunia confessed that she didn't much care for her boyfriend either.

The next morning everyone woke up early and they loaded the car, and headed towards the train station. Miah and Lilly bid farewell to their parents before crossing through to platform 9¾. They walked towards the train and loaded their luggage. On their way to board the train they ran into James and Sirius, who was dragging a disgruntled Remus behind them.

"Well aren't you a sight," Sirius said.

"I could say the same for you," Lilly said, "isn't it usually the other way round. Why are you dragging Remus behind you?"

"Remus didn't want to get out of bed," Sirius said, "so I dragged him, you would think that he would want to see Miah first thing."

"It's alright," Miah said on the edge of a laugh, "he can lay his head on my lap and nap on the train."

Remus's ears picked up on this and he walked to her and hugged her. She relaxed in his arms and sighed. "I've missed you," he said. He kissed her cheek, and hugged her tighter.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed, "we can get reacquainted later, let me greet James and Sirius now."

"Ok," Remus said begrudgingly. He squeezed her tighter for a moment kissed her cheek and released her. She smiled up at him, and took his hand and turned around to face Sirius, whom she gave a brotherly hug to. She did the same with James, "where's Peter?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Remus said, "we hardly heard word from him all summer, but he did write to say that he was doing alright and that he was looking forward to school."

"Miah received a couple of notes from Snape over the course of the summer," Lilly said, "they were always under 5 words, and never said anything other than that he was doing fine, or that he was bored, or that he wasn't dead yet."

"Did you write him back?" Remus asked.

"No he asked that I not write," Miah said, "but the fact that he took what I said seriously makes me a little bit happy."

"Why do you care so much about him?" Lilly asked, "I just don't understand."

"Everyone deserves to have friends," Miah said, "weather he is working for the other side or not it doesn't matter. I mean I wouldn't tell him my deepest darkest secrets and expect him to say a word. I certainly wouldn't make him my secret keeper should I need a place to hide. But he is a friend, and I feel that unless he should betray me or sell me out, I can't hate him."

"I think I understood that," James said, "If she wants to keep him as a friend, it's fine who am I to dictate who she's friends with. Just don't expect me to like him, or be nice to him."

"Oh James," Miah said in mock frustration, "I would never expect that of you."

"well let's find a compartment before all the good ones are taken, "Lilly said, "I have to go to the head compartment though, I'll meet up with you later."

"You better start behaving James," Miah said, "or your Head girlfriend will give you detention."

"Funny Miah," James said with mock annoyance, "real funny."

"Which part?" she asked, "the part about her being your girlfriend or the part about her giving you detention?"

Remus and Sirius were laughing at friendly bantering between James and Miah, the two acted like siblings, and it was quite fun to watch.

"You know Miah," Remus said, "perhaps your James's long lost sister. The way you two argue is just so sibling-ish."

"Well I can't be both sister to Lilly and sister to James," Miah said, "when they get married that would be something like, 'my sister married my brother, but don't worry were not really related so it's not incest.' Uh, no thanks I don't feel like explaining that to people at the reception."

"I don't know," Sirius said, "it would almost be worth it to see people's faces while they wait for the explanation."

James and Sirius had a good laugh about it. Remus decided that he was still tired, so he laid down on the bench seat and put his head in Miah's lap. She smiled down at him and put her hand on his head, and smoothed her hand through his hair. She felt him sigh, and she twisted stands of his hair around her fingers. She heard what sounded like purring when she ran her finger along the outline of his hair and around his ear. After she felt him nod off she rested her hand his shoulder, and leaned her head back against the seat.

"looks like Remus is back to napping," Sirius said, "James and I are going to go change into our robes and grab a snack from the trolley, would you like anything?"

"Oh you can get me something chocolate, and some licorice quills for Lilly," Miah said, "she should be heading back this way soon, it would be sweet of you to grab her a snack. I'm sure that being Head Girl will be a bit of a headache, and anything you can do to make her life easier this year would be appreciated."

"Alright," James said, patting her on the head, "you just rest your pretty little head and we'll be back."

"Thank you," Miah said as they turned to leave.

"You're welcome," the two boys said in unison while leaving the compartment.

Miah leaned her head back against the seat again, and closed her eyes. The rocking of the train and the warmth from Remus lulled her into a comfortable sleep. The two of them remained asleep until James, Sirius, and peter came into the compartment. The three of them sat and watched as Remus and Miah slept. They looked peaceful. Sirius had never seen her look more relaxed then she did when she was asleep.

Sirius and Peter visually sighed, "Should we wake them," Lilly asked from the doorway, "we'll be arriving within the hour and they have yet to dress in their robes."

"You don't have to wake us," Remus said, "or me at least, thanks for letting us nap."

"No problem mate," James said, "are you going to wake her up?"

"Yeah give me a moment," Remus said. Instead of shaking her awake, he leaned over and gently kissed her lips, after a few seconds she responded and kissed him back. After a few moments Remus broke the kiss and was rewarded with a dazzling smile, "hi," she said. "Hi," he said, back as he pulled away from her.

"Hello Peter," Miah said, "how was your summer?"

"It was alright," peter said, "I heard tale of the theatre trip, I wish I could have made it."

"I think you would have probably tried to escape with James and Sirius," Miah said, "maybe I'd have won that bet with James's father."

"I heard about that," peter said with a laugh, "sounds like you all had a blast."

"We'll I'm off to change into my robes," Miah said, "I'll be right back."

Remus followed her waving and telling them that he would return shortly as well.

Remus stayed true to his word and returned to the compartment within ten minutes, Miah on the other hand hadn't returned yet. "Where's Miah?" Remus asked when he returned to the compartment.

"She hasn't returned yet," Lilly said, "want me to go look for her?"

"I'm sure she just ran into someone and is talking about her summer," Remus said, "if she's not back in 15 we'll send a search party. So they waited patiently.

Meanwhile Miah was on her way back to the compartment when she ran into Severus, "hello," she said, as they walked towards each other from opposite directions.

"Hello," he said, "how was your summer?"

"It was good," Miah said, "thank you for the notes."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't write more," He said, "they assumed I was writing to family."

"Well I have to get back," Miah said, "it was good seeing you."

"And I you," he said.

They passed each other to finish going to where ever they were going. Severus made it to his destination, Miah on the other hand didn't. You see there were several Slytherin's that thought that Severus and Miah shouldn't be friends. Now unlike brave Gryffindor's that attack their enemies from the front, these cowardly Slytherin's waited till her back was turned before attacking her.

She had no idea it was coming, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She slouched into the wall trying to remain standing for as long as she could. She went for her wand, she was going to turn and attempt to put up a shield, but they were too quick for her when she felt standing in her legs and lower back. She teetered on her feet like one of those muggle blow up punching bags that fall back but swing right back up and hit you in the face if you're not paying attention.

The last curse thrown was an unforgivable one, she felt the stinging throughout her entire body. She screamed, and tried to stay on her feet but the pain of it knocked her onto her back. She had never felt something so terrible in her entire life; never had she felt such pain. Suddenly the burning and stinging were gone, when she heard 'Crucio' uttered again, and then she swore that she could hear two others utter the same while pointing their wands at her.

She let out another agonizing scream that caused two out of three of her assailants to hesitate. Her scream bordered insanity; not for her but for them. They would never forget the sound of her scream as long as they lived, and it's possibly the reason they would turn traitor during the second rising of their lord, more than 20 years in the future.

After the two boys convinced the girl to leave off the curse and run back to their compartment, they uttered an apology that they hadn't wanted to do it; it was half-hearted at best. She lay there staring at the ceiling, wavering between consciousness and unconsciousness she swore she could hear footsteps, feet running to her before she fell into oblivion.

**A/N: I thought this was a good place to end the chapter. I'm not going to reveal who it was that attacked her, well not now anyway. It was just three young Slytherin's that got it into their head that the girl was no good. They'll end up becoming death eaters, and two will defect in the second wizarding war 20 years in the future. I'm thinking of making the girl our favorite crazy death eater, who later gets her revenge.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter, Nor his family, nor his friends, not his enemies, only the plot in which they are involved is mine. I am not making money off this nor do I plan to this is purely for mine and others enjoyment. TY for reading. **


	17. Chapter 18

Even If

Chapter 18

_Miah was just attacked from behind by three Slytherin students. (In case you forgot from last week)_

Remus was starting to get worried that Miah hadn't returned yet from changing into her robes. She should have been on her way back by now. Lilly said that they were nearly to the school and should go and look for her before they got there, because she would have to stay with the first year students because she was Head Girl.

Peter pointed out that it had been about a half hour since she had left and that perhaps they should have gone earlier than this. Remus and Sirius agreed, so they split up into groups, Remus, Sirius and Peter went one way. Lilly and James went the other.

Remus used his werewolf sense to look for her. His sense of smell was naturally enhanced because of his furry condition. He headed towards the back of the train, the opposite of the way he had gone before. They ran into Severus while they were looking for her, and Remus asked, "Have you seen Miah?"

"You mean she didn't return to your compartment?" Severus asked concerned, when Remus nodded in the affirmative Severus continued to speak, "I saw her about 20 minutes ago walking back to your compartment. We spoke for a few minutes about summer vacation, and then she said she needed to get back. I haven't seen her since."

Sirius and Remus slumped their shoulders in defeat, when they heard an ear piercing scream. The scream was loud and blood curdling. The four of them ran towards where they heard the scream. By the time they got to the last train car, it was too late. There was a girl laying on her back, her eyes were closed. They didn't recognize her right away until Severus kneeled down to check her. Severus pulled her hair away from her face, and smoothed hit down around her head. As soon as Severus saw her face he knew it was Miah, "oh god," Severus said, with a strangled sob, "It's Miah."

Remus pushed Severus, out of the way. Sitting on the floor he pulled her into him so that her head and torso were laying in his lap. He rocked back and forth when he swore that he heard something "ouch," she said again.

"Merlin," Remus cried in relief, "we though the worst."

"It hurts," Miah whimpered. Before Remus could respond the train came to a stop, they were in Hogsmeade.

"I'm going to carry you," Remus said, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Alright," she mumbled. Remus slowly lowered her back to the floor, and stood up. "Can you help me lift her; I don't want to accidently hurt her."

So Sirius and Severus worked together so that Remus could lift Miah and carry her off the train and into Hogsmeade. They met up with Lilly and James near the carriages. "Merlin," Lilly exclaimed, "what on earth happened?"

"We think she was attacked," Remus said, "she's been unconscious since we found her."

"We have to find a professor," Lilly said, "they all just left with the other students, you'll have to hold her in the carriage, it's the only way."

"Alright you guys," Remus said, "Sirius you and Severus get into the carriage. Then you can lift her up into the carriage and the rest of us will get it. Hermione can you move at all?"

When she didn't answer , "well I guess that answers that question," Remus said.

After they reached the castle they were greeted by Professor McGonagall, who was stunned to see the group of 5 Gryffindor plus one Slytherin holding a unconscious Miss Granger. "What happened?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"She was attacked and left in the last car on the Hogwarts Express," Lilly said, "she's been unconscious since they found her."

Professor McGonagall levitated Miah out of the carriage and moved her to the infirmary. "You all can go to the feast Miss Evens I believe you are supposed to be getting the first years to the sorting ceremony. Don't worry, Madam Pomfrey will take care of Miss Granger, it certainly isn't the first time she's been unconscious in the infirmary since her arrival."

"Yes professor," the six students said together.

"Two of you are welcome to check on her progress after the feast is done if you like," the professor said, "but you can't stay more than a few minutes, we'll let you know as soon as she wakes."

"Thank you Professor," Lilly said, turning to the boys she continued speaking, "come along boys, I'm sure she'll be fine, she's a tough cookie."

"Wait explain to me how Miah is like a cookie," Sirius asked.

Remus, Severus and Lilly looked at each other and laughed. "It's a muggle saying Sirius, she's a tough cookie," Lilly said, "It means she's strong."

"how are cookies strong? aren't cookies supposed to be soft and chewy?" Sirius said in a childlike's voice, "but she is though I'll give you that."

Severus and Remus were still sniggering about Sirius's reaction, his face had been quite funny after all.

After dinner was over Lilly and the Gryffindor prefects showed the first years to the common room. Sirius and James weren't too far behind, "where's Remus," she asked. _Probably off to see about Miah, _she thought.

"He went to the infirmary to see about Miah," Sirius said, "but then you probably had that figured out didn't you?"

"I figured as much," Lilly said, "he really cares a great deal about her."

"He loves her," Sirius said, "that's a great deal more than just caring."

"True," Lilly said, "oh but I can't believe that someone would attack her. I know she's good with a wand, still they must have caught her off guard if they were able to attack her that easily."

"They didn't just catch her unaware," Remus said, coming in through the portrait hole. He was angry and upset, "they attacked her while her back was turned." You could hear the growling in Remus's voice, "She didn't even know she was being attacked until she felt the first pain in her shoulder. They never revealed themselves to her, she said. The last thing she heard was Crucio, from all three of them at the same time. It's no wonder she was lying unconscious."

"My God," Lilly said as she collapsed into a chair, "she had no idea who they were?"

"She suspects that it was two male and one female," Remus said, pacing the floor his right hand was rubbing the back of his neck. "She said that after they released her from the Crucio, that two boys gave a half-hearted apology about attacking her and they begged the girl to stop before she hurt her to bad."

James sat down next to Lilly on the arm of the chair she was sitting in and put his arm around her, "so she's awake then?" Lilly asked.

"she was awake long enough to tell us what happened," Remus said, "she fell asleep before I left the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey said that she'll need to stay a couple of days, a week at the longest. She was hurt pretty bad."

"Alright so we'll take turns gathering her assignments and taking them to her," Lilly said, "I'll take tomorrow."

"I'll take the day after then," peter said, "if that's alright?" peter hadn't been around much and he was falling behind on being a part of things, but he planned to make up for it, if he could. He would start with delivering her assignments on the day after next.

"Its fine Peter," James said, "I'm sure she'd appreciate it. I'll take the third day then."

"And I the fourth," Sirius said, "Remus will probably go see her every day if he has the chance anyway, besides I have to check up on her. No hospital visit is complete without the visit of Sirius Black."

"We'll let Severus have the fifth day," Remus said, "after all he helped us find her, and he claims to be her friend. And then I'll take the last day, she won't need her assignments delivered to the infirmary but I can deliver her to the Great Hall for dinner."

"Well now that we've got a plan," Lilly said, "I'm off to bed and hopefully to sleep."

"Good night," James said as he walked Lilly to the stairs for the girl's dorms, "tonight was supposed to be a fun evening. I guess we can postpone it until next week."

"Of course James," Lilly said. She kissed him on the cheek before turning to head up the stairs, "good night, see you in the morning."

"Good night Lilly," James said, "sleep well."

When Lilly got up to the dorms some of the girls asked about Miah, and if she would be alright. They were told at dinner about a student being attacked on the train by fellow students, they were then told that Miss Granger wouldn't be attending classes again until the beginning of next week. Due to injury cause by several curses, included but not limited to the cutting curse and the Cruciatus curse.

Lilly told them that she would have to take several potions a day and was limited to bed rest for the next week. She apologized for being sour; but she was tired and wanted to sleep. She was worried for her sister.

They understood and didn't hold it against her. They promised not to bum bard her with questions if she promised to tell Miah that they wished her well. Lilly willingly agreed to the plot, and readied herself for bed. She couldn't help but feel that it was shaping up to be a long week, and it hadn't even really started yet.

x.X.x.

That night in the infirmary madam Pomfrey attended to her only patient as of yet. Miah still lay asleep in the bed where she lay. Madam Pomfrey was a bit concerned for how many times she suffered the Cruciatus Curse. She hadn't know that it was possible to be his with the same curse three times at once. She had to wonder if the pain just intensified three times over or if she could feel three separate curses. It was something to ask her when she woke again.

Miah startled awake when madam Pomfrey was moving around the girl's bed. "Oh good your awake," madam Pomfrey said, "Here I need you to take this here potion now. Then you can go back to sleep if you like."

"Thank you," Miah croaked out, "what time is it?"

"It's late, not quite 11pm," madam Pomfrey said.

"Thank you," Miah said, "I'm sorry to be a bother."

"You're no bother dear," madam Pomfrey said.

After Miah took the potions like she was told, she settled back as comfortably as she could and fell back asleep. Sleep seemed to be the only escape she could find for the pain, and even then it found a way to follow her.

Madam Pomfrey watched the girl as she fell into what looked like a peaceful sleep. It wouldn't be until the early morning that she would be awakened by cries of pain. It seemed that another dose of pain potion was on the menu, for the girl in the early hours of the morn.

Meanwhile at Gryffindor tower Remus laid awake, he was finding it hard to sleep. He wondered if he could possibly sneak his way into the infirmary and lay on an empty bed near Miah. She was all alone in the infirmary, what if whoever attacked her, tried again. Of course his logic was taking a short vacation because if he was thinking strait he would realize that no one in their right mind would try to steel into the infirmary at 11pm.

_Yes but she's all alone,_ he thought as he argued with his self. _You could get in trouble if you got caught._

After weighing the options he decided that he would steal away to the infirmary early before breakfast, so that he could check on his girl. He really did lover her something fierce. They poor boy didn't know what to do with himself.

**A/N: I know it's a bit shorter than the last few chapters but I don't really think it's smart to start another portion of story, I'm not sure that it would take less than 800 words to write the next part. Sorry. **

**I do not own Harry Potter, or his family, or his friends or his enemies. I am not making any money off this story this is purely for my own amusement. **


	18. Chapter 19

Even If

Chapter 19

When Madam Pomfrey woke to check on Miah, at about 6am, she was greeted by a sight that she hadn't expected to see. Of course if she had paid any attention to the group of Gryffindor students she'd of known that Miah and Remus were together as a couple; for their sat Remus next to her bed.

"Mr. Lupin," Madam Pomfrey whispered, "how long have you been here?"

"Just a few minutes," Remus said, "I wanted to spend some time with her before breakfast, and since I wouldn't have made it through the door at midnight I decided that coming early before breakfast would be my best choice."

"You're a very loyal friend," Madam Pomfrey said, "you made a wise choice, by not coming in the middle of the night. I'd have taken your head off if you had."

Remus gulped, "well I'm grateful for that at least," Remus said, "when do you think she'll wake up again?"

"I wouldn't look for her to be coherent before dinner time," Madam Pomfrey said, "she's been through quite a lot."

"Yes, she has," Remus said.

"You can stay for a few more minutes' boy," madam Pomfrey said, "but after that you need to get to breakfast, eat something. All this worrying over her won't do her any good if you get sick. So eat and concentrate on getting those notes for class like you promised. I'll see to Miss Granger."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey," Remus said. Remus leaned down and kissed his sleeping girlfriend on the lips.

Remus reluctantly headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He needed something to eat, not to mention he promised madam Pomfrey that he would take care of himself by eating. Lilly, James, Sirius and peter were already waiting for him when he arrived.

"You weren't in your bed when we got up this morning," peter said, "so we thought you had sneaked out in the middle of the night to me Miah."

"I went down to the common room right after we went to bed, but I slept on the couch and went to see her around 6," Remus said.

"I imagine that madam Pomfrey would have boxed your ears had you tried to sneak in there after hours," Sirius said, "I'll come with you after lunch if you plan to stop back and see her."

"That'll be fine Sirius," Remus said, "If she were awake she'd probably tell you to go to class."

"She's far more important that going to class," Sirius said.

"Yes she's very important," Peter said, "I'll go with you after dinner."

"That's kind of you Peter," Remus said, "I'm sure that she'd be happy to know that she has such loyal friends."

"Still no word on who attacked her?" Lilly asked, "I mean other than they were Slytherin and their gender."

"No still no word," Remus said, "Professor Dumbledore said he would look into it."

"Why would Slytherin want to attack Miah?" Peter asked.

"Well she's muggle born for one," Sirius said, "and she's friends with that Snivelous Fellow."

Everyone was silent, everyone was thinking of a reason why Slytherin would want to attack Miah, that's when it hit James, "THAT'S IT!" he exclaimed, "It's Snape, he's the reason she was attacked it has to be."

"Are you saying he had something to do with Miah getting attacked?" Sirius asked angrily.

"I'm not saying that he helped plan her attack Sirius," James said, "I'm saying that he's the reason she was attacked. They don't like that he's friends with her, so they attacked her. They're sending him a message."

"You know that actually makes sense," Lilly said, "so who gets the job of informing Sev… Snape that it's because of him that she was attacked, that she's lying unconscious in the infirmary?"

"I'll do it," Remus said, "you guys will just get into a fight with him and because more damage than need be. I'll talk to him before potions this afternoon."

"Alright," James said, "we trust you."

"It's not really his fault you know," Lilly said, "you know what Miah would say. She'd tell you to leave him be, things will pass, on their own; she would say that we should be happy that they let her live, because that girl that started it would have killed her if she could."

"How do you know she would say all that?" James asked.

"That's just the way she is," Lilly said, "she is entirely too nice and understanding for her own good."

"For once I'll agree with you," Sirius said, "not that I don't like her the way she is. Sometimes I just wish she would act more like a meddlesome teenager."

Lilly laughed, "She'll never be meddlesome," she said, "but I agree she's too kind."

On that note breakfast was over and it was time to go to class, the group split up a bit, Remus went to Ancient Runes, while the others went to Charms.

The group had the majority of their classes together except for charms and Runes, the others didn't take Ancient Runes. Remus and Miah however had Charms after potions while the others had a free study period. Miah had never understood why they couldn't switch time slots for the two classes so they could have Charms with their friends. Remus had admitted that he enjoy. Remus had admitted that he enjoyed having her to himself for a couple of hours even if they spent the time together in class. After he said that she rewarded him with a kiss, saying that she enjoyed the time together also. She said she hoped that the schedule would stay relatively the same during 7th year because she enjoyed the schedule she had. Now she lay unconscious in the infirmary, he didn't know how he would make it through the week without her.

For Remus class went rather slow, but finally after what seemed days, class had ended and they were rewarded with a very light assignment that would most likely take only a few minutes to finish. Professor Babbling said it was because it was still the first week of school and she wanted to go easy on them; but when her eyes met with Remus's he knew it was because of Miah. The teacher held a soft spot for Miah, even though she didn't show it.

Remus left the class and headed to lunch, he wanted to eat quickly so that he could go see Hermione before Potions. When he arrived at the Great Hall none of the others had arrived yet. _Sirius you had better hurry if you plan to go see Hermione, I'm leaving as soon as I finish._

When Sirius entered the Great Hall not a moment after Remus finished thinking he should hurry; Remus couldn't help but think that maybe Sirius had heard him.

"Alright," Sirius said, "let me devour this sandwich and then we can go see Miah," Sirius said. Remus couldn't help but laugh, "What? Was it something I said?"

"No I was just thinking that I would finish as soon as I finished, and that you had better hurry," Remus said, "you reading my mind?"

"Of course," Sirius said, "didn't you know? I can do that."

The two of them laughed at Sirius's antics, "hurry up then because I'm leaving as soon as I finish this."

"I thought we had already decided on that?" Sirius said with a bark of laughter.

"Yes," Remus said with a gleam in his eyes, "I just want you to be prepared."

"Of course," Sirius said, "one always has to be prepared around you mustn't they."

Remus all but inhaled the rest of his food, he stood directly and grabbing his things and made his way towards the door. Sirius grabbed what was left of his sandwich and hurried after him, grabbing his things before he forgot them.

"Geez you weren't kidding," Sirius said.

"I warned you," Remus said, with a laugh. Together they charged up the steps to the infirmary. When they entered, they were greeted by Madam Pomfrey, "she's awake," she announced, "she'll be awake for a little longer if you would like to speak to her. Nothing to taxing, she's to be recovering not over exerting herself with laughter. She moves the wrong way and her wounds will open again and she'll be in here longer than a few days."

"Yes ma'am," they said together.

"Well go on," Madam Pomfrey said, "I reckon she'll be pleased to see you."

They thanked her again and proceeded to where Miah laid. Remus sat down next to her in the chair closest to the head of the bed, Sirius took the chair next time his. Remus picked up her hand and smoothed his fingers over her skin, in a soothing motion.

"Hey," she said, her voice sounded groggy and laced with pain.

"Hey," Remus said, "look who I brought with me."

"Hey, Sirius," Miah said, "have I missed many assignments?"

"Nothing that can't wait for a couple of days," Sirius said, "you just concentrate on getting better."

"Ok," she said, "how are the others?"

"The others are well," Sirius said, "worried about you but well."

"Oh," Miah said, "you should worry about me, I'll be alright, Madam Pomfrey is a wonderful nurse."

"That she is," Remus said, "peter said he's come with me after dinner."

"Oh that would be lovely," Miah said, "I'll try to be awake for your visit, even if it's really short."

"That's alright Miah," Remus said, "I don't mind just sitting here with you, even if you are asleep."

She smiled at him, and pulled gently on his hand bringing it to her mouth to kiss his knuckles, "I love you," she said as she started to fall asleep again.

Sirius looked at Remus and smiled, after a few moments, she opened her eyes and smiled at Sirius, "thanks for coming Sirius," she said smiling sleepily at him, "I love you as well Sirius."

She fell asleep again this time completely, Sirius looked at Remus flabbergasted, "I had no idea she was going to say that Remus."

"It's alright," Remus said, "I know she sees you as a brother and a best friend. It's alright to love your friends, I'm sure she'll say the same to the rest."

"As long as you're not angry," Sirius said.

"Nope not angry," Remus said, "sometimes she says exactly the things that you need to hear."

Remus patted him on the back to let him know that it was ok. He loved her as well; but she was with Remus, he would have to settle for friend. In time he would discover that he could live with just being her friend.

x.X.x.

Over the next few days, Lilly, James and even peter experienced the same situation as Sirius. Miah in a state of only being half awake admitted her deep feelings of friendship for them. After she showed her lover for Remus she would fall asleep, and then a moment later she would wake again, apologizing to the others and telling them that she loved them also. They all took it as she loved them as a friend. Peter was the most concerned at hearing this, he didn't want Remus to be angry with him.

"It's alright peter," Remus had said to him, "I know she loves you as a friend or as a brother."

"Oh good," peter responded, "not that I like her more than a friend."

Before they knew it the week had come to an end and madam Pomfrey had deemed Miah healthy enough to leave the Infirmary.

"You're to rest if you feel tired," madam Pomfrey said, "you to sit if you feel dizzy. Don't go over exerting yourself; make sure you get plenty of sleep. I expect you to come see me if you start feeling poorly."

"Yes, ma'am," Miah said, "I promise to rest."

"If she doesn't we'll make her," Remus said, "You can count on us."

Madam Pomfrey let them go after they promised to look after her. Now if they could just find out whom it was that had attacked her perhaps the chances of her being attacked again would be less not more.

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money from this piece of fanfiction, nor do I plan to. This is purely for my amusement and for the amusement of others.**

**Ah so how do you like this chapter? I know you're still a bit miffed at me because Hermione was attacked, but there's no need for silent treatment, it's not like I sent her back to the future. **

**I look forward to hearing your thoughts. **

_**Until next week... **_


	19. Chapter 20

Even If

Chapter 20

_Hermione just left the hospital wing on madam Pomfrey's direct orders to not overdo it, and with the hope that they would soon discover the identity of her attackers._

"Sit down and rest," Remus said the moment they returned from the Infirmary; "you know what Madam Pomfrey said."

"Yes Remus," Miah said, "I remember what she said, and I wasn't really planning to fight you on it."

"Oh," Remus said sitting down next to her, "sorry I guess I may have over reacted a little."

"It's alright," Miah said looking at her lovingly, "I would do the same with you. There's no need to apologize for being careful."

Remus moved from his seat to the floor in front of her. He eased towards her gently putting his head in her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, "am I hurting you?" he asked.

"Not at all," she said with a content sigh, "I dreamed of you a little over the past week, and I wished desperately to stay awake more to talk to you before nodding off."

"Its fine," he said reassuringly, "you couldn't help it. I came to see you as often as I could. With the full moon coming up in a couple of days I'm afraid that Lilly and Severus will have to make sure you make it back to the common room alright."

"That's ok," she said, as she stroked his hair with her hand, "I'm sure that they're up to task, I bet some of the other girls would even be willing to help."

"I really missed you," Remus said as he moved away from her.

"Did you?" Miah said, in mock annoyance, "I couldn't tell."

Remus moved to sit on the couch next to her, and gently pulled her into the lap. He cradled her in his arms, and placed gentle feather light kisses on her cheek and jaw. "Does this help at all to show you how I've missed you?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," she said in a dreamy voice, "oh Remus, I wish I wasn't feeling so unstable or I would take you in the broom cupboard."

"Would you?" Remus whispered into her ear, "and what would you do with me in there I wonder?"

"Many, many things," Miah said arching her back so that her neck was dangerously close to his mouth.

"We should stop before I can't control myself," Remus said, resting his chin on her shoulder, "we'll pick this back up when you're feeling better, ok?"

"Promise?" she asked in a voice that sounded very much like a child.

"Promise," Remus said, "now try to rest a bit; the others should be back soon."

"Alright," she said, "can I use you as my pillow?"

"Come here," he said, in a comforting voice. He laid back on the couch so he was reclining, and she ever so carefully climbed into his lap, and rested her head on his shoulder, while her legs tucked up into his lap.

"I love you," she murmured before she fell to sleep. She had been feeling very tired from the walk back to the common room and a nap felt most needed.

He rubbed her back with one hand while the other crept up into her hair. He kissed her hair, "and I love you Miah," he said before he too nodded off to sleep.

x.X.x.

Lilly and James were the first to return to the common room that evening. What they found on one of the couches startled them a little. Remus was reclined on the couch, with Miah cuddled up in his lap, they were both asleep.

"Care to imitate them?" James asked.

"Mm," Lilly hummed in a whisper, "what are the chances that they would accuse us of being copy cats?"

"Oh I don't think they'd mind," James purred into her ear. He pulled her off into a secluded corner. Sitting down in one of the big comfortable chairs he pulled her into his lap, and nuzzled her neck with his nose inhaling the smell of her skin and hair.

A few minutes late Sirius and Peter came into the common room; Sirius groaned at the sight of James and Lilly snogging in the corner. "Don't you guys ever stop?" Sirius asked.

When he didn't receive an answer, Peter started laughing and asked Sirius if he was feeling left out.

Lilly blushed a pretty shade of red, while James glared at Sirius for interrupting. Meanwhile Miah and Remus were still napping on the couch. James put his finger to his lips so that James and peter would quiet down.

"Don't tell me to be quiet," Sirius hissed. Peter tugged on Sirius's shirt, which cause Sirius to wheel around towards Peter. Peter had the sense enough to step out of the way so that he wouldn't get stepped on by an angry Sirius.

"Look," peter said in a low voice pointing towards the couch, "I think their sleeping."

Peter watched as Sirius's anger melted at the sight of Miah and Remus's sleeping forms on the couch. How they had managed to stay asleep during Sirius's rampage was beyond him.

Sirius turned back around towards James and Lilly, "I'm sorry," Sirius said, "I didn't realize you were actually trying to tell me something."

"That's alright," Lilly said.

"You're too kind," Sirius said, "Miah is rubbing off on you."

"She is," Lilly said with a bright smile, "if everyone were more like her, there would never be wars."

"Talk is cheap," James said, "its actions that matter.

"Should we wake them," Lilly asked changing the subject.

"Yes," James said.

The group of them walked towards the center of the common room to where Remus and Miah were sleeping, "time to wake up guys," Lilly spoke.

Miah opened her eyes and smiled up at them. She then sat up slightly and shook Remus awake, "time to wake Remus."

"Ok dear," Remus said pulling her back down and into his arms. They heard him sigh in contentment before he opened his eyes again. "Sorry Miah, I didn't realize you were trying to wake me."

"That's alright," she said, "I didn't really want to wake up either."

"Well then lets ignore our friends and pretend to go back to sleep," Remus said, "surely they'll leave us be, if we ignore then long enough."

Miah laughed at Remus, "we can't do that Remus," Miah said, with a hint of laughter in her voice, "you wouldn't like James to do that to you would you?"

"I wouldn't care," Remus said, "I'd let him be alone with Lilly if he wanted."

"I'm sure he appreciates the thought," Hermione said trying not to laugh, "but I'm not sure that Lilly and the rest of our friends would appreciate it."

Remus wrapped his arms around her gently pulling her into his chest, "I agree that we can't ignore our friends," Remus said with a bit of triumph in his voice, "but I never promised to move from the couch."

Miah laughed and nuzzled back into him chest, "he does have a point guys."

Lilly laughed and pushed James into the chair that sat diagonal from the couch Miah and Remus were laying on. She then made herself comfortable in James's lap, "two can play that game."

"Peter don't you even think about sitting in my lap," Sirius said, as he took the chair directly across from Remus and Miah.

"Awe," peter said snapping his fingers, "and I so wanted to sit in your lap Sirius."

Everyone laughed as Peter flopped down in the chair next to Sirius. "Aw don't feel to disappointed Peter," Lilly said, "I'm sure Miah would share Remus if you asked."

"There's more than enough room over here," Miah said, "you don't have to sit all alone Peter."

They all laughed, "That's ok…" peter said settling more into the chair, "really."

Everyone laughed, but Remus and Miah could tell that it was time for more serious conversation. He gently sat up so he could sit more upright. Miah didn't move from his lap, she turned herself around so that she could see everyone better. One couldn't have serious conversation while laying down.

"How are you feeling?" Lilly asked, "Do you think you'll be able to attend classes tomorrow?"

"Madam Pomfrey said that as long as I take it easy, that I should be able to attend classes and meals," Miah said, "she said I'm to rest if I need it, even if it means missing classes."

"We'll take turns walking with you to class tomorrow," James said, "just in case."

"Alright," Miah said, "thanks guys."

"Miah the last thing we want to do is upset you," Lilly said, "but we've come up with a few deductions as to why Slytherins would attack you."

Miah gave Lilly her full attention, "I can think of a few us," Miah said, "I don't imagine they're all too happy that Severus is friends with me. Although he's still adamant that he's joining the dark side, so really after we graduate we won't be anything more than class mates. And I'm muggle born; they probably think I'm trying to convert him to the light."

"That's pretty much what we deducted," James said, "We think that you should stop being friends with Snape."

"I suppose you do," Miah said her voice was low and soft. She wasn't angry with them, she knew that they never liked him; but she wasn't about to stop being friends with him just because her friends and a few of his housemates wanted them to. "Look I understand what you're thinking, and I understand that you're worried; but Severus hasn't done anything to warrant my ending our friendship. The Slytherins would find reason to attack me either way. So although I appreciate your concern, I won't be the one to end the friendship between Severus and myself. And if I hear word that any of you sway his decision I won't talk to you again, ever."

The group of them just sat a stared at her; it was like she had grown a second head. The silence was deafening and you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Alright," James said, "we'll not try to sway you that it would be safer if you stopped being friends."

"You can't fault us for trying though right?" Sirius asked.

"Of course not," Miah said, "I won't hold it against you guys. You're just worried about my well-being, and although it's unneeded it's not unappreciated."

Remus hugged her to his chest, "I'm glad you're not mad at us for saying so," Remus said, "I wouldn't be able to survive it if you were angry with me."

"Oh Remus," Miah said, "I don't like being angry with you."

"Alright you two," Peter said, "get a room."

"Aw Peter your just jealous," Remus said, "I give you a kiss if you like."

"No that's ok," Peter said, "and what's with you trying to kiss me so much this evening?"

Everyone laughed, "You're just so much fun to tease," Remus said.

"I think that I should retire to bed now," Miah said, "I'm feeling a bit tired."

"I'll come with you," Lilly said standing up from sitting in James's lap. She leaned down and gave him on the lips. "Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Lilly," James said. They boys sat down in the common room as they watched the girls retreat to their dorm room.

After some time had passed, "do you suppose we made the right decision by telling her?" Remus asked, "We could have gone right to Snape and told him what we came up with."

"Yes, but I don't think that Miah would forgive us for interfering," Peter said, "You heard what she said."

"Yes, we heard what she said," Remus said, "and I don't plan on doing anything other than being there for her. I know how Snape is, once he realized that through no fault of his own that Miah getting hurt was because of him, he'll cut off all contact with her. She may not believe that we didn't have something to do with it either way."

"Still," Peter said, "I don't want to lose her confidence."

"You won't," Remus said, "if we do as she asked and just leave things be, she'll realize that we would never intentionally hurt her. I for one plan to never leave her side if I can help it."

"I think it's time we all went to bed," Sirius said, "we have to be up and ready by the time Miah is ready for breakfast."

"Alright," Peter said, "let's go." And to bed they went.

That night Peter dreamed that Miah was angry with him for trying to persuade Snape that he shouldn't be friends with her becuase of what happened._ Musn't let that happen, _he thought when he awoke in the morning, _can't let them talk to Snape about it._

In the morning, after dressing the boys met the girls down in the common room before heading to breakfast in the Great Hall. Miah and Remus were the last ones to enter the Great Hall from their group. They were holding hands and walking slowly, Remus was making way for Miah to heed to Madam Pomfrey's order of taking it easy.

Miah was able to make it to the table without feeling light headed or woozy, so far the day was looking up to be a bright and cheerful day. Well until they were confronted after potions by a couple of Slytherins…

**A/N: sorry to leave you hanging like that, I thought it was a good place to end the chapter. So don't hate me…**

**I don't own Harry potter nor am I making any profit from this story, nor any other Harry Potter story I might write in the future. And since I'm always coming up with silly plot bunny ideas you might see another after this story is finished. **


	20. Chapter 21

Even If

Chapter 21

Miah and Lilly were surprised when they ran into a group of Slytherins in the hall just outside their class room. The two of them stopped in their tracks to allow the other students room to pass before going towards their other class.

Suddenly they were surrounded by other 7th and 6th year Slytherin students. They all look pointedly at Miah as if to ask her a question. She stood still unmoving, Lilly grasped her hand and squeezed.

"Look," one of the Seventh year boys said, "a couple of lost Gryffindor's."

"Were not lost," Miah said, "we're on our way to our next class."

"So say's the lost Gryffindor," the boy said, "looks to me like you're scared."

"I'll Show you…" Lilly said as she reached for her wand; but Miah held her back and squeezed her hand. "Calm down Lilly," Miah whispered to her. "What do you want?" Miah asked them.

"What makes you think that we want something?" the Slytherin boy asked.

"You wouldn't be talking to us if you didn't," Miah said.

"We were told you were attacked on the Hogwarts Express by two younger Slytherin students," the boy said, "as a prefect it is my duty to ask if you've any idea who it was?"

"I don't know who it was," Miah said honestly. As she spoke she looked him in the eyes, "all I know is that it was two boys and a very angry girl. I believe they were younger than us, because I don't believe that you 7th year Slytherins would attack someone from behind. I'm not so sure about the 6th year Slytherins though."

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again, "A couple of the 6th years might attack you from behind if you had turned and walked away during a fight; but from what I hear you were just walking back to your compartment after speaking with Severus. We don't like our class mates to converse with other houses; but I see no reason for us to attack you for it."

"You've a point," Miah said, "what about your 5th years? Have any of them a problem with Severus being friends with a Muggleborn witch?"

"We don't particularly like you," the boy said, "but we've all seen you in action in DADA. That doesn't mean that some of the 5th years approve."

"Look I know Severus is set to join a secret organization here after we graduate," Miah said, "I don't particularly agree with the decision, but it's his life and if he wants to join a cult and serve a dark lord then who am I to hold it against him. He's still my friend, and until he does something to cause me to distrust him, I'll trust him."

"That's very Gryffindor of you," the boy said, "if you weren't a Muggle born witch I would attempt to court you."

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or annoyed by that statement," Miah said, "but seeing as I am a Muggleborn and always will be, I think I'm glad to say that there will be not courting of me."

The Slytherin boy's laughed, and Miah smiled for the first time since breakfast. Lilly looked a bit aghast about all the joking, Miah was going to get herself hurt again by playing with fire. She tugged gently on Miah's hand, when Miah looked at her with a questioning look, "we're going to be late for class if we don't get going."

"Right," Miah said, "look guys, I'm sorry to run out on you in the middle a conversation but we're going to be late for Charms if we don't get going. The boys are probably wondering where we are, and are thinking of sending a search party."

"Right," the boy said, "we'll look into the problem at hand and warn them to behave or face Gryffindor's wrath."

"Thank you," Miah said. She pulled on Lilly's hand and they escaped through the opening that was made for them to get away. After running practically the whole way to class Lilly stopped Miah so they could walk slowly the rest of the way.

"Are you alright?" Lilly asked Miah who looked like she was out of breath and about to pass out.

"I think running might have been over doing it," Miah said, as she leaned up against the wall, "I don't feel so great."

"Oh Miah, I'm sorry," Lilly said, "I'm supposed to be keeping you from over doing it, and I'm the one who actually cause you to overdo it."

"It's alright," Miah said reaching for Lilly's hand, "I over did it before we started running towards class. Having such a long-winded conversation while standing took it out of me."

Lilly pulled Miah into the class room, and to their shared seats. Miah then collapsed into the seat and rested her head on the desk. "Is everything alright Miss Granger?" the charms professor asked.

"She's a bit winded," Lilly said, "we had to rush part of the way to class."

"Well take your time and rest dear," he said, "Miss Evens will take notes for you until you feel well again."

"Yes Professor," Miah said as her eyes drifted close.

Lilly sat and took notes in class, she took a glance every once in a while at Miah's sleeping form. When class came to a close, Lilly attempted to wake Miah up. After a few minutes of trying to wake her up, Lilly started to panic. "Professor she's not waking up," Lilly cried.

Professor Flitwick cast the _enervate _charm and Miah opened her eyes and groaned. "I suggest you take Miss Granger to the infirmary," he said to Lilly, "I think she might have exhausted herself."

"Yes Professor," Lilly said, "come on Miah let's get you back to the infirmary."

"Can't I just go to the dorm?" Miah asked, "Do we really have to walk the whole way to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey is going to yell at me for overdoing it on my first day back to classes."

"How about I take the blame?" Lilly pleaded, "do you want me to find one of the boys to carry you to the infirmary, I'm afraid that it would look odd if I carried you bridal style to the infirmary."

"What a devoted friend you are Miss Evans," Severus drawled from behind them.

"Hello Severus," Lilly said.

"What's wrong with Miah?" he asked, "is she not feeling well?"

"We got cornered by the Slytherin 6th and 7th years and she argued, bantered and then joked with them, I pulled us into a run when we were finally able to get away from them. I think her overdoing it is my fault."

"I'll carry her," Sirius said picking Miah up. Lilly just sort of stood and stared at him, "are you coming or not?"

"Yes, of course," Lilly said, "Severus can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Severus said.

"Why do you stay friends with Miah?" Lilly asked.

"We'll she won't let me stop being friends with her," Severus said, "I tried a couple of times last year but she wouldn't hear of it. I'm afraid that some of the Slytherins don't like my being friends with her."

"we talked to the Slytherin Prefects today," Lilly said, "and the 6th and 7th years said they didn't mind your being friends with her so much, because she wasn't trying to persuade you to change your ways or something like that. I think I almost understood what he was trying to say."

"What else did he say?" Severus asked.

"He said that he would look into it," Lilly said, "He also told Miah that if she wasn't muggle born he would attempt to court her."

Severus snorted, "Lestrange is like that," Severus said, "he's not so bad, he can be an ass at times but he's very fair."

"Severus," Lilly started to say when she stopped.

"What Lilly?" he asked.

"For what it's worth I'm glad that you have a friend in Miah," Lilly said.

"Me too," Severus said as they continued onwards to the infirmary with an unconscious Miah in his arms.

When they got to the infirmary they were greeted by an irate Madam Pomfrey, "what has she gone and done now?" she asked, "I thought I told her not to overdo it."

"It's my fault I think," Lilly said, "we were running late for class and forced her to run."

Madam Pomfrey did all the diagnostic tests on Miah, "she just exhausted herself," she said, "she'll be alright after she gets a good long rest."

"Alright," Lilly said, "oh Miah, I'm sorry."

"You need to be more careful dear," madam Pomfrey said, "you two run along now, she should be ready to return to Gryffindor tower by dinnertime."

"Aright," Lilly said, "thank you Severus for helping me bring her here. Thank you madam Pomfrey for taking care of her."

"My pleasure dear," madam Pomfrey said.

Lilly and Severus walked silently to the Great Hall, upon entering they parted ways and went to separate tables.

At the slithering table the older boys greeted Severus, and then the 7th year Prefect asked, "Where is your counterpart?" he asked.

"Infirmary," Severus said, "she exhausted herself by running to class. She'll be there the rest of the day."

"I didn't realize she was still so fragile," the prefect said, "she seemed fine when that other muggle born girl pulled her off to class."

"Well apparently she over did it," Severus said, "Madam Pomfrey told her to take it easy for a while and to not overdo it. She hasn't even been out of the infirmary for 24 hours yet and she's already back on bed rest."

"How do you know she's in the infirmary," the prefect asked.

"Because I carried her there," Severus said, "Evans was having a hard time, and Miah was whining about having to walk the entire way. So I offered to carry her, she passed out almost as soon as she was off her feet."

"They really did a number on her didn't they," the prefect said, "we're going to have to keep an eye on the 5th years tonight anyone who tries to sneak out is somehow connected who ever attacked her in the first place."

"Why are you getting involved in this?" Severus asked, "I mean she has nothing to do with you."

"No," the prefect said, "but she has everything to do with you. And we may be back stabbing, self-saving Slytherins; but we take care of our own. And if looking after her is what it takes for you to realize that we won't abandon you then so be it."

Severus didn't have anything to say after that, everything he thought to say on the matter would just be hearsay; so he dropped the issue.

**M**eanwhile over at the Gryffindor table, Lilly had the pleasure of explaining to the boys were Miah was.

"Where's Miah?" Remus asked.

"The infirmary," Lilly said, "we were stopped by some of the Slytherins. They wanted to talk about the attack on Miah. They were baiting her, and she argued back, kept me from drawing my wand, and then answered their questions. We were very nearly late for Charms this afternoon, so I made her run so we wouldn't be late."

"How does that explain infirmary?" Sirius asked.

"She fell unconscious while she was trying to recover during Charms," Lilly explained, "Snape helped me take her to the infirmary, and she didn't want to go. She wanted to go back to the dorms; so Snape carried her for me. Madam Pomfrey said it was exhaustion, and she should be able to go back to the tower tonight at dinner."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Peter said, "she very resilient."

"That she is Peter," Remus said, "don't worry about it Lilly, I'm sure she would have ended up in the infirmary again sooner or later. She never did know how to take a rest."

"I was worried you would blame me," Lilly said.

"Never worry dear," James said, "we would be just as worried about you if it were the other way around. Now get something to eat before we have to go to class. Dinner is a ways away, and we still have 3 classes to get through before dinner."

With that she gave James a kiss on the cheek. And loaded her plate full of food.

"While we're on the subject what else did the Slytherin prefect say about Miah?" James asked.

"Oh, after he and Miah got into it a bit, he said that if she weren't Muggleborn he would definitely attempt to court her." Lilly said with a laugh, "then she said, she was glad that she was a Muggle born because there definitely wouldn't be any courting of her."

The boys all laughed, "That sounds like something she would say."

While they were eating and joking around, they hadn't noticed the small group of students staring over at their table. The three young Slytherins were more than just staring; they were glaring at them.

They girl had an evil glint in her eyes, she had talked the Lestrange boy, and the Sirius's brother Regulus Black into helping her convince the little Know it All Bint that she should stop being friends with Severus. The girl hadn't taken the warning, now it was time for her to pay. She had to think of another way to get back at the Granger girl before it was too late.

_Don't worry you stupid little Mud Blood, I'll get you, and your little friends too, _she thought.

**A/N: ah I know it's taken a bit of a turn again, but did you really expect the girl to give up so easily? I THINK NOT!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor shall I ever. I'm not making any profit from this story, nor do I plan to.**


	21. Chapter 22

Even If

Chapter 22

Lilly couldn't keep her mind off Miah. She knew she would be asleep in the infirmary, so she couldn't be in too much trouble.

As the day wore on and all the classes came to an end, Lilly took to copying her notes so that she could give a copy to Miah. She and Remus were to meet up in the common room before dinner so they could go and collect Miah from the infirmary. They were both secretly hoping that she would be able to come to dinner.

When they stepped into the infirmary, Miah was awake and smiling at them. Madam Pomfrey gave them the go ahead to collect their beloved friend on the promise that they would remember that she was to take it easy.

"I'm glad to see you guys," Miah said giving each of them a hug, "I can't believe I managed to sleep the day away, I hope that I can sleep tonight."

"I'm sure that we can wear you out before it's time to go to bed," Lilly said, "I'm sure that just goofing off a little with Pete and Sirius will cause you to want to sleep for days."

"Oh yes I'm sure," Miah said glancing over at Remus who was trying to hid a smirk. He looked deep into her eyes, and then lifted an eyebrow. She couldn't help she started sniggering while they walked through the doorway to the Great Hall.

Several of the students sitting at the Gryffindor table looked over at them while they were walking through door and smiled and waved. Miah and Lilly smiled back at them.

Remus and Lilly sat down at the table, allowing enough room in between them for Miah. Since Miah had been attacked on the train, he had felt more protective of her than usual.

After sitting down at the table, Miah chanced a glance over to the Slytherin table. Severus caught her eye right away and smiled gingerly at her; Miah smiled and nodded back.

"What are you doing Miah?" Lilly asked.

"I was just thanking Severus for helping you take me to the infirmary earlier," Miah said.

"You can understand what he's saying with just looking at him?" Lilly asked confused.

"Not really," Miah said, "but I think he understood what I was trying to say. I might have to thank him tomorrow in potions if I don't run into him tonight on the way back to the tower."

"Oh," Lilly said, "for a minute there I thought you and Snape were talking through silent brainwaves or something."

Miah laughed, "What does that even mean?" Miah asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Lilly said, "I was just trying to sound smart."

Miah put her arm around Lilly and leaned in, "you never have to try and sound smart Lilly," Miah said soothingly, "your already the smartest person I know."

"Oh you're just saying that," Lilly said as she leaned into Miah's hug.

"Not I'm not," Miah said, "it's true, you the smartest person I know next to Remus."

"You guys are making me sick," Sirius said, "why don't the two of you get a room?"

"Aw is someone jealous?" Miah asked.

"Me? Jealous?" Sirius asked indignantly, "never."

"Mmhmm," Lilly said, "I think you might be."

"Why don't you eat your food," Sirius said, "I'll tell your boyfriend that you keep trying to hug me."

"He's sitting right there next to you," Lilly said, "Go ahead and tell him."

Sirius looked at James and with a straight face told him that Lilly, his girlfriend kept trying to hug him. James looked at him for a second and then to Lilly and burst into gales of laughter. After he calmed down he said, "Lilly if by trying to hug Sirius you're looking for more love and attention you need only tell me so," leaning further into the table so to try and whisper to her he said, "I'll meet you in the supply closet on the 4th floor after dinner."

Lilly blushed and nodded her head, "I look forward to it," she said.

"Supply closet huh?" Miah whispered to Lilly so only she can hear, "what pray tell do you do in the supply closet?"

"That's for me to know," Lilly whispered back, "and for you to find out when you're alone with Remus in the Broom Shed next week."

"True," Miah said, "you keep your secrets I'll keep mine."

As dinner finished and everyone headed back to their house, James and Lilly snuck off; they didn't return until curfew that evening.

Remus helped Miah catch up on some of her assignments, while peter and Sirius watched. "Don't you two have something you could be doing other than watching us?" Miah asked.

"Nope," the two of them said together. Miah shook her head and went back to writing her paper. After she finally finished, she yawned and stretched, "I think I'm going to head to bed, I'm a bit tired."

"Alright," Remus said, standing up. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, then on her temple, and then on the lips.

"I love you," she said as she returned his gentle kisses, "good night."

"Good night," Remus said, "I love you too."

She turned around and gave him a tired smile, before continuing up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

Remus returned to his seat and picked up his paper to read over it one more time before rolling the parchment up and placing it back into his bag. He glanced up to see Sirius and Peter staring at him, "what?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sirius said, "you're very sweet for a big bad werewolf."

"Thanks for reminding me," Remus said, "I almost forgot that tomorrow was the first night of the full moon."

"We'll its good I said something," Sirius said, "don't worry Lilly will look after Miah."

"I know," Remus said.

"Well I'm off to bed," Peter said, "Do you think James is keeping track of the time, it's nearly curfew."

"I'm sure they'll bust in here any moment out of breath from the run to the tower," Remus said.

And he was right, almost as soon as he said that James and Lilly came barreling through the portrait hole. "Hello everyone," Lilly said a bit out of breath.

"And where have the two of you been?" Sirius asked, "The way you're out of breath one would think that you were running."

"We were running," Lilly said still panting, "we almost didn't make it back in time."

"Whose fault is that? Hmm?" Sirius asked, "Oh by the way we helped Miah catch up on a few of her assignments."

"You mean I helped her catch up," Remus said, "the two of them just sort of sat and stared at us the last couple of hours."

"You don't have to be so mean and factual about it," Sirius said, "I was here wasn't I? You no lending moral support."

"Lending?" Lilly asked with laughter in her voice, "What are you planning on doing after you _lend_ her moral support? Are you planning on taking it back after she gets caught up?"

"You're very snarky tonight," Sirius said, "what exactly were the two of you doing this evening?"

"That is none of your business," Lilly said standing up, "well I think I'm going to go up to the dorm now I'm a bit tired."

"Can't imagine why," Sirius said under his breath, and more to his self than to anyone else, "good night then."

"Good night Sirius, Peter, Remus," she said turning to James, "Pleasant dreams."

James stood and walked Lilly to the steps, and proceeded to kiss her goodnight, "see you in the morning."

"See you," she whispered back to him. She had enjoyed snogging him in the supply closet. She had enjoyed it so much that she hadn't wanted to stop. He had been such a gentleman, well as gentlemanly as one can get while snogging their life away in a supply closet.

James stood there and watched her climb the steps to the girl's dorm, it really was a pity that the boys couldn't climb the girl's dormitory steps, lest they collapse.

"James," Remus said, "earth to James."

"What was that Remus?" James asked as he sat back down with the boys at the couch.

"You were acting all out of it," Remus said, "We were trying to see if you were alright."

"Well you know," James said, "I can't resist such a pretty lady, love of my life, jewel of my HEART!"

"Alright James," peter said, "Settle down. No need to explain it to us, although you may want to keep track of the time, next time."

"Peter," James said, "I thought you were going to bed? That where you were headed when Lilly and I were on our way in."

"Yes I was headed to bed," Peter said huffily, "your just trying to get rid of me. It won't work."

"Oh why's that?" James asked curiously.

"Because you'd miss me too much," peter said snootily. He was presently doing his best impression of one of the girls from Slytherin.

Sirius and James laughed at him, "yup," Remus said, "We'd miss you too much."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're being sarcastic," Peter said mostly to himself.

"We didn't mean it that way," Sirius said, "we're just messing around."

"That's alright," Peter said as he started to head towards the stairs, "I know you're just goofing around."

Sirius and James sat dumbfounded, had they really been ignoring him? They three of them looked at each other in confusion; they had no idea that Peter felt ignored.

**M**eanwhile peter climbed the stairs to the dorm, and he couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't kicked him to the curb yet. There were days where they acted like he didn't even exist, sure Remus and James were caught up with their girlfriends; which was no excuse. Sirius tended to act out more just to get attention from the others in their group of friends; but Miah was really the only one who talked to him. Sure she wasn't feeling herself recently because of what happened on the train. Sure she was caught up in catch up work and her love life; but she still tried to include him. The others, well it seemed as though they hadn't care one hoot about him.

As peter readied for bed he thought about everything that happened the last few days. He was starting to feel left out more and more recently. He didn't like the feeling, but they were his friends and he would always treat them as such. Wouldn't he?

Peter climbed into bed and was nearly asleep when the rest of him dorm mates came up the stairs. "Peter are you asleep?" James asked.

"no," Peter said, "something the matter."

"we're sorry," Sirius said, "we don't mean to exclude you from things."

"I know," Peter said, "everyone has become more and more busy lately, not your fault."

"Still we should make more of an effort to include you in things," Remus said, "you know Miah would have our head if she thought we were treating you badly."

"Yeah," Sirius said, "remember what she did with James about the chocolate cake this past Christmas. I imagine we would get much worse because you're much more important than chocolate cake."

"Poor cake," Peter said with a laugh, "I don't imagine I'd want to be on the end of one of her hexes either."

"So no hard feeling," James asked.

"None what so ever," Peter said, "we'll be friends a lot longer than most can dream of. I understand you guys are busy with school work and well maybe if I had a girlfriend I wouldn't feel less inclined to spend all my time with you guys."

"Yeah," James said dreamily thinking about Lilly again and their time spent in the supply closet.

"You're thinking about Lilly again aren't you?" Peter asked. When James nodded, Peter snorted and laid back down, "good night."

"Good night," the rest of them coursed.

Peter laid awake contemplating everything that was said before he too fell asleep.

x.X.x.

Lilly had gone up to the dorms to find Miah already asleep in bed. She really wanted to wake the girl up and confide in her, she had so many feeling running through her that she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. She wanted to stay in his arms forever and never let him go. She wished she could sneak into the boy's dorms and cuddle up next to him in bed. She wanted to go to the astronomy tower and scream her delight.

There were so many things she wanted do; but she dressed for bed instead. She hoped she would dream of her James tonight, oh how she loved him. She couldn't stand him before; but now, oh how she loved him.

She laid down in bed and started to hum softly, _I could have dance all night, I could have danced all night and still have begged for more, I could have spread my wings and done a thousand things I've never done before… _She stopped humming somewhere in the middle of the song because she was suddenly very tired. _Night Miah, _Lilly thought, suddenly Lilly had a marvelous idea; but seeing as her best friend was asleep she made a mental note to mention it to Miah in the morning.

**M**eanwhile on the other side of the castle in the Slytherin dorms two very different boys were thinking about a witch that just happened to have spent the day in the infirmary. Severus was hoping that she would feel up to a study session in the library before lunch. He knew she had a free study period, so perhaps he could persuade her to abandon her friends to help him study.

The other boy just happened to be a 7th year prefect, Rabastan Lestrange. He couldn't seem to get the witch out of his head. His choice in girl wouldn't be approved by his parents. No, he was a pureblood after all. He highly doubted he would ever marry, or have kids; but she well she was well worth the effort. She was seeing that Lupin character from Gryffindor, they looked very comfortable together.

_What am I doing? _He thought to himself, _I'm supposed to be figuring out who it was that cursed her, not daydreaming about her. She wouldn't choose you anyway; you're to be a death eater for crying out loud, she's against everything you stand for, GET A GRIP! _He was screaming in his head now, he had to get her out of his head.

He went to the bathroom and pulled out the sleeping drought that the boys had stocked in the bathroom. He didn't need a whole lot, just enough to nod off to sleep. After taking the drought he climbed into bed and said a little prayer that he wouldn't dream of her. It wasn't to be, as his last thoughts were of her, so to were his dreams…

TBC

**A/N: Here you go, I tried to make the chapter a bit longer but this seemed like the best place to end the chapter. I'll endeavor to make the next chapter longer, sorry if the chapter seems anticlimactic. The next chapter might be a bit more exciting, no promises though.**

**I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this story, i appreciate your kind words. i will endeavor to make the next chapter a bit more exciting and perhaps a bit longer than this. with out the A/N this chapter is 2,536 words, i will try to make the next chapter 3000 if possible. it's getting a bit difficult to stay ahead with chapters, but don't worry the next chapter shall be complete by wednesday if not before. if i get it done by friday i might just post early. (don't hold me to that, i might forget)**

**Once again I don't own Harry Potter, Nor shall I ever…**


	22. Chapter 23

Even If

Chapter 23

_Last time, Lilly and James spend time in the supply closet, Miah is released from the infirmary, and Lestrange has a hard time getting Miah out of his head and takes a dreamless sleep potion…_

_**S**__he was twirling around the room in her night-gown, she was beautiful. She closed the gap between them and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. "Rabastan," she called to him softly. She sounded as if she was far away, instead of right in front of him. "Wake up, Rabastan," she called for a second time._

"_I don't want to," he said huffily, "I want to stay here with you."_

"_That's not possible," she said, "you must wake, now."_

"_Why, can't I stay here with you?" he asked. He was whining like a little child._

"_Because I'm just a figment of your imagination," she said, "the witch you are dreaming of would never in real life choose you. Now Wake Up!"_

He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Looking at the clock he discovered that it was very nearly time to go to breakfast. He was surprised, he had meant to take the dreamless sleep potion but perhaps he got them mixed up? Shaking his head he got up out of bed and dressed, before gathering his things before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Rabastan Lestrange sat at the Slytherin table amongst the other Slytherins. He was listening tentatively as one of the other Slytherin prefects talked quietly. He was talking about something her heard in the hall that morning; something about Hermione Granger.

The name struck a chord in his brain. Suddenly images of her filled his mind. Snapping from his thoughts he asked, "what about Granger?"

Instead of continuing on the boy said, "She is here."

He looked up, and there she was, standing in her Know-it-all glory. She looked divine, even thought she was wearing her uniform and robes. Still his mouth went dry at the thought of speaking to her again.

_SNAP OUT OF IT! _He screamed in his head, _she's just a Gryffindor Muggle-born girl, not even worth your time._ Completely ignoring the fact that the prefect next to him along with his other class mates, he got up and left. He strode past Miah, without so much as acknowledging her. She turned to look at him as if to say something; but stopped when he growled at her. _There is definitely something wrong with him,_ she thought. So instead of speaking to him like she had planned she turned and joined her friends for breakfast.

Miah sat and ate breakfast trying not to think too much about the Slytherin prefect that practically snubbed her. She didn't care much about that, what bothered her was why he seemed to be angry.

"Miah," Remus said, "you alright?"

"Oh yes," Miah said smiling up at him, "I'm quite alright."

"Did the Slytherin say something unpleasant to you?" Sirius asked.

"No," Miah said, "He growled at me though, I think."

"He growled?" Remus asked, "Why would he growl?"

"No idea," Miah said pouring herself some pumpkin juice, "I've decided to ignore it."

"A wise decision," James said, "Lestrange himself isn't so bad, but his family is heavily involved with lord Voldemort. So his family will make him follow suite. Rebellion in Pureblood families isn't tolerated; nor long lived.

"Even for you?" Lilly asked.

"Me not so much," James said, "Mum and Dad expect me to do what's right, beyond that I'm free to do as I choose."

"Seems reasonable," Lilly said, "I'm glad."

"Don't worry Lilly flower," James said squeezing her hand, "I wouldn't abandon you on pain of death."

Not caring about the rules or protocol she kissed him full on the mouth. Miah, Remus and Peter goggled at the pair of them astonished. Sirius looked away in discomfort, discarding his meal he up and left the Great Hall. Out of those remaining at the Gryffindor table only Peter noticed Sirius's departure from the table. That's not to say that Miah hadn't noticed him leaving. It was more of the manner in which he left that she hadn't noticed. Had she known that he left because he was feeling jealous over James and Lilly she might have followed him out of the Great Hall.

Severus sat and watched as Lilly grabbed hold of James and kissed him. He watched for a moment before he to stood and left the hall without finishing his breakfast. Realizing that he still had time before first period he stepped out into the quart-yard. Stepping out into the morning air he was surprised to see not only Rabastan; but Sirius too.

"Lestrange, Black," Severus said in way of greeting, and was greeted in much the same way.

"Isn't this interesting," Professor Dumbledore said sneaking up on them from behind. "What brings you three here this morning?"

The three of them looked at each other and then to Dumbledore and said all together, "love sucks." They all looked at each other in surprise, "interesting and May I ask why?"

"I like someone whom my family wouldn't allow," Lestrange said.

"I love someone whom doesn't love me and loves someone else," Snape said.

"I've no one to love, as both girls I could love are taken by my dearest friends," Black said.

"Ah, a predicament it seems," Professor Dumbledore said, "well I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"I think he's gone mad, "Sirius said. The other two boys just nodded in agreement, "how about we just forget about this conversation?"

"Sounds good," Lestrange and Snape said at the same time.

"Alright off to class," Sirius said a bit embarrassed about what happened, "later."

Lestrange and Snape looked at each other, "Evans?" Lestrange asked.

Snape nodded his head yes; but didn't speak.

"Let's do as Black suggested and forget about this conversation," Lestrange said.

"Yeah," Severus said, "although I don't think it was ever a secret that I was in love with Lilly Evans."

"I just don't understand how I can be attracted to her," Lestrange said, "she's muggle born and Mother would never approve, in fact I think she would kill me before she let me get involved with a Muggle-born."

"I don't know," Snape said, "but let's try not to talk about it if we can. You can't act on your feeling even if you were allowed to date her, she's with Lupin. She'll always be with Lupin."

"I guess," Lestrange said shaking off his hurt and disappointment.

"let's hope that the year passes and you won't have to be close to her more than necessary," Snape said, "come on lets go to class."

On the way to class, Snape and Lestrange ran into Miah and Lilly on the way to potions, "Severus," Miah said, "Are you alright? You left the Great Hall without finishing your breakfast."

"I'm fine," Snape said stiffly, "you shouldn't concern yourself with me."

"Oh but you know I'll worry about you either way," Miah said, "We've been friends long enough for you to know that."

"Sure," Snape said trying to suppress a smile, "you up for a study session before lunch today?"

"Sure," Miah said, "but I'm supposed to take it easy so we'll make it a short study session."

"How long are you to take it easy for?" Snape asked.

"Until madam Pomfrey tells me otherwise," Miah said, "plus I'm told that I'm such a brain that if I took my NEWTS tomorrow I would pass without problem. So they've told me to study less and relax more."

"That's cause we worry about you," Lilly said, "that and I don't care to listen to your whining about walking across the school to the infirmary again."

"Aw that things you say," Miah said with false adoration, "I think my heart just might soar with all the complaining."

Lilly didn't something no one would expect the head girl to do; she stuck her tongue out at Miah. Miah tried to hide a smile but couldn't contain herself and she laughed.

"Oh Lilly," Miah said dramatically, "what will I do without you?"

"You would die a most horrible and miserable death," Lilly said trying to sound serious.

"Probably," Miah said, and the girl busted into gales of laughter, "I'm sorry Severus we weren't trying to ignore you."

"It's alright," Severus said a bit more soberly than usual, "as long as the two of you are happy, then so shall I be."

"Oh how I wish that were true," Miah said as they marched the rest of the way to potions, "Lilly where did the boys run off to?"

"Not sure," Lilly said, "you know them probably getting into mischief of some kind."

"Remus doesn't get into mischief," Miah said with a gleam in her eyes, "unless I'm along."

"I highly doubt that will be the case all the time," Lilly said pushing the door open to the class room and walking in and claiming the bench beside Miah. "As much as I like working with James, he's a bit distracting to work with in class."

"Yes I know," Miah said, "I feel the same about Remus, I just can't seem to concentrate on anything when he's around."

Severus and Lestrange look at each other and exchanged looks trying too hard not to laugh at the girls and their love sick expressions. _This is why I've been avoiding getting a girlfriend,_ Lestrange thought to himself; _yup I've avoided emotional hell._ But then his thoughts slowly changed from that of relief to jealousy, _that could be me she's talking about,_ he thought, _that could be me that she's in love with._ Needless to say Lestrange was even more confused than he was in the morning.

James, Sirius burst into the room grinning like idiots, Remus and Peter weren't far behind. "Good morning girls," James said.

"Good morning," Miah and Lilly said together. As James greeted Lilly by kissing the knuckles on her hand, Remus greeted Miah similarly, "morning," she whispered to him.

"Good morning," Remus said in return as he kissed her knuckles a second time, "what are you doing during our free period today?"

"I'm going to the library for a study session with Severus before lunch," Miah said, "I promise to take it easy so there isn't a need to worry."

"Would the two of you mind if I tagged along," Remus asked.

"I don't mind," Miah said, "Severus do you mind if Remus tags along to the library later?"

"Sure," Severus said.

"Thank you," Miah said giving him a brilliant smile.

"I wouldn't ask but I won't get to see you tonight because of my little monthly problem," Remus said quietly.

"Oh Remus I forgot about that," Miah said, "I do hope you'll be alright."

"I'll be fine," Remus said, "the boys will be with me, so no need to worry."

"Useless to tell me that," Miah said, "I'll worry either way."

"I'll make it up to you this weekend," Remus said.

"I'll hold you to it," Miah said, "better get to your seat now class is going to start any minute."

"Of course dear," Remus said.

Class not only went smoothly but it passed quickly. Soon it was time to leave potions, and time to head to the Great Hall for Free study period. Usually they spent it in the library; but sometimes they formed groups and studied together in the Great Hall.

After reporting to the Great Hall for the free study period they proceeded to the library. Miah would give anything to spend some quality time with Remus before dinner, but this study session was important to Severus and her for the test they had coming up in charms. Sure she had been out of it for most of the week, but it was time to get with the program. She wouldn't pass her NEWTS if she was sick all the time. After all today was Wednesday, she needed to get back into the swing of things.

x.X.x.

Severus, Remus and Miah sat in the library hunched over books; books they were studying for an exam that was more than a week away. It had only been about a half hour, when Sirius and James came through the library door. "You've studied long enough," James said in a very fatherly manner.

Miah snorted into her book before looking up at him, "James," she whined, "We've only just started."

"Doesn't' matter," James said, "time to go."

"Sorry Severus," Miah said, "seems my father... I mean friend has spoken."

"Remus is more than welcome to stay," Sirius said, "we can't speak for him. But you Miah need to come to the common room and relax a bit before lunch and your afternoon classes."

"Yes Mother," Miah said snarkily.

"You can quit complaining," James said, "Lilly will be angry with me if I don't retrieve you to the common room to rest."

"Your whipped," Miah said unhappily, "but I'll come along anyway."

"I knew you would," Sirius said smiling widely.

Miah gave Remus a kiss on the cheek and a hug, "see you at lunch she whispered.

"See you," he copied.

Severus watched Remus, as Remus watched Miah follow Sirius and James out of the library. "You love her," he said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Remus answered as he watched the door wistfully, almost like he was waiting for her to walk back through the door.

"Good," Severus said, "she hasn't been here long, only a couple of years; but she's become very important to me. I don't want to see her upset and crying because of something you've done. Do I have your word that you won't willfully harm her in any way, shape or form?"

"You have my promise," Remus said, "would you prefer I left?"

"Let's continue studying," Severus said. But anyone who knew Severus and Remus would know that they didn't actually need to study. They were just as bright as Miah and Lilly, and they too could probably take their NEWTS tomorrow and pass no problem.

Forty-five minutes had passed and before they knew it, the librarian was telling them that it was nearly lunch time, and that unless they wanted to work through lunch they needed to get moving.

"Thanks," they said together on their way out of the library. She responded in kind with a nod and a knowing smile. Remus and Severus ended up entering the Great Hall at the same time. Sirius and James nodded to Severus before he headed to his own table to eat lunch.

Miah greeted Remus with a brilliant smile from across the table. He couldn't help but smile back at her with a dazzling smile all his own. She helped him fix his plate by dishing out food from the various choices on the table before them, before she started eating her own meal. He couldn't wait till school ended so he could start a life with her.

The day passed much the same way it began; it was a bit long and tiring for the Marauders they spend the night running around outside in the moonlight. Prongs, Pad Foot and Wormtail had the chance to run free. And Mooney had plenty of company.

Miah and Lilly spent the remainder of the night studying, and then they sat by the fire together silently as they thought about the boys outside. They knew that they usually came back fine but tired in the morning, but they couldn't help worry just the same.

Before they knew it the weekend was upon them along with the end of the full moon cycle for the remainder of the month. Remus and Miah managed to spend some time alone that Sunday down by the lake. It wasn't terribly romantic, just a little lunch as they reclined on a blanket.

The following week after a visit to the infirmary, madam Pomfrey deemed Miah fit enough to return to her regular grueling schedule. In which Remus made good on his promise and spirited her away one evening after dinner to the broom shed near the Quidditch dressing rooms; with the help of James of course. Lilly rewarded him with a trip to the supply closet for a little "alone time".

Through the course of the year, Miah and Remus escaped 192 times, to forty different supply closets, and eight broom cupboards. Lilly and James escaped just as much as Remus and Lilly and often at the same time. James and Lilly fought as often as they escaped to snog; more often than not the argument was about snogging. They fought a total of 107 times about it; but who was keeping count, other than Lilly.

Rabastan Lestrange never figured out who it was that had hexed Miah on the Hogwarts Express that day. He and Severus tried to figure it out; but the fifth years were all very tight lipped. They would be a force to be reckoned with when it came time for them to graduate. Among them were Rodolophus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black and Regulus Black, and it hadn't occurred to Rabastan that his younger brother could have been involved at all.

Severus never got over his love for Lilly, it hadn't lessened at all since the beginning of term and he somehow doubted that it ever would. As for Rabastan he merely shoved his like for the muggleborn into the back of his mind and slowly managed to get back to being the Slytherin git that he had always been. He still talked to her in the hall if he caught her alone; but he never let his feeling overrun him like they had before. After all she was just a Muggle Born witch, and he was a pureblood. Things were better left as they were; besides she was with Lupin.

And then finally after a long year of classes and studying it was time to graduate. The marauders, Lilly and Miah stood at the lake overlooking the water. "This is it," James said, "our last night as students."

"Tomorrow we'll be adults," Sirius said.

"Well some of us will be adults," Miah said.

"And some of us will still act like children," Lilly finished, and then the two of them laughed together.

"Very funny," Peter said, "but I think I'd like to be childish a little bit longer before we're forced to grow up."

"We've got the rest of the day," Remus said in a semi-serious manner. James and Sirius just gaped at him, "oh come on, I'm just joking around. Although we'll have to get jobs, we can't live with the Potters forever."

"Why not?" Sirius and James asked at the same time.

The girls couldn't help it they busted out laughing, "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," they said together. Lilly and Miah had been looking into charms, and they were thinking of doing something for Professor Slughorn. Lilly, came up with the idea of using flower petals that transfigured into some sort of fish that could sit and move about without actually being tended, Miah thought it was a brilliant idea. After they worked the kinks out of the spell, Miah came up with the idea for angel fish, Lilly's could be red to match her hair color and Miah's could be yellow.

They presented Professor Slughorn with the charmed gift the evening of their last night at Hogwarts. He was ever so pleased to be remembered by his two favorite students.

Seeing as the seventh years would be departing the next day, Professor Dumbledore lifted the curfew for just that night. All of the Gryffindor seventh years enjoyed a night picnic under the stars. It was only quarter moon so there was no reason to worry about Werewolves.

Remus and Miah escaped to the green house for one last snogging session. Although it was a bit more romantic that all the other times they escaped. That night it included a picnic basket with sweets and a couple bottles of butter beer, a blanked to lay on and the sealing of the green house had been charmed to be invisible so they could see the stars above them. After indulging in some sweets and the butter beer, they made love for the very first time there on the blanket in the green house. They vowed their love to each other after it was over, as they snuggled together and looked at the stars. Somewhere after 1 am they returned to the common room and fell asleep, cuddled together on the couch.

Lilly and James managed to escape to the Quidditch field where they two had a romantic picnic, only with more snogging than picnicking. After snogging and some exploring they decided to retire to Lilly's room where they made love in the seclusion of the dorms. James vowed never to leave her, in which he ended up proposing most unromantically. She said yes of course because she thought that in the afterglow of their love-making it was one the sweetest things he'd ever said. However she made him promise to make a more thorough proposal in a few weeks preferably after a nice dinner.

Sirius and Peter on the other hand sat by the lake with Frank and Alice mostly in silence, before Frank got the guts to ask Alice if she wanted to go for a walk. Thus leaving Sirius and peter alone by themselves, with nothing to do but talk or be silent.

"Well I guess it's just us," Peter said.

"Yup," Sirius said.

"I guess everything changes now," Peter

"I suppose," Sirius said, "it doesn't have to though. What are your plans after tomorrow?

"No idea," Peter said, "you?"

"A couple of weeks off to do nothing for good behavior," Sirius joked, "and then it's off to Auror training. And then initiation into the Order, and then who knows."

"Do you think that we'll find love out there?" Peter asked.

"It's possible," Sirius said, "but I'm not too sure, I don't think I'll ever meet a witch that could capture my heart like Lilly or Miah."

"Same," Peter said, "but perhaps we'll meet someone who can come close enough."

"Perhaps," Sirius said.

**A/N: ah I bet you weren't expecting me to end the chapter like that huh? Well I thought it best to end the chapter and the Hogwarts years this chapter otherwise 7****th**** year could have gone one forever… if you catch my drift; I hope you're not too disappointed with me, it seemed like a good way to end 7****th**** year. **

**On a different not I was planning for some Lemons but seeing as FFN is going through stories to be sure they don't have any MA material I decided that when I post this story on I would add the MA scenes I had planned for this chapter. Please don't be too angry with me.**

**Oh yes before I forget… I do not own Harry Potter, nor shall I ever, this is just a byproduct of my imagination and the character and setting it but borrowed material**


	23. Chapter 24

Even If

Chapter 24

_Summer 1978_

They had just graduated a few weeks ago; Hermione had a job lined up at Flourish and Blotts. She wasn't due to start for another 2 weeks. Lilly and James were planning to get married, neither needed to work really. They had planned to live off of James's inheritance something that Sirius didn't think would be able to be spend within his life time. They planned to join the order and be full time members. Remus didn't have that luxury. He was beginning to think that he wouldn't be able to find a job, with his little furry problem.

Miah could have had any job she wanted, since she had done so well on her NEWTS. She really wanted to study and be a teacher; but what she really wanted to do was run a library. She started volunteering at an orphan home a few days a week when she wasn't working. Remus if he wasn't busy went with him. They would go in the afternoons on Wednesdays and Thursdays during the summer. "The Lovely Home Orphanage" was in a huge Manor, the Jones, had said that it was once called Lords manor. If that wasn't ironic Miah didn't know what was.

Remus and Miah would play with the kids outside if it was nice, or inside when it was rainy. They volunteered to take the children that would start back to school in the fall to Diagon alley for school supplies. They would go in small groups of 5 or 6. The trips would be broken up by year, sometimes Mrs. Jones or Mr. Jones would tag along.

Once when Remus and Mr. Jones were talking in the garden waiting for the "girls" to finish readying to go, Mr. Jones mentioned how much Miah Reminded him of a girl that he once knew. When Remus asked what happened to her, Mr. Jones just shook his head, and said something to the effect, "it was an accident," Mr. Jones said, "she was in the wrong place at the wrong time and she just kind of withered away."

"Then I won't mention to Miah," Remus said, "she'll feel bad about being a constant reminder."

"Oh it's a good reminder I assure you," Mr. Jones said, "It's just shocking really, how similar they seem to each other. We won't get into that now, let's go and check on the girls, surely their finished getting ready now."

A few weeks later Miah was to meet Lilly and James in Diagon alley, at the book store. She was running late and accidently ran into someone who wasn't paying attention. "Oh I'm sorry," Miah said, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's quite alright," the man said. He bowed in a sophisticated kind of way and smiled at her genuinely. She thanked him again and she rushed of towards Flourish and Blotts, meeting Lilly just outside before they had gone inside. She was out of breath, panting and trying to speak at the same time.

"Whoa," Lilly said, "slow it down Miah I didn't quite catch what you're saying. No worries we just got here ourselves and Remus isn't even here yet."

"Oh," Miah said out of breath, "perhaps I could sit for a minute so that I can catch my breath."

"Where were you coming from anyways?" Lilly asked leading her to a bench so she could sit, "you look positively out of breath."

"I was at the Orphan's home," Miah admitted, "I feel so comfortable and at home there. They asked me if I could help tutor some of the students when they come home for the holidays. I couldn't help but agree the manor feels so homely to me."

"That's good," Lilly said, "what about Remus?"

"He goes with me sometimes," Miah said, "the couple that runs the place doesn't really care that he has a furry little problem once a month. There is another child there that was involved in a werewolf attack a few years back, his parents were killed by Greenback's pack. They were in the wrong place at the wrong time, the Jonas's just happened to come across the child at a muggle grocery store while they were out scouting for orphaned magical children. The boy is about 8 there has been some debate with the ministry what to do with the child, but Mr. Jones managed to convince the minister that the child would be no trouble. They have enlisted Remus's help with the boy. He was more than happy to help seeing as he himself was just 7 when he was attacked by a werewolf."

"You guys have been busy," Lilly said, "so when are you guys going to tie the knot?"

"I don't know Lilly," Miah said, "let's just get through your wedding before we go planning mine."

"Alright," Lilly said, "I'll hold you to it. Oh look there's Remus now."

"Hello dear," Remus said, giving Miah a kiss on the cheek, "hello Lilly, James. Where's Sirius?"

"Don't know," James said, "he was supposed to be here by now, but you know Sirius, he could be anywhere right now.

"I'm not totally surprised, he'll probably show up around lunch time," Remus said, "what books are you looking for today."

"We'll Lilly and I are looking for some sort of book on wedding planning," Miah said, "what are you two looking for?"

"Nothing really I just like being around all the books," Remus said.

"Perhaps we should combine all our books, and start a library," Lilly said, "I'm sure between you, Miah and I that we have a few hundred."

"I'm afraid that we would need a few thousand more," Miah said.

"Drat," Remus said sarcastically, "I really wanted to run a library." Everyone laughed at the joke.

"The problem is I have no idea where to look for such a book," Lilly said, "Do you think they carry something like that here?"

"Let's ask," Miah said walking over to the sales desk. They stared after her for a few moments, when she turned and smiled at them they took that they must have something.

"Well I've got good news, and bad news," Miah said, "which would you like first?"

"Good news first," Lilly piped in seeing as neither of the men were saying anything.

"Well good news is they have a few books on the subject," Miah said, "bad news is they have no idea where to look. The clerk then told me that I could possibly _accio _the books to me. He gave me a list to call out so that I get the right ones."

"Well that's helpful," James said, "no wonder they hired you Miah. They must have heard about your track record for all things organized and decided you were the best witch for the job."

"Yes well usually this book store is in some semblance of order," Miah said, "but no matter I am on the case. Hopefully I can get this place in order before the back to school rush."

"Ha-ha yes," Lilly said, "at lease Muggles start in middle of summer so the back to school rushes isn't quite so heavy. With the students not getting their shopping lists till a few days before school they sort of only have a one week window to get everything before boarding the train. So usually everyone goes on the same day. Can you say, "Overcrowded?"

"Over crowded," Miah said, "yes I believe I can." They laughed again.

They separated into pairs, James and Remus stepped back out of the way and Lilly and Miah ran off to the other side of the store. They stopped paying attention to what the girls were doing and tried to browse the books.

"When are you going to ask her to marry you Remus," James asked.

"I think that we both need a chance to live a little before settling down and trying to start a family," Remus said, "I don't think either of us is ready for that type of commitment."

"you maybe not," James said, "but I see the way Miah looks at you, when you're not looking and if I were you I would take that witch off the market before someone tries to wedge between you and steals her away."

"No one is going to steal her away," Remus said, "but just in case I'll talk to her about the whole settling down thing."

"Good," James said, "now what's this Miah was talking about the orphan's home?"

"Oh that," Remus said, "Miah started volunteering the majority of her free time, to spend time with some of the children. I think she likes it there, she admitted to feeling lost after we graduated a few weeks ago, she's not sure what to do with herself. Dumbledore suggested that she look the place up, that perhaps being around others without a family that she would feel less lost. I think that man is up to something, but if she feels less lost by being there then it doesn't matter. Actually I've felt less lost the last few weeks by going with her than I have in a long time."

"That's good," James said.

"Are you happy James?" Remus asked.

"Yes," James said, "I loved Lilly the moment I saw her. I can't wait to marry her, and make a home with her. I don't deserve her, but in the end I'm the one she choose, some days I can barely believe it."

"I feel the same with Miah," Remus said, "I don't want to ruin things by moving too fast; I feel comfortable where we're at. We've been building a loving relationship for the past 3 years, I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"Then seize the day, my friend," James said, "and at least ask her to marry you. You can set a date to settle down later. Just ask her, I'm sure she's just waiting for you to make a move."

Remus nodded his head, he was seriously thinking about what James was saying. He just wasn't sure he was ready to make the leap. He was scared she would say no.

Meanwhile the girls were looking at the books they managed to summon. "What do you think they're talking about?" Miah asked.

"I don't know," Lilly said, "I imagine James is going on about how happy he is that were getting married. I also imagine he's telling Remus to seize the day."

"Why would he want to do that?" Miah asked.

"I think James is afraid that Remus is going to let you slip through his fingers and someone will steal you away," Lilly's said.

"Why would he think that?" Miah asked, "I'm not going anywhere, and he knows I would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked me to. I'm not sure that I want to settle down just yet. I'd like to work a little and maybe volunteer some before I begin the role of wife and mother, but if he asked I wouldn't say no. I would marry Remus tomorrow if he asked me to; I'm just not ready to give up working and volunteering yet."

"I don't think Remus would ask you to give that up," Lilly said, "I think he would gladly volunteer right along with you. I remember when we first met you, and you said for everyone to call you Miah instead of Hermione. I thought it odd that you would want someone to call you something that didn't quite resemble your original name. And then you said that Miah was easier for small children to pronounce than Hermione was.

I think that I realize now what you meant. You didn't mean your friends children, you meant children in general. I think that there were small children in your life, before you came to Hogwarts without your memory. I think part of you knew about small children, although you may not have any memory of it now, or ever for that matter you still kind of knew." Lilly finished, "do you understand what I mean?"

"I think so," Miah said, "maybe it's why I feel so comfortable at the orphan's home, why I feel less lost, by being there."

"I suppose," Lilly said, "but I think that we should get back to the boys, we've left them alone for far too long. Besides we've got what we came for."

"Yes," Miah said.

After Lilly purchased her books the group went to the leaky cauldron for lunch. James was right on with his prediction that Sirius would show up at lunch. As it turns out he had just gotten out of bed, he'd had a late night, from drinking entirely too much fire whisky.

x.X.x

It had been two very short weeks since Miah and Remus had meet with Lilly and James at Flourish and Blotts book store. Miah had managed to evenly split her time between the orphan's home and spending time with Remus. She really cared for him a lot; she didn't know what she would do without him some days. On days that he would go with her to the orphan's home she would get distracted and watch him interact with the children. He would be a good father; she had no doubt about it.

He had a fierce sense of loyalty about him; it was never out of obligation that he kept going with her to the orphan's home. Well it wasn't any wonder that he did, he was a werewolf after all. She couldn't help but love him regardless.

Remus on the other hand, had spent the last two weeks thinking about what James had said to him when they were at the bookstore two weeks earlier. He wanted to ask her because he wanted to ask her, not because his best friend told him he should secure his lover's hand so that no one could steal her away. It just didn't sit right with him; he wanted to ask her to marry him because he couldn't live without her, and no other reason than that.

After thinking long and hard about it, he decided that he would ask her. All he had to do was worry about a ring. Then he remembered his mother had set aside her grandmothers engagement ring for her daughter if she should have one. His mother had told him about it a year or so ago, when he had first introduced Miah to them.

Meanwhile he made arrangements for the two of them to go to dinner, he would pick her up after work at the Leaky Cauldron and he would take her to a muggle restaurant where no one knew them and he would propose.

Two days later

They were scheduled to meet at the Leaky Cauldron and she was going to be late. She had left work a tad late because she had needed to change before meeting Remus. She wanted to look a bit nicer than work casual. So wearing semiformal dress robes she sauntered down the street to the Leaky Cauldron where hopefully he wouldn't mind her being late. Ok so she wasn't sauntering she was nearly running, she really didn't want him to worry that she wasn't coming.

She was nearly there, she could count the bricks on the street between where she was and her destination, when she quite literally ran into someone. "Oh I'm very sorry," she cried, "please forgive me."

"It's quite alright," the man said turning around to face the witch who had run into him. "Hermione, is that you?"

"The one and only," Miah said, "It's good to see you Severus."

"You're looking well," Severus said.

"I am well," Miah said, "you're looking well also."

"Yes," Severus said , "I am quite fit."

"Yes," Miah said with a giggle, "I can tell."

"Oh," Severus said after taking and holding her hand for a moment, "let me introduce you to Lucius Malfoy and his father Abraxas Malfoy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, before looking at her watch. She was definitely late now, "I'm really sorry that I can't stay and chat longer. I'm about to be late to an important dinner. It's really very nice to see you Severus."

"Goodbye Hermione," Severus said before he turned and started to walk away.

"Severus," Hermione called out to him, causing him to turn around, "my friends call me Miah, and you should do the same." She turned and walked away then.

They stood and watched as she walked into the Leaky Cauldron; no doubt who ever she was meeting would take her somewhere else for dinner. She looked too pretty in her dress robes to have a date at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are you alright father?" Lucius said , snapping Abraxas out of the trance he was in.

"I knew a Hermione once," Abraxas said, "that girl looks very much like the girl I went to school with."

"She prefers to be called Miah," Severus said, "I'm not sure why, I don't think I ever asked."

"It doesn't matter," Abraxas said, "we must be off or we'll be late." Today was an important day for the Malfoy's; today Lucius would agree to marry into the Black family. Perhaps it wasn't love now, but someday it would be. That someday wasn't too far away, and he would one day realize that following your heart is sometimes more important that your father's approval.

With Remus at the Leaky Cauldron

Remus had arrived a minute before he was to meet Miah. Time had moved slowly and soon Miah was 10 minutes late. Finally after another 5 minutes she walked through the door, a bit out of breath. He walked over to her, and asked if she was alright. "I'm fine," she said, "I was running behind. I would have been here a few minutes ago but I ran into someone and after I apologized, they turned around to tell me it was fine, when Severus recognized me. It would have been rude to so say "don't have time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late."

Remus laughed a little at what she was saying. Miah and Lilly had taken him to see the muggle cartoon movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It was a cute movie, definitely one of the best he'd ever seen. What he remembered most about the movie was the white rabbit that was always running late. Miah had a habit of quoting muggle movies or books when she was talking. This was the first time however that she had quoted Alice in Wonderland. Needless to say it was quite funny.

"You're laughing at me," Miah said, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing," Remus said, "I'm sorry I laughed, it's just that you reminded me of the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland for a second."

"Is that all," Miah said with mock anger, "it's alright to laugh at me Remus, I forget sometimes about the whole quoting movies and books and such."

"Shall we get going?" Remus asked.

"Yes," she said. They walked outside the Leaky Cauldron and started their track though Muggle London. They ate at a fine Italian restaurant called "Caleb's". It was a very nice restaurant. After they finished their dinner, Remus ordered them some cake. It was a sort of chocolate mousse with whipped topping and chocolate shavings drizzled over it.

"Oh it looks delicious," Miah said.

"Miah," Remus started, "before we start eating this delicious looking pie, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What's that dear?" Miah asked with mock surprise.

He moved in front of her, and kneeled before her, like she was the queen and he was showing his allegiance. Taking her hand in his, he kissed her knuckles, "I love you," he said, "I have loved you since that time in 6th year when you hexed James for trying to steal your desert at dinner after we returned from Christmas break. I can't see myself living without you, and I was hoping you would do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?"

"Oh Remus," She cried wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him up off the floor, she kissed him. She kissed him with unbridled passion, there in the restaurant in front of everyone; it didn't occur to her to care that people were possibly staring.

"Is that a yes?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Miah said, "that's a yes."

The pair of lovers hadn't been paying attention to their surroundings, so when a thunder of applause erupted around them they were startled and confused. They smiled at the surrounding customers and thanked them. All in all it had been a wonderful night.

"Miah," Remus said, "I was wondering if you wanted to think about a date. I know that with what's going on around us that we should maybe wait. But I don't want to miss this chance to be happy, I don't want to wait, should something happen to one of us, I don't want to pass up a chance to giving it my all."

"Me too," she said, "that's why we should get married right away. I don't really want children while all this madness is happening, but should it happen then I won't say no. I won't pass up a chance at being happy with you because I'm afraid of dying. But perhaps we should wait until James and Lilly get married before we plan anything. In the meantime how about you move in with me?"

"Yes," Remus said, "I'll move in with you, my place isn't too suitable for two people of the opposite gender."

"You mean because of James and Sirius," Miah said, "James will be moving out soon enough. I highly doubt Sirius will ever settle down."

"Sounds like Sirius," Remus said, "so we're moving in together, you don't think it's a bit fast? For me to just move in with you?"

"Why would I think that?" Miah asked, "We're engaged, although we've only been engaged for about an hour, but I can't wait to start my life with you. If you think about it we've been together since 6th year, although you were too shy to ask me out. I was still waiting for you, you didn't think all that time we spent studying when we really didn't need to was because I wanted to study, did you? I wanted to spend time with you alone, and the only way we could spend time alone and not be bothered was to study."

"It took me a few weeks to figure that out," Remus said, "It wasn't until you started needing my help with things that were simple for you just the day before that I put 2 and 2 together."

"I'm glad that you finally understood," Miah said, "if you hadn't picked it up when you did, I was going to use drastic measures."

"Oh and what measures would those be dear?" Remus asked while kissing the back of her hand.

"I'll show you when we're at home," Miah said.

"Come on," Remus said, "I'll walk you home."

After they reached her home, Remus kissed her softly on the lips, "Go on inside," Remus said.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" Miah asked.

"Not tonight," Remus said, "neither of us would get any sleep, I would be too busy showing you how much I love you."

"Ok," Miah said, "I will see you soon?"

"Of course my love," Remus said, kissing her cheeks and smoothing her hair. "Don't fret pet, I'll be moving in soon and then I'm sure that you'll get tired of seeing me every day."

"Never," Miah said, nuzzling her face into his hand, "I could never get tired of seeing you Remus."

It was then that he kissed her, it was slow and passionate. His tongue traced her lips until she opened for him. They started a battle that would never end. She moaned into his mouth, her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him down closer to her. His arms were around her waist squeezing her to him. Finally after what seemed an eternity they broke apart. He smoothed his hand over her cheek. She turned her face just a little so she could kiss his palm. Looking up at him with loving eyes, he bid her farewell and watched her turn and walk inside. She threw a brilliant smile at him, and told him she loved him one last time before he departed.

After going inside she turned around and slid down the door after closing it. She really loved him so very much, and he was moving in. Oh she couldn't wait to tell Lilly.

Meanwhile Remus walked into the flat that he shared with James and Sirius, he was whistling. "How'd it go?"

"She said yes," Remus said, "we agreed that we should get married right away, but not until after James and Lilly's wedding. But on a better note, I'm moving in with her, as soon as she's ready for me to bring my stuff over."

"That's wonderful," James said.

"That is wonderful," Sirius said, "Then I'll get this place all to myself. Who am I kidding, what am I going to do without the two of you?"

"Somewhere there is a woman for you Sirius," Remus said, "you just have to go out and find her."

"Actually I have met someone," Sirius said, "I'm not sure where it's headed yet, but I wouldn't mind finding out."

"And who is this witch who has captured your attention?" James asked.

"Her name is Emmeline Vance, she's an order member," Sirius said.

"Well good luck," Remus said, "I hope it works out"

Shortly thereafter they went to bed, sleeping in their separate rooms; they all silently thought about the wonderful witch in their life and secretly vowed not to screw it up.


	24. Chapter 25

Even if

Chapter 25

She turned the music up loud. Not so loud that the neighbors would complain; but loud enough to hear throughout the house.

She started sweeping the floor with the broom. It didn't take long for the broom to find itself abandoned in a corner somewhere. Cleaning tool turned onlooker to Hermione's interpretive dancing.

She shook her hips, and moved her arms. Her feet moved of their own free will, as she turned about in her own little musical world.

Her favorite song came up and she danced a dance of seduction. She moved her hips to the music, her feet glided across the floor. She took off her socks and dug her toes into the bear skin rug that lined the free space in front of the fireplace.

She didn't hear the door open over the music that was playing. She didn't see the man standing in the doorway looking into the living room. She didn't feel the floor rumble with his jagged steps toward her. She only felt his arms around her, she only felt herself being pulled into his physical being.

She arched her neck to see who it was, sure enough it was her lover. Her boyfriend of 2 years, her fiancée of 2 and half months.

He urged her to move, they danced the dance of seduction together. It started as a sort of fight between the two. Fighting over floor space, then he started trying to get a kiss. She would purposely move out of the way. They had danced this dance more than once, it never got old; it never would.

Soon they were grinding to the music, she arched her hips into his. She hung on him and pulled him in for a kiss. "Finally," he said, and she laughed pulling him in for another. Soon after they gave in to one another, the clothes started to fly. Her shirt along with his were strewn across the living room. They started a pile near the door where he came in. after pawing each other for a bit, the pants were next to go.

He grabbed her by the hem of her jeans, unbuttoning them. He jerked them down off her hips, kneeling in front of her he urged her to step from the confines of the cloth prison. She obliged by brushing his cheek with her soft, toned and freshly shaved legs.

He groaned inwardly, as she finished stepping from her pants. His were next to go, she had tried to help him; but he was out of them before she could say "_Bob's your uncle". _

There were no words between them, just raw hunger, and need. They danced of a little longer, he slipped his knee between her thighs and they rode each other while they danced. When they were both good and ready to go they found themselves laying in the bearskin rug.

He removed the remainder of her clothing, her bra and panties. As pretty as they were, they were in the way. He wanted to run his hands over her skin. He wanted to lick every inch of her, and absorb her into him; but first the under ware had to go.

After removing her panties, he slid his slightly callused hands up her legs, starting from her ankles. He ran his hands up over her thighs, down around her buttocks, up over her stomach. He stopped at her perfectly formed mounds and messaged them for a moment before moving to her shoulders and neck. Her neck was her real weak spot, if you rubbed, licked, bit and blew in the right spot she would be seeing stars and putty in your hands in 5 minutes flat. Not that he was counting, it was just estimation.

He stopped his exploration of her body to look into her eyes, and nuzzle her face with his hands. What he saw was, love, and want, and heat. She wanted him, there and now, and forever after. He kissed her tenderly. She brought her hands up to touch his cheeks, she leaned up and kissed him in return.

Her hands gilded down his chest to his stomach. She played with his stomach hairs, she knew he was ticklish, and she liked watching him squirm. He grabbed her wrists gently but with force and brought them to rest up above her head. He held them captive with one hand while his free hand pinched and pulled on the nipple of one of her breasts.

She moaned arching her chest up into his hand. He reached up, switching his hands so that he could play with her other nipple. "You could just let my hands go," she whispered, "and then you could play with both at the same time."

"Quit trying to talk yourself out of trouble," he said huskily.

"Bind my hands," she said in a whisper, "I won't go anywhere, I promise."

"Oh you won't," he said huskily into her ear, "you dirty little witch."

"I love it when you talk dirty," she moaned.

"There's more where that came from," he said. He summoned his wand from the table where he left it, and said a spell to bound her wrists. With an evil smirk on his face, he moved down her body till his face was directly over her breasts. He looked up at her expectant face and took one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned, and shook with ecstasy.

He played with one breast and then the other, until she was squirming and begging him for more. Finally after he thought she had squirmed enough, he moved down to the apex between her thighs. He nudged her legs apart and helped her slide her tired legs up over his shoulders. He slipped a finder into her folds and she mewed as he rubbed his finger over her clit. After a few minutes and she was nearly crying with need.

He slipped three fingers into her, and pumped and twisted his hand. He sat up on his knees with her knees still over his shoulders. Her bottom was in the air as he pumped his fingers into her faster and faster. She was so close he could feel her walls starting to tighten around his fingers.

Stopping, he flipped her over so she was on her knees. Her butt was high in the air, and her face was pressed down into the rug. He was slamming his fingers in and out of her. She was sopping wet, you could hear slurping sounds when he would push his fingers in to her, and then again when he pulled them out; she was positively dripping.

He couldn't take it any longer; he positioned himself at her entrance and slammed into her. She gasped, and struggled for a breath. When she was finally able to catch her breath, her moans sounded like strangled sobs. It felt so good; she couldn't control the sounds that came out of her mouth. After a bit he pulled out of her and flipped her back onto her back. A little less roughly he slid back into her and started pumping in and out. Going at the fast paced speed that he knew she liked. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and bucked against him.

She was close, he could tell. "Come for me," he said, "come for me."

After a few minutes she yelled out his name and came hard and long. Her orgasm lasted neigh on a couple minutes. He continued to pump into her. He was pumping into her faster than he had ever tried before. She looked up at him and gave him that look, he knew what she wanted, and he was in no mood to deny her.

He withdrew from her and laid down on his back next to her. She kissed him gently before, kneeling before his member and taking him into her hands. She messaged him with her hands, before leaning down and licking the tip with her tongue. "Mm," she moaned before taking him fully into her mouth. She sucked and circled the tip of him with her tongue. She started bobbing her head up and down, sucking and swirling her tongue around his shaft. She gripped the base of him, while she sucked on him. She would occasionally stop to take a breath.

With a jerk he tackled her back onto the rug. Grabbing the back of her neck he slammed his mouth into hers and devoured her. His fingers went back down between her things; but instead of stopping at the cavern of curls he went just a bit further to her back end.

She knew what he was about, she turned over again to give him easier access. She took her free hands back to her bottom and spread her cheeks for him, giving him easier access. He bent his head and licked her, rimming her tout hole with his tongue; she gasped she would never get used to the sensation of him licking her there.

After a few moments he took his index finger and started to gently push his finger in and out of the puckered hole. She gasped at the sensation. To his ears she was making the most desirable little mewing sounds he's ever heard. This encouraged him to move on. He started probing deeper and deeper with his index finger until he was in all the way. After he thought she was loose enough he introduced another finger, and then another and another until there were four all together, and he was pounding into her almost full force.

After he was sure that she had come once he angled himself and pushed into her. She gasped at the friction and moaned loudly and breathily. Soon after he started pumping into her she was coming; and this time he came with her.

After they finished they laid entwined on the bearskin rug. "That was amazing," she said, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Yes," he said, "I agree."

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you," he said in return kissing her softly.

"Remus," she said, "do you think we should get married sooner than next year?"

"Like when Hermione dear?" he asked.

"Tomorrow to soon?" she asked.

"Why put off to tomorrow what you can do today," he said, "talk to me what's on your mind?"

"I don't want to wait any longer," Miah said.

"Perhaps we could take James and Lilly up on the offer for a double wedding. I know it's in at the end of this month but that would still give you a few weeks to find a dress, and such. We have all the same friends and such, why not kill two birds with one stone," he said.

"Alright," Miah said happily, "I'll tell her when we're at the order meeting tonight. I know she'll ask me as soon as she sees me. I can almost hear her, "Miah, are you sure that you and Remus don't want to get married with us. It really would be a wonderful experience," she said in her best mock Lilly voice.

"So you'll just surprise her by saying, "Yes," all of a sudden," He said, "that sounds devious."

"Not so devious," she said, "just letting her have things her way. After all what kind of friend would I be if I just tell her no all the time?"

"Yes dear I can see the problem," he said with a laugh in his voice, "I'll leave you to her screams of joyous praise, while I tell James we decided to marry alongside him after all. He'll be thrilled."

Remus wasn't exaggerating about Lilly's scream of joyous praise, nor was he wrong about James being perfectly happy sharing his wedding day with one of his best friend. If only Sirius and peter could find such happiness.

Lilly was so happy that Miah and Remus had changed their minds that she practically screamed with happiness. They decided to go shopping their very next free day to find a dress for Miah. After an hour or so, they happened upon a shop that sold Victorian style wedding gowns. Miah was in love instantly, after trying on 4 dresses she had finally found the dress that she was meant to wear.

x.X.x.

Two weeks had come and gone before they realized. It was now the day of the double wedding, and suddenly both men were behaving like scared little boys. "what if the girls change their minds?" James and Remus would ask. "as if," Peter and Sirius would say.

Well un known to them the girls were saying the exact same, only it was Lilly's Mum and Sister that were saying "as if, you know they love you more than life it's self."

"oh Mum," Lilly cried, "what if…"

Before she could finish the sentence, Lilly's mum covered her mouth with her hand, "everyone in your position experiences cold feet," she would say, "there isn't a need to worry. They would never abandon you, James has spent to much time trying to get you to let you go so easily."

"your right," Lilly said, "but I still worry."

Lilly's mum just sighed and patted Lilly on the back, "lets finish getting the two of you ready," her mother said, "soon it'll be time to go and meet your men."

Soon after the ceremony started it was simple but beautiful, both James's and Lilly's Mum's cried. Between the two of them they probably used three boxes of tissues. After the photographer did his thing the group sat for the reception.

Soon after Miah and Remus said goodbye to Lilly and James and the rest of the family and went away for the weekend on their honeymoon. Normally newlyweds Wizarding couples went away for a few weeks but since Remus and Miah didn't have a lot of money to play with they settled for a weekend away. After all they would have the rest of their lives together right?

James and Lilly went to Italy on their honeymoon, however with the new induction into the order they were only able to stay away for 4 or 5 days. Dumbledore didn't want them to stay away for too long.

Upon their return home they called upon The Lupin's at the apartment they had been living in before. They ate dinner and had a grand ole time, and then it was home again for a rigorous round of love making.

Remus and Miah did much the same thing after James and Lilly left. They made good use of the bear skin run in the living room as well as the bed.

As the months passes Miah had become so content that she hadn't felt need or want for anything. They celebrated Christmas with the Potters at their cottage with Sirius and Peter. Lilly told them that she was pregnant, and she apologized that she hadn't let on before; but she wanted it to be a Christmas surprise. She was due at the end of July in the following year.

They started off the New Year with a hefty bang, quite literally. James and Sirius nearly blew themselves up while playing with a batch of muggle fireworks. They lit up the sky for all to see, some of the witches and wizards were surprised that Muggles could come up with so dangerous. When Lilly said to Miah you'd be surprised what kind of dangerous things they can come up with. Miah couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Before they knew it, summer had come and Lilly had given birth to a beautiful baby boy; but not before Dumbledore had suggested they go into hiding. Lilly and James demanded to know why. After Dumbledore admitted to the prophecy about a boy born as the seventh month dies, and that it could be their son James was none too quick to sequester his wife and son into hiding.

Originally Sirius was to be the secret keeps but Sirius thought that it would be to obvious, and suggested that Peter be the one to do it. Peter puffed up his chest at the chance to prove his self that he accepted right away. So with a tearful goodbye, and a see you soon Lilly and James said good bye to their friends and they went into hiding. The Longbottom's went into hiding not long after, on the insistence of Dumbledore.

Miah sat in her book store and watched the skies change day after day until winter was upon them. Once again Christmas had come and gone and they were forced to celebrate without the Potters. Sirius, Peter and the rest of the order toasted to them on the night of the meeting in between Christmas and New Year's.

It wasn't until mid-May that Miah would see her friends again, "Remus I have need of you," Dumbledore said, "can I come to your place tonight?"

"Of course," Remus said, "I'll tell Miah to set an extra plate at supper."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said, "but that won't be necessary, I won't be long."

Remus nodded and set to telling Miah that they would have an guest in the evening after dinner. as the night came and went Miah was at odds she wasn't sure whether to tell Dumbledore to find someone else, or to just agree.

"Miah I know this is difficult," Dumbledore said, "he'll be away for an extendable amount of time. We won't leave you unprotected, peter will come and deliver you at the end of the week to the Potters place. There you will hide until Remus finishes his mission. I must ask that you don't attempt to contact him in any way. If you've an emergency you can send me a Patronus."

"When does Remus leave?" she asked looking at Remus instead of Dumbledore.

"The day after tomorrow," Dumbledore said.

Hermione sighed, she didn't want her husband going on such a difficult mission. Specially one where success wasn't guaranteed, and death should he fail. "seems I've no choice," she said, "thank you Professor for dropping by."

Dumbledore didn't take her slight in a bad way at all. He knew how very protective she was of her husband, she loved him more than life. If he had known that putting her with the Potters could have endangered her life, he might have done things differently. Well probably not…

**A/N: Were nearly to the end of the second part of the story. After this chapter I've a little snippet about how exactly baby Hermione ended up in the orphanage. Anyways thanks for being so patient while waiting for this chapter. I promise to update next week possibly sooner if you ****ask**** me to.**

**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter**


	25. Chapter 26

**A/N: for those of you who have been waiting a while for this chapter here it is. sorry i took me so long to add another chapter to this story. i've been working on several other things and its hard to find time inbetween.**

**Anyways, i don't own Harry Potter, nor shall i ever make any money from this story, for it is not mine.  
**

Even if

Chapter 25

_~Previously. Dumbledore informs Remus and Miah that, he's sending Remus on a mission. Miah is informed that she can't contact Remus for any reason; but may contact himself (Dumbledore. In emergencies.)_

After Miah"s. Move to the Potters she seemed to settle in fine the for the first few weeks. After a while she started to miss Remus more and more. Not being able to contact was killing him. She didn't care much about being stuck in the little cottage all day, every day, for months. No it was having to be away from her husband that seemed to be casing her distress.

Lilly tried to comfort her; but there wasn't really anything she could say to comfort her. Miah would silently wonder how he was. She wrote letters to him each and every day. After which she would tuck them into a box that she kept the bottom of the desk in her room.

Lilly was distressed with seeing her sister so down. Miah had taken to getting up with Harry for his 3am feeding. Lilly found her one morning around 6am sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, fast asleep holding Harry and an empty bottle. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. That's what Miah needed a distraction; she needed to come up with something for Miah to do during the day.

At breakfast one morning after about 5 weeks in to Miah"s. Stay Lilly"s curiosity got the better of her, "you never said who took over the book store while you were away." Lilly said.

"The man that hired me agreed to take over for me while I was away," Miah said, "He said he would try to keep it organized for me."

"That's nice of him," Lilly said.

Not too long after that Hermione confessed to Lilly that she was late. "what do you mean you're late?" Lilly asked, "weren't you taking precautions?"

"No," Hermione said, "it didn't seem necessary, we weren't really trying to get pregnant but, we weren't not trying either."

"It could be stress," Lilly said, "but I can do a test for you if you like. It's only a yes or no answer really."

"OK.," Miah said. Lilly preformed a simple diagnostic test, when the tip Lilly"s wand blinked blue, Miah asked, "what does that mean?"

"It means you're pregnant," Lilly said before she performed a second diagnostic test, "I would say you're about 4 to 5 weeks along.

Miah didn't know whether she should laugh or cry _what now? _She thought

"What are you thinking about?" Lilly asked.

"What do I do now?" Asked Miah sadly, "I can't owl Remus, it could blow his cover" "We'll keep it to ourselves for now," Lilly said, "between you, James and i. We'll pray that Remus comes home soon and in one piece." A month or so later there still hadn't been any word on Remus. Peter stopped by on a Saturday morning in June, to see if there was anything they were needing. He was surprised to see Miah there. When James asked peter if there was any word on Remus, peter just shook his head in the negative. Seems that the only thing anyone knew about Remus was that he was away on some mission. No one knew when he would be back, or if he would be back.

"Dumbledore. doesn't really have any news," peter said, "most of us are kept in the dark. I don't really think that half the order knows that you're in hiding. Most of them think your out of the country on a mission."

"Peter could you do me a favor?" Miah asked.

"Of course," he said with a tentative smile.

"Could you stop by the orphanage and give Mrs. Jones a message for me?" Miah asked, "could you tell her that Remus and I won't be around for a while."

"Of course," peter said nodding his head. Of course he wouldn't but she didn't need to know that. Unknown to the Potters and Miah, peter had him own agenda, and that didn't include delivering massages to people not involved.

"Thank you," Miah said smiling at him. After having a cup of tea and a biscuit, Hermione suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She stood suddenly, and ran for the bathroom.

"Is she alright?" Peter asked.

"Morning sickness," Lilly said. It took peter a moment before he put two and two together.

"She's going to have a baby?" He asked in awe.

"Yes," Lilly giggled.

"Took you long enough to put two and two together mate," James said.

"Excuse me for being women illiterate," peter said.

James and Lilly laughed, "Miah is a bit sad," Lilly said sobering a little, "she really wanted to tell Remus, I think she may also be missing Sirius. Do you think you could pass on a note for us?"

"Sure," peter said, "i"ll see him Tomorrow."

"Give him our love won't you," Miah said gently rubbing her stomach.

"Of course," peter said with a smile.

It had been a few weeks before they heard back from Sirius. at the end of June, peter dropped by again, this time with Sirius.

"It's so good to see you," Sirius. said. He looked at Miah, and saw her questioning gaze, "still no word on Remus yet."

"That's alright I suppose," Miah said sadly, "no news is good news."

"True," Sirius. said.

After visiting for a few hours, Sirius. and peter said they're goodbyes. They promised to try and send word if there was any news on Remus. Before leaving Sirius. hugged Miah, and quite loudly reminded her about her promise of allowing him to name their first born child.

She laughed and said as long as it wasn't anything outrageous she would keep her promise. He laughed but said OK.

Before they knew it, July was turning into august. There was still no word on Remus. Things seemed to be getting worse out here, and Lilly and Miah were silently thankful that James hadn't needed to be a part of it. James though was a bit upset to be cooped up and missing out on the action. To be honest they were all going stir crazy.

Miah who was now 3 months pregnant started to show just a bit. Lilly loaned Miah some of her maternity clothes, until they could alter some of Miah"s. By the time Harry"s birthday came along, James was so bored that he had taken to making love to his wife during day light hours as well as at night. Miah became designated baby sitter, silently cursing them from time to time when James forgot to use a silencing charm.

She and Harry seemed to form a bond, and anytime Lilly left the room, harry would automatically crawl to see her. She would tell him stories about his father and uncles when they were in Hogwarts. She promised him that he would be not only the best flier there ever was, but a mighty prankster as well.

Lilly upon over hearing her one time, told him that if he had to be like someone he should be like his aunt Hermione, because she was quite wonderful. After putting Harry to bed she and Lilly shared a cup of tea in silence. There were so many thing that they wanted to say; but neither of them knew where to start.

For harry"s birthday peter arrived with presents from Sirius. and Dumbledore. Hermione made a cake, from ingredients that they had in the cabinets. Harry loved the little broom that Sirius. had gotten him. James was ecstatic that he would have something to do in the afternoons now, limiting his and Lilly"s activities to mornings only. Miah didn't know whether to be great full or disappointed.

Late at night when she knew Lilly and James to be sleeping she would sneak downstairs to the kitchen and make herself a cup of tea. Where she would sit and silently send Remus loving messages via the mind. Sure it didn't really work; but it gave her the peace of mind, and the ability to sleep each night. So whatever works.

Tip toeing back upstairs to her bed, she would sit at the desk in her room and write a short letter to Remus.

_My dearest Remus,_

_Oh how I miss you. I miss you at night, the way your skin rubs against mine when we hold each other close. I miss you in the morning when you lovingly wake me with kisses and promises of more later. I miss you at breakfast, the way you eat your eggs, and the way you drink your pumpkin juice, and the orange that lines your top lip. I miss you in the afternoon when we visit the orphan's home. I miss the way you are with the children, it makes me wish for one of our own. I miss the way you are at dinner, when your feet rub against mine. I miss the way you pull me to the bedroom to finish up what we started in the morning before breakfast. But what I miss most of all is the way you smile at me with your beautiful hazel eyes, and the way you say hello after being away._

_I love and miss you very much_

_Love your Miah_

Hermione folded yet another letter, before depositing it in a shoe box along with letters spanning back over the last 3 months. Oh how she wished that Remus would return soon.

Soon James and Lilly were helping Miah celebrate her birthday. Although she didn't really want to, they had cake and James attempted to cheer Miah up by letting her pick a movie to watch. Not that there was much on the telly to choose from.

September melted into October and before they knew it, Lilly and Miah were putting together a Halloween outfit for harry. Sure they couldn't actually take him out; but they cold still celebrate. It wasn't until the night was over that they would realize that the war would end, thus changing their lives forever.

On Halloween night, the dark lord, Voldemort, left his lair to confront the child that would destroy him. It didn't matter that he was just a child; the fact remained that he would strike him down while he was young and defenseless. It was the perfect plan: go in and kill the boy, and should his parents get in the way kill them too. That was until he arrived at the family's house; someone was there that shouldn't have been. He couldn't even figure out how she was alive, let alone 19 years of age. He had watched her die, hell he had muttered the spell that killed her.

It hadn't mattered, he just stood there and stared at the woman standing in the open door way. He may have said her name aloud, "Hermione?" No, he shook his head. The dark lord doesn't get distracted by ghosts. "move out of the way girl," he said, "or die."

"you'll have to strike me down," she said loudly and defiantly, "I will not let you pass."

"So be it," he said raising his wand, "Avada Kedavra." She countered with 'stupefy'. They faced off what seemed minutes; but was in fact just seconds. After about a minute her wand fell from her hand. It was amazing she hadn't fallen over dead, she had quite literally disappeared.

It didn't matter what happened to her he kept going up the stairs, he encountered that fool potter and he knocked him out with a _stupefy._ The man went down with a thud. Voldemort went farther up the stairs and into the first room he came to. There he saw a woman and the child in question. She was telling the child that she loved him, _goodie, _he thought to himself_, she knows what's coming. _Yes it was odd that he would think with such words but "goodie," was so much better than 'yay.'

The woman finally looked up and saw him. She cried out that he should spare harry. "No," he said, and cursed her, and she fell. _Finally,'_he thought, the boy looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Voldemort raised his wand and said the fateful words, "Avada Kedavra."

Something had gone wrong; the spell just sort of bounced off the head of the child and struck Voldemort in the chest. He felt his body disintegrate; it felt like he was melting away into nothing. Then he fled from the room down the stairs and out the front door. Something had gone terribly wrong and he was totally unsure what it was.

Soon after Voldemort was destroyed, members of the order showed at James and lilly's home. The door was open, James was lying at the bot Tom of the stairs rubbing his head, he couldn't figure out what had happened. He was having a hard time finding leverage to stand, he was dizzy and wobbly. Lilly lay unconscious, in the spot where Voldemort stuck her down. Harry cried his little heart out, standing in his crib reaching out for his mum.

A few days later, after everything had been sorted, the Potters thought perhaps it would be good to go on permanent holiday until it was time for harry to start school. Sirius arrived after all was said and done, he had chased after Peter only to loose him in a muggle neighborhood. When Sirius returned the next day he told James that he thought it was best that they go away for a while. What with Harry being the boy that lived. Then Remus showed up, out of nowhere. He was done with his mission now that there was no need for him to try to achieve the goals for Dumbledore, "Where's Miah?" He asked almost frantic.

"She's gone," James said, "I don't know what happened. One minute she was there, at the front door. The next you-know-who, was staring at her like he knew her. He had said her name and then he shot the killing curse at her, she disappeared. She's gone; I don't think she's coming back. I'm not sure but I don't think she belonged here."

"I can't believe she's gone," Sirius said cradling his head in his hands, "I just can't believe it." Somehow in all the commotion he had managed to overlook Miah not being around. It hadn't dawned on him till Remus asked about her. How could ha have forgotten about her like that? Had he really been so occupied with finding the traitor among them that he didn't notice his best friend was missing?

"We should be proud of her," James said, "I heard what she said to him. She said she wouldn't let him pass, they dueled with a few spells but he was too quick for her. I watched as the spell hit her, and I watched her fall. Then she was just gone, I don't think he expected that to happen. I think that had she not been here that Lilly and I would be dead. I don't think this is how he planned it at all."

And he hadn't planned it to happen that way; he had planned for the child to be dead.

Soon after every thing was over James and Lilly took Harry away, out of the country to a peaceful little town in Ireland. James being rich as he was didn't really need a job; but Lilly thought him sitting around wasn't such a good idea. So he applied for a job as a flying instructor at an establishment that taught magical children before they were old enough to go to Hogwarts. Lilly worked at the orphan home as a nurse and a confidant allowing harry to have interaction with other children his age.

Sirius while he visited frequently he stayed at the Ministry as an Auror. He was frequently throwing himself into his work to avoid being alone. Some days Sirius, would sit with Remus on the couch drinking Firewhisky while trying to forget about the pain. You see they had never told Remus that Miah had been pregnant. Lilly thought it would be to much of a heart break for him. To know that not only the love of your life disappeared but your child as well. That wasn't something he wanted to see his friend suffer through. Sirius was having a hard enough time dealing with the pain of Miah being gone.

X.X.x.

**(Here is where it gets tricky. I want to put this next part in as a sort of filler, I thought you might like to know how Hermione ended up at the orphanage. So here it is, the time line goes back before the demise of You-Know-Who.)**

_20 months previous to the fall of the dark lord. (I'm just now realizing that my time line was off. But I'm not about to go off and change it I've already got the next 3.5 chapters written.)_

It was January third 1980 and Author Weasley was on his way home from work at the ministry. He had to stop in Diagon alley to pick up something for Molly. Now on his way into Diagon alley he came across a small bundle, the child looked to be no more than 3 months old. There was a small bag, next to the basket that held the child and there was a note. It read:

_Dear whom ever finds this child,_

_I am no longer able to take care of the girl. I know this is the entrance to your magical world, for her mother had magic. The child's name is Hermione granger; she is my sister's child. Both of the child's parents passed away._

_Thank you_

Mr. Weasley picked hurriedly stuffed the note into the side pocket of the bag, and picked the child up. It was cold outside and there was no telling how long the child had been exposed to the frigid January air. Although she was bundled in a couple of blankets, wore a hat, she had still found a way to free her hands from the bundling blanket. He walked quickly into the leaky cauldron, "Tom," Mr. Weasley said placing the child's basket on the counter, "did you see anyone outside acting suspicious?"

"No," Tom said, "why what's the matter?"

"I found a child out by the entrance to Diagon alley," Mr. Weasley said, "oh no matter I'll just take her home, for the night. Molly will know what to do; I'll have to report this to the ministry."

"No doubt they'll want to send her to the home for magical orphans," Tom said, "I hear it's not such a bad place."

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said, "but I think the youngest child is four. I've no idea if they have the facilities to handle a child this small. She's can't be older than 3 months."

"She's absolutely darling," Tom said, "you best be off, I imagine Molly wanted you to pick something up before heading home, you best not forget it."

"No I best not," Mr. Weasley said, "she'd have my head."

"Perhaps it would be better if you let me look after the child while you go," Tom said, "don't worry I'll make sure no harm comes to her."

"Thank you," Mr. Weasley said.

Tom sat with the child; she fell asleep shortly after Mr. Weasley left. She was a tad warm to the touch and her face scrunched up while she slept. She had a full head of brown curls, no more than an inch and a half long. Her hair seemed to be a chocolate brown with golden flecks. She really was a beautiful baby. Why anyone would not want to take care of such a child was beyond him; but she would no doubt find the children's home a wonderful place to stay. It was just a matter of what to do with her in the mean time.

Mr. Weasley hadn't been gone more than 45 minutes. The scene he saw upon the entry to the leaky cauldron was a memorable one. It seems that several patrons had entered the bar since he had left and not one seemed to be interested in buying a drink. No, they all wanted to know whose beautiful child it was that Tom was looking after.

There was a face or two that Mr. Weasley recognized, but no one who he supped with regularly. Mr. Lovegood was standing behind Tom looking over his shoulder at the child. When Mr. Weasley went to ask about what was going on, everyone quietly shushed at him to be quiet lest he wake her. Mr. Weasley couldn't help but smile to himself, she'd been in the magical world less than an hour and already she was causing a commotion.

"Excuse me," Mr. Weasley said in a low whisper, "I need to be heading off. Perhaps Tom the next time you need a diversion I'll bring her back with me and you can use her to sober up this lot."

Tom and some of the patrons that were close enough to hear chuckled, "the distraction would be welcome I believe," Tom said.

"Weasley you mean to say that this tiny chocolate haired child is yours?" Amos Diggery asked in a hushed tone, "I thought all yours were at home with the misses."

"They are," Mr. Weasley said in a hushed tone, "this little one was found left at the entrance to Diagon alley. I'm taking her home tonight, I'll have to file with the ministry Tomorrow and see what arrangements can be made. The child can't be more than 3 months old."

"They just left her at the entrance?" Mr. Lovegood said in a stunned voice, "was there a note?"

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said, "her mother was magical, doesn't say anything about her father though. It only stated her name and that her uncle who I believe is muggle couldn't keep her any longer. He only knew of the entrance because of his sister, and she's dead."

Upon hearing talking the child in the basket let out a squeak and started to squirm in her basket.

"You best be getting the little one home," Tom said, "be sure to let me know how it all turns out won't you?"

"Of course Tom," Mr. Weasley said, "come along child," he said as he picked up the basket and the bag with her belongings, "lets away."

Mr. Diggery looked at Tom, "what was the child's name?" He asked.

"He didn't say," Tom said.

"Doesn't matter," Mr. Diggery said, "I'm sure I'll hear about it Tomorrow." He then sat at the bar and had a glass of Firewhisky

Back with at the Weasley's, Arthur entered his home slightly later than what Molly had expected. She was about to yell at him but was stopped by the suspicious looking bundle that lay in the basked he held in his hand.

"What is it you have there dear?" She asked approaching to see what it was. Upon seeing the small child in the basked she cooed immediately, "and who is this?"

"I found her," Arthur said, "she was left at the entrance to Diagon alley."

"My goodness," Molly said, "we can't keep her Arthur, as much as I would like to."

"I know Molly," Arthur said, "I'll have to take her with me to the ministry Tomorrow to get everything sorted out. But for tonight you can pretend you've the daughter that you've always wanted."

"Oh Arthur," Molly said, hugging him to her, "one day, just you watch, we'll get a little girl. Even if we have to keep producing boys to get one."

"And after you get your girl Molly, what will happen to the rest of us males?" Arthur asked in a mocked hurt voice.

"You'll still be my boys," Molly said, "and I shall love you all forever, but life would be a tiny bit easier if I had just one little girl to dote on, and pretty up."

"Well for now, you can practice on this little angel," Arthur said, "which I think needs her nappy changed."

"You watch the little one's dear I'll get this little angel changed," Molly said, "boys your father is home."

"Daddy," a four-year old Percy ran and lunged for his ankles, "missed you."

"And I missed you," Arthur said picking up the child, "were you good for your mother today?"

"'es," the child exclaimed, hugging his father. Arthur looked at bill and Charley who were 9 and 7, and asked, "was he?"

"He was good to a point," bill said, "the twins on the other hand were a bit of a handful."

"Thank you for helping your mother," Arthur said, " your mother is due again in a couple of months and I would like it if you could help her as much as you can during the day."

"Don't worry," bill said, "me and Charley got it covered. We've been trying to keep Percy occupied while mum tends to the twins, and I can help change nappy's if needed, mum's been teaching me."

"That's good of your child," Arthur said, "here's your mom now."

"Who is that she's carrying?" Bill asked, "that not Fred or George."

"No that's a little girl that's going to spend the night," Arthur said, "she lost her mum and dad. I'm taking her with me to the ministry Tomorrow to see if the orphanage can take her."

"Oh," bill said, "she's so small, she's even smaller than the twins."

"Can you take her dear?" Molly asked, Arthur, "I have to finish dinner."

"Sure," Arthur said, "everything alright?"

"She's a tiny little thing," Molly said, "I had to shrink some one of the outfits in her bag. Who ever did the shopping for her didn't realize she's small for her age. Also she had a tiny little bit of a fever, we'll want to keep an eye on her tonight if it worsens we'll have to floo the doctor. How long was she outside for?"

"I don't know," Arthur said, "I not even quite sure how old she is."

"Well the ministry will know," Molly said, "if she of magical blood, even if her mother was muggle born they'll have record of it. That kind of thing shows in the records automatically."

"Good to know dear," Arthur said, "maybe you should start working and I'll stay home with the kids."

Molly could tell he was joking and laughed at his comment, "yes dear," she said, "I can see it now you would Floo me at work half an hour in begging me to come home a allow you to go back to work. If chasing after Percy didn't kill you, then dealing with the twins when they both need to be changed at the same time and also eat at the same time. You'd quit inside an hour."

"Your probably right," Arthur said, "plus we've to introduce another little one into the fray in a couple of months."

"Yes there is that," she said looking over her shoulder at him, "what are the chances that the magical orphanage can take care of a child as small as her, usually they don't interfere until a child is 4 or 5?"

"I don't rightly know Molly," Arthur said, "the ministry would probably pay for someone to care for her until she is of the age to be taken in by the orphanage."

"Perhaps, if it comes to that they would allow us to keep her?" Molly asked, "I can see you've already become attached to her, Charlie looks like he's fallen in love with the little angel."

"Do you really think you could give her up after having her here for 4 possibly 5 years?" Arthur asked.

"I imagine it would be quite hard," Molly said, "but if she's magical she'll attend Hogwarts. with one of the boys, I'm sure they'll become friends. She can possibly come over for during the holidays and for part of the summer. She deserves to be taken care of in her first years by someone who will cherish her. I can't imagine someone like the Malfoy's or the blacks taking care of a child for the first five years."

"No I can't see anyone taking care of her like we could," Arthur said, "sure we can't afford a lot, but she would be loved."

"Why don't you call Charley and bill, in for dinner," Molly said, "I'll retrieve Percy."

"Yes madam," Arthur said with a mock muggle military salute before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Arthur was a big fan of anything and everything muggle he could come across, and the muggle military was one of the first things he learned about. They had weapons that made the Wizarding community look like they were still in the dark ages.

Arthur took the little girl with him to retrieve bill and Charley, they were trying to play a game of rewarding chess, but it looked like they were just putting their pieces in harm's way so that they could see them get smashed to smithereens

"Boys, dinner is ready," Arthur said, "come and eat." "were coming," they said.

Believe it or not but Arthur was starting to become a little attached to the little girl

In his arms. He put her back into her basket and set her on a chair next to him, so

He could keep an eye on her. She was smacking her lips as she watched him eat.

"I think she may be hungry Molly," Arthur said.

"Oh right," Molly said, "I forgot about her bottle." Molly summoned the pre-made

Bottle from the counter and handed it to Arthur. "she probably can't hold her own

Bottle yet so you'll have to hold it for her."

"Right," Arthur said. Molly watched as Arthur struggled to eat and feed the child at the same time. It was all she could do to stifle a laugh. She finished eating and saw to her boys. When they were cleaned up and put in the safe play area in the living room, she stood and took the baby so that Arthur could eat.

"Here I'm finished," Molly said, "you eat I'll see to the little darling."

"We should probably start calling her by her name," Arthur said, "but Hermione is a bit long for a baby." "we could call her Mi," bill said.

"Alright Hermione," Molly said, tucking a little cloth under the girls chin, "we are going to start calling you Mi."

When the child cooed and reached out for Molly, she took it as a sign that she liked the shortened form of her name.


	26. Chapter 27

Even If...

Chapter 27

After Molly finished attending to Mi, she put the girl to bed in a crib that she transfigured from a unused chest in the boys room. She put the crib in the twins room so that she could hear her if she started to cry. Usually the twins would wake up around 3 in the mornings wanting to feed and be changed. They usually fell asleep around 8. So if she went to bed early enough she could get a good night's sleep before they woke up in the morning. Well on nights that she didn't have to fight with Percy to fall asleep.

Molly woke the next morning with a start, she looked at the clock confused. it said 7:27am, she did a double take to be sure of the time. "Arthur wake up," Molly cried.

"Whats wrong Molly dear," Arthur said groggily, "Didn't the twins wake up in the night for their feeding? What time is it Molly?" Arthur asked laying back down and rolling over on his side to face her.

"It's 7:27," she said, "well its 7:29 now."

"Goodness I need to get up," Arthur said, "why didn't the kids wake us up yet?"

"I've no idea," Molly said, "I need to investigate, I'll get little Mi ready for you, and then I'll get breakfast."

"It's alright dear," Arthur said, "I can get my own breakfast, get the boys to help you with Percy and the twins."

"I will dear," Molly said.

Molly practically ran next door to the twins room expecting to see the worst, because they have never not woken up at 3am for their feeding, Molly was concerned. When she entered the room she was surprised to see little Mi cooing at the duck mobile above her head; it was making a chiming musical noise and rotating._ Did I put a mobile on her crib?_

No she couldn't remember if she had put a mobile on the child's crib or not. Then she look over at the twins and they were playing with their feet, they had taken their socks of. Fred (at least she thought that was Fred, sometimes it was hard to tell), was sucking on his toes. George was playing with his feet rolling back and forth on his back, until he was laying on his side. Once he was on his side he leg go of his feet and suddenly he was on his belly.

George giggled in excitement, and Fred who was eating his feet looked over at George and smiled, even though his mouth was full of foot jam. Then we was cooing and jabbering in baby talk to his brother who seemed to be talking back.

Molly was surprised, they had slept through the night, and they were occupying themselves. She slowly backed out of the room and headed for the kitchen. When she arrived alone, Arthur gave her a questioning look.

"they've found something to occupy themselves," Molly said with a brilliant smile, "I'm not sure which one but I'm sure it's George. George he's figured out how to roll over, he was so excited that he giggled, it's so cute. We need to get a picture before they decide their too hungry to play alone anymore."

"I'll get right on that," Arthur said grabbing the camera, "what about Mi?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Molly said, "I wanted to get breakfast ready that I totally forgot that I was to get her ready. She was cooing and sighing at the mobile on her crib. I don't remember putting one up."

"I don't think you did," Arthur said, "I will go see if they need changed, Bill and Percy are in the living room playing with Percy's blocks."

"Alright dear," Molly said, "why don't you see if Charlie will take over playing with Percy so bill can help with the twins."

Just as Arthur was going to find Charlie, he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Charlie, can you take over for Bill, so that he can help with the twins?"

"Sure," Charlie said, "I like building with blocks." Charlie really didn't mind blocks; but most 7 yr. old boys would much rather watch chess pieces fight and get smashed, flying on brooms outside or hunting bugs and tearing off their wings.

Bill followed his father up to the twin's room to help get them ready so mum could feed them breakfast. He was slowly becoming attached to Mi, and she looked ever so cute in her crib. He watched as his father attend to the baby, he could feel his heart breaking as his father readied her to leave. He switched his attention to the twin and started changing who he thought was George, they were after all so hard to tell apart. Aside from the tiny blue bracelet wrapped around Fred's ankle he could never tell the difference.

After the finished changing the boys and dressed them in clothes that were sure to get dirty again after eating. "I'm going to take the twins down to your mother, can you keep an eye on Mi?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," bill said, "I can watch her."

Arthur turned and picked up the boys, it was a little difficult with them squirming all over the place. Finally after a few minutes he had them both securely in his arms. He left the room and you could hear his steps as he walked down the steps.

Bill turned back his attention to the baby in the crib, she really was very cute, probably the cutest little girl he'd ever seen. She had her little hands in her mouth, she must be hungry, but she was content just to lay there and stare at him. She cooed at him, he thought it was cute, it was like she was trying to tell him something. He turned the music back on for the mobile and it started to turn.

Shortly after he turned to mobile back on his father came back up the stairs and into the room. "father whats going to happen to her?"

"I don't know son," Arthur said, "best not get to attached."

"I think I'm already attached," Bill said, "I feel like she's my little sister already."

"Someday you'll have a little sister to call your own," Arthur said, "give it a couple more years, I feel were almost there. You know your mum won't give up until she gets her little girl."

"OK," Bill said, "but I still feel I could love two baby sisters. Can't we just keep her?'

"'fraid not son," Arthur said, "best no get our hopes up either. They'll just get dashed to hades if we do."

"I understand , I think," Bill said, "but that doesn't mean I'm not sad about it."

"I know son," Arthur said, as they walked from the room and down the stairs.

"There she is," Molly said, as Arthur and Bill walked into the room, "I've got a nice warm bottle for you with your name on it dearie." It took Arthur a moment for him to realize that Molly was talking to Mi. "go ahead and eat Arthur, I've already eaten. Give me a few moments to say good bye to this sweet baby."

Molly took Mi into the living room and sat down on the couch. She tried really hard not to cry, as she fed the quiet girl her bottle. She started to sing a song that she's sung to all her children while feeding them from the bottle. Mi drifted to sleep just as she finished her bottle. Molly had to wake her a little to burp her, after which she promptly fell back asleep. Molly rocked her for a few more moments before placing her in the basket that she arrived in. She sat her on the floor, next to the couch.

"Where's her bag?" Molly croaked trying to hold back a sob.

"It's upstairs," Arthur said, "want me to go and get it?"

"No," Molly said, "I can get it. Can you keep an eye out for her?"

Molly climbed the stairs a bit slow because of her condition, Arthur watched the stairs for her to return. After she had been gone more than a few minutes he had planned to go up and see if she was alright. He didn't make it past the table before he saw her descend the stairs with Mi's bag.

"Sorry," Molly said with a smile, "I had to be sure that she had everything, I'm sending the duck mobile along. I'm not sure where it came from but I think Its hers."

"Alright dear," Arthur said, "well Miss Mi, lets go."

"I hope that everything goes alright," Molly said, "remember what we talked about."

"I will dear," Arthur said, "floo me if you need something."

"We'll be fine dear," Molly said, "be safe."

"Don't worry we will," Arthur said, as he headed out the door, carrying Mi and her bag. With a heavy heart they got into the car. He secured her into the backseat before getting himself into the car and taking off.

The Ministry was a buzz as Arthur walked in with the child. He walked to the desk and checked in and then asked what department to go to for Orphaned Magical Children. The lady at the desk didn't ask about the parcel in the basket, as she told him where he needed to go.

He boarded the lift and pressed the button to the Orphan center which just happened to be on the floor where his office was, in Muggle affairs. He didn't get involved in Muggle affairs, his job was to figure out how things worked, and if they could incorporate them into Wizarding society.

He managed to get to the Orphan center without running into anyone. He walked into the Orphan center's office and stopped at the desk.

"Sir how can I help you?" the lady at the desk asked, as she turned around she recognized him. "Mr. Weasley, is something wrong?"

"Is there someone here I can speak to," Mr. Weasley said, "preferable the person in charge. I've a situation and I'm not sure how to go about solving it."

"Alright," she said, "I will be right back, she's only been here a few minutes. Do you mind waiting?"

"No I don't mind waiting," Mr. Weasley said. He watched as she hurried from the room, she didn't even check to see what the problem was about before rushing out; so she missed the little bundle he was carrying.

About 10 minutes passed, before she returned, "Mrs. Juniper is in a meeting with Mrs. Jones the nice lady who owns the orphanage and they will be finishing up in about 5 minutes. Can I get you anything?"

"Could you sent a note for me to my office. I just need to let them know that I'll be delayed today, depending on the outcome of this meeting. I believe Mr. Malfoy Sr. is in the office today, if you just tell him I've been delayed"

"I can do that," she said, handing him a slip of parchment, "if you want to just write a note address to Mr. Malfoy I can deliver it for you."

"Thank you," he said taking the slip of paper. The note read:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy Sr. _

_I am running a bit late, and will be late. Please excuse my absence._

_Arthur Weasley._

He folded the note and handed it to her. "thank you," he said as she left the office in search of Mr. Malfoy Sr. she returned not more than 4 minutes later with not only Mr. Malfoy in tow but also Mr. Diggery.

"How did she do last night?" Amos asked.

"She did well," Arthur said, "she hardly made a sound at all, and was very content and very quiet. Molly had a hard time sending her away."

"I imagine she would," Amos said, "she's darling."

"She is," Arthur said, "she's been asleep since she had her feeding this morning."

"What is her name?" Lucius asked.

Arthur looked at him, he was unsure if he should tell them her name, but perhaps they might have known her mother. "her name is Hermione Granger, that's what the note said anyway."

Abraxas, sat down in the chair next to Arthur in thought. _No it has to be a coincidence, they can't be the same girl._

"That a big name for such a small baby," Abraxas said.

"My oldest boy thought we could shorten her name, he suggested Mi," Arthur said cautiously. Arthur knew that the Malfoy's were involved with the Dark Lord. "She cooed at the name so that's what we've been calling her since last evening."

"It's fitting," Amos said.

"Well Arthur take all the time you need to get things settled," Abraxas said, "it's not like the Muggle things in your office are going to grow legs and walk."

Arthur laughed, "quite right," he said, "they seldom do that unless you transfigure one into a rat or something."

"Good to know," Amos said, "if I've ever the need to annoy you I'll turn your scarf into a chicken or something."

"I'll be on the lookout for clucking scarves and hats then," Arthur said, as Abraxas Malfoy walked out of the office. Most of the time the Malfoy's could be conceded and annoying; but sometimes, they could come off as human beings. It seemed that today was one of those days.

After a few minutes the girl at the desk was given the go ahead to send Mr. Weasley back to the office.

Mrs. Juniper looked about to be in her late 3o's, she had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, and she looked homely and nice.

"Mr. Weasley how can I help you?" Mrs. Juniper said, "Margarette said that you had a little problem."

"Well in accordance to size she is quite small," Mr. Weasley said putting the basket up on the desk. "I found her last night, left at the entrance to Diagon Alley. there was only this bag, and this here note."

He handed her the note, as both Mrs. Juniper and Mrs. Jones stood to see the bundle in the basket. They both gasped, "she's so small," Mrs. Juniper said, "who would leave such a small child out in the cold like that?"

She took a look at the note, and sighed, "Let me go and send someone to retrieve the child's file," Mrs. Juniper said, "with a name it shouldn't be to hard to find. When a magical child is born a file is sent to the office with the child's name and all the family information. Weather they're born in magical hospital or not. This note here says that her mother was magical, but her brother was not. This suggests her mother was Muggle born, which in this case makes this child also Muggle born but only because her father was Muggle. If she had a half blood father she would indeed have a bit more magical heritage than this."

"Yes I understand that," Arthur said, "my wife explained it all to me last night. What happens to the child now?"

"Well we can decide that after we have a look at her file," Mrs. Juniper said, "it's a good thing you've come when the Director of the Children's orphanage is in for a meeting."

"We don't normally take in children this young," Mrs. Jones said, "we mostly intervene when the children show signs of magical heritage which happens anywhere between ages 4 and 7. Sometimes a child can show signs earlier than this; but not usually. We would need to find a temporary place for her. If a family would wish to keep her until then, then the Ministry will provide funding for her upbringing."

"But we'll have to wait until we look at her file," Mrs. Juniper said, "then we can decide. Now I know that you've a full household at him, but should we need to find a family would you be willing to take the child in?"

"We've already become a bit attached to her," Mr. Weasley said, "I actually had to stop myself from turning around and going back home. The boys were sad to see her go, my two oldest thought it would be neat to have a baby sister."

"I understand," Mrs. Juniper said, "she is quite a dear."

Shortly thereafter the girl that Mrs. Juniper had sent for Hermione's file returned. "Here is the file," the girl said, "I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's quite alright dear," Mrs. Juniper said, "alright, Hermione let's have a look see."

"she was born September 19, 1979. She's not quite four months old," Mrs. Juniper said, "born to one Jane Ann Mercer-Granger, and Gordon Andrew Granger. Her mother was indeed a Muggle born witch, but I believe that her mother was also a Muggle born, so miss Hermione comes from a line of Muggle born witches, that's something."

Mrs. Jones took over the reading of the file while Mrs. Juniper thought about something concerning Miss Hermione's heritage.

"oh listen to this," Mrs. Jones said interrupting Mrs. Junipers thought process, "it says here that our small girl here has exhibited signs of magic already, she's caused the radio to play music as well as the piano in her uncles house to play music. Oh Mr. Weasley you be happy to know that your wife isn't crazy, seems Miss Hermione caused the Mobile to appear on her crib. Says here, 'summoned Mobile', I'm not surprised you'd be surprised how often Magical babies can just cause small things to happen. I'm sure your have cause something small to happen that you've never thought about."

"If she could speak I bet she would tell us all kinds of things," Mr. Weasley said, "but alas she's only a baby. What about her uncle is he listed anywhere in there, it would be nice to try and talk to him about the girl. Perhaps he could tell us why he couldn't keep her any longer."

"It's something to look into," Mrs. Juniper said, "I'll look into it, perhaps a visit from someone non threatening would be appropriate."

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said, "I would surely loose my temper."

"Mr. Weasley, I'll be candid with you," Mrs. Jones said, "what this girl needs for the next few years is a home where she will be loved, and nurtured to grow and learn. Is there any reason you can foresee why you and your wife shouldn't be the one to do it?"

"Only that when it comes time to give her up that we wouldn't be able to bear it," Mr. Weasley said, "but a few years of happiness is better than not getting to know her at all."

"I knew you would be the man for the job," Mrs. Juniper said, "it's known throughout the office that you go above and beyond when it comes to family."

"Very well," Mrs. Jones said, "I will talk to Mr. Jones, and we will owl you about coming to see the child, we'd like her to get to know us."

"That's fine," Arthur said, "if you don't mind my asking how was the Lovely Home Orphanage founded? I think we actually learned about it in History of Magic but it's been a while."

"Wow," Mrs. Jones said a bit shocked, "History of Magic huh? I'll have to tell Mr. Jones that he'll laugh. Well actually it was back in '45. Her name was Hermione Stevens, she was a Muggle born, her parents were killed in a car wreck when she was 8. She stayed at the same orphanage as Tom Riddle, who as you know turned out to be You-Know-Who. She started the orphanage to make it easier for magical children to get the attention they needed. She said her time at the orphanage was downright horrible. She wanted to make their life better and more attainable to the things needed for a magical education. So she worked out something with the minister of magic. He agreed to fund her program, and she wanted total secrecy about the project, for a time, she wanted to protect them, they were in essence her children."

"She was only 23 when she died, it wasn't a horrible death, but it was painful none the less. She knew she was going to die, and she had everything set up for us to take over before it happened. We believe that the last person to visit her was Tom Riddle. I believe that he loved her even though it was against his will; but she was dying and he owed her a service, so he put her out of her misery. That Abraxas Malfoy character visited her once as well. He was just as young a she was and I believe he was in love with her; she died in '49, that's why the minister of magic petitioned for her legacy to be added to the History books. it's such a coincidence that he name is Hermione, just two years or so a ago I met a Hermione, she came and spent time with the children, but she stopped coming. I'm not sure what happened to her, she married that Lupin fellow. He used to come with her, when she visited. I do hope that they are alright."

"Alright enough reminiscing," Mrs. Juniper said, "Mr. Weasley, you will receive an extra amount in your vault each month for Miss Granger. The money will grow as she grows, because she will need other things as she grows. We are expecting the money to be spent on her, the money will also go for food as well, I realize she's only drinking bottles right now but eventually she will eat more."

"You mean I can take her home?" Mr. Weasley asked, "I hadn't expected it to be that simple."

"Mr. Weasley we only ask that you treat her like one of your own," Mrs. Jones said.

Arthur looked at them and nodded, he stood gathered Mi up in his arms grabbing the bag that held her things. "Thank you," he was one last time before departing the room in a rush. He had to get the baby home to Molly before they changed their minds…

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, those of you who were waiting for this chapter.**

**I don't own Harry potter**


	27. Chapter 28

Even If

Chapter 28

Molly had been feeling down since Arthur had left with little Mi. she didn't feel like doing much of anything; but she knew that there was no getting upset over it. if they were meant to keep her they would, and if not, someone else would. As long as Mi got all the love and attention she deserved it didn't matter where she went.

She tried to busy herself with the boys, she read to the little ones from the book she had started a few days previous, they were on chapter 4. The younger boys didn't seem much interested in the story. It was the sound of their Mum's voice that soothed and calmed them. The two older boys though couldn't wait to hear what had happened next.

She was reading 'The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe' from a larger book called, 'The Chronicles of Narnia'. Sure it was a Muggle book, but she had always liked the story. It made her wonder about the author, she suspected that maybe he was a wizard. There was no way a Muggle could come up with such a grand and inspiring story.

It was nearly 10am when Arthur walked through the front door, holding Mi, and her belongings.

"Arthur is something the matter?" Molly asked.

"They're going to let us keep Mi," Arthur said, "they're going to let us keep her until they can take her at the orphanage. You don't mind do you dear?"

"Oh you silly man," Molly said, "I don't mind at all. In fact it's just what we were hoping for wasn't it boys."

"Yes," Bill said, "I didn't want her to go away."

"Me neither Mum," Charley said.

"See she's not unwanted at all," Molly said, taking Mi from him. Mi opened her eyes just as Molly was taking her from Arthur. She cooed, and stretched out her hand to Molly's face. She talked in baby talk cooing and clicking. Then Mi started whining and wiggling, "ah looks like someone needs a nappy change."

"Well I'll leave you to it," Arthur said, "I'll see you tonight. Boys behave for your Mum, Bill, Charley I expect you to help your mother with your younger brothers."

"Yes sir." They said together. The twins were lying on the floor playing with their feet.

Molly could tell by looking at the little baby girl in her arms was very content. How on earth could someone not want her? the day was spent how it usually was, she made lunch and fed the boys, after which she put Percy down for his afternoon nap. Charley helped her feed the twins, their cereal, and then they were given a bottle to eat, after which they promptly fell asleep. Molly stood over their crib as they slept and she couldn't help but feel she had accomplished something.

Mi had finished her afternoon feeding and fell back to sleep after spending sometime on her stomach. She laid on the floor on a blanket, cooing and clicking at Bill and Charley who were laying on the floor on either side of her. Bill picked her up and handed her to his mother. They then followed Molly upstairs.

"Why don't you two find something quiet to do while they're sleeping," Molly said, "I'm going to relax downstairs."

"Alright mum," Bill said, "let's go Charley, I think Mum wants to take a little nap while the babies are sleeping."

After an hour or two, Bill and Charley heard Percy crying in his room. They went and checked on him, they helped him go to the loo, and they got him a snack. Their mother was still napping on the couch and they didn't want to wake her. "be very quiet Percy," Bill whispered, "we don't want to wake Mum up do we?"

Percy shook his head no and ate quietly, and sipped his water. Bill and Charley took Percy outside to play in the garden for a little bit. After what seemed like thirty minutes they all went back inside and decided to help Percy build a tower.

It couldn't have been more than 15 minutes when they heard a cry coming from upstairs. Molly opened her eyes and stood, although rather slowly. And proceeded to go up to tend to the twins; it wasn't until she changed George that she realized that, her oldest three children were playing quietly down stairs.

Molly came down with George in her arms and put him on the floor across from Percy. She left again only to return with Fred, whom she sat on the floor next to George. She returned to the couch and sat down. "Mi is still asleep," Molly said, "try to keep your voices down, please."

"Yes mum," Bill, Charley and Percy copied. Fred and George looked at each other and then Percy and then back at each other, and they said, "Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum."

"Oh my boys," Molly cried, "oh that's wonderful." She thought it was wonderful that the twins called her Mum, even if they had been doing it for a couple of weeks.

As the day wound to a close, Arthur arrived home in time for dinner. "how was your day dear?" he asked.

"Oh we had a wonderful day," Molly said, "and Mi, is the most content little angel. I don't think she's cried once since she been here."

"Oh that's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Arthur said, "Mrs. Juniper, she's the woman that heads the orphans center at the ministry. And Mrs. Jones, she's the woman who runs the orphanage. Well they were looking at our dear Mi's file today and she's already causing tiny bits of magic. She summoned the mobile from her bag, she's also made radio's to play when they were turned off, and the family piano. Well everything she's done has had something to do with music. That happens a lot with infants she said. Most times those tiny bits of magic are thought of as a slip of the mind making the parent ask, 'didn't I turn the radio off?' so it's nothing to lose your head over, you haven't gone around the bend."

"Well that's good to know," Molly said, "she's able to cause musical things to happen, it makes me wonder how powerful she'll be once she grows."

"I'm sure she'll be a little angel," Arthur said, "now where is she?"

"She's in her crib," Molly said, "she was asleep last I checked."

"I'll go and check on her," Arthur said, "perhaps she'll be awake."

Molly watched Arthur walk up the stairs, she was blessed to have married such a wonderful man. _How did I get so lucky?_

A few minutes later, Arthur came back with an awake Mi, "she was playing with her feet and cooing at the mobile."

"She's such a sweet child," Molly said, "I don't think she raised a fuss at all today."

"She didn't fuss much this morning, when we were at the ministry," Arthur said.

"Why would anyone want to give up such a wonderful child?" Molly asked.

"I've no idea dear," Arthur said, "but I intend to see if I can't track down her uncle and speak to him about it."

"You don't think he'll want her back do you dear?" Molly asked.

"If he had wanted her, he wouldn't have left her," Arthur said, "don't worry dear."

Molly nodded and tended to dinner. after everyone finished, they settled in the living room. The boys on the floor, Molly in the rocking chair feeding Mi, her evening bottle, Arthur on the couch, reading from the Chronicles of Narnia. Soon it was time for the kids to go to bed. Charley and Bill helped ready Percy for bed, while Molly settled Mi into her crib. Then together Arthur and Molly settled the twins into bed.

Then together Molly and Arthur went down stairs to have a cup of tea before bead. They talked a little about this, and that. They talked about the child she was carrying, and they talked about Mi. Soon, Arthur helped Molly up to bed, where they made love before settling and falling asleep. Arthur spooned behind her and wrapped his arms around her, one arm under her neck and the other across her protruding belly, stroking in soothing circles until they were both sound asleep.

The days continued on like this, and eventually they settled into a routine, that developed and changed as the days continued on. They continued on this way until it Molly went into labor.

They had to get someone to stay with the kids, so they asked, Mrs. Lovegood, if she could stay with the kids while he and Molly were at St. Mungo's. She of course said yes, she loved the Weasley children, they were always very sweet.

Mrs. Lovegood had just found out she was with child herself; she was 6 weeks along. It had been convenient that Mi had been found and collected just under two months previous. Arthur thought that Mr. Lovegood seeing the little girl had spurted him on to having a child of his own. Mr. Lovegood had asked if he could come along, he had very much wanted to see little Hermione again. Even at six months old she hadn't fussed much, she was a very quiet child, she only cried if something was hurting her, or she was uncomfortable.

Arthur and Molly Weasley hadn't been at the hospital for more than a few hours when their 6th son was born. "what should we name him dear?" Arthur asked.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley," Molly said.

"Ron for short," Arthur said.

"Of course dear," Molly said lovingly.

Arthur floo'd home and told the good news. The Lovegood's agreed to stay the night with the children so that Arthur could stay at st. Mungo's with Molly and their new son.

The morning came quicker that they thought it would, and with it came Arthur and Molly, and baby Ronald. Mrs. Lovegood cooed and awed at the baby, giving the Weasley's her congratulations. She couldn't wait to have a child of her own to fawn over.

Arthur spent the rest of the week home, with Molly and the children. With a newborn a certain amount of care is needed, so the small children were only aloud within a certain distance of baby Ron, and only with supervision. Percy thought that he was a little doll and after a few days lost interest in his baby brother and went back to trying to teach 6 month old Mi how to build towers. Which all she would do is steal his blocks and slobber all over them; this didn't deter him from trying tough. Bill was able to help his mother the most; he could help fetch nappies and toys, and on occasion make sure that the baby didn't fall from the couch.

Molly put Charley in charge of keeping an eye on Percy. Believe it or not Percy was very bossy even at the age of 4, and his famous line was "I can do it myself."

As the days and weeks went by they found themselves coming up on birthdays. First in a long line of birthdays were Fred and George who were turning one. Molly couldn't believe they were getting so big so quick, they celebrated with family, Molly's brothers and her aunt came; Arthur's family came as well.

The months came and went, everyday seemed to go faster than the one before it. Mi, continued to be a little blessing as she barely cried or fussed. The twins were trouble makers getting into anything and everything.

When August rolled around it was time to plan for Percy's 5th birthday. Arthur got him a new set of blocks, and a set of books, that were full of bed times stories and adventure stories. His mother was already teaching him to read, soon he wouldn't need his mother to read them to him.

And after Percy's birthday in August came Mi's birthday in September, she was a year old. Arthur got her a mini toy piano that she could play with. Most of the time she would just hit the keys, and then giggle at the noise she was making.

After Mi's birthday in September, October came around and it was time for celebrating Halloween. It started getting colder and colder, so with the help of Molly's brothers they carted the kids off to Diagon alley for some new clothes. They bought used clothes for the kids and used what little of what was left for the clothing to buy some used books, that she could read to them and then she splurged and bought the kids some ice cream.

After arriving home, her brothers announced that they would stay for dinner, and took the three oldest children outside to play while Molly settled the four smaller ones. The twins were sound asleep on the couch were she sat them, so she transfigured the couch into a crib and they slept. Mi, was on the floor eying the piano in the toy bin in the corner. Molly watched as she crawled over to the toy cubby and pulled out a rubber book instead.

Molly transfigured the chair into another crib, and laid Mi down in it. the child didn't make a sound as Molly bent down to take little Ron and put him in a highchair at the table. The little boy seemed to be always hungry; but he would sleep really well after getting food in his tummy.

With the end of October brought November in which the Weasley's celebrated, Bill's 10th Birthday. The lucky boy that he was got a new broom, to practice on in the front yard.

With the end of November came December, in which they celebrated Charley's birthday. He received a book about dragons, it was full of pictures and stories about the type of dragon. Charley fell in love with the book right away, and soon after he declared that he would train dragons one day.

As the days moved through December, Molly and Arthur made lover several times. Molly was particularly cold and wanted 'warming'. In the middle of January 1981 they discovered that she was, yes I dare say it, pregnant. She went to st. Mungo's for her first appointment, everything checked out fine; but when he went to check the sex of the child, the light didn't turn blue, it turned pink.

Molly looked at the healer, her eyes wide, "are you sure?"

"Yes," the healer said with a chuckle. She had been handling Mrs. Weasley since she became pregnant with her oldest son, "I can check it again if you like."

"Yes please," Molly said.

The healer did the spell again, and once again the light turned pink. Molly nearly fainted, the healer steadied her, before ushering her out of the exam room and back into the waiting room. Molly used the floo network to get home, she was surprised to see her brothers and husband waiting for her at home.

"So how did it go?" Arthur asked.

"It went well," Molly said, "and you'll be happy to know that we are not having another boy."

It took a few minutes for Arthur and Molly's brothers to put two and two together, "you mean a girl," Gideon said. When Molly nodded in the affirmative, Fabian and Gideon danced around with Molly in a circle. Finally Molly would get her baby girl.

"Were going to have a baby sister?" Bill asked surprised, "Does that mean we have to give Mi back early?"

"No son," Arthur said, "if we could we would keep Mi forever, but there will come a day when we'll have to send her away."

"But we'll see her again right?" Bill asked solemnly, to solemnly for a 10 year old boy.

"She'll go to school with Ron, when he's old enough to attend, so perhaps they'll become friends," Arthur said.

"Do you think she'll remember us?" Bill asked.

"I don't know son," Arthur said sadly, "i just don't know."

As the months passed by, Mi and the twins became nearly inseparable. Sure they were just over a year old, well the boys were closer to 2. they would lay on the floor and talk. Well that's what it sounded like to Molly, she couldn't understand any of the gibberish baby talk at all. But they seemed to be more content when they were together than when they were separated.

Molly and the kids saw the Prewett brothers less and less over the first half of the year. Things had started to become more and more dangerous out in the world that, Arthur asked Molly not to leave the house. They took extra precautions for those who were likely to visit. Because the Weasley's were a Pureblood family, there weren't really in all that much danger. But they had openly refused to follow The Dark Lord, thus putting them in danger.

Arthur and Molly's brothers took it upon themselves to put the Burrow under Fidellus Charm. They were all secret keepers.

This made several things difficult, Mrs. Jones from the Orphanage had a hard time locating the house and had to meet Arthur at the Ministry, after which Arthur would bring her to the house.

Mrs. Jones was amazed at how little Mi seemed to be getting along in the environment. During her visits she noticed that Mi seemed to be able to keep herself entertained. She seemed like a very sweet child, it was very odd. As little Mi grew, she started to look more and more like the Hermione that she knew so many years ago. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that Hermione Granger looked so much like Hermione Stevens. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that Hermione Lupin nee-Granger had the same name as little Mi. Perhaps she should have a word with Professor Dumbledore, sooner than she had planned. There had to be some reasoning behind it, some explanation. Hadn't there?

As the year passed they again celebrated a string of birthdays starting with the Ron who was turning one. Soon March melted into April, and it was suddenly time to celebrate the Twins birthday. It seems turning 2 was a big to do, to some of Molly's family. Fabian and Gideon got them little play brooms, that actually hovered above the floor a few inches. Molly was a bit worried at first; but her brothers promised to come over regularly to help them learn how to ride the tiny broomsticks.

As time trickled by, days turned into weeks, and before they knew it July was upon them. They hosted a family gathering to celebrate the middle of the year, although it was more like a barbecue, only inside. Sure they could have gone out into the yard, Charlie and Bill went flying with Gideon and Fabian. The twins tried to fly on the little broomsticks they got for their birthday; but Mi kept distracting them and causing them to fall off. Bill and Charlie tried to get Miah to sit on the broomstick without falling off. After a few minutes she finally got the hang of it, and was able to hover for short periods of time with out falling off. Eventually she got tired and Molly took Mi and the twins upstairs to take a nap.

When they woke from their nap around dinner time. Little Mi walked right up to Gideon, "Gid," she said loudly.

"Hello little sprout ling," Gideon said.

"Up," she said raising her arms.

Gideon picked her up and she hugged his neck. Gideon looked at Molly with questioning eyes. She shrugged her shoulders, she didn't understand it either. Somehow little Mi, could tell who was who when it came to Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

The little girl gave Gideon a sloppy kiss on the cheek, "down," she said.

Gideon put her down and she wobbled over to Fabian, "Faib," she said stretching her arms up, "up."

Fabian copied his brothers actions and picked up the little girl, "Whats wrong princess?"

She gave him a big smile and kissed him on the cheek, "miss you," she said hugging his neck.

"Oh, I miss you too princess," Fabian said.

"Careful," she said laying her head down on his shoulder, "Careful."

"What should I be careful of dear?" Fabian asked little Mi.

She struggled in his arms a bit before he put her down. She wobbled over to the boys who were playing chess and picked up two of the knight pieces. Ignoring Bill and Charlie's cries of protest as Mi stole two of their pieces. She crawled over to Percy who was building blocks,

She quickly built a little tower, with the blocks Percy wasn't using. Grabbing the two knights before Bill and Charlie could steel them back. "Fabb," she said pointing to one of the Knights, "Gid," she said placing the other next to the other night. She built a room around the pieces. "Careful," she said loudly as she caused the blocks to fall down upon the two chess pieces.

Bill and Charlie sat down next to Mi, they had planned to get their pieces back, when she handed them the two knights back. "'dank you," she said. She stood up and wobbled towards Molly, "Cup," she said.

As Molly and Mi were in the kitchen, Fabian and Gideon were a bit unnerved by what Mi had just said. They weren't sure weather or not to take it seriously or not. Arthur agreed that perhaps they should talk to someone about it. It was to abnormal to ignore. That was the most Mi had ever said at one time. She was advanced her her age sure; but being only nearly 2 years old, one wasn't sure how to explain the warning they felt.

The following day, Fabian and Gideon met with Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts in his office. He wasn't the only one there. His trusted second was there, as was a young Sirius Black. Dumbledore asked Black there so that he could give insight to the meeting. After all Black was a Auror to.

"Professor," Sirius said, "it's good to see you again. Any word on how Remus is doing?"

"I'm sorry to say that I've no new information," Dumbledore said, "but that's not the reason I've asked you here today."

"Oh," Sirius said sadly, "would you mind my asking what it is you've called me for."

"All in good time my boy, all in good time," Dumbledore said, "Are you familiar with the Prewett brothers?"

"Of course," Sirius said happily, "they are by far the best Auror's I've ever met. Why do you ask?"

"They owled me and asked me for a meeting," Dumbledore said, "I thought you might be able to give me some insight."

"I don't know about any of that," Sirius said, "but I'm more than willing to listen."

"Well then," Dumbledore said motioning towards the Floo. The Fire glowed a green color as two figures stepped from the fire place, "good afternoon, please, have a seat."

"Thank you for meeting with us Albus," Gideon said sitting in the chair next to Sirius. "Black it's good to see you."

"You as well," Sirius said.

"Shall we get this meeting underway?" Fabian asked, "not that were in a hurry or anything. We're just worried is all."

"Tell me what it is that ales you," Dumbledore said, "and I'll see what I can come up with."

"It's a bit of an odd story and might be better if you were to view the memory in the pensive," Fabian said.

"Why don't you tell me whats bothering you," Dumbledore repeated in a solemn voice, "we'll go from there."

"Well we were at Molly's last evening," Fabian said telling the story. After a few more minutes passed Dumbledore was quite surprised at the actions of little Hermione. Oh yes he knew that the Weasley's had the guardianship of little orphaned Hermione. Although he hadn't foreseen her parents dying the way that they had. This was a highly unusual situation; because an older Hermione was currently in hiding with the Potters.

"Let's see the memory in the pensive," Dumbledore said not sure what to think.

The four of them went over to the pensive, and Fabian put his want to his temple and pulled out the memory. The others watched as the silver wisp seemed to swim through he air, following the wand like a comet's tail.

Dumbledore and Sirius dove head first into the pensive, there bodies were leaning over the bowl; but their minds were immersed into the Weasley's living room.

_Gideon put her down and she wobbled over to Fabian, "Faib," she said stretching her arms up, "up."_

_Fabian copied his brothers actions and picked up the little girl, "Whats wrong princess?"_

_She gave him a big smile and kissed him on the cheek, "miss you," she said hugging his neck._

"_Oh, I miss you too princess," Fabian said._

"_Careful," she said laying her head down on his shoulder, "Careful."_

"_What should I be careful of dear?" Fabian asked little Mi._

_She struggled in his arms a bit before he put her down. She wobbled over to the boys who were playing chess and picked up two of the knight pieces. Ignoring Bill and Charlie's cries of protest as Mi stole two of their pieces. She crawled over to Percy who was building blocks, _

_She quickly built a little tower, with the blocks Percy wasn't using. Grabbing the two knights before Bill and Charlie could steel them back. "Fabb," she said pointing to one of the Knights, "Gid," she said placing the other next to the other night. She built a room around the pieces. "Careful," she said loudly as she caused the blocks to fall down upon the two chess pieces. _

_Bill and Charlie sat down next to Mi, they had planned to get their pieces back, when she handed them the two knights back. "'dank you," she said. She stood up and wobbled towards Molly, "Cup," she said._

"That is indeed most odd," Dumbledore said in a concerned tone of voice.

Before Dumbledore could finish his thought, Sirius interrupted, "Hermione?" Sirius asked, "but how is that even possible?"

Fabian and Gideon looked at each other and then back at Sirius, _How did he know about Hermione? _

**_A/N: _I'm not sorry about leaving the story at such a place. I was looking for a place to end the chapter. Otherwise it would have gone on for a few thousand more words... so it's a with an relieved mind that I can jump right into the next chapter. (chapter without a/n: is 4414 words in case you were wondering.)**

**Those of you waiting for Sirens Song... I will try to have the chapter up tomorrow, Sunday at the latest. I've been busy at work, and in between the kids and work I just haven't been able to pound up the words. I'm very sorry for the wait. **

**I want to thank everyone for their support and inspiring reviews. (no I am not trying to guilt you into reviewing...) **

**Thank you.**

**P.S. I do not own Harry Potter nor shall I endeavor to make any profits from this story or any other that I have or will write in the future.**

**(oh yes I'm curious, should I save the Prewett brothers?)**


	28. Chapter 29

_****_**I want to appologize for the wait, i know i promised every week but i've been busy and this chapter just didn't go the way i wanted it to. however i won't apologize for the cliff hanger... **

_**Previously...**_

_Before Dumbledore could finish his thought, Sirius interrupted, "Hermione?" Sirius asked, "but how is that even possible?"_

_Fabian and Gideon looked at each other and then back at Sirius, How did he know about Hermione? _

**Even If...**

**Chapter 29**

Dumbledore's office was basked in strained silence as the Prewett brothers gazed questioningly at Sirius Black. _Could he be trusted?_

Sirius Black was thinking more along the lines of, _What on earth is going on? How can there be two Hermione's?_

"Perhaps we came escape this impasse if you would speak your minds," Dumbledore said.

"How do you know that the child's name is Hermione?" Gideon asked in a growling tone.

Sirius pulled his wallet out of his robes, in it was a picture of Remus and Hermione. "this is the Hermione I know," Sirius said, "she's currently in hiding with The Potters. How can that little girl also be Hermione, and don't tell me she's not. I could recognize her anywhere."

Fabian who just happened to carry a picture of the little doll, in his pocket everywhere he went, along with the whole of the Weasley family. "Her Mum was a Muggle born witch," Fabian said looking between the two pictures, before handing the picture of the child over to Sirius. "she was left near the entrance to Diagon alley. She is currently in the protection of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as she's to young to go to the orphanage. She's become like a sister to those boys, I'm very fond of her as well."

"Dumbledore how is this possible?" Sirius asked, "how can there be two Hermione Granger's? Wouldn't the Ministry have picked up on the fact?"

"In the Muggle world, it is not uncommon for two of three people to share the same name," Dumbledore said, in his all knowing tone, "it is why they have numbers that they use for business and security purposes, also to prove identity."

"I think that Lilly tried to explain that to me once," Sirius said, "it sounds familiar."

"Still," Gideon said, "how is this possible. What aren't you telling us?"

"I have to tell you a story," Dumbledore said, "and I ask that what is said not leave this room. I shan't ask you to swear to silence, but I will trust you to keep this information secret."

"Of course," the three of them said together,

Dumbledore stood from his desk and paced the room for a few minutes, before he walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out what looked like a big book. Walking back over to his desk he opened the book, only to show that it wasn't a book at all. It was a box, and it was full of pictures and documents.

"Our story starts, in 1934 when a Muggle born girl was orphaned when her Muggle parents me with a terrible care accident. She managed to get sent to the same orphanage as Tom Riddle. They grew up together and eventually became friends of sorts. Long story short, after graduation she founded an orphanage for magical children, you may have heard of it. It's the Lovely Orphanage Home, they rescue orphaned magical children," Dumbledore said.

"But why?" Fabian asked, interrupting Dumbledore's story.

"Because she didn't want children to suffer in the care of people who were indifferent to their care," Dumbledore said, "she and Tom hadn't had it easy in the orphanage they grew up in. she wanted other children to get the care they deserved."

"Sounds reasonable." Gideon said.

"Where was I? Oh yes, around 1949 while she was gathering the latest child's test results from St. Mungo's she was in an accident in the lab. One of the lab workers was brewing an illegal potion and it quite literally exploded in her face. She was able to save the girl that worked in the lab, by stepping in the way. At first it cause the girl to go blind, but not before sucking her magic away slowly. She had 6 months at the most because none of the healers knew how to fix the problem. She died a few months later, at the hand of one Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort."

"What has this got to do with Hermione?" Sirius asked impatiently.

Pulling out an old black and white moving picture of a young Hermione Stevens and the first original death eaters. Fabian, Gideon and Sirius were very surprised to see a girl identical to Hermione.

"How is this possible?" Sirius gasped as he picked up the photo.

"It is possible because I believe that Little Mi as you like to call her is the reincarnation of Hermione Stevens, this girl here." Dumbledore said pointing to Hermione who was standing in between Tom Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy.

"Is that Malfoy Sr?" Gideon asked. "What about the older Hermione that is currently in hiding?"

"I believe that she doesn't belong in this time at all," Dumbledore said.

Standing up onto his feet, "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Sirius howled in anger.

"Sirius sit down," Dumbledore said, "I believe that she was transported from the future, not by her own violation mind you. You remember how she was when she arrived. She knew not where she came from, nor if she had any family to speak of. She only knew she was in the Infirmary, she knew the teachers, she knew the spells, and that was all."

"I remember," Sirius said, "How did she get here then? And how does she get back to where she came from?"

"I am sure that when she is meant to return she will," Dumbledore said, "you might want to prepare yourself, in the event that it does."

"How can you sit there and be so cold about it?" Sirius stood and paced the room, "how can you just sit there and say things like that like it doesn't mean anything? Do you know what kind of pain this will cause Remus, or Lilly. Remus is away on a secret mission that you sent him on. Did you send him away knowing that she'll disappear before he returns? Did you know she's pregnant? What is going to happen to the child she's carrying if she goes back to where she belongs?"

Sirius paused in his ranting to watch the look on Dumbledore's face. He showed no signs of sympathy or caring at all. "YOU KNEW," Sirius bellowed, "I can't believe this, she's going to disappear and so will any trace of the child, it will be like it never happened. Tell me will the bonds that tie them together be severed as well?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said in a docile tone. He really hadn't counted on Sirius figuring that much out. In fact he had planned to keep it to himself, until after she had already returned to the future where he figured she most likely belonged.

Dumbledore mentally hit himself over the head for not keeping a better lid on the proverbial can of worms.

Fabian and Gideon suddenly felt like they were intruding on a private moment. Obviously the girl they were talking about was an older version of Little Mi, which could only mean that whatever Dumbledore said about her shouldn't be listened to.

"We hate to uh interrupt; but uh we still have another matter that needs discussed," Fabian said in a docile tone.

"Yes of course," Sirius said, "I'm sorry you had to witness that. Now from what I can gather little Mi is either just worried about you, or she can some how tell that something is going to happen. I wouldn't know how to take it either, perhaps we could make arrangements with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, so I could possible meet little Mi."

"that could be possible," Gideon said, "we'll have to run it by Molly first, she and Arthur are very protective of her. If they had the money they would adopt her permanently, of course then that would mean that she couldn't marry any of molly's sons which would be much better than just daughter."

Sirius laughed, he didn't know this woman, but she sounded like the kind of woman that he would like to know.

"I'd be more than willing to accompany you to visit the Weasley's," Dumbledore said interrupting the calm moment they were all enjoying.

"That won't be necessary," Sirius said, "we'll leave it to the Prewett's to make arrangements with the Weasley's for me to come visit. In the mean time be careful of your surroundings."

"Of course," Fabian said, "we'll be in touch in a couple days."

"I look forward to hearing from you," Sirius said standing to take shake the hands of the Prewett brothers.

"I'd be more than happy to assist," Dumbledore said.

"With all due respect Sir," Sirius said, "But I believe you've done enough. I shall keep the information that we learned today to myself until you are ready to present it to everyone else."

Dumbledore didn't say a word as the young Marauder who used to be his student seemed to suddenly became wise beyond his age. For the first time in a long time Dumbledore felt a bit guilty for allowing things to come this far. Although sorry he was, he couldn't allow anyone to interfere in his plans. That girl was meant to help the young Harry Potter become the man he was meant to be. It seemed that the girl would turn out well growing up in an orphanage and being a tad lonely. So it was with a heavy heart that Dumbledore decided that when the time came for the Granger girl to move the orphanage that he would have to Obliviate everyones memory of the event. _I'm sure that everything will turn out fine, _Dumbledore thought, _when the girl returns to the future I'm sure that I'll remember to reveal to her about what happened. The Weasley's will understand won't they?_

…..

The Prewett brothers were a bit angry that Dumbledore had been keeping secrets from them. Unfortunately they couldn't reveal any of the secrets to the Weasley's with out the possibility of causing problems.

They walked into the living room at the Weasley's which seemed to become a second home most recently. Things were getting pretty bad, and they had contemplated staying away, with the prospect of keeping Molly and the children safe should they be targeted. However well though out, it had come to nothing when little Mi issued the warning, using chess pieces and blocks. They didn't know what to think anymore; however they knew one thing. Dumbledore was playing a game with peoples lives, a game he had no business playing. They only hoped that when everything was said and done, that the damage wouldn't be to terribly.

"What did he say?" Arthur said, after coming downstairs from putting the children to bed.

"Where is Molly?" Fabian asked.

"She'll be down in a minute," Arthur said, "she was putting Percy to bed. Then she was going to tuck in Bill and Charley."

"We'll wait for her then," Gideon said, "this way we don't have to repeat any of the details."

"Would you like something to drink?" Arthur asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Sure," Fabian said, "a good hot cup of tea sounds good."

A short while later Molly stepped into the kitchen looking a bit uncomfortable. She was getting closer and closer to the end of her pregnancy. Arthur could tell that she was feeling more and more uncomfortable as the days passed by.

"So tell me what happened?" she said, taking a seat next to her husband.

"We can't tell you everything that was said, "Gideon said, "but we can tell you Dumbledore is a meddling old fool."

"Nothing we didn't already know," Arthur said.

"Anyways Sirius Black would like to come and see the girl," Fabian said, "don't be alarmed. He doesn't man any harm, I think he's just lonely with out his friends. The Potters are currently in hiding, and their friend's wife is currently with them. I think Mr. Black is just lonely."

"So he wants to see the girl," Molly said thinking it over. "sounds reasonable. But he has to be willing to show interest in the rest of the boys too. Bill and Charley are very protective of Mi."

"I'm sure he won't mind," Gideon said with a smile.

….

_Still July, about a week or so later, around the 15th._

There was a knock at the door. Molly cautiously opened the door, pointing her wand in her brothers face. "Molly it's us," Gideon said.

"What remarkable thing did Mi do the last time you were here?" Molly asked cautiously.

"She told Fiab and I to be careful," Gideon said.

"Fabian same question," Molly said without lowering her wand.

"Mi used Chess Knights as Gid and myself before dropping blocks on us." Fabian said.

"Right," Molly said, "come in then."

"Molly this is Sirius Black," Fabian said.

"It's nice to meet you," Sirius said, "thanks for having me."

"Oh its no problem," Molly said walking over the rocking chair she had been sitting in. they men could hear her leave an audible sigh, and her back made contact with the chair.

"You all right Molly?" Gideon asked.

"I'm fine," Molly said, "just very pregnant."

The Prewett brothers chuckled, she had said that several times before. For Sirius he though of Lilly when she was pregnant, how happy she had seemed, until the very end. She had become a wee bit scary. He wondered if Miah would be like that when she was pregnant.

"Mr. Black," Molly said concerned, "you seem a bit lost in thought, is something wrong?"

"You just remind me of a friend, she's about 5 months along and I was just thinking about her."

Molly didn't way a word, the obviously missed his friends, "Your thinking good thoughts I hope?"

"Of course," Sirius said happily, "no one who's met Miah could think bad thoughts about her. She's very kind, and sincere; but don't get on her bad side, she'll chew you up and spit you before you can draw your wand to cast a shield charm."

"Sounds like someone we know," Fabian said looking at his sister with a cheeky grin.

"Oh hush you," Molly said with a laugh. "Sirius, may I call you Sirius?"

"Of course," Sirius said.

"Sirius, I'm afraid we'll have to wait for the kids to awaken from their naps," Molly said, "you wouldn't perhaps like to stay for dinner. You can meet Arthur, if you don't already know him that is. I'm not sure if Auror's have much contact with the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"We don't have much contact with that department," Sirius said, "but I've met your husband a few times, he seems like a very nice man."

"Oh he is," Molly said dreamily.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, he hadn't known her for more than a few minutes but he felt like he'd known her for a whole lot longer. She reminded him a whole awful lot of Miah and Lilly.

"Whats so funny?" Fabian asked slightly amused.

"She reminds me of a couple of girls I know," Sirius said with a smile, "they always get dreamy looks in their eyes when they talk about their husbands. Sometimes its a bit overwhelming. I have yet to meet the girl that I can spend the rest of my life with. When I see the two of them so happy I almost wish that either had chosen me. But Miah has given me the rights to name her first born child, so I'm trying to come up with a fitting name."

"That all sounds sad and wonderful," Molly said, with a sniff, "forgive me. You know pregnancy hormones and all that."

"It's quite alright," Sirius said, "when Lilly was pregnant with Harry, at the very end she was very emotional. One minute very happy, the next very sad, and then there were a few times I thought she might tear my head off and put it on a spike for future warning."

everyone laughed, at the joke, which brought Charlie and Bill down from upstairs. "Mum," Bill said, "Percy is awake, as well as the twins. Mi is still asleep though."

"You sit Molly," Fabian said, "Gideon and I will get them."

"Thank you," Molly said putting her feet up on the stool in front of her feet.

"Who's this Mum?" Charlie asked pointing to Sirius.

"This is Sirius," Molly said, "he works with your uncles, he's going to stay for dinner."

"Oh it's nice to meet you," Charlie said, "you don't by chance play chess do you?"

"I do in fact," Sirius said.

"Want to play?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"I'd love to," Sirius said, "if thats alright with your mother."

"Oh it's quite alright," Molly said.

Soon after Sirius and Charlie started the game, Fabian, Gideon, and Bill were coming down with a whole nursery of children. Fabian had Miah, while Gideon was carrying both Fred and George. Bill was walking behind Percy to be sure that he made it safely down the stairs.

Mi stayed deposited in Fabians lap for a bit; while the boys played on the floor. When Mi did finally decide to get down and play she waddled over to the toys and pulled out the little piano that she'd gotten for her first birthday. To everyone's surprise the sounds that she was making actually sounded like some sort of melody.

When Fabian asked Molly about it, she just shrugged her shoulders, it was just one of those mysterious things about little Mi. "Does she do that a lot?" Sirius asked.

"Sometimes, she does," Molly said, "she seems to b the only one that can keep the twins occupied. It's almost like she'd a third of them. Percy has been trying to teach her, her ABC's and 123"s."

"Adorable," Sirius said, "what happened to her parents, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh I don't mind," Molly said, "we don't know much about them except that they died in some way. Arthur has been trying to get in touch with her uncle, the one who left her at Diagon Alley. He's had no luck. From what the ministry told Arthur, her mother was from a long line of Muggle born. One of her mothers parents were most likely Muggle born as was one of her parents before her. Perhaps both parents at one point."

"Sounds a bit odd if you put it that way," Sirius said, "perhaps it will become the new thing. We normally hear, 'She comes from an old Pureblood line', I guess Mi can say she comes from a long line of Muggle born's."

"I'm sure when she gets old enough to understand that she'll have a great laugh at your expense," Fabian said, "we're hoping that she become friends with Ron when they go to Hogwarts and then she'll spend the holidays with us. It would be statically planned, of course."

"I'm sure that everything will happen the way you hope," Sirius said, "she's awfully smart for only being nearly two."

"She's a very quiet child," Molly said, "she talks here and there. She and the twins seem to be able to communicate to each other easily enough. But she doesn't really cry or kick up a fuss, all that much."

"She seems like a very pleasant child," Sirius said, _much like a girl I know she'll grow up to be._

"Is something the matter?" Molly asked him.

"Nothing," Sirius said with a smile, "I was just thinking of my friend and her husband. She's pregnant you see, I was thinking that if they had a daughter she would be much like little Mi, there."

The Prewett brothers gave Sirius hooded glances, while Molly watched the children play. If Molly suspected something about the way Sirius kept mentioning his friends she didn't mention it, or perhaps she just felt bad for the boy; all his friends seemed to be away for the time being, and he was all alone. Perhaps it didn't sit well with her that the young man seemed to have nothing else to do; but work and worry for his friends safety.

Molly was in the kitchen fixing dinner when Arthur came home. "Hello Mr. Black," Arthur said, "we meet again it seems."

"It's good to see you again Mr. Weasley," Sirius said, "thanks for having me."

"Your more than welcome to come anytime," Arthur said, "so tell me what you think of our Mi?"

"She's quite adorable," Sirius said, "she seems very smart for her age."

Arthur, told Sirius stories from when Mi was new to the house, how Molly thought she was losing her mind, when the Mobile appeared on the crib, when Molly hadn't put it up. Sirius chuckled while listening about what the child might have done to scare her uncle into leaving her at the leaky cauldron.

"That really is very funny," Sirius said, "she really made the radio turn on and the piano play, and only a few months old. I think I might be afraid to meet her as an adult."

Arthur laughed at Sirius's joke not realizing that he was being cryptically serious, in a way. After all her grown up self was in hiding with her future friend. Well he assumed that she would be, the potters would no doubt keep contact with the Weasley's after the war was over. So surely Mi would be friends with the youngest Weasley boy and Harry. Of course Sirius had no idea how dangerously close he had come to being right on the subject. In the future he would sit and wonder how such a think could have been foreseen.

Dinner was eaten and good byes were exchanged, before Sirius and the twins left however, Mi waddled over to Fabian and Gideon and put her arms up into the air, "Up," she commanded.

Fabian picked her up and she gave him a big hug and a slobbery kiss, " 'ove you."

"Love you to, Mi," Fabian said passing her to Gideon.

" 'ove you," she said, to Gideon giving him a big hug and a slobbery kiss on the cheek, "miss you."

"I'll miss you as well," Gideon said.

…

As the days passed, Sirius visited the Weasley household more and more with the Prewett brothers. Sometimes he would meet them there, and they would help Molly with dinner and the children so she could take a nap.

Molly and Arthur could tell that Mi was warming up to Sirius. On one particular after noon Mi sat in Sirius's lap while he read to her from one of her books. Before he was done with the book she was asleep in his lap. After he carried her upstairs to her crib, Bill asked him to play a game of chess.

On this particular day, Fabian and Gideon hadn't arrived yet, they had sent a owl, to confirm that they would make it to dinner but they would possibly be late. It wasn't until about 5:30 in the evening until things started to get out of hand.

Mi was intent in waiting at the window seat for for honorary uncles to arrive, and she wouldn't move until they arrived. Dinner wouldn't be ready for another hour; nothing with dinner was going as planned. Percy was playing with the blocks and Charlie was playing with the twins, well trying to, they were fighting over Mi's little piano. At first they had taken turns pounding on the keys trying to get Mi's attention but she was glued to the window. When they discovered that they couldn't get her attention they started fighting over the toy.

Charlie stopped playing with Percy to try and settle the twins but they weren't having it. When Charlie got up from the floor he accidentally knocked over the tower that Percy was building, which caused Percy to throw a temper tantrum. Mi was still oblivious to her surroundings was still glued to the window waiting for Gideon and Fabian.

Bill and Sirius both got up from the game and tried to console the children while Molly worked on dinner. Soon after Arthur arrived home, to what seemed like a house full of screaming children. "What on earth is going on?" Arthur asked in a concerned tone.

All of the children stopped what they were doing and looked towards their father. They promptly stopped fight, crying and rushed towards their father to offer hugs.

"Oh thank heavens your home," Molly said exasperated, "every things seems a bit off this evening. Dinner will be a while, should be ready in about an hour."

"Thats fine dear," Arthur said, "why don't you guys clean up and I'll read you a story?"

The twins could have cared less about a story; but Percy really liked being read to, when he wasn't in the mood to read himself.

"Where's Mi?" Arthur asked.

"She's been sitting in the window for the past half hour," Charlie said, "she won't move till Uncle Gideon and Fabian get here. We tried really but she won't budge."

"Well I don't seem the harm in her waiting for them, it's not as if they won't be by soon," Arthur said.

The next half hour crawled by slowly, but no one thought to look at the clock on the wall to see where the dial for Gideon and Fabian were pointed. Had anyone bothered to look they would see the dials were pointed towards 'Mortal Peril'.

Suddenly around 6 in the evening, Mi did something that she had never done before, in her two years of like. She screeched at the top of her lungs, after which she screamed for "Gid, and Faib."

everyone in the room was shocked beyond belief, that this little girl could make such heart wrenching sounds.

Sirius promptly went to the girl, picking her up, attempted to ask what was wrong. Suddenly she was quiet, "Faib, Gid, not careful," she cried tears rolling down her tiny cheeks as she chanted the following phrase more than once, "not careful."

Sirius put her back down in the window, grabbed his coat and rushed out, Arthur followed after him and they rushed away. Molly not quite knowing what the matter was, sent a Patronus to Dumbledore in concern for her husband, brothers and their new friend, who had taken a sudden place among her family. She demanded he do something, to solve the problem.

**A/N: like i said at the beginning i won't apologize for the cliff hanger, nor can I promise that the next chapter will be available within the week. i will however try to get A Siren's song updated as soon as i can unfortunately I haven't started on the chapter yet, so it might be a few days, unless i hit a stroke of luck and finish today or tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing.  
**


	29. Chapter 30

_Previously: Sirius and Arthur leave to track down the Prewett brothers, Molly send a Patronus to Dumbledore demanding some help._

Even If...

Chapter 30

When Arthur landed in Diagon alley, Sirius was already waiting for him outside of the leaky cauldron. "I should have known something was going to happen today," Sirius said, "they said they had to check something out, and that I should go ahead without them."

"You couldn't have known," Arthur said, "I'm sure that they'll be as careful as they can, they aren't always fooling around."

"You'd be surprised," Sirius said, "sure they do one hell of a job at being Auror's but sometimes I wonder if they would be better at something a little less serious."

"Do you think they're here, somewhere?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sure they are," Sirius said, "you start at the Leaky and I'll walk down through and see if I notice anything out of order."

"IS there anyone who we should tell first before we go off?" Arthur asked, "this really isn't my area; but could they be doing something under cover?"

"No I don't believe so," Sirius said, "we don't have time to contact anyone. Lets just search, I don't fancy explaining to a nearly 2 yr old why her uncles didn't come back. In fact I would prefer to spare all your children that talk.

"I would prefer never to hear her scream like that again if I can help it," Arthur said.

So they split up, Arthur checked with Tom at the Leaky, "I don't remember seeing them today," Tom said, when Arthur asked, "sorry."

"No problem," Arthur said rushing out into Diagon Alley. He walked as best he could towards Gringotts bank, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. There across the street at the Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, it looked to be empty of all customers. Perhaps this late in the day they were closed. They he saw some red flashes, and the building blew apart from the inside out. Arthur covered his face with his arm, while turning his back. Before he knew what to expect Sirius was standing next to him.

His mouth was agape unsure what to make of the events that just transpired. Before the two of them could react, their vision went black, and they were suspended in darkness.

…

Back at the burrow Molly was trying very hard not to over react. Not only were her brothers names on the clock moving from traveling and danger, her husbands was pointed to danger, whilst moving towards mortal peril.

She was pacing and chanting, "please be OK," over and over again. Charlie and Bill were keeping the children occupied, they weren't sure what was going on but they were sure it had something to do with all off Mi's screaming. Although she became increasingly quiet since their father and Sirius left. What could that mean? The boys weren't sure that it meant anything good.

Before anyone could think, Dumbledore arrived at the door knocking three times. Molly answered answering a question to be sure it was him. Even the great Albus Dumbledore could be held under the Imperious curse or Polyjuiced. After passing Molly's test, Dumbledore entered the house. To her knowing he entered alone, but then Dumbledore was known to be a brilliant wizard, the mist brilliant in fact.

It was to Molly's surprise, when suddenly those who were invisible were suddenly very visible. It was very odd, for standing there in the middle of the room were four grown men, two of which seemed to be unconscious. "I do hope that I'm not interrupting anything madam," Dumbledore said.

"No sir," Molly said suddenly needing to take a seat. "Where did you find them? And why is my husband and Mr. Black unconscious?"

"Your brothers were in the middle of a test to see if their lives were in danger. They were seen going into the ice cream parlor, but weren't seen coming out. The place was then destroyed, luckily no one was really in the shop to begin with. Your husband and the young Mr. Black were seen in the area, although they weren't targeted I thought it was a good idea to get them out of there, before the Death Eaters saw them."

"We were so worried," Molly said, "i thought something bad had happened. Mi was screaming about them not being careful a few minutes before these two left to Diagon alley to see if my brothers were in trouble."

"She's a smart girl," Dumbledore said.

"That she is," Molly said, as she watched her brothers wake her husband and Sirius. They sputtered awake, still standing in place. Arthur nearly fell over as he went to step forward, bringing Fabian down with him onto the floor. Sirius on the other hand drew his wand and reacted as he would in Diagon Alley when he was knocked out.

His wand was pointed into the face of Gideon, who stepped back raising his hands in the air. "Oh," Sirius sighed in relief, "it's just you, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Had the two of you just stayed put," Fabian groused, "we wouldn't have had to get you out of there before the Death Eaters saw you. We're sorry that we didn't warn you that we had a plan going on."

"I'm sorry that I panicked," Sirius said, "But Mi, screamed her head off, nearly exploding everyones eardrums not to mention the windows. That girl has a set of lungs on her."

Mi turned towards them from the window seat at the sound of her name. She carefully climbed down from the window seat and waddled over to Fabian and Gideon, clasping onto one of their legs.

Fabian leaned down and picked her up hugging her to his chest. "Everything is fine pumpkin," he said.

In return she latched her arms around his neck, and quite literally spent the entire evening sitting in his lap.

Dumbledore having done his duty excused himself, claiming that there was other business that he needed to attend to.

As the night wore on, Fabian took Mi to bed while Gideon handled the twins, giving Bill the task of seeing Percy to bed, while Arthur took care of putting little Ron to bed.

After having a cup of tea, the Prewett brothers left along with Sirius, "let us know when you go into labor," Fabian said, "we'll come stay with the kids."

"We will," Arthur said, "we would call the Lovegood's but Mrs. Lovegood is pregnant as well, I'm not sure when their child is due."

"We would take it as a insult if you asked anyone else," Gideon said.

Molly laughed and pushed them out the door, and watched them apparate away.

…

After what seemed like a week, Molly gave birth to a the first Weasley girls in a long line of boys. It seemed that Molly and Arthur were finally able to break the curse, of only Weasley's are boys.

It had seemed though that in all the commotion that they had forgotten to celebrate Percy's birthday. So they had a joint party to celebrate his 5th birthday, and the coming of Ginevra Molly Weasley. Percy didn't seem at all upset about this, he was very easily amused, as long as there was cake; which there was.

As time progressed, it became increasingly dangerous out in the world. Muggles and wizard alike were dying everyday.

Mi's birthday was a quiet affair, celebrated with just family. Sirius had taken to staying with the Weasley's all the time. He was an Auror sure; but The Borrow was unplottable and protected under the Fidelius charm. On the day of Mi's birthday Arthur arrived home with news that The Lovegood's had a beautiful daughter. She had been born early that morning, it seemed that little Mi would share a birthday with the Little Luna.

As the days passed, time seemed to pass by slower and slower. Sirius although he had his own place to stay seemed to be spending more and more time at the Burrow. By the middle of October he was piratically moved in with them. They had offered him a home and family that he never wanted to leave.

Until Halloween, when Dumbledore sent him a patronus that he was needed at the Potters residence in Godrics Hollow. When he arrived, he found out information that he hadn't expected to find. All three Potters, James, Lilly and Harry were all alive. James was a bit bruised from being tossed about, Lilly was a little sore from being tossed aside. What surprised him most was that Miah had just disappeared into thin air. James said she was hit by the Killing Curse, he wasn't known to lie of exaggerate; it must be true. How was he going to tell Remus?

When he found out that it was Peter; the same Peter who they spent time with. The boy that was always there, he never missed a moment. And then he was hit with a seed of doubt,_ yes but how many times did you cast him aside, no wonder he turned on his friends._ No, this couldn't possibly be their fault, there had to be another answer.

Before hearing what else was to be said, about where the Potter's would stay until they had a proper house was ignored. He sped out of there in search for that rodent, with out letting anyone know where he was going. He followed Peter to a little village not far away.

"Sirius," peter said from the shadows, "what are you doing here?"

"Why did you betray them?" Sirius asked, "tell me why, before I turn you into the ministry."

when peter didn't answer, Sirius advanced on his, now ex friend. Calling out a spell to bind him, with roped and chains, he was suddenly surprised when he missed his target. Peter managed to step out of the way just in time.

"They were your friends and you betrayed them," Sirius called to the shadows, "what did he offer you that would cause you to betray that trust?"

Sirius found himself near a bench in the park, near the village they had wondered into. He silently wondered if anyone had been woken by their yelling. Suddenly tired Sirius sat down on the bench and sobbed.

"She's gone Peter," Sirius said as he tried to hold back his tears, "Miah is gone."

At that sudden admission, Peter stepped from the shadows, "what do you mean she's gone?" Peter question bewildered.

"She's disappeared into thin air," Sirius said bitterly, "she'd still be here if you hadn't lead that bastard right to her."

perter was surprised, he hadn't stayed long enough to see what became of the duel between her and his master. He got out of there as soon as he could to evade capture by any order members that might arrive. He had been secretly hoping that The Dark Lord would expire in his fight inside the house. Not only had he been right in his hoping, he had over looked one large detail. Miah had been a friend to him when it seemed that everyone else had abandoned him. He loved her it was true; but she was more like the sister that he'd never had. She and Remus had been so much in love that it over ran into everything that did, and onto everyone they knew. He loved nothing more that to be around her when ever he could.

Peter sat down across from Sirius, on a bench not more than 10 feet and wept. Had he know that he would loose the only sister he'd ever known, he would have taken death instead.

"Why did you tell the bastard where to find them?" Sirius asked quietly barely above a whisper.

"He threatened my family," Peter said just as quietly, "threatened to make me watch them tear her apart peace by peace. I was scared, being tortured for days. Had I known Miah would have gotten hurt I would have chosen death. She was, is the closest thing to a sister that I've ever known. When you, James and Remus were off doing things together. She would sit with me and help me study, sometimes we'd sit in silence; but mostly it was to bask in her presence. Because you guys were bastards, not realizing that you weren't including me in things. It was usually she that would ask if I wanted to come along. Or if I wanted to join her and Remus to study. It's not an excuse, it's just a fact. Had I known that she would get hurt, well I would rather die. The look on her face when she saw that it was me that betrayed James and Lilly to The Dark Lord, was enough to rip my heart out."

Sirius stood, rather numbly, to all the words that were said from his former friend, whom he could no longer trust. He stood, and walked over to where his friend sat.

peter saw him draw his wand, saw Sirius point it in his direction, and he freaked. Peter did the first thing that came to him mind. Him being the cowardly rat that he was. He shifted into his animagus form and fled the scene.

Anyone watching Sirius from a distance would think that he was drunk, and ignored his searching and screaming for a coward named peter to come out and face him like a man.

Dumbledore eventually came to the park bench where he was now lay instead of sitting. Flanked by James who instead of talking just disapperated him back to their home.

Although the house was intact they could no longer stay there. When Sirius mentioned that he'd been staying with a friend almost like an honorary family member, he remembered that hey had an extra room. Perhaps they wouldn't mind the extra company for the night.

Dumbledore seemed to think it was a bad idea seeing as, Molly already had a full house. Thus reminding Sirius that he had his own flat, and perhaps they could bunk there. No one wanted to go to Remus's place, not just because he wasn't there; but because with Miah bing suddenly gone, there really was no point in it all. Remus would want to box himself up when he found out. Which brought up a very good question, just where in the world was Remus Lupin?

Dumbledore thought it best that they move to a more permanent location before having a long talk. So they all went to Sirius's flat, where Lilly put Harry to bed. Sirius made a pot of tea, but not before pulling out a bottle of Firewhisky. It had been a long night, and they were in dire need of something stronger than tea.

A few days later when tempers were no longer so high; and certain men were given the chance to calm down. Lilly posed a very good question aloud, "Where is Remus?"

"Dumbledore said he would be back in a few days," Sirius said, "but now that the war is sort of over, I don't understand why he isn't back yet."

"You don't understand why who isn't back yet?" a voice said from the door way.

"Remus," Sirius and James called, running and latching on to him.

"Where is Miah?" this was the only thing that had kept him alive while he was away.

"She's gone," Lilly said sadly, tears were dripping down her cheeks as Harry started to wail from the bedroom.

Lilly rushed from the room to take care of her son, who seemed to be very moody since Miah disappeared. Lilly feared he would never calm again.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Remus said collapsing into a chair, "Dumbledore assured me that she would be fine."

"Uh well, in trying to keep You-Know-Who from getting to Harry, they dueled, and she didn't survive.

"But he spared you?" Remus asked bewildered, "how did he know where to find you? I thought Sirius was secret keeper."

"Lilly and I changed at the last minute to Peter," James said, "We thought Sirius would be a better decoy, but somehow they didn't bother Sirius at all. We're not really sure how they found out about Peter being secret keeper."

"This is all very puzzling," Sirius said, it was then that he revealed the confrontation that he'd had with Peter that very same night. How in his anger and mournfulness he'd unwittingly allowed Peter to shift into his animagus from.

"It can't be helped," Remus said dejectedly, "Peter getting away I mean. Miah should be here, she promised she would be here."

After that, Sirius decided to introduce The Potters to the Weasley's against Dumbledore's better judgment. Molly adopted the family as her own right away, after hearing the sad tail. It would be until a few years later, that Lilly and James would make the connection between Mi and Miah.

The Weasley's never mentioned little Mi's full name, and Sirius never corrected her on it. Lilly and Molly were both very surprised when it was little Mi that calmed Harry from hims screaming fit.

"Wat you cry for?" she asked stroking little Harry's hair. It was something she had seen Molly do with Ron and Ginny many times, when they were crying or upset.

Little Harry hadn't been able to pronounce Miah's name, he was still learning to speak. He had taken to calling her Iah, iah, which sounded much like eye eye or I I.

"Iah Iah," he cried arms waiving and legs kicking, "want Iah Iah."

Mi just laid her head on his tummy, and cried along with him, after that he was a lot calmer to be around. He would have flair ups every now and then.

Around the middle of October James and Lilly decided to go away for a while. They asked Sirius and Remus if they wanted to come, Remus refused the offer, he just wanted to be a lone for a while. He spent the majority of his free nights at the Orphanage where he had offered to help a child who'd been bitten. After explaining why he and Miah hadn't been around for the past year. Mrs Jones enveloped him in a hug and set him to work. After about three years, he had finally come to terms with Miah's disappearance and moved back to their flat. For another 7 years he left her stuff how'd she left it. The bear skin rug stayed where it was. Her books were still sprawled out on the kitchen table, where she had been reading or working from. Until finally he decided he had mourned long enough and allowed Lilly to help him put the things away. The books to the book shelves, the bear skin run was cleaned and rolled up and put into storage. All of Miah's things were cleaned out of the bathroom, mostly just put into the case she kept her travel things in and put into the closet.

He still loved her but he knew it was time to let her go. Until that fateful Christmas during Harry's first year at Hogwarts when he was over at the Potters for Christmas, when Harry told them about his friend, Hermione Granger. "she's the smartest person I've ever met," he said in awe inspiring voice, "she looks a lot like Aunt Miah." It wasn't until that very moment that Remus ever thought he'd hear that name again.

_Backtracking, a bit now that I've finished up with Remus and the Potters._

Sirius, decided to stay as well but not for the same reasons that Remus did, although he saw his friend about once a week for drinks. He spent the majority of his time with the Weasley's.

Sirius felt a little guilty keeping such a secret from his friends. "Sirius I really must press upon you the seriousness of the information that you hold, if the wrong people were to find out, she could be in danger. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"Of course not," Sirius said offended that Dumbledore even felt the need to ask that question. Sirius wasn't all that sure that he could keep the information to himself much longer.

"Of course you know that once she leaves the Weasley's care, I'll have to take the memories you have of the child till the proper time." Dumbledore said, "I could be persuaded to take them earlier than I planned if you prefer?"

Dumbledore watched with a knowing smirk as Sirius said it wouldn't be necessary and excused himself, leaving the headmaster to once again question his own actions.

Sirius spent the next three years spending as much time with the Weasley's as he could. They became his family, until the day that Mi left them.

Oh how many hours had he taken to listening to her playing the piano, in her own way. It wasn't until she was nearly five that he was able to sit down with her and actually teach her the keys on the piano. She was an expert within days.

She had already been reading, she would read little books to Ron and Ginny while Molly was making lunch. And during the short three weeks before her 5th birthday, he accompanied the family on a trip to platform 9¾ to see Bill off to Hogwarts in 1982.

Three short weeks later, Dumbledore accompanied Mr, and Mrs. Jones to the Weasley's to pick up Mi. They had told her weeks ago that she would be leaving them; but that she should be sad about it. They would always remember the time they got to spend with her. After all she was first and foremost family.

It was just to bad that they wouldn't remember until she was 16. that she wouldn't remember the days she spend building towers with blocks on rainy days in the living room with Percy. That she wouldn't remember the Mud Pies that she'd made with Ron and Percy in the Garden when Charlie and Bill were De-gnoming the garden during the summer. That she wouldn't remember the sound of Molly's voice reading to them as they put together floor puzzles, or played with their toys. That she wouldn't remember Charlie teaching her how to play Chess while Bill looked over her shoulder. She wouldn't remember the fist time she was bitten by a Gnome in the garden. The list was endless. And of course, neither would they remember her. Because even though they promised to keep the memory to themselves, Dumbledore thought it necessary to block all memories of little Hermione Granger and the role she played in the Weasley's life. The sad same fact was true for the Potters and for Sirius. Remus was the only one omitted; because he had never actually met the girl.

It wasn't until the girls return to the future in 5th year that the memories were restored. Of course they never knew they were missing in the first place, until the morning they woke with their memories intact.

**A/N: I'm very sorry that it took so long to get this chapter to you. I've been wrestling on where to go with it for about a week. I knew Tuesday, it was just a matter of getting in the mood of writing it.**

**I'm sorry it's not longer, it just seemed like a good place to stop. I may or may not going into how Hermione and Harry meet again, I may skim over the details of first year, until Christmas and gloss over details till summer. Or I could put it in as flash backs. I haven't decided yet. Depends on how long I want the story to be. As I'm already nearing 90,000 words it's a little late to speed things along. Lol. You may have noticed that the twins are only a year ahead in this fic. That because for the longest time I thought that when they left school in Order of the Phoenix that they were only in 6th year. That and I read their DOB wrong on Harry Potter Wiki. Hehe (nervous laughter) my mistake. Its to late to go back and change it now. We'll just have to live with it like it is.**

**I would like to thank everyone whose reviewed and given me tips and useful facts. I shall endeavor to put all your helpful hints into future chapters. Unless of course they go against what I'm working towards. Then I'm sorry to say I'll have to disregard them. No disrespect intended.**

**P.S. I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter. Nor shall I endeavor to make money from this Fic. This is just for entertainment purposes.**


	30. Chapter 31

Even If...

Chapter 31 **(chapter 7 recap, I know its a bit confusing.)**

In the summer of 1991 Harry Potter received his acceptance letter. He had always known he was a wizard, his mother and father had told him so. He hadn't been surprised when it arrived, his father threw a party, and everyone from the "Order" had been invited. Sirius, Harry's godfather, had gotten Harry a broom. He of course forgot that he wouldn't be able to take it with him to school, as first years are not allowed to bring their own broom. "I'm sorry Harry," Sirius said, "I quite forgot about that."

"It's alright Sirius," Harry said, "I can always practice my flying when I'm home for winter holiday."

Remus, well seeing as Remus was really smart and practical, he got Harry some quills and a journal. "It's to record all the things you want to remember while you're away at Hogwarts." Harry thanked him in return for the thought, although he confessed to not knowing that he would ever use them. Everyone laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if you don't," Remus said, "but just in case, keep them close, you never know."

Lilly and James gifted Harry with a snowy owl, "So you can write to us whenever you like," Lilly said.

"Yes," said James, "we expect a letter as soon as you arrive."

"Of course," Harry said.

Meanwhile at "The Lovely Home Orphanage",

"Hermione," Mrs. Jones called, "you've a letter dear."

"Oh?" the little girl said, "who would send me a letter."

"Well go on," Mrs. Jones said, "open it."

It was her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had known for a few years that she was a witch ever since her fist accidental episode two years back_._

_She had created a rain cloud out in the garden. "Child what are you doing," the Mr. Jones asked.  
"You said that the flowers would die if it didn't rain," she cried, "so I made it rain. Did I do something bad the child asked?"  
He noticed that as she started to get upset that the cloud went from a small sized rain cloud to a larger cloud that looked like it could make a bit of damage if not kept under control.  
"No dear," Mr. Jones said, "You did well." Telling her that she did well caused her and the cloud to calm down. _

"Well what do I do now?" the girl asked.

"We have to take a trip to Diagon Alley," Mrs. Jones said.

Hermione didn't say a word she just looked over her letter and shopping list, there was a lot there, and it was probably costly. "It looks a bit expensive," she said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry dear," Mrs. Jones said, "we've plenty enough to pay for it."

"But what about the other children?" she asked, "What will they use to get supplies?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Mrs. Jones said.

~_skip forwards to the Hogwarts Express~_

Hermione was walking through the hall on the train looking for a compartment, when she stumbled across the compartment with three young male wizards. "Hello," she said, "is there room for one more?"

"Sure," Harry said, "I'm Harry Potter, this is Ronald Wesley, and next to you are Neville Longbottom."

They waited for Hermione to answer, the looked at her oddly, "Oh right," she said, "I'm Hermione Granger; you can call me Hermione or Miah. Everybody does."

"Might we ask who everyone entails?" Ron asked.

"Everyone at home," Hermione said.

"Well then Hermione," Neville said, "it is alright that I call you Hermione right? I just thought that I would be a little different from everybody else."

She giggled at this, "It's fine," she said, "do you all know any spells?"

"My brother gave me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow," Ron said, "that's my rat. He's been in the family for ages."

"We'll let's see then," Hermione said, trying not to sound demanding. She hadn't seen anyone do magic outside of the orphanage and now she was on a train headed towards a school for magic. Not only would she get to practice, she would get to learn; she was a bit excited.

"Alright," he said clearing his voice, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." They waited but nothing happened, she tried very hard not to giggle but couldn't help it.

"Sorry mate," Harry said, "must be a dud."

"I'll get them," Ron said, "I can believe they got me again."

"You said your brother gave it to you?" Hermione asked, and when he nodded his head she said, "Sounds like your brother is a bit of a trickster."

"Just a bit?" Neville said, "More like a right menace, and he's a twin at that."

"Goodness," Hermione said, "sounds perfectly horrid."

"You use awfully big words for being 11," Ron said, "how come you couldn't have said something like, "how awful," or "that's horrible."

"Because it would be incredibly dull," Hermione said, "I try to say something confusing every day. It's a habit."

"Well don't get angry with us when we just laugh and ask huh?" Harry said, "Some days are brighter than others."

"I must agree with you there Harry," Hermione said, "it is OK for me to call you Harry?"

"Of course," Harry said, "and if it's alright I'll call you Miah."

_The events that happen through the years remain the same as told in the books minus a few things, and including a few others. _

Although the train ride was nice, and Hermione seemed to make some friends with the Weasley boy, Harry and Neville. She did run crying to the bathroom because of something mean he said, on that Halloween day, after Charms. He hadn't meant to make her cry, but did she have to be so perfect, at everything?

And then that evening at the feast, professor Quirrell entered the great hall, "Theres a troll in the dungeon... I though you ought to know." before passing out in the middle of the room. This cause Harry and Ron to rush off to where Hermione had been rumored to be crying all day.

By some miracle Ron managed to use the charm that Hermione had taught him how to pronounce correctly, and managed to knock out the troll. That however didn't save Harry's wand from being covered in troll bogie's. After having points docked for being stupid from McGonagall and then having ten added for sheer dumb luck, the three became better friends than before. And set out to solve the mystery behind the troll. However they ended up discovering a giant three-headed dog, and many other hidden wonders below the forbidden third floor corridor.

It was there after many obstacles that Harry defeated Voldemort for the second time in his short life.

When the school term came to an end and it was time to leave the school; Harry and crew boarded the Hogwarts Express. Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat together. They chatted about what they planned to do during the summer. And Hermione didn't have anything to add. She would spend her summer as she always spent her summer since she was 5 years old. She would help Mr. Jones in the garden, and she would help Mrs. Jones with the younger children. Then she would practice piano, until dinner time and then after dinner she would read to the younger kids. It wasn't a glamorous life; but she wouldn't change it for anything.

"You guys will write won't you?" Hermione asked pleadingly.

"Of course we will," Harry said kindly, "by the way, I know we've been distracted since the beginning of the year. I've been meaning to ask, I know you said you were Muggle Born; but you've never mentioned your parents. What are they like, will they be picking you up?"

Hermione took a deep breath, thinking of how to answer the question, mr. and Mrs. jones had told her the story a few times. "Mrs. Jones will be picking me up," she said after a few minutes.

"Who's Mrs. Jones?" Ron asked.

"She and Mr. Jones run the Lovely Home Orphanage," Hermione said, hoping that they would put two and two together.

Neville knew where this was headed, if the couple who ran the Orphan Home were picking her up then she must live there. And if she lived there she was either, their daughter or she was an orphan herself.

"I live there Harry," she said, "My mother and father died when I was just a baby. Mrs. jones believes it was death eaters. My parents were both Muggle Born. My uncle couldn't keep me so he gave me away. I've no real memories from before I was 5; but they treat us very well. I spend my afternoons helping Mr. Jones with the Gardens, and in the morning I help the younger kids with their before school education. In the evening I practice piano, and after dinner I read stories to the little ones before bed. I've missed it ever so much."

"You've no parents?" was all Ron could ask, apparently he'd heard naught of her speech.

"Yes Ron, I've no parents," she said in conformation.

"Blimey that must be horrible, and they make you work in the gardens, and you help educate the younger kids. And you practice the piano. Don't you do anything fun?" he asked in a horrified voice.

Hermione laughed, she couldn't help it, he made it sound like it was the end of the world. She decided to tell them about her first time intentionally doing magic. "I really enjoy working in the gardens, there is a lot more to it than weeding and de-gnoming, Ron."

"You think that now," Ron said gasping for breath, "meet Mum once and you'll see it's like a prison sentence."

she laughed again, "I doubt it's that bad Ron."

"It really is," Ron said.

They passed the rest of the ride talking about their parents and the crazy things that they've made them do. Neville didn't mention his parents; but he mentioned him Gram. Hermione couldn't help but think they were kind of in the same boat, only he live with his Gram and she lived at the orphanage. If he didn't have his grandmother would he have been taken in by the Orphanage?

"Neville," she said in hushed tones, because Harry and Ron were comparing the antics of their families, "do you have any plans for the summer?"

"Gram talked about going to France for a week or two to see my uncle," he said, "What about you?"

"Oh, help Mr. Jones in the Garden, help Mrs. Jones with the younger children, learn new pieces to play on the piano, read to the children at bed time." she said in a tone that Neville recognized all to well. He'd felt the same many times.

They passed the rest of the ride in silence, until they reached the platform 9¾. After grabbing their unboarding the train and grabbing their luggage. Harry rushed to his parents pulling a reluctant Hermione behind him. "Miah," Harry said stopping in front of his parents, and Sirius. "these are my parents, and my Uncle Sirius."

"Hello," they all said together, "what's your name dear?"

"Hermione," she heard her name being called from behind as she saw Mrs. Jones walking up to them, "there you are, I was looking for you."

"You found me," she said with a smile, "I really missed you."

"We missed you to dear," Mrs. Jones said, "say goodbye, the others area waiting for us."

"OK," she said, "I'm sorry Harry I have to go. I'm Hermione Granger." she shook their hands before saying goodbye again reminding Harry he promised to write her.

The three adults looked at each other, speechless, there wasn't a word spoken between them. They shared a look, they knew that name. It wasn't a name they had heard in a long time, it had been close to 9 years since the name was last uttered in the potter home.

…

**September 1st 1992**

Mr. Jones took the children to the train platform Hermione didn't see any of her friends. She said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Jones, as she followed 3 others students from the orphanage onto the train. There weren't any other kids from the orphanage starting at Hogwarts until next year. There were 3 students ahead of her. Two girls and a boy, they were in 4th, 5th and 6th year. They didn't talk to each other a lot, or they hadn't last year. Over the summer they spent a lot of time together.

Hermione sat with Neville in a cabin all their own, the Weasley twins and Lee visited their cabin asking about where Harry and Ron were. Hermione admitted that she'd no idea.

"They were right behind us," George said, "harry stayed with us the last two weeks. They should have gotten on the train right behind us."

"Your little sister starts this year right?" Hermione asked, "think she'll be in Gryffindor?"

"Of course its a Weasley tradition," Fred said.

"Hermione," Neville said ignoring their visitors, "I was wondering, if we had a grand piano in the common room would you practice?"

"A piano," Lee asked, "you play the piano?"

"Yes," she said she said with a smile, "according to Mrs. Jones the first magic I ever preformed was making the radio, or my mobile, or a piano play by its self."

"Who's Mrs. Jones?" Fred asked.

"She runs the orphanage for magical children," Lee said, "Mum was talking about it over the summer. She wants to have another child but the healer told her that she couldn't. So Mum and Dad were thinking about adopting."

"That's wonderful," Hermione said in a cheerful voice.

"Whats your opinion?" Lee asked.

"Depends on the age," she said, "we don't generally get children under the age of 5 sometimes 4 years old."

"Mum said she was going to contact Mrs. Jones today," Lee said happily.

"She said she had a meeting," Miah muttered, "it's why Mr. Jones brought us today."

"You live at the orphanage?" Fred asked.

"Yes," Miah said, "why do you ask?"

"We were just wondering," Fred said, "so about Neville's question. Would you play if there were a piano in the castle."

"Oh yes," Miah said happily, "it's one of the things I love best."

Lee and Fred shared a look, and there was nothing else said the entire trip to the castle.

After arriving at Hogwarts, Hermione and Neville realized that Harry and Ron weren't at the feast that night. After dinner, they were dismissed to their common rooms. Upon entering the Gryffindor tower, they were surprised to see, Harry and Ron.

Fred and George, along with Hermione, Percy and Ginny went ballistic on them; after which they revealed that they flew Mr. Weasley's car to school.

The five of them looked stunned at their admission, Hermione groused about how lucky they were not to be expelled.

Following those events several things happened, about three weeks into the term, Harry, Hermione and Ron discovered Mr. Filch's cat, Miss Norris petrified, under a foreboding note. _"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE!"_

It wasn't until the Christmas holidays that they made any headway on solving the case or in this situation no solving it. Hermione brewed Polly Juice potion in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, with the help of pilfered ingredients from Professor Snape's stores. Which lead to Harry and Ron finding out that Malfoy wasn't behind the attacks: why it's important to not put animal hair into the potion. Hermione was transformed into a half cat fully beast. She spent close to two weeks in the infirmary, and even after wards she retained some cat like traits.

Then one afternoon Hermione had a thought and thus decided to research in the library. Ron told her he was mental and that he had better things to do. Watching Harry play Quidditch was one of them. It wasn't until later that they realized she's solved the puzzle but that if she hadn't taken caution she and another student might have died.

Of course you can't forget the episode with the spiders in the forbidden forest; one never expects talking spiders, or getting rescued by flying cars.

Sometime near the end of the year, Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockheart was to go and slay the beast, but in the end decided that using a faulty wand to erase a couple of second years memories was more important. Of course it was short live as he quite literally lost his mind, or marbles in this case.

Good Ole Harry saved the day, rescued the damsel in distress, slew the beast, destroyed an evil entity, and nearly died doing it. After which he sneakily freed a house elf, vowing to always be there when someone needed saving.

At the end of the year feast Harry and Ron were reunited with Hermione, the whole house beamed at her return. It was known by few that she was the brains behind the operation; for without her resourcefulness Harry may not have figured it out.

That night before they went to bed, Professor McGonagall announced in the Gryffindor common room, that there would be an addition to the Common room. There was some murmering but to everyone's surprise, there was a Baby Grand Piano unveiled in the corner of the room. Everyone but Neville, the twins and Lee. They were the ones that talked Professor McGonagall, "You'll play something for us won't you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

She sat at the piano bench, her fingers glossed over the keys, before she closed her eyes. She played one of her favorite songs, 'Chopin: Berceuse In D Flat Op. 57' **(www. youtube watch?v=v1CXY5NHvm) it really is one of my favorites.)**

It was a lullaby written in 1883-1884, and Hermione could play it blind folded. Every time she played it, she was able to play it better and better each time. She no longer needed the Sheet Music for this particular piece.

After she finished playing, there was silence. There were no words. After a few more moments there was some shifting, "I think that was the perfect ending to the evening," Professor McGonagall said, "now why don't you all scurry off to your rooms and finish packing, before bed." Turning to Hermione she said, "that was beautiful dear. Feel free to practice on it when you feel the need."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said hugging the older lady, before she to returned to her dorm.

The train ride home was much like the train ride to Hogwarts only, they were going home. There was chatter, and laughter. The twins were pulling pranks on each other, and on other students. Oliver wood who was going to be in his final year, ended up leaving the train with Blue hair, thanks to the twins.

Of course there were a rainbow of colors that day, red, blue, green, orange, there was even a boy with purple and pink streaked hair. Some of the parents were outraged, but none more so than Mrs. Weasley. Most parents except Mr. Malfoy, and perhaps Mr. Nott, were laughing at the prank.

Hermione and Ginny managed to escape unscathed, although the ends of Hermione's hair were tipped silver, so perhaps they'd planned it that way. Mrs. Jones who picked the students up thought you looked good with Silver Tipped hair, and asked if she planned to keep it that way. When Hermione gave her a pointed look, Mrs. Jones laughed loudly while ushering they passed where the Potters were standing, with their youngest daughter Rachel. Hermione stopped to say goodbye to Harry, reminding him to write. Her over the summer, Sirius and James stared after her, before turning to face Lilly. Lilly shook her head no and they turned and left the train station for home.

**August 30th 1993**

About a month before, Hermione received not only a letter from Harry and Ron begging her to come stay at the Leaky Cauldron the eve before school so she could have dinner with everyone. She also received a letter from Neville. She was surprised to say the least, but replied to him and they'd been writing to each other ever since. She told him all about her summer, they got two new children at the orphanage that summer, where three of the older students stuck out on their own after graduating. Hermione didn't know them very well, but she would miss them none the less. She told them that she hoped they had a good life, and to not be a stranger. Mrs. Jones was never one to send an old resident away.

Hermione Flooed to the Leaky under the watchful eye of Mr. Jones. Once she arrived he stuck his head through long enough to be sure that the others were there. Mr. Jones asked who was taking the children for their school supplies. Mr. Potter said that they would all be going together. Mr. Jones handed Mr. Potter the money for Hermione's school supplies, with an allowance for a pet if she liked.

Harry was surprised when she pick the older half-Kneazle male, Hermione said that she just had to get him. He spoke to her in a way, Ron hated Crookshanks right away; but only because he tried to eat his pet rat. Crookshanks really was very intelligent, and he doted on Hermione, declaring himself her victor, her Saviour from evil. She was after all his witch, and he was her familiar; it was his job after all.

The ride to school on the express was quiet, they had a visit from the twins and from Lee who seemed to follow them most everywhere. Lee took the seat next to Hermione and stared talked about the little girl that Mr. and Mrs. Jones helped them adopt. She wasn't from the Lovely Home, but she was a magical little girl that was registered in the Ministry.

Lee couldn't stop gushing about the little girl named Isabelle. She sounded very adorable, she was only 6 months old, the Midwife that birthed her was able to give them the minor details. Both the girls parents were pureblood. They had been killed in an accident in the department of mysteries as they were both unspeakables; they were both very nice people.

"Thats so sad," Hermione said her voice cracking, "about her birth parents I mean. I think it's great that she's got a family to care for her now."

"What about your parents?" Lee asked suddenly wishing he hadn't. The room compartment became quiet, you could hear only breathing.

"Mrs. Jones said that my parents were targeted and killed in the last war," Hermione said holding hear head high, "she's unsure if my father was a wizard or not; but my mother comes from a long line of Muggleborn witches. I assume my father was Muggleborn also it would make sense for my mother to marry someone who has both feet in each world. Mrs. Jones said that my uncle gave me up because he couldn't keep me, I think he feared for his life. But Mrs. Jones said that I could do little bits of magic when I was really little, and that it was my making the piano play by its self, or when I made the radio play even when it was unplugged, that probably bothered him the most."

"So you have family?" Lee asked.

"I just don't know who they are," she said, "They didn't want me, so I'm ok where I'm at."

She was feeling sad, she didn't really want to think about it; but people are curious and ask questions.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was quiet, upon arr icing at the Great Hall for Opening feast, they were greeted by both frowning and happy Professors. Hermione silently wondered who the DADA professor would be.

The year was relatively quiet, there weren't many secrets revealed. Remus Lupin turned out to be their DADA professor of the year. Professor Snape did sub one class, he made them do a report on Werewolves. Hermione figured it out almost right away, but decided to keep it a secret from the rest of her class.

During Care of Magical Creatures, Draco offended a Hippogriff, and landed himself in the hospital wing. Hagrid wasn't sure what to do, and told him that he needed to get Draco to the Hospital wing. Draco's father went to the board and the board declared that the animal was a danger to the students and should be put down.

Hermione did all the investigation she could and help Hagrid build a case to Defend Buckbeak. In the end though, he was to be executed no more than a few weeks before the end of school.

There were some weird going ons around the same time, Ron's Rat went missing. He yelled at Hermione blaming her demon cat. Harry brought to Remus Lupin's attention that he saw someone on the map that should be there. Remus told Sirius that Harry had seen Peter Pettigrew on the map.

Crookshanks lured, Harry, Hermione, and Ron out to the womping willow after visiting Hagrid before Buckbeak's execution. Ron saw that Hermione's devil cat was trying to murder his rat. They followed Crookshanks up the tunnel after fighting off the Willow branches.

Inside, Ron was hugging his rat to his chest while pointing his wand at Crookshanks. "Don't you dare," Hermione yelled.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"The Shrieking shack," Hermione said, "were in the shrieking shack."

"How do you know?" Harry asked surprised.

"Look," Hermione said pointing to one of the windows, it over looked the weeping willow, out another window you could see the Black Lake.

"Good observations," Sirius said from the doorway, Professor Lupin standing behind him.

"Hand us the rat Mr. Weasley," Remus said.

"Why," Ron sobbed, "what has Scabbers ever done to you?"

"The rat isn't a rat Ron," Sirius said, "Just had us the rat."

Ron reluctantly handed the rat over to his favorite professor, well he wasn't liking the man so much right now.

Remus pointed his wand at the rat and said the Homorphus Charm. The three reluctantly watched as Ron's rat changed from a rat into a plump, rodent faced, human being.

The man was wring his hands, and cringing as he looked across the room at the three students. The girl looked familiar, very familiar. She looked like a younger version of Miah, the one that died at the end of the last war. The one that he had inadvertantly ratted out to the dark lord. Even though it was the Potters he was leading them to, it was her that paid the price. However before he could speak to her, he was knocked back onto his back by an Angry Sirius and an even angrier Remus Lupin.

"My friends," he said.

After interrogating him, Severus came barreling up the steps and into the Shrieking shack. He threw a potion at Remus, reminding him that he hadn't taken his potion tonight. Perhaps it was to late, perhaps he hadn't taken it soon enough.

Severus drew his wand, on Pettigrew as he lay on the floor. Peter looked past him to the girl on the other side of the room. She really did look a lot like their old friend. "Miah," he whispered so only Severus can hear him.

"It's not her," Severus said, "they have the same name but it isn't her."

Severus hauled Peter up onto his feet pulling him out through the tunned down by the weeping willow.

Remus looked to the clouds, and shivered as the moon shone through them. At the first sight of the moon he began to change into a werewolf.

"Run," Severus said, "Don't look back just run."

"What about you?" Hermione asked, as Ron and Harry pulled Hermione backwards. Peter couldn't believe his ears, she was worried about everyone else but her. She hadn't changed a bit; it didn't make sense though she was younger, how could she be younger, when she was the same age as them?

Before he was able to think anymore of it, Remus bolted towards them, well the children really. Harry and Ron managed to get away, but Hermione had fallen behind. Snape pushed her behind him, backing them towards the rocks. They were both on the ground, Snape with his arms spread wide in protection of the girl.

Sirius changed into his Animagus form, Peter saw James in his stag for come out of nowhere. They wer able to distract Remus from Hermione for a few moments before he was back to tracking her. Peter as he was seemingly forgotten grabbed a wand that had fallen to the ground. Tapping his head, he changed back into his rat form and ran in the direction that the girl had headed.

Severus was about to slip off in the direction the children went when they heard what sounded like a werewolf howling in the distance. Remus ran off leaving the stag and dog behind. James and Sirius turned back into themselves before looking around for Peter.

Sirius couldn't help but scream, because this was the second time that he had managed to loose Pettigrew to the shadows.

In the end, Dumbledore had given them permission to use Hermione's time turner to save Buckbeak from his execution. Hermione watched as she hit Malfoy in the nose, wincing when she heard the sickening crunch.

At the end of it all, the only thing that really bothered the three of them was Pettigrew getting away. From what Harry knew of it, he'd led Voldemort to their house, and he had tried to kill him. In reality the only person that died that night was an aunt that he couldn't remember. Sometimes when he's around Hermione she almost reminds him of someone he used to know, but he can't even remember the person that she reminds him of so he lets it go.

That night like every other night during the term, Hermione ended her night playing piano. She always started with a waltz and then continued with the Lullaby. Weather she was alone or not didn't matter, she played. Some nights, if there wasn't anyone in the room with her she would sing. Some times students would dance if room wasn't to crowded.

On this particular evening she was alone or seemed to be alone. She let the sadness she felt seep into the keys through her fingers, as she played a sad wailing tone on the keys that would make anyone feel sad and weepy should they walk into the room. The bad thing was that she didn't know what was wrong with her. She was playing Chopin Nocturnes Op.9 No.1 - No.3. Some of the other pieces were more difficult to play, and she needed the sheet music.

Everyone else was at dinner, so Hermione let her emotions go, it was something she had always done when she was feeling alone and sad. In her short 14 years she'd never felt so alone as she did now. She stopped playing for a moment and considered going to dinner, before changing her mind again.

The feast and the house cup awards were much the same as they ever were. The trip home however was very loud and boisterous. This time around, no one left with different colored hair, everyone's clothing was intact. Harry and Ron vowed to write Hermione over the summer and perhaps even to visit her, or to have her visit them. She nodded and hugged them goodbye. Even Lee and the twins said goodbye, the three of them each giving her a hug, and telling her to cheer up.

**A/N: I am very sorry that it took so long to get this far. As you can see I had to change certain events. As Sirius wasn't in Azkaban prison so he didn't have to escape, thus no Dementors.**

**Next up we've 4th and 5th year, I will try not to take so long to get it done. Those of you reading Siren's Song i'll will be starting the chapter tonight. Not sure when it'll go up, maybe by the end of the week. Sorry for the delay. Live hasn't been easy the last few weeks and I haven't felt like working on any of my stories at all really.**

**Anyway thank you so much for reading, I love you guys. **


	31. Chapter 32

Even If...

Chapter 32

**August 22, 1994.**

Hermione arrived that morning, with the intent to stay for the remainder of the summer. The Weasley's were disappointed that she could come earlier. Mrs Jones wanted her to spend more of the summer with her friends; but Hermione gave the excuse of Mr. and Mrs. Jones not being able to do with out her until the end of August.

Upon arriving she was swept up into hug after hug, introduced to the two eldest Weasley boys, Charlie and Bill, and their uncles Fabian and Gideon Weasley. The original twin trouble makers.

The older boys and their uncles along with their parents hadn't recognized Hermione, nor had she recognized them.

In the afternoon, the entire family made their way to port key that they had set to share with Amos Diggery and his son Cedric, he was in Hufflepuff. Words of greeting were exchanged, introductions made, the girls thought he was quite good looking.

After it was all said and done they made their way from the place where the portkey landed, along with most of the younger Weasley's. However Hermione couldn't help but think how cool it was that the older Weasley's along with Gideon and Fabian, looked like they were walking down from some great height in the sky. Cedric and his father looked rather dashing as well.

After cheering for the Irish, having won by 10 pts, they watched the teams parade past them to greet the minister. Hermione couldn't help but notice that the Bulgarian seeker was walking with a slight limp, his face was messed a bit bloody; but over all she had to say that he was quite handsome. If she was one to join fan clubs, she would join his; but she wasn't that type of girl.

While she was watching him, he looked her way. Their eyes met for a brief second and they smiled at each other, she nodded her head in acknowledgement, and he smiled back at her in thanks. All in all it was a pleasant experience.

Later that night after Ron declaired his love for Viktor Krum, there was noises and shouting outside. They heard what sounded like fireworks; but in reality it was a group of Death Eaters. Aurthur Weasley explained that they were You-Know-Who's followers from the first war.

After getting way to safety, they arrived back home at the burrow.

On September 1st, they left for school, Molly kept dropping hints that something fantastic was going to happen this year. And it did, on October first they welcomed Drumstrang and Beauxbatons schools to Hogwarts.

To Ron's suprise Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Bon Bon Krum was attending.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, poor Viktor, to have someone like Ron salivating after him.

On Oct 31st the champions for the Tri-wizard tournament were chosen. Harry potter was the fourth chosen, and because it was a magical contract he had to compete.

In the first task he faced a Dragon, Hungarian Horntail. In the second task, he had to rescue Ron Weasley from the black lake. In the third task he had to make his way through a maze; but upon grasping the cup along side Cedric Diggery, they were transported to a grave yard, where Harry battled the Dark Lord after he rose from a cauldron. A spell that called for a bone of his father, the hand of a servant and the blood of the enemy.

Cedric was killed within moments of arriving at the cemetery. When dueling with Voldemort their wands connected, and Harry saw the spirits of his parents and Cedric.

After arriving back at the tournament, he announced that Voldemort was back, and it was Wormtail who had killed Cedric.

Afterwards Harry was whisked away my Moody, who wasn't really Moody at all, but Crouch Jr. it was he who had put Harry's name in the cup, he who had killed his father in the forbidden forest.

The dinner on the night before leaving the school for the summer, Dumbledore gave a speech. Telling all about how brave Diggery had been and that he didn't die in vain. It was very touching really it was, some weren't inclined to believe Harry, and some were. And thats how it was, students went back to their common rooms, nary a word was said on the matter.

Before the other schools sailed away, Viktor made Hermione promise to write to him, that they wouldn't sever their friendship. She agreed, taking the slip of parchment with his address for owling, and in return received a kiss on the cheek. She hugged him, and they went their separate ways.

The ride home on the Hogwarts express was much the same as the leaving feast, it was very somber in attitude. The twins tried to brighten things up, but the Gryffindor trio couldn't help but think things were changing.

Before Hermione could leave the station, she was issued a formal invitation from Mrs. Potter to join them for the summer. They would be doing some traveling, and she declared that money would be no issue, as they had more than enough to spare for her.

Mrs. Jones agreed that Hermione needed to go out and see some of the world, and that she would be pleased to accept the invitation. And to make a joke she said "she'll go as long as you've a piano for her to play."

"Oh we do," Lilly said, "and if there isn't we'll transfigure one."

The ladies laughed; but Hermione didn't know if she wanted to leave the comfort of the orphanage to travel with friends.

Exactly 2 weeks later, Hermione was picked up by none other than James, Harry and Sirius at the Lovely Orphanage Home. Harry was surprised to see that the home looked more like a Manor of sorts. He was even more surprised to find that it was a Manor at one time.

Sirius and James were surprised by the picture of the founder that hung in the hall way. The woman couldn't have been older than 22 or 23, and she bore a great resemblance to their good friend Miah.

After a few minutes they were startled to see Hermione standing next to the picture, trying to catch their attention.

"Hello," James said, "i didn't see you there."

"That's because you were staring at the picture on the wall," Hermione said, "but that's alright, many a person was sucked into her line of sight."

Sirius chuckled, "So your ready to go?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," she said, "I've been ready for nearly a week; I was just practicing a piece on the piano before you arrived."

"You really do love your piano don't you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes," she said with a brilliant smile, "it's the only thing I really know about my parents. You see my uncle, he mailed me some of my mothers things while I was gone at school this past year. She had a lot of piano pieces. Some I already have, and others I have wanted to play but never really had the chance to. There is a piano master in London, that I see twice a month. The last time I saw him though he told me I was becoming so accomplished at learning on my own that I didn't really need to see him anymore. We were talking just before I left last time, and he also taught my mother. I was really very surprised."

"That's great Mia," Harry said. He had taken to calling her Mia over the last year, and she didn't really seem to mind. It stuck a cord with Sirius and James though because it sounded very close to Miah.

Over the summer, they traveled to several different places, and cities. They even visited Bulgaria, where there was a Quidditch match. Hermione upon the suggestion from Harry and Lilly owled Viktor, telling him know they were in town for a week or so.

Hermione was able to visit with Viktor for a few days that week, meeting Viktor's mother when they were on an outing. Still her heart wasn't with him, although he was very a very sweet young man. Lilly could see why she was attracted, and even joke about being 20 years younger.

James and Sirius laughed, making Viktor blush at the compliment.

At the end of the summer, Hermione returned to the orphanage to collect her school things, before departing again to the Weasley's for the last two days before school started. While Mr. and Mrs. Jones were glad to see her, they were happy that she was finally branching out and making new friends. She was at the age where she could make some decision by herself. They had come to see her as a daughter, and sometimes it's important to let you children experience life, instead of keeping them locked up at home. Some of the older children they had were doing much the same.

None of the older children were jealous of her, she had a rough time at school over the last few years. Some of the younger children missed her though, it was the reason she hadn't gone to the Weasley's the previous summer.

Hermione could now count on two hands the places she had been to in her short 15 soon to be 16 years. She hoped that she would be able to add to it over the years.

On the return ride to school, it became apparent that the twins were up to something. Molly had screamed at them nearly the entire time they were at the borrow the past two days. Hermione couldn't help but smirk at their action. Fabian and Gideon didn't help either, they were all for the boys pranks; they thought it was a good laugh. Fabian even joked about quitting his job and going into business with his nephews. Molly nearly had a conniption over the whole ordeal.

During the opening feast at Hogwarts it was apparent that the ministry was interfering at Hogwarts. One overly pink Delores Umbridge, she sounded like a squeaky cat, as she announced that the Ministry would be overseeing the proper education of students at Hogwarts.

Hermione had originally be selected as a Prefect along with Ron Weasley, for Gryffindor house. Only time would tell if it would be overridden by Umbridge or not.

They hadn't been back at school for more than a week, before trouble started to brew. Hermione was escorting a second year Ravenclaw to the Infirmary because she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. So with a note from Madam Pomfrey explaining her absence from charms, she raced towards the class room, only to realize that they had Friday afternoons free for free study. The only thing she knew was that it was going to be a stressful year.

...

Draco Malfoy, was skulking through the halls much like his Godfather, he was a prefect after all. It was his night for rounds, and his parner for the evening was off prowling around another part of the school. They were to report to The Head Girl and Boy, after they were finished. It was really quite fun, for him anyway; perhaps he was a mini Snape in training, minus the black greasy hair.

He hadn't meant to see it; he hadn't meant to make her fall. She was just standing there, her back against and invisible wall. She was staring into space. He called out her name, "Granger," it wasn't fierce or even demanding; it was more of a questioning.

She hadn't answered him; she just turned her head to look at him. Her lips looked as if they were trying to form words but there was no sound. He couldn't be sure but it looked like she had mouthed the word help. Then suddenly she started to fade. It was almost like she was fizzing out, eventually she was translucent and gone. If he hadn't stared at the empty spot where she was standing he would have missed it.

She had come back into focus; she was standing one moment and the next she was collapsing onto the ground. He didn't know what to do; she looked to be bleeding pretty badly. Professor Snape stepped out from behind Draco, "what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know professor," Draco said, "I swear she just disappeared for a moment and when she appeared again she was like this."

"Go and get the headmaster," Severus said, "tell him miss Granger is injured and his assistance is needed in the infirmary."

Draco didn't go right away, he was is shock and couldn't help but stare at her.  
"Draco, now," Severus said to the boy.

"Yes sir," Draco said reluctantly.

"Miss Granger," Severus said breathlessly. Severus had thought that she had died the night The Dark Lord disappeared. James had admitted to seeing her fighting with The Dark Lord. He saw her go down, he saw her disappear; they couldn't find her anywhere. For thirteen years they had thought that she was dead, and then she showed up at 11 years old in at the sorting feast. Needless to say he was flabbergasted; and he wasn't the only one.

"Severus?" Miah said, "Is that you?"

"Yes Miah," Severus said.

As she laid there in his arms, she started to de-age; she groaned in pain as she shrunk a few inches, her hair went from curly and smooth to frizzy and bushy. He heard several pops and something that sounded like breaking. She tried hard to muffle her screams and sobs; but she couldn't, she had never felt pain like this before.

"I'm going to take you to the infirmary," Severus said, "hang on."

He ran as fast as he could without hurting her. His efforts weren't wasted; but somewhere in the middle of their journey she fell unconscious. Madam Pomfrey met them at the entry way and directed Severus to a cot.

"What on earth happened?" she asked.

"I don't know," Draco said raising his hands in the air in his defense "but for once I swear it wasn't me."

"No one is saying it was child," she said, "but you saw what happened?"

"Yes and no," Draco said, "shouldn't we wait for Headmaster before we go into details? What about Potter and Weasley, shouldn't we call them?"

"That won't be necessary," Dumbledore said, "try waking her Madam Pomfrey, please."

Madam Pomfrey cast an Enervate spell; Miah groaned and opened her eyes.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "we must stop meeting like this."

"Headmaster," Miah said with a smile, "fancy meeting you here. How did I get here?"

"What the last thing you remember?" Dumbledore asked.

"Should Draco be here?" Miah asked.

"He's the one that found you," Severus said, "I suppose he has a bit of a right to know."

"Do you promise that what you hear won't leave this room?" Dumbledore asked.

"I promise," Draco said.

"Before there's any talking let me fix you up," Madam Pomfrey said, "you all need to leave for a few minutes."

"Very well then," Dumbledore said turning around and exiting the area, "come along then you two, let's let Madam Pomfrey work."

Severus and Draco rose and followed Headmaster Dumbledore out into the hall. Meanwhile Madam Pomfrey was not only giving Miah the once over; but a second and third over. After looking her over and doing a through exam Madam Pomfrey finally spoke. "Dear I need you to undress for me," she said, "I promise it won't take long but your still loosening blood and I really should try to find the source."

Miah did as she asked and undressed. After lying back down on the cot, it was easy to see the cause of the blood loss. There were wounds scattered all over her body, but the worst of it was the puddle that was forming on the cot from between her thighs. "Oh dear," madam Pomfrey said, "You were pregnant?"

"Yes," Miah said.

"Oh you poor dear," Madam Pomfrey said, "I'm so sorry."

Miah sobbed into her hands, as Madam Pomfrey patted her on the shoulder. An hour or two later when Miah managed to calm down, after she was dressed and her wounds bandaged. Headmaster Dumbledore, Draco, and Severus returned.

Madam Pomfrey pulled Dumbledore and Severus aside, and explained to them about what she found. They were immediately crestfallen.

"Miah, do you mind continuing the story?" Dumbledore asked. "Also I'm sorry about your loss."

"hank you, Headmaster," she said.

"Miah?" Draco asked.

"t's what my friends call me," she said, "called me."

"Oh," Draco said, "it suites you."

"Well the last thing I remember was being in the hiding place with James, Lilly and Harry. I remember going to the door to check that it was locked, Lilly was putting Harry to bed, and James was waiting on the stairwell for me just in case. When I opened the door to check Peter was standing there, and The dark Lord was behind him. After he looked at me confused for a moment or two, he told me to move aside. I don't think that he expected me to be there. I had heard from Severus once that Lord Malfoy had thought that I looked like someone he went to school with," she said.

"My father?" Draco asked.

"No," Miah said, "I guess he would be your grandfather Abraxas Malfoy."

"You knew my Grandfather?" Draco asked in a high-pitched squeak.

"Well I wouldn't say I knew him," She said with a little bit of a laugh, "I only met him a handful of times if that. But that's beside the point."

"Please continue Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

"Where was I? Oh yes, the dark Lord had told me to move aside and I said no, he shot a killing curse at me and I yelled Stupefy and after a few minutes I couldn't hold him off anymore. I remember falling, I saw James fall before everything changed. Next thing I know I'm here." Miah finished, "Headmaster did they, are they?" she sobbed.

"They live Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "they're alive and well. Well as well as they can be after losing a close friend. Remus was particularly saddened when they lost you. You have to understand that we all thought you dead."

"I imagine disappearing will do that," she said sadly, "so I guess I've got to get back into character now huh?"

"It would be good if you could try to get back into character," headmaster Dumbledore said, "the only ones you need not pretend with are the people whom you knew before."

"It's going to be hard," Miah said, "I know that for you I was gone merely seconds, but for me it was years. I know that for some members of the order that I've been gone in a sense for years, but for me it's only been a few hours. How do I have a conversation with Remus and not get emotional. I imagine that things will never be the same. They loved me when I didn't know anything about my past, and now that I'M back to being 15 almost 16 years old, what am I supposed to do?"

"We'll figure that out as we go along," Dumbledore said.

"How do I act around Harry's parents at Christmas when we go to his home? Sirius and Remus will probably be there, and what about Tonks? Weren't Remus and she starting to become closer and better friends? Now that I'm 15 again and back from the past do I have to pretend that I don't remember any of it? I've lived this all before only in a different time period, I was happy. Can't I go back? Can't I go back to when I was happy? I imagine that since everyone thought I was dead that I'M not really married anymore, did Lilly tell Remus about the baby?'

"No," Severus said sadly, "she thought it would be too much for him to bear on top of losing the love of his life.'

She started sobbing again, not only had he grieved her 'Death', he had also moved on. They had years to get used to the idea of things being over, but Miah it had only been hours. She was heartbroken.

"I know it's none of my business," Draco said, "but how did you go back to the past anyway?"

"Draco," Miah said, "I can call you Draco right?" when he nodded her head she continued, "I imagine that you came upon me as I was going back into time, to tell you the truth I don't remember what happened. All I could remember when I woke up in 1974 was my name, I couldn't remember anyone that I had known before, the only thing I knew was what I had learned magic wise, and where I was. I had no idea that I was going to school with James and Lilly. I had to start over, I had to make new friends, and life was rather simple, Lilly and I became sisters, and I became an honorary member part of the legendary Marauders; they became my family."

"I still can't believe you knew my grandfather," Draco said.

"After everything that was said, that's all you've gotten out of it?" Severus asked.

"Sorry," Draco said, "I just can't believe it; he would probably have a conniption if he knew that you were the girl he met before."

"It's a Malfoy trait," Severus said with a smirk.

After another half hour or so they left Miah alone. She could hardly keep her eyes open. Severus followed Dumbledore to his office, and after they were alone they talked. "You know I have to give this information to The Dark Lord right? If I don't tell him and he finds out from someone else it could be my head."

"Then tell him," Dumbledore said, "just summarize it, he doesn't need to know that she lost her child. Just tell him that she was returned to the future and not dead like everyone thought. Tell him that she's her right age; tell him you saw her DE-age in front of your eyes. He won't need to know more than that. He may be curious about the rest but she's insignificant to him so I doubt he'll care."

"Alright," Severus said.

"Perhaps it would be better if Draco spilled the beans so to speak."

And that's exactly what they did, although it was Draco's idea. Not that he needed coaxing from Severus to act. He had his own mind and his own thoughts; not to mention he was curious. He wanted to know what she was like before she returned. Even though she was a bit older, and bloody and bruised, she was beautiful. It was proof that she would grow into a lovelier person. Sure she wasn't much to look at now but she still had a while to go before she was fully grown. Sure he had promised not to say a word, but now he had to know what she was like then.

Sure she was 15 again, but she had the mentality and mannerisms of a 23 year old. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

**A/N: I'm going to end this chapter here because I want to leave something to the imagination. For those of you wondering no this will not turn into a Hermione/ Draco pairing, so don't bother asking. Your going to see a lot of Hermione OOC-ness in the next couple chapters... she is pining away for Remus after all, so keep that in mind. There may also be other characters OOC, as this is a bit of an AU story, although the plot is basically the same.**

**You may notice that I've left a few details out, that I've only glossed over some information. I only put in what was necessary. Now that were back to when the story started with Hermione coming back from the future, time will go a bit more slowly.**

**Thanks for your patience and your reviews. You really make my day :).**

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor shall I ever attempt to make money from this story. It is purely for amusement purposes. **


	32. Chapter 33

**Even if…**

Chapter 33

"Father!" Draco said barging into his father's rooms, "I need to have a word with you."

"Son haven't I told you about the importance of knocking?"

"Yes" Draco said, "But it's important and knocking wastes time."

"Well what's so important that you had to barge into my rooms for?" Lucius said, "Well go on speak up."

"Something happened at school today," Draco said, "professor Snape and I witnessed something that shouldn't be possible."

"What's this about?" Lucius asked, "did you get permission to come home for this, you know how Dumbledore gets."

"That's not important," Draco said anxiously, "something happened today, and I think it may have something to do with how the Dark Lord disappeared when Potter was a baby."

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"Well you remember Miss Granger? The Mudblood from class," Draco said.

"You mean the Muggle born girl that's best friends with Potter?" Lucius asked when Draco nodded yes, what about "what about her? Is she besting you in potions again?"

"No, I mean yes," Draco said, "but that's not the point. When I happened upon her in the corridor alone this afternoon, it was like someone had put a spell on her. When I called out to her, I was initially planning to hex her or something but she couldn't speak or move. She just mouthed 'Help me,' but before I could do anything she just kind of faded away into nothing. It was like watching smoke evaporate. Then after about 30 seconds, she reappeared, but she wasn't in the same state she was before. She looked older, prettier, beautiful actually; but she was bleeding and had several wounds, almost like she had been in a fight. Professor Snape told me to run and get Dumbledore, and we met at the hospital wing. When I got there she looked younger, like she had before she left. I don't quite know what happened but Madam Pomfrey said that she went back to her state she was originally in before she left this time."

"I know," Lucius said, "I met Miss Granger a couple times, once when she was a student with Severus here and another time after she had graduated, she was on her way to dinner. Shortly after the potters went into hiding, Miss Granger went into hiding with them. She disappeared a few minutes before the Dark Lord attacked the potter child. No one knew what happened to her, and if she's back, then that mean that instead of dying she just went back to her original state of being."

"I don't understand," Draco said, "how did she time travel in the first place?"

"No one knows," Lucius said, "It's a mystery. The Dark Lord will probably want to know what happened to the girl. He's been overly curious since he's returned. Oh I would stay away from your grandfather today; he's been in a peculiar mood today. He keeps going on about a girl he went to school with."

"All the more reason to speak to him," Severus said, "come Draco lets away."

Draco bid farewell to his father, and followed is godfather to where ever he was going. "Abraxas," Severus said, "how are you?"

"Oh I'm well," Abraxas said, "I've been reminiscing my school days. Here come look, don't tell the Dark Lord I allowed you to see these, he would have a conniption."

"Who are they?" Draco asked.

"Well the boy on the far right is Tom Riddle, The boy on the right is I, and the girl is Hermione Stevens." Abraxas said, "we were very good friends up until the beginning of 4th year. On that particular day she had been comforting a first year, who was Muggle born. The child was very frightened and very tiny in size compared to everyone else. She clung to Miss Stevens for several hours in the hospital wing. Tom and I had gone to see if she was OK and we over heard her telling the first year that she two was a Muggle born too. She didn't have any parents they had died when she was 8, and she lived in an orphanage during the summer. She told the girl that she would be fine, and she was, Miss Stevens may have been very kindhearted but she could kick your ass in a duel if she had to. She bested tom and I a couple times when we were less than kind to her.

"But after that Tom felt betrayed a little about it, when he asked her why she hadn't told him, she said you never asked. She had apologized but Tom never really forgave her after that. After about 6th year when we were targeting Muggle born and half-blood students, her name came up. It hurt us to do it: but Miss Stevens was in her own way the spokesperson for Muggle Born's everywhere, so we tortured her to send them a message. Ask anyone about it and the whole lot of them will tell you that they wished they hadn't."

"How did she die?" Draco asked.

"When she graduated she disappeared from everyone's radar, about 5 years after we graduated Doholov and Nott were given the task of finding her and keeping tabs on her. Here she had started an orphanage for Magical children. The ministry would give her a list of magical children that had just hit the radar and she would go scout out the orphanage, and she would rescue the child. When she was 22 she was at the hospital getting test results back on one of the new children, and there was an accident in one of the labs. The technician hadn't been paying attention to the potion he was brewing, and Miss Stevens had noticed that he hadn't turned it off. And it quite literally exploded in her face. She went blind after that, at first the ministry thought that perhaps the technician had done it on purpose, but he really hadn't know it was going to blow up.

"About six month after that, I went to visit her, on The Dark Lords orders. She was as beautiful as ever, and the children, she was really good with them. It was a pity that she was Muggle born I would have married her instead of your grandmother. A few days after the Dark Lord paid her a visit, she died shortly after. St. Mungo's report to this day will read that she died of natural causes. The potion that caused her to go blind was killing her slowly; she had another 6 months at most. The Dark Lord paid her a service."

"How?" Draco asked.

"He wouldn't say," Abraxas said, "I think it may have hurt him to hurt her, he loved her, in his own terrible way. I do know that he sat with her until she passed away. She's the reason the Dark Lord has retained a bit of emotion. Don't mention that I told you any of this, he'll have my head."

"Don't worry," Draco said looking at Severus, "we won't say a word."

As Severus and Draco went to leave the Manor, Tinker the house elf, popped into the room to tell Abraxas that the Dark Lord was here to see him.

"Severus, my friend what are you doing here," Voldemort asked.

"Draco had something he needed to tell his father and I came to bring the boy back to Hogwarts, my Lord," Severus said.

"And what was it that you so urgently needed your father to hear that it couldn't wait?" Voldemort asked.

"I witnessed something at school that I thought he would find important, sir," Draco said.

"And pray tell what is that," Voldemort said.

Draco proceeded to tell Lord Voldemort what it was that he had saw, when he was finished he bowed and thanked him for allowing him to speak. "That was very brave of you boy," Voldemort said, "You may leave. Severus see the boy back to school and then come back. I have something I need you to do."

"Yes my lord," Severus said.

When Severus returned to Malfoy Manor, Abraxas, Lucius and some other Death eaters that Severus hadn't seen in a while were present.

"Severus good of you to join us," Voldemort said. Peter was sitting on the floor by his feet. He must have broken the rat out of Azkaban Prison. "Severus I want to tell you a story. All of the death eaters present were at Hogwarts with me when I attended there for schooling. No one is particularly fond of this story. Hear me out now and then I'll tell you what I want you to do."

After Lord Voldemort finished with his story, which was in much more detail than his father had given him. There was even a picture taken of Miss Stevens with the Death eaters. There she stood front and center, her hands clasped in front of her. Her chocolate curls cascaded down over her shoulders nearing her waste in length. It wasn't stringy it was full, but it wasn't frizzy; she looked beautiful. Then it hit him how much she looked like Miss Granger. "They're the same," Severus said, "How is that possible?"

"We don't know," Abraxas answered for everyone, "we don't know that your Hermione is our Hermione. The only one who would know is Dumbledore."

"So what do you think Severus? Does the girl in this picture resemble Miss Granger?" Voldemort said.

"Yes," Severus said taking a breath, "identical."

"Good," Voldemort said, "Here is what I want you to do…"

…

Severus Snape was sitting in the headmaster's office, waiting for him to reply, "Alright," he said, "that's what we'll do, it's not like there isn't something that happened that will help him win this battle. Take her, to him; but let me talk to her first. Go and bring her."

"Yes sir," Severus said.

A couple hours later, Miah was walking with Severus to the Headmasters office. Severus said the password and they walked up the spiral staircase, "you wished to see me professor?"

"Yes, have a seat please Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

"Am I in some sort of trouble?" she asked.

"No child," Dumbledore said, "there's something that Severus and I need your help with."

"Oh," Miah said, "how can I help?"

"I need you to go with Severus to Malfoy manor," Dumbledore said, "we need you to let Mr. Malfoy Sr. extract information from you about your trip into the past. Tell the truth there isn't anything that you can tell him that will help him win against harry, and nothing that Severus hasn't told in his experience with you in school that would make a difference. Don't worry he's on orders to give you back unharmed. Lord Voldemort is very curious about you, and maybe you'll come back with information that could help us."

"Everyone in the order will know that I'm on orders to talk?" Miah asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"What about harry?" she asked, "What are you going to tell him. No one other than you and a few of the professors have any idea of who I am or that I'm back from my trip down memory lane. I'm sure that the potters and everyone else will be curious about it. So are you planning to tell them that I came back, I'm sure it'll go over very well. 'oh by the way the girl that you knew in school was really from the future, and she wasn't really killed just thrown back into her own time, where you just happen to be 20 years older than her.' oh yes I can see that'll go over very well."

Dumbledore looked a bit dumbfounded, Severus on the other hand smirked at her sarcasm, this was the girl that he remembered. Sure she was polite, good mannered, kindhearted and passionate; but what he liked most was her sarcasm. Her sarcasm was usually abrupt; but well timed, she was sharp and witty.

"When?" she asked, "when are we to leave?"

"Early tomorrow morning," Severus said, "wear something tasteful to bed, I'll abduct you when you're sleeping. You'll be left to wake and then Abraxas will talk to you. You may or may not have an audience with the Dark Lord."

"Alright," Miah said, "no use fighting it. If things go wrong, I expect you to take full responsibility Professor."

Professor Dumbledore watched her as she stood up, bidding him goodnight and then in turning walk out of the room. There was no stomping or door slamming, that wasn't Miss Granger's style. She may look like a 15 year old girl, but in essence she was a young woman. He only hoped that she didn't take an attitude with Voldemort should she meet with him tomorrow.

Miah decided that instead of wearing pajamas to bed that she would just sleep in her school clothes. She took off her robes, which left her with just her white linen shirt and her pleated skirt. She didn't bother with socks or stockings. To be truthful she didn't much care about anything since she returned.

She took a turn in front of the mirror, her clothes were innocent enough; but her hair was atrocious. She had to do something about her hair. She took her wand and said a spell, that would allow for her hair to calm down and be without frizz for 24 hours or until she could come up with a more permanent solution for the frizz. _How I could live with my hair like this I'll never know._

She lay in bed trying to forget everything, trying to be numb; it was hopeless. Not only did she have to go back to being a student she had to go back to being the way Harry and Ron remembered her before she disappeared. She didn't know how to be that girl again, was it even possible?

Miah reached for the sleepless dream potion that Severus had sent her after leaving Dumbledore office. She chugged it, laying down she waited for the darkness to overtake her; and it did.

When she woke she was in a room lying alone, she was lying on a couch covered in a blanket. Shortly after awakening, she was received by who must have been the mistress of the Manor. She walked Miah to a room that held a lone stool. She did the only thing she could really, she sat, she folded her hands on her lap, and closed her eyes. She remembered the things she learned at the orphanage when she was a child. The proper manners and body language that Mrs. Jones taught her. Oh how Miah missed her. She wondered if Mr. and Mrs. Jones recognized her from the past when she had volunteered at the orphan home.

It made so much sense to her now, the reason the children's home felt so comfortable to her was because it was her home.

x.X.x.X.x

Abraxas entered the room, he wasn't quite sure what to expect from the girl. But there she was in the middle of the room, just sitting her hands folded in her lap. Her eyes were closed, and she was waiting. He stood in front of her, just watching her breath; she looked very much like he remembered her, and for a moment he felt 16 again.

Her chocolate hair cascaded down her back, curly as ever. He was at a loss for words, then he remembered the warning that his master gave him, "she's not the girl we remember, she won't know you. She won't remember anything of the time we spent together in Hogwarts. She will remember you from the two times she met you when she went to school with the potters. Use it to your advantage, find out what she knows. Don't hurt her; I don't want to find a hair out of place. Let me know when your finished I wish to speak with her."

"Miss Granger," Abraxas said, breaking the girl from her thoughts.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said, "what do I owe the honor?"

"I understand that you are recovering from a recent bout of time travel," he said, "care to tell me your story?"

"If I said no?" she asked.

"Then I would have to hurt you," Abraxas said, "or I could use a Truth Serum."

"What do you wish to know?" Miah asked, "I'm sure Professor Snape could give you just as many details as I can on the issue."

"We already have Severus's account on the matter," Abraxas said, "What my Master wants is your account."

"Then why doesn't His Lordship come and ask himself?" she said.

"He asked me to," Abraxas said.

"Well I don't remember what happened to throw me back into the past; I think maybe I may have been attacked. Which may very well be how I was thrown back in the first place, when I woke up I remembered nothing about where I was from other than my name and the things I had learned in class up until my fifth year. I didn't know anything about what would happen in the future when I was thrown back. If my memory had been intact when I woke up in the past I would have known who James and Lilly were; but I didn't and I couldn't. "

"You wish you could go back?" Abraxas asked.

"Yes," she said, the pain in her voice was palpable, she was unhappy.

"Why?" Abraxas asked, "You were married to that Lupin fellow."

"Yes," she said, "I was."

"And you're not now?" he asked, "How did that happen?"

"When I dueled with You-Know-who, he shot the Killing Curse at me. After a few minutes of holding him off I was struck down. If it hadn't thrown me back to the future I would be dead now." Miah said, "And I'll tell you, being alive and not being able to hold him and talk to him about how much I love him is worse than any purgatory man could ever dream up."

"I can only imagine," Abraxas said, "so there wasn't any hidden mission with hiding out with the potters?"

"No, there was no hidden agenda, Remus was on a mission. Before you ask I don't know the details, Albus thought it would be safer if I didn't know. That's why I went into hiding; they thought that if something should go wrong with Remus's mission that they could target his family. They wanted to be sure that I was safe. I can only imagine how things went when they told him I had not only died but disappeared. knowing that your wife is gone and not being able for mourn and bury her would be torture. I know it would be for me if something like this had happened to him, or anyone I loved." Miah said, "I don't know why I'm talking to you now. If they were to know that I talked willingly they would be unhappy with me. What does it matter anyway, the prophecy came through anyway, Harry is still alive and your master disappeared anyway. What do I have to do with it?"

"A bit young to be so angry don't you think?" he asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"I suppose you can," he said.

"Have you ever lost someone you loved?" she asked, "have you ever had to give someone up, and watch them walk away, and pretend that what you had wasn't special? But in fact it was the most special event in your life purely because they existed."

"Once, a long time ago," he said, "I would have given just about anything to have her back again."

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm sure that if it was meant to be that she would be with you now. We're not so lucky you and I."

"Who else did you lose?" he asked truly concerned.

"My child," she cried, "I lost my child."

Abraxas didn't know what to say to the girl. So he stood up and left, walked out of the room. He had gotten the same information out of her that Snape had given. Now all he had to do was inform his master that he was done.

"You've spoken to the girl?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes I've spoken to her," Abraxas said, "she said something to which I didn't know how to respond to."

"What did she say?" Voldemort asked.

"She asked if there was someone whom I had lost and what I would give to have them back. She lost her unborn child and husband when she was thrown forward in time and she hasn't quite coped."

"What did you tell her?" Voldemort asked.

"I told her that it was a very long time ago, I told her I would give just about anything to have her back." Abraxas said, "Then she said, that she was sorry and that if it we were meant to be together then it would have happened. Then she said that she and I were both unlucky."

"Ah she's sad," Voldemort said with a smidgen of concern. Snapping out of his thoughts he continued. "Well I'll see her now, alert Severus that she shall be ready to return in an hour or so."

"Yes my lord," Abraxas said.

Voldemort walked into the room where the girl was waiting, she looked beautiful. A little younger than she was the night he saw her last; but beautiful none the less.

"Ah Miss granger is it?" Voldemort said.

She lifted her head to look at him, her eyes widened a bit in shock, and then she remembered Professor Snape's warning. She sat up straight "yes sir."

"You remember that night at the potters do you not," Voldemort said.

"Yes I remember," she said trying to keep her voice from quivering.

"Then I don't need to tell you that you fight amiably," Voldemort said, "had you been holding off anyone else you would have won, and the other would be dead and not you."

"Pretty to think so," she said, "is there something in particular you wanted to talk about?"

"How much have they told you at the orphanage," Voldemort asked, "how much had the Jones's told you about the founder of the orphanage?"

"Not much, just that she founded the orphanage so that children like her wouldn't have to bear with the unloving atmosphere of Muggle's; Which I am grateful for. They have a picture of her hanging in the hallway after you walk into the manor. She was very pretty."

"Yes she was," Voldemort said, "but did you know that you and she are identical in looks as well as mannerisms?"

"No, I didn't know," she said, "a couple of the teachers look at me as though they've known me before. Professor Dumbledore in particular, although that could have been because he knew I would show up in the past; but even when I first arrived in the past he looked at me as though he knew me from somewhere."

"Take this picture and ask him about her," Voldemort said handing her the picture of his Hermione, "don't worry this isn't a trick to get you to join me; I would sooner kill you than look at you. Severus will keep me updated, on everything revolving this topic."

"She went to school with you and Abraxas didn't she?" Miah asked, "many of your minions probably knew her to, I mean the older generation, is this why you aren't harming me?"

"No that's not the reason," Voldemort said, "It's only part of the reason. I did her a great disservice, and if she hadn't been in the wrong place at the wrong time she might still be alive to run the orphanage. She was enemy number one, but only because she was Muggle born; and it was against my own rules to be in love with her it would have made me a hypocrite, it would have made me less worthy in my cause."

"I think I understand," she said, "she knew about your cause, she didn't approve but she loved you anyway, and it killed her."

"Precisely," Voldemort said, "try to be careful not to get captured in the future. You shan't receive any more mercy from these hands, such as they are."

"I wouldn't expect it or want it," she said trying not to laugh or smile, "speaking to you like this almost makes you seem human. Perhaps going about life like this will give you a bad image with your minions. Wouldn't want them to over throw you for being too merciful. Would we?"

"Now that you have grasped the concept you must go," Voldemort said with a bit of humor in his voice. She was witty and he liked her perhaps a little too much, she was different that her in many ways, but like her in so many others. "When you wake you shall be back at Hogwarts no doubt surrounded by worrisome fools."

"More than likely," she said, "one more question before you go."

"What would that be?" Voldemort said looking at her with skepticism.

"You might find this a bit presumptuous but I was wondering if your minions ever got a break?" she asked, she couldn't believer that she was actually asking that question.

"You mean like resting and all the recovering that comes with it?" Voldemort asked trying to hold back a laugh; Merlin this witch was funny.

"Yes," she said.

"No," Voldemort said in a sharp no-nonsense voice, "and you can quote me on that."

He then raised his wand at her and muttered a sleeping spell that would render her unconscious for a day or two.

**A/N: Well was it all you hoped it to be? I really am sorry that it's taken so long to get this chapter to you. I've actually had this chapter on stand by for a long while. Was her meeting with the dark one all you hoped it would be? Did I make him to nice? Not that I would go back and change it... not even if you begged. Just saying.**

**The next chapter may take a while to write, I'm still trying to figure out what is happening next.**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews you've been most helpful.**

**P.S. I do not own Harry Potter, neither am I making any money from this fic. I merely write your you entertainment and mine. Cheers.**


	33. Chapter 34

Even If… unknown chapter 4

_Voldemort held up his wand and cast a spell that would make Hermione sleep for a day or two…_

Severus arrived at the room where Hermione was being kept, and watched in silence as the Dark Lord stared at her. "A sickle for your thoughts My Lord," Severus said.

"Ah Severus, here you are," Voldemort said, "tell me do you regret pushing her away?"

Severus had to think for a moment on who he was asking about. He couldn't be talking about Miah because she had tried ever so much just to be his friend. No he must have meant Lilly.

"Sometimes," Severus said.

"You shouldn't regret it," Voldemort said, "you did the right thing, even if you didn't want to."

Severus just looked at him, he didn't know what to say that wouldn't get him tortured in some way so he chose to stay silent.

"Come on," Voldemort said, "take the girl back to that school of yours, I'm sure the old man is waiting for you."

Severus walked over to the girl laying unconscious on the settee and picked her up. He turned to leave the room when Voldemort spoke again.

"Tell anyone of this conversation and you'll feel more pain than you've ever felt before," Voldemort said, "I trust you not to betray me Severus, even though you are a double agent."

"Yes My Lord," Severus said, carrying the girl to the fire place so he could return to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and misery.

Upon Severus's arrival back at Hogwarts, he was greeted by Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. "is she alright?"

"She just unconscious," Severus said, "he seemed rather amused with her."

"Amused enough to keep from targeting her?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Not quite that amused, " Severus said, "he said she should only sleep for a day or two. She was in no danger he just wanted to hear her side of things. The room she was in may have been charmed though. She spoke a little more freely than she ought to have."

"She told him about everything that happened that night," Dumbledore said, "I'm sure that Voldemort himself would have asked her himself."

"Yes," Severus said in confirmation, "she also made quite an impact with Abraxas, he seemed startled by her confession. In body she may only be 15, but in her mind she's 23. She was married and in love before that all ended and now she's in agony because she lost not only her husband but her friends and the child she was carrying as well. I'm sure that her friends will notice the changes in her before the week is out. I'm sure she might start to act more like she did back when we were in school. I wouldn't be surprised if Potter and Weasley don't recognize her without her bushy mane."

Minerva was about to say something, when Dumbledore cut her off, "I'm sure she'll work herself out eventually, Minerva. Best to leave her alone for a bit, she's grieving."

"But she shouldn't change her appearance, surely someone with think something is wrong and start asking questions," Minerva said. after all

"She'll be fine," Severus said, "I'm sure she can come up with some excuse as to why she's suddenly decided to change her looks. And don't be to surprised if she doesn't study to much, after all she's already graduated from Hogwarts once."

Professor McGonagall was torn between comforting the girl and trying keep her from changing herself to much so others wouldn't notice. Perhaps it was a bit selfish of her to want things to stay the same. Surely one girl changing her looks wouldn't change to many things, right?

…

Two days passed by slowly for the Gryffindor's who were waiting for Hermione to wake up. Some of them didn't know what had happened, but the Weasley's know, and so did Harry.

Harry didn't know whether to be happy or sad, to have been kidnapped and taken to Voldemort must have been frightening.

Harry sat in the infirmary and watched as Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Harry called for Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello dear," she said comfortingly.

"Hello, Madam Pomfrey, and Harry," Hermione said groggily, "how long have I been asleep?"

"Two days, dear," Madam Pomfrey said.

"That long?" Hermione asked confused, "have I missed much in class Harry?"

"Just Friday classes," Harry said solemnly, "it's nearing the end of Sunday so you'll have class tomorrow, well if Madam Pomfrey clears you for class that is."

"Oh, will you clear me?" Hermione asked the Medi Witch.

"Lets see how you feel after having something to eat, shall we?" the matron asked soothingly.

"Of course," Hermione said, "Harry are you al right? You've been staring at me for a while now. Something you want to ask?"

"What was he like?" Harry asked, "I can only remember my account with him and I was wondering if you would like to compare notes?"

"I don't see why not," Hermione said, "did Dumbledore tell you anything about why I was taken?"

"Only a part of it, he said the rest of the story was yours to tell when you're ready to tell someone about it. And as it's nothing that can help us win the war or help us lose it I can't be mad at you for giving him the answers he sought."

"Promise?" Hermione asked.

"I promise," Harry said placing his hand on hers, "have you done something different with your hair?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "I don't know how I was able to live with it so out of control for so long. Does it look alright?"

"It makes you look older I think," Harry said.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, the first sincere smile since she'd returned home a few days ago. "well let me think, he wasn't mean, a bit moody perhaps. He even indulged me and allowed me to ask him one last question before he knocked me out with a sleeping spell."

"How do you know it was a sleeping spell?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm guessing that's what it was, seeing I've been asleep for two days," Hermione said.

"What question did you ask him?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"I asked him if he ever allowed his Henchmen to take a vacation," Hermione said with a smile, "It was quite funny because he said, 'if by vacation you mean rest and all the relaxation that comes with it, no I don't.' I wanted to laugh at his sarcasm Harry, he sounds a lot like Professor Snape sometimes."

Harry huffed in annoyance, "Out of all the questions you chose to ask him, you had to ask him that. Why?"

"Well I figured that I could use it against Ron for when he decided to go off task and take a break even though he just took one a few moments before."

"Sound reasonable," Harry said trying not to laugh.

"It was pretty stupid wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "but just a little."

From that day one it became a joke between the two of them.

….

As the months passed Hermione and Ron managed to convince Harry to start teaching Defense in a secret group so they could do well on their owls. However the secret society was more than just for teaching, it was actually training for the war.

Most of the Slytherin's became part a group that was meant for catching those up to no good, by Umbridge standards. She still didn't manage to figure out what potter was up to before Christmas. break.

By the third D.A. Meeting Hermione had figured out a way to notify everyone, of the next meeting by using the Protean charm on Fake Gillian's. When she held her wand to the control coin it would etch time and date or a simple message to everyone in the D.A. To everyone's like or dislike rather it was quite brilliant, specially since the Protean charm was a NEWT level charm.

Although, most Ravenclaw students had stopped grousing out loud that Hermione should have been in Ravenclaw, they still did grouse in private about the unfairness of it all. The girl clearly belonged in their house, away from the stupidity of those awful Gryffindor's.

Those that noticed a change to Hermione's outward appearance or that of her behaviour didn't say a word to her about it. It was hard not to notice that the once bushy haired friend of Harry Potter hand changed her outward appearance. Sure her robes still looked like they were to big, but her hair was controlled, and fell down towards the middle of her back in curls. She still raised her hand in class, but she just wasn't her know-it-all self any longer. She took to only answering questions when no one else knew the answer.

Her friends could tell that something was wrong with her, when she thought it a good idea to sneak around to form the D.A. Harry and Ron were rather surprised and pleased at their friends change. Ginny however was concerned, there was something going on with Hermione Granger and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

….

The Christmas holidays had been a long time coming, and no matter how much she tried, Miah still couldn't wrap her head around everything that had happened.

She had Owled Mrs. Jones asking if it was alright for her to spent the Christmas holidays with the Potters. She had replied saying that it was perfectly alright, and to have a good time. For once Hermione was looking forward to something. She couldn't wait to see everyone, she missed the long talks she would have with Lilly. the jokes that she would share with James, Sirius and Remus. Most of all she missed Remus's kisses, the times they had made love on the bearskin rug in their apartment. The child there were to have together, that he didn't know about.

She hugged her knees to her chest as she sat in the window seat in the common room. She stared out the window, staring at nothing. "Hermione," Ginny said, "are you alright."

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to face her, "I'm fine Ginny," Miah said, "nothing to worry about."

"Hermione," Ginny said sitting down next to her friend, "I can tell when something is bothering you, there's no use in lying to me."

"Ginny you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Miah said.

"Try me," Ginny said.

"Alright," Miah said in defeat, "but not here. Lets go somewhere we can't be overheard."

"Alright," Ginny said, "lets go."

And they went, Miah knew just the place to go. They went to the room of requirement¸ Miah asked for a room for secrets. She was given a room that looked like an office; only instead of a desk it had two large chairs.

"Now tell me what it is that's troubling you," Ginny said.

"At the beginning of term, about a month in, when we were all running from the Slytherin's. Well I went back in time. I went back to when Harry's parents were in their 5th year."

"I don't remember you disappearing Hermione," Ginny said, "if someone had saw or known wouldn't we have heard about it."

"Oh but see that's the tricky part," Miah said, "you see for me it had been 7 years. For you guys it had been about 30 seconds. You see Malfoy is the one that found me, he saw me disappear, and then saw me reappear only this time I was older, but then after a few moments of being back I went back to my original state of being, because there can't be two of me in this time. It's one or the other."

"That's really deep," Ginny said, "so what did you do in the past what was it like?"

As Hermione told her story, Ginny found it easier and easier to believe that Hermione had been there. "they've no idea that your back?" Ginny asked.

"Professor Snape, most of the teachers here know, I can tell by the way that they look at me. Mr. Filch knows I can see it in his eyes. I'm sure that Professor Snape told Lilly, James and Sirius. I'm not sure that telling Remus would be the best idea, I mean he and Tonks have been getting along pretty well, at least that's what I remember from before."

"They were getting along well last I saw," Ginny said, "so you're just going to give up?"

"Ginny before I returned I was 23, I was in love and married to my best friend. What little time we had together was happy, and I regret not being with him the last 20 years. But he deserves a chance to move on, if he knew I had returned I don't think he would be able to handle it."

"So what are you going to do while were at the potters?" Ginny asked, "you can't just ignore him."

"I can't remember how to act around him, I've been gone for so long. Now when I think about him I just want to jump him and demand a kiss. Somehow I don't think that's how I'd win his love and affection."

"Oh Miah," Ginny said with a sigh, "I don't know what you'll do, all you can do is hope that the Potters will recognize that you've returned to yourself again."

"And that Remus won't realize until the holiday is over," Miah said finishing Ginny's thought, "thanks for indulging me on calling me Miah. I got so used to it that I don't think that I'll ever answer to Hermione again."

"I like your nickname," Ginny said, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Do you think we can get everyone to start calling me Miah before the Holiday is over?" Miah asked.

"I'm sure we can if we try hard enough," Ginny said, "I think it's time to go back to the common room now, it's almost curfew."

They returned to Gryffindor common room without anyone realizing they had actually left. They said their goodnight s and went to their separate dorms. Parvati and Lavender were already asleep when Miah stepped in through the door.

…

A few days later they were on the train headed towards London. Hermione and Ginny sat in silence, while, The Twins, Harry, Lee, Neville and Ron talked amongst them selves. Going out in and in between carriages like they were hiding something.

Neville was happy about something, "Guess what," Neville said.

"Uhm, you've found the cure for stupidity," Hermione asked without looking up from her book.

"Nope, better than that," Neville said happily.

"What could be better than the cure to stupidity?" Ginny asked with a bemused look.

"Gran gave me the OK to spend the Holiday at the Potters home," Neville chirped.

"Thats great," Ginny said astounded.

"He's right that is much better than the cure to stupidity," Hermione said happily, well as happily as she could fake, "That's really great Neville."

"Are you OK Hermione?" Neville asked, "you seem a bit sad."

"Oh," she said a bit stunned she didn't think anyone but Ginny had noticed, "I'm alright Nev, thanks for asking. I'm just a bit tired is all."

Her answer seemed a bit forced to him, but he let it go, "I'm glad," he said before realizing that his reply could be taken the wrong way. "I'm glad that there's nothing bothering you and your just tired. Not that I'm glad that your tired..."

Hermione giggled, "that's alright Nev," she said, "I understood what you meant." Hermione hadn't realized till just now how like his mother he was. Sure he looked more like his father, but his mother was a bit clumsy sometimes, and sometimes it was hard not to laugh, when she would just fall out of her seat at lunch or trip up the steps to the Girls Dorms. Suddenly she felt guilty for not going to visit his parents after their torture. She really needed to talk to Lilly or even James about going to visit them. Perhaps Mrs. Longbottom would allow her to tag along when she and Neville went. Although she supposed she would have to tell Augusta the story about how she'd come to be in the past.

_Oh, Remus,_ she thought, _what am I going to do? How can I hide away from you? How will I survive without you, especially when you seem so fine and together without me?_

She wanted to hole herself up in her room and cry, she hadn't seen him in so long, would he notice that she was different when he saw her. He was bound to be there at the potters when they arrived. Surely he would notice her change in appearance. That wasn't something she'd thought of before. However it was to late for that now, as they were arriving at Kings Cross that very moment.

She started to panic, Ginny noticed, and pulled her back so that they were alone in the Compartment. "What's wrong Miah?"

"I can't go out there," Hermione said as she paced in the small space, "Surely he'll notice I look different than the last time he saw me which was over the summer wasn't it?"

"Your over thinking it, Miah," Ginny said in a soothing voice. "everything will be fine. If he notices then he notices, it doesn't mean anything."

Hermione calmed at this, "alright," she said gathering her luggage before giving Ginny a hug, "thank you."

"Alright, now that we've got that settled," Ginny said, "lets get off this train before they send a search party."

Hermione laughed as they made their way off the train and onto the platform. Standing there had been three people that she felt like she hadn't seen for ages. Sirius, Lilly, and James, there were all there. Oh how she wanted to run to them and hug them. She wanted to cry and beg them for forgiveness for leaving them.

Instead she walked slowly towards the three adults, stopping when she reached the side of Harry and Ron.

"Hello Miah," Sirius said, surely he was just saying this to get a reaction out of her. No one called her Miah anymore except for Ginny.

"Hello Sirius," she replied without thinking, smiling as she did.

He didn't register quite what it meant at first, and then he was speechless. James and Lilly shared a look, she was back, she was back finally after being gone for so long.

Lilly resisted pulling the girl into her arms, until they got back home and alone. Then she and her dear old friend Miah hugged and sobbed like little girls. After a while Sirius came in and the whole process started over again, leaving them all emotionally drained. Sirius was torn between being happy and sad. He was happy that she was back, but he was said that the child that she and Remus would have had was gone. He was happy that she was safe and not lying dead somewhere; but he was said that she was so heartbroken.

While Lilly was sad for the same reasons, she was happy that her son had such a good friend. She knew that as long as he and Hermione were good friends that her son would always be safe and in good hands. Miah had been there before, she'd tried to keep her, James and Harry safe. Now she was there when her son needed someone the most. She couldn't ask for anything more, well she wanted Remus to be happy too; but he seemed to be doing pretty OK there.

…

Remus had heard that Ron along with Neville and Hermione were spending the Christmas holiday at the Potter's. Well the whole Weasley clan would be there for yule tide; but Harry's friends would be spending the entire holiday there.

Hermione, Miah, she would be there, he would have to spend the entire holiday with her there. He wasn't sure he could do it, she made him feel emotions for the Hermione, the Miah that used to be his and his alone. Oh how he missed her, how he longed to hold her; but she didn't know him. She didn't know they had a past together.

Tonks, he was starting to feel emotions for her now. Not that he would ever stop feeling for Miah, no he loved Miah to much to ever forget about her.

Their relationship had never been anything but wonderful. They were good together, he needed her like he needed air, like the earth needed to sun and the rain. Like a wizard needed a witch. Their love was passion and right; but she was gone. Was it wrong of him to want something like that with someone else?

Lilly had assured him that it was OK to move on. There was no telling if their Hermione would ever return to this time, even though she did disappear from theirs. There was no telling if she would remember them or not. And she certainly wouldn't be old enough to be with him if she didn't return in her fifth year like she's shown up and theirs.

He didn't know if he could spent the holiday at the Potter's home and have to face her not being able to remember him. He supposed he could mention something from 5th year and see if there were any sparks. He could corner her in the library and... _and what?_ He asked himself, _she's only 16, you'd have to wait another year, or two before you could actually be together as a couple. You could spend two years with a witch you can actually make love to..._

Remus's thought were all over the place. He wasn't sure he could face her after all this time if she did remember him.

…

Hermione sat in the library staring out the window that peered into the sitting room of the Potter house. She had a book in her hand, The Tales of Beedle the Bard. She was having a hard time not staring at Remus Lupin from where she was sitting.

Despite what he thought about himself he was still handsome. He was covertly flirting with Tonks. She wondered how long it would take him to notice that she was there, in the house, returned from the past. He probably wouldn't, he hadn't really looked at her once since the end of third year, when he helped Sirius and Severus catch that Rat Peter. Oh, how she wanted to find that rat and torture him an inch from his life, before letting him recover so she could do it again.

Suddenly before she could stop herself she wondered over to the piano that Lilly had put into the Library for practicing. She sat and let her fingers caress the keys, before she started playing softly as she could.

"_Count every rain drop in a thunderstorm  
Count every wave upon the shore  
I love you just as much as that  
And so much more_

_Take all the clouds that glide across the sky_  
_And all the light within a moonbeam_  
_And every bird that ever spread it's wings to soar_  
_How I love you_  
_As much as that_  
_And so much more_

_Count all the days that there are yet to be_  
_And all the ones that came before_  
_You have as much of me as that_  
_And so much more_  
_Take every leaf that grows on every tree_  
_And all the wishes in a daydream_  
_And every note of every song we all adore_  
_I'm there for you_  
_As much as that_  
_And so much more_

_Now add the stars and planets out in space_  
_And all the miles that keep them far apart_  
_Find how many- if there are any more ways_  
_Of counting things_  
_Let's start_

_How many seconds does forever have?_  
_How many creatures watch the sun rise_  
_How many ways to say the words_  
_I can't ignore_  
_How I love you_  
_As much as that_  
_And so much more"_

She stopped playing and sung that last two lines softly, and full or sorrow before bursting into tears.

"As much as that  
And so much more"

…

She had made the decision that she was going to act normally around him, and she would, even if it killed her.

However, she wasn't a quiet as she had thought she'd been, and her song and sobs had carried out of the library and into the rest of the house...

**A/N; as you can tell I've been listening to music while i write. The song above is called 'And So Much More' By Linda Eder. You can listen to her on YouTube. She has other songs that are great to listen to, the song above is the best way I could think of for Hermione to express her love for Remus even thought she's letting him go it's still hard on her. If you've ever let someone you love go so they could move on, it difficult. **

**Any Who, I don't own Harry potter, nor shall I ever.**

**Tell me how you liked the chapter. I really do suggest you go and listen to the song. Who knows maybe you'll like it. **


	34. Chapter 35

Even If...

Chapter 34

_Hermione sings in the library not knowing that everyone in the house can hear. Her secret isn't a secret any longer. Remus knows she's back. _

…

Remus was flirting poorly with Tonks in the drawing room which was right out side the entrance to the library. He could see Miah or the girl who resembled Miah sitting in the window looking out at them. He was trying to convince himself that he shouldn't care about her. She would never remember what they had together. He wouldn't never be able to hold her in his arms again, not like they used to. He was finally able to move on, he was finally almost over her, until now, today, this exact moment; until now.

She looked sad, sitting there in the window seat of the library. He hadn't even noticed that he was watching her out of the corner of his eye until she moved away from the glass window.

He vaguely remembered that she could sing and play the piano, although he hadn't ever heard her play, that he could remember. Everyone stopped talking as they heard the music from the library.

James cracked the door open so they could hear what she was singing. It sounded like a said love song, as the words hung in the air like a heavy cloud.

Everyone held their breath as she stopped playing the piano but lowly sung the last two lines over again; before letting out a strangled sob.

Remus watched as Lilly and Ginny rushed towards the library. He watched Ginny squeeze in through the door and shut it, as Lilly pulled James and Sirius into the kitchen. Remus reluctantly followed them out of the room.

Tonks didn't quite know what to think, she had only met the girl a handful of times. She remembered her cousin Sirius talking about a girl named Hermione that disappeared when Voldemort attacked the Potters the night he disappeared. Could she be the same girl? Tonks suddenly found herself with much to think about. She like Lupin; but he was clearly not as over his wife as he thought he was, and Tonks wasn't about to get in the middle of all that sadness. Better to get out before she gets attached to the man. _Hell I'm already attached to the man, _she thought.

…

"Someone want to tell me what is going on?" Harry, and his friends listened at the closed door to the kitchen.

"Uh, well," Sirius said looking to James and Lilly for help with explaining.

"She's back Remus," Lilly said, "she returned at the end of October, right after disappearing. Severus and the young Malfoy found her."

"What do you mean she's back?" Remus asked, "you mean she's returned from the past? She doesn't look old enough."

"Trust me it's her," Sirius said speaking up, "She answered to Miah and called me Sirius instead of Mr. Black."

"Why didn't someone tell me," Remus said angrily. pausing before saying what came next, in a calm voice nearing a whisper, "I would have stayed away. Gosh she must be in agony seeing me here."

"No Remus," Ginny said stepping into the kitchen from the other entrance, not the one that everyone else came in before. "She thought you were moving on, and didn't want to hurt you by bringing up the past. You've 15 years to get used to her being gone. Miah's had only a little over 2 months. She didn't want to stand in your way, that's why she asked us not to say anything. And before you ask, I only know because I piratically made her tell me. It was eating her from the inside out, although there are other things you don't know; but it's not my business to tell you so I'll butt out. And you might be interested to know that Harry and Ron are listening from that side of the door."

"You just had to tell didn't you," Ron said as he, Harry and Neville stepped into the kitchen.

"You should mind your own business," Ginny scolded.

"I think I need to be alone," Remus said before stepping out of the kitchen and heading to room where he stayed when he was a guest at the Potters.

"Where is she?" Sirius asked.

"She's in the garden," Ginny said.

"Thanks," Sirius said squeezing her shoulder before quickly walking out of the kitchen and onto the back patio and into the garden.

"Do I get to ask whats going on or do I have to wait for Hermione to tell me?" Harry asked.

"You have to wait," Ginny and Lily said at the same time.

"Oh, alright," Harry said reluctantly, "lets go boys. How about a game of Wizards chess?"

"Sure," Ron said excitedly.

"I better go make sure they don't make a mess," James said following them out of the room. James really liked watching Wizarding chess. However like his son he just wasn't any good at it.

"So looks like it's just us girls," Lilly said plopping down into a chair at the kitchen table. "How about some tea?"

"Sounds great," Tonks said, Ginny nodded in agreement. "Would it be out of line for me to ask for the story behind whats happening. I mean I've heard stories, but I'm a bit confused about the whole situation."

"It's a bit of a story," Lilly said, "let me start the tea before I tell you about it."

After the tea was made, Lilly told Ginny and Tonks the whole story. How Miah came to Hogwarts in her 5th year not knowing anything about her family or where she was before she came to them. She only knew her name and what she'd learned in school previously.

Lilly told her, how she and Miah became best friends. She told them about the falling out with Snape, and how Hermione decided to keep the friendship with him, even when Lilly hadn't wanted to. Leaving out some of the funnier stories, Lilly told them that Miah had become a bit part of everyone's life. Lilly even let slip about Miah being pregnant while they were attacked in Godric's hollow. She went on to tell that they never told Remus about the baby because it was bad enough that he had lost his wife and his best friend.

"Wow," Tonks said sadly, "I can't imagine going through all that. I'm not sure who need the comfort most. I thought perhaps Remus would. I mean the girl he thought was gone is suddenly back, he must be so confused. But she must be heartbroken, losing her child and husband at the same time. Instead of being 23 she's suddenly 16 again. I'm not sure I could cope with it all."

"Just be there for her," Ginny said, "i know it must be hard on you because you were making a bit of progress with Remus. But if you can just be there for them."

Tonks nodded before standing up and leaving the room, she was startled to see, three boys and one grown man standing behind the door, listening in.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to listen to conversations you not privy to?" Tonks groused on her way up the stairs.

"Not really," the four of them said at the same time, before looking at each other with big goofy smiles. Really who would have thought that James would still act like a teenage boy at times.

Later when he and his wife were alone, he would receive a scolding for helping the boys ease drop, and it wouldn't be pleasant.

…

Miah had been sitting in the garden, thinking about things. Her mind was so a buzz that she didn't even hear Sirius coming down the path.

"Miah," he said walking up behind her and placing his hands on his shoulders. When she didn't react or say anything, he called her name again, "Miah."

"Yes, Sirius," she said after a moment. Her voice was so soft that he had to strain to hear it.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sirius asked, gently wrapping his arms around her neck and shoulders, while resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Physically I feel fine," Miah said, "emotionally, not so well."

Pulling away from her, he moved around her so that he was sitting on the bench next to her. He pulled her hand into his lap before gently rubbing her fingers.

She looked over at him, and smiled, before nudging him with her shoulder. Sirius laughed, as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Miah said with small smile, "Maybe not James trying to steal the chocolate cake."

"He still does that," Lilly said from behind them, "not as much as he used to, but he still does it when he thinks I'm not paying any attention, to what he's doing."

"I hope he didn't pass the Chocolate steeling jean from James," Miah said playfully.

"It's to soon to tell," Lilly said, as she sat down on the other side of Miah.

"This is just to weird," Miah said, "I want to ask you what you've been up to since I've been gone, but I already know. I was there for some of it and the rest I've heard from Harry. It's just to weird, that I've gone to school with you, and now I'm in school with Harry too."

"It can't be all bad can it?" Sirius asked in a huff.

"It's not bad at all," Miah said, "except for Professor Umbitch."

"Who?" Sirius and Lilly sputtered at the same time.

"Delores Umbridge," Miah spat in a huff, "she's vile, and evil. She won't let us learn spells for our OWLs in DADA. So we've formed a group, so we can learn."

"Was this your idea?" Lilly asked.

"Well I gave Harry the idea, he'd the most experienced with defending himself and all that," Miah said, "Ron and I just held the meeting and we've been working behind the scenes really. He's already taught us all sort of useful things. The meeting are hush hush though, so don't tell anyone."

"Wouldn't dream of it Kitten," Sirius said.

"Kitten?" Miah asked curiously.

"We heard about second year from Harry when you turned your self into a cat, thanks to polyjuice potion," Lilly said laughing. "really you couldn't tell the difference between cat and human hair."

"I wasn't really paying attention," Miah said sheepishly.

"So I'll be calling you kitten from now on," Sirius said, "Kitten."

"Your really expect me to answer don't you?" Miah asked in a mock annoyed tone.

"I know you will," Sirius said.

Miah laughed at him before hugging him around the waist, "I really missed you Sirius."

"I missed you too, Kitten," Sirius said.

"We all have," Lilly said joining the hug.

…

"What do you suppose they're doing out there?" Neville asked curiously.

"Looks like they're hugging to me," Ron said.

"Why would, uncle Sirius and mom be hugging Hermione?" Harry asked in a petulant tone.

"I've no idea," Neville and Ron said at the same time.

"I'm sure I know," James said, from behind them, "but that's a story for another time. Plus you've already been told to wait until she's ready to tell you. So quit being nosy or she's never going to tell you."

"You sounded like Hermione, just then," Ron said, with Harry and Neville agreeing.

"It's been known to happen from time to time," James said puffing out his chest before he walked back into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"They're hiding something," Harry said.

"It sure seems that way," Neville said.

"Thats the second time that they've told us to butt out," Ron said.

"Which means they must be hiding something," Harry said finishing the thought.

"The three of you could be brothers, the way you act sometimes," Tonks said from the doorway.

"Watcher Tonks,"the three boys said at the same time, before busting out into peels of laughter.

"Yup just like his father that one," Tonks said as she walked out of the room. Al thought she hadn't said to which boy she was referring to.

…

That night, Miah found herself having a hard falling asleep, so around 1am she went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She turned on the light, before grabbing the kettle, and putting some water to boil on the stove. What she liked most about the Potters house, was the way that it ran with electricity. They have a microwave over, and a toaster, a coffee pot and even a television.

She set the water on the stove to boil, before sitting down at the table. She rested her chin on her hand and she tried not to think. She tried to clear her mind of all things but the sound of the burner under the kettle. She listened for the sound of the water heating. A few minutes later she found herself standing and walking over to the kettle. Just as it was about to boil, she pulled the kettle off and poured her self a cup of how water. Since she was just making a single cup of tea she put the tea bag right into her cup.

Soon she was sitting back down at the table with a hot cup of tea. She was blowing at it to cool it, fervently wishing that it would help her feel sleepy.

"It doesn't work," a voice said from behind her.

"What doesn't work?" she asked the voice keeping her face forward.

"Wishing on your tea," the voice answered, sounding a bit closer than before, "trust me I know."

"It was worth a shot," she answered without turning. She would know that voice anywhere, it was the voice that haunted her while she was holed up with the Potters during the war. It was the voice that refused to let her sleep at night when she'd returned, and now it was the voice that kept her from moving on.

"Miah," he said stepping directly behind her. He desperately wanted to place his hands on her shoulders, pull her into a hug and never let her go.

"Don't," she said taking a sip of her still to hot tea, "please don't."

"Why not?" he asked disappointed.

"You know why," she said.

"No I don't," he said sitting down next to her. He was sitting sideways in the chair, so that he was facing her and looking directly at her. "Tell me why Miah."

"Because," she said turning her head to look at him, "We've already had our shot, I don't have the right to ask you to wait for me, after making you wait 15 years."

"That doesn't matter," he said shaking his head quickly, trying to stall her before she discovered that she didn't have to stay there and talk to him if she didn't want to. "not if you still want to be with me, not if you still love me."

"I never stopped," she said whispered to herself first before repeating loudly, "I never stopped."

"Then why?" he asked watching intently while she looked at the cup in her hands, tears slipping down her face.

"When I came back, all my memories of the past hit me like a bat to the head. I remembered all the things we'd done before I left here to come there. And then all the old memories I shared with Petunia, and Lilly, along with Alice and frank. All the memories of Sirius and Severus fighting, and then all the memories of you.

I remembered that you were starting to get along with Tonks at some of the order meeting, and I thought that maybe it would be better if I just let you move on, perhaps you would be happier. Marry her, have children with her, she's in no danger of leaving you. She won't suddenly disappear on you when you need her the most. Unless of course she gets hit by the wrong curse doing her job. But she's a smart girl I'm sure she'd be fine, but what about me, I've already left you once. You deserve better than me, Remus."

"Is that the only reason?" Remus asked quietly, "is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"Do you remember the last night we spent together?" she asked with a light smile. When he smiled and nodded his head, she told him about her stay with the potters, about how they'd discovered her being pregnant about four weeks after her moving there. How peter and Dumbledore were the only contact they had from the outside world. She told him about anything.

"You were... you were pregnant?" he asked uncertainly. "What happened are you alright?"

"It was Voldemort's curse that knocked me back to the future Remus," she said sipping her cool tea, it was to cool to finish so she set it aside, "when I returned I went back to how I was supposed to be because there can only be one of me in one space at a time. When I left I was a Virgin, so when I returned I went back to being a Virgin, and the baby I was carrying went along with it."

Remus pulled back from her, suddenly he was furious. He wasn't angry at her for it wasn't her fault. He was angry for his friends and family not telling him. He was angry with Dumbledore for keeping him in the dark. What sort of game was he playing.

Remus was in a blind rage, he turned over the table, scattering the chairs across the kitchen. Surprisingly Miah was left untouched. She was in a state of awe, shock and suddenly she was frightened. She'd never seen this side of him before.

"Remus," she called not daring to move from where she sat in case he forgot she was in the room and accidentally hurt her, "Remus stop."

Silently and suddenly he turned to her. She sat in her chair looking at him, sadly, her eyes puffy from crying, her hands empty. Suddenly he remembered where he was, he was in James and Lilly's home. Suddenly he felt a fool, for having blown up in front of the girl he had married so many years ago.

He pulled out his wand, waving it, repairing the damage that was done, the damage he had done. "I'm sorry," he said kneeling on the floor in front of the chair she was sitting in. He had moved the chair she was sitting in around so that her back was to the table. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"They didn't tell you because they thought that it would have hurt you more," Miah said, "you understand right?"

"I don't like it, they should have told me I had a right to know," Remus said angrily, "but I'm not mad at you, you stepped in and refused a mad man to pass. I was so proud of you yet so sad when I heard."

She raised her hand to wipe his face clean of tears, when he leaned his face into her hands. Suddenly she was in his arms, her face hidden in his chest breathing him in.

"We shouldn't," she said breathlessly pushing herself away from him, "It wouldn't be fair to Tonks."

"Tonks and I aren't together," he said firmly, "we've been flirting but he aren't dating, and we aren't sleeping together. I haven't committed to anything other than friendship with her."

"You should forget about me," Miah said trying very hard not to give into the tears that wanted to fall free from her eyes, "you should let her have a chance. You could be happy with her."

"I don't want to be happy with her," he said shaking her head, "I want to be with you."

She smiled sadly, hugging him one last time, before pulling herself from his arms. "If after you've tried, and I mean really tried to be with Tonks and it doesn't work and your not happy, then I'll be with no other than you for eternity."

"And if I am happy with her?" he asked.

"Then be with her Remus," Miah said smiling, "don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Miah," he said pleadingly, "Miah please."

"No," she said shaking her head, "no you have to try Remus, you don't know if you'll be happy with her unless you try."

"Whats going on in here?" a voice boomed from the doorway scaring both Miah and Remus from the conversation they were currently having.

"nothing," they both said. Hermione used the distraction to get out of the kitchen and back up to her room. While Remus was trapped in the kitchen with not only an upset James but an enraged Sirius who had been present for the whole exchange.

"What was all that noise about then if it was nothing?" James asked angered, "Lilly thought someone was breaking into the house, and was worried when Hermione wasn't in her room. So I'll ask again what is going on?"

"I got up cause I couldn't sleep," Remus said, "and when I got down here Miah had already poured herself a cup of tea. We started talking, and then she told me what happened when she returned to the here and now. I was furious, I turned the room upside down, she just sat there. Then she explained to me why you didn't tell me. She just sat there calmly as I blew up."

"So now you know," James said a little less angry, "what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Remus said, "she thinks I should move one, try things out with Tonks. She said that if I couldn't work things out with Tonks then she would be happy to spend the rest of eternity with me."

"And if you are happy with Tonks," James said, "what then?"

"She'll move on," Remus said sitting down in the chair, "would she really move on?"

"You'd expect her to pine away for you for the rest of her life?" Sirius said angrily, "That's not only unfair to her it's unfair to Tonks, and to you. You need to make a decision, and you need to make it soon."

after that Sirius left the kitchen returning to bed, soon after James returned to the comfort of his bed and to Lilly. He explained what happened, and together they went back to sleep.

Remus sat up in the library till sunrise and then went back to bed, still unsure on what to do. And until he was sure, he decided to avoid Miah and Tonks until he could decide one way or the other. He knew that he should give Tonks a chance, and that if he gave her a chance he could be happy with her. The problem was that he really wanted to have back what he and Miah had before everything went pear shape, at the end of the first war.

**A/N: there you have it, I hope you like it. Next up, before we get to Christmas we'll have an order meeting will Miah will ask in front of everyone before the actual meeting about the picture that Voldemort gave her when she went for 'Questioning'. Should be interesting, really I can't wait to write it. The story should go quicker after that. I can't guarantee who she'll end up with. I'm still up in the air about it. This story really writes it self. I just type the words. I swear this story has taken its life into its own hands.**

**P.S. I don't own Harry potter nor am I making a profit from this story.**


End file.
